


The Hostage of Argossyne

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Torture, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, At least they don't call it that, Breathplay, Corporal Punishment, Corpses, Derogatory Language, Dystopia, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Infanticide, Macabre, Miscarriage, Misogyny, More characters to be added, No Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Sex, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, Unwanted Pregnancy, Utopia, Violence, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Whipping, inspired by The Second Jungle Book, it's not BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 117
Words: 127,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: People of the 28th century colonised new planetary systems, leaving the Earth to animals, but before the exodus began something wrong happened. Women lost all their rights, most probably because of the religious reasons. Now no religions exist, but the order they helped to build remained. The inhabited planets make the interplanetary organisation called The Federation, save for only one peripheral globe, where the small egalitarian group of people took refuge. Only on Argossyne, women can live independent lives and shape the planet’s civilization together with their companions. The Argossyne is rich neither in fertile soils nor mineral resources, so it was left in peace by the men-ruled Federation, if not counting the slavers kidnapping young women to sell them to the wealthy Federation citizens.One day the paths of two people cross. He is the Universe’s famous scientist from Galdanede and she - the newly captured Argossynian girl, the younger sister of one of their leaders.It's an alternative reality to the universe described in The XY Zone Evil Empire, but you don't need to read it to know what's going on here.
Relationships: Artri Kennert/Vivianne Tray, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Vivianne Tray & Jon Carroll
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58





	1. The prologue: In the Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> "The many-worlds interpretation (MWI) is an interpretation of quantum mechanics that asserts that the universal wavefunction is objectively real, and that there is no wavefunction collapse. This implies that all possible outcomes of quantum measurements are physically realized in some 'world' or universe." - the definition taken from Wikipedia. 
> 
> For the people reading any part of the XY Zone Evil Empire, who may roam here - you will meet many familiar names but I will place some of those people in different roles. The way I build this universe is nearly the same as in the series but not exactly the same. Some details will differ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of our protagonists.

“I will take care of you. Will you let me, please?”

The man talking to her was most enchanting and beautiful creature Vivianne ever saw. But appearances may be misleading. He could be a psychopath, a murderer or sadist.

“It’s okay. I won’t let them hurt you more.”

“Do I have a choice?” She asked in a hoarse voice.

“Of course you have. I won’t buy you without your explicit permission. You can stay with these people. They will send you to a so-called slave-house to serve with your body until it’s young and fresh. When you won’t be able to satisfy your clients anymore, they will kill you or throw away to live on a street to beg and die of hunger.”

“H… how… how can I know you won’t do exactly the same?” Vien asked.

“Clever girl, unfortunately I cannot give you a guarantee. Surely you understand why. You have to believe me. Or we can ask my slaves what kind of master I am.”

In her dire situation she shouldn’t feel disappointed because her interlocutor wasn’t single but, strangely, she was. “Slaves?”

“Yes, darling. I’ve got slaves already, but it’s nothing personal. I don’t love them or anything. The thing is, the man of my status must possess some available females in his household. Two was an absolute minimum, to offer their services for my friends and other men visiting me especially after I have received an official function.”

“And how it is better than a brothel you mentioned?” Vien ventured.

“My home is not a brothel and my girls serve me willingly,” he said. There was something deeply disturbing in his calmness. She just offended him and the man stayed unmoved. It was a stark contrast to the intimidating presence at his side; the man wore under the belt awfully long and shiny neurowhip. The terrible thing was similar to those her captors were using but far more ornate and probably very expensive.

The male saw the way her eyes roamed and smiled.

“Oh, don’t mind this. It’s just a jewellery, nothing more. The symbol of my authority.”

Vien couldn’t hide she was trembling. It was exhaustion, pain and a lack of sleep. Besides, the rags her clothes turned into barely covered her beaten body. The man sighed.

“I guess you’re in no shape for making any life defining decisions. You know what? I’ll take you with me but we will finish all formalities later, when you won’t be hurting.”

It was risky to agree but could it be much worse than the state she was in? And besides pleasing one man must be easier than many.

“I’ll go with you, mister,” Vien whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vien and Artri Kennert are my OTP. I basically live with them as a part of my imaginary family and I love to invent new stories about them either by daydreaming or writing it down, usually in my native language. English is not my first one so if you find any mistakes please, please let me know. Besides any constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	2. Bart Rennell

Artri left the cell to issue the newest orders to his people. The scientist didn’t expect the situation he met, so he had to improvise. The matter was pressing but they can’t take the girl without preparing her for a short journey to the Cycads Valley.

After calling for the boys, Artri went to the office to take care of the necessary formalities. It should not last long, Artri wasn’t buying the slave yet, only borrowing her for a probationary period.

As Artri expected they didn’t dare to say no to him. She was useless for them. Either she knew nothing or was that tough. And if Bart Rennell himself could extract nothing important from her, nobody will. Well, maybe there was such a person once, but they quit the job long time ago distancing themselves from the mistakes of youth.

When Artri was leaving the place, he ran into the guy he was thinking of.

“Hi, Bart, long time no see.”  
The physicist loved to taunt the dumbass. There was something in the man Art couldn’t stand. It was hard to imagine his own colleague, otherwise snobbish and refined Curtis Dwight, could befriend an individual of that kind. And yet the redhead used to spend much time with the chap. Artri could not forbid him the acquaintance or throw Kert out of his team because of his bizarre taste in men, but the deep disgust remained.

The additional bone of contention was the fact Rennell’s appearance resembled Art’s to a great extent. His still youthful features were crude in comparison but if not Bart’s brown eyes instead of green, they could be mistaken one for another, especially in the dark. That’s why the girl, Vivianne, her name was Vivianne, flinched seeing Art for the first time. Poor baby should not wait for a relief much longer. Luckily Greg said they were on their way. Artri could hire local servants but preferred his own, proven ones. The girl wasn’t dying yet. She was stronger than her keepers expected.

“Good morning, Mr Kennert,” Rennell bowed the black head. He was wearing his hair shorter than Artri but still it was an imposing mane. Even if the disdain was mutual, the violentologist had to show a proper respect to the older male of a highest standing.

“I guess for you it’s not that good,” Artri noticed.

“What do you mean, sir?” The bloke spat the last word as if it burned his tongue.

“Well, were you not outsmarted by the young, defenseless girl? Are you getting mellow or…”

“I am not done with her yet. I bet the wench will open up soon. All I need is more time.”

“And in this presumption you are mistaken, Bart,” Art responded with an unveiled satisfaction.

Hearing the conversation the office manager approached them.

“It’s true, Bartie. Mr Kennert had shown his interest in that woman. Your job with her is over, I’m afraid.”

“I see.” It was all Rennell could say. “Excuse me then, I have to return to my other duties.”

“Very ambitious, this one,” the manager said when Bart left. “They aren’t particularly happy when their charges escape them before they’re finished.”

“I’m glad he has to settle for defeat this time,” Artri summed up, “but you must excuse me too. My boys have arrived.”

The manager knew what to do. He dispatched the guard to oversee the transfer of the hostage. Artri thanked him warmly and hurried to the cellar.

When the black-haired beauty returned, he wasn’t alone. His companions brought the water, a lot of disinfectants and clean clothes for Vien.

“We must wash you a little before we go,” he said coming closer.

“What do you want to do?” Vivianne stiffened looking with a horror at the man who was already rolling up his sleeves.

He seemed totally surprised by her reluctance.  
“Why, you have agreed to…”

“No, no, but not to this. I can do it by myself!”

“Oh, okay if you so wish.”

Vien gave out the sigh of relief when the male didn’t press her to obey. It was a nice feeling to divest herself of the grime that covered her body. Vivianne cleaned herself as best as she could, regarding circumstances. Hopefully, there will be the proper bath where he was taking her, for now the basic hygiene had to do.

When Vien was more or less clean, she put on the robe and soft shoes. The rags she left behind were the last thing that linked her to the Argossyne and Vivianne’s past. It was the closed chapter now.

“I’m ready,” Vien called when finished.

Vien’s benefactor returned with those other men. They had a stretcher with them. “So you won’t faint,” he explained. Vien hesitated a bit but complied.  
She didn’t want to be too difficult lest he will leave her on a mercy of her tormentors.


	3. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night in Cycad's Valley.

Even the stretcher was more comfortable than the floor in her former prison but Vien didn’t expect such a luxurious abode as the one in which Vivianne’s new caretaker ordered to install her. If Vien wasn’t wasted by the days spent in the dreadful institution under the supervision of sadistic interrogators, she would appreciate the view even more. The dense vegetation comprising palms and tree ferns surrounded the dwelling. There were picturesque pools hidden among greenery and beds full of unfamiliar flowers. Now though the only thing she craved for was undisturbed sleep.

“What’s wrong?” the host asked seeing her hesitation. 

“I don’t know, mister. These sheets, I may soil them with the way I am,” Vien said eying the impeccable silken bedclothes. “Maybe better give me something more modest as befits my miserable state?”

Smiling, he looked even more gorgeous. “My dearest child, you should not concern yourself with such trifle matters. If you’ll stain the linens, bots will change them. It’s as simple as that. You can hardly see straight. Come, I’ll help you.”

This time Vien didn’t object. She sat on the bed letting him take off her shoes. After she accepted the cup of mineral water to hydrate herself, the man laid her down on the cool bedding.  
“The physician will examine you tomorrow, now rest. You have food and more drink on the table.”  
Then he presented her with a brand new communicator.  
“If you’ll need anything more, summon me with this. I’ll be always nearby.”  
The man left wishing Vien the peaceful night.

The bed was soft and comfortable and Vien couldn’t resist the exhaustion any longer. Her last conscious thought before falling asleep was the realisation she haven't learned her host’s name yet, but he had to be someone influential. Vien promised herself to ask about it first thing in the morning. 

Vien woke up when it was still dark. At first panic overwhelmed her. The young woman couldn’t recognise the place until she noticed the comm ready for use.  
“I see you are not sleeping. Something wrong? Need any help?” the soft masculine voice inquired. 

“No, thank you,” Vien answered. So he had to watch her closely all the time. It was disturbing realisation. Yesterday she could not think clearly but now the doubt started to nag her. Vivianne was in the might of a virtual stranger, mysterious and unpredictable. 

“Calm down,” she told herself, “if he wanted to harm you, you won’t be sleeping in that sumptuous apartment. If this is a typical place for where the male keeps his women than, maybe, slavery is not always a bad thing.” She scolded herself quickly for such silly thoughts. Owning other individuals was wrong and always will be even if this particular slave owner acted polite and sympathetic. 

Vien got up and went to the bathroom. The girl gasped when she saw herself in a big mirror. It was the first mirror she could look into since the moment of her capture by the slavers. Vivianne didn’t like the view.

“Holy shit,” she mumbled, “I look like a scarecrow.” It was not only the aftermath of beatings. Her hair was greasy and agglutinated with stale blood and other unidentified substances. Those beautiful pillows must stink from her touch now. 

It took awhile to figure out how everything works but when Vien did, she poured the water to the bathtub. The shower would do but she wanted to soak her body to get it thoroughly cleaned. The bath was almost ready. Vien took off the robe, bent down to check the temperature of the fluid and then everything went black. 

Vivianne regained full consciousness in the arms of the long-haired male. The noise she made while falling had to summon the master of the house.

“Sweetling, you should be more careful,” he said with a hint of reproach, “did you want me to find my rescue girl drowned already? See, you gave yourself another bruise, as if what my compatriots left was not enough.”

“I, I’m sorry, I…” she rambled. It got even worse when Vien realised she’s naked. “Please, no,” she groaned stiffening. 

“It’s okay. I have seen tens of naked females so it doesn’t excite me. You couldn’t be safer in your mother’s womb.”

Strangely Vien believed him.  
“I wanted to wash my hair,” she said relaxing. “I know I look terrible.”

“After weeks of torture nobody would look better. Let’s go to bed, okay?”

The man never was that close. For the moment Vien let herself admire the astounding harmony of his features, slightly longish face, straight, long nose, full lips and the eyes of most amazing shade of green in the frame of black eyelashes. His pale, unblemished face was indisputably masculine but with more than a touch of androgynous. No living creature had the right to be that perfect and yet the black-haired deity was holding her now. Vien blinked. “But I am dirty!”

She made him laugh.  
“Are all Argossynians as stubborn as you? Okay if you really need this I may agree but only if you will let me assist you. Don’t worry. I’m on heavy inhibitors so I could not harm you even if I wanted.”

Vien didn’t know exactly what he meant by this but her instincts were telling her she can trust him. 

“I think I’ll reschedule our appointment with doctor Salter,” Artri said taking the empty plate from her. Because his name was Artri Nathoo Kennert. Yes, that famous physicist, one of top Federation’s scientists, well known on Argossyne too. Vien could not recall any images of the man from the past though, so at first she thought it was a joke. Such a big fish playing the nurse to an insignificant girl from nowhere? It seemed impossible but Artri sworn solemnly he doesn’t lie.

And it made sense, the easy way he whisked her from their detention center, respect his people were showing him, this beautiful estate. Vien laid her dizzy but clean head on the pillow. After the bath and with a full belly she felt the drowsiness returning.


	4. Puzzle

Vien was a bit anxious before the doctor’s visit. She was afraid Mr Kennert will want to be present during the examination but after introducing them one to another the scientist disappeared. The rest of her reservations were unnecessary too. Percy Salter turned out to be a sympathetic, older man and his calm demeanour reminded Vien of her host. He was exceedingly polite, soft-spoken and very delicate with the way he dealt with his patient. Vien found herself instantly at ease in his company, especially after he asked her to call him by name only.

“I can’t see any lasting damage,” Percy said letting her put the clothes on. “These bastards know how to inflict as much pain as possible while keeping their victim alive for the prolonged torture. I’m sorry they were the first men you met after being brought here. Hopefully, my boy treats you well?”

“Your boy?”

“Ha ha, no, it’s not what you think. We are not related. I just welcomed him in the world and his father was a friend of mine. Yes, you’ve heard me, was. Not anymore after what he had done to Artri’s mother.”

“And it was?” Vien asked dreading the answer.

“Well, Vari suspected Klea of infidelity and sold her when Artri was yet a little baby. After that she perished without a trace. He tried to find her after coming of age but to no avail.”

Vivianne felt the sudden surge of sympathy toward her rescuer. She had lost her mothers very early, so it was something they both had in common.

“But you haven’t answer me. Is my boy good to you?”

“I… yes, I have nothing to complain so far,” Vivianne admitted.

The doctor smiled. “I’m glad he is,” he said, “but you must be careful, kid.”

Vien shrugged faking indifference.

“I guess every Argossynian girl must be careful in the XY Zone.”

“The XY Zone? Is that how you call us? But I mean with Artri. People too often lose their minds trying to please him and to stay in his good graces. He’s used to be adored by his peers and worshipped by women.”

“Why are you telling me this? I’m not yet his slave, Mr. Salter, Perry. It wasn’t decided if I’ll stay here for longer. It’s scarcely my second day in this mansion.”  
Percy looked at her as if he knew something she was unaware of but before Vivianne had a time to ask what it was, Artri Kennert returned.

“I hope my charge is not in that bad a shape,” he inquired. After their encounter in the night the man didn’t touch her anymore.

“You saved her just in time. I have prescribe some lotions for her injuries and painkillers to use if need be. Besides, I recommend a lot of rest and good food to regain the strength.”

“It will be a pure pleasure to provide for my lovely guest.” Artri’s smile was kind and warm but strangely distant. “But doesn’t she need a psychological help too?”

“No, thanks,” Vivianne was the first to answer. “I don’t want to talk to anyone. It would only deepen the trauma I wish to forget.”

“You can always change your mind,” Percy said. “You seem to be in a surprisingly good condition as for the person coming from _that place_ but don’t hesitate to call me if you’ll ever feel worse.”

“I knew you will like him,” Artri said when Salter left for his carries.

“Good old Perry treats his patients as if they were his own daughters. And now according to the doctor’s prescriptions I suggest returning to bed.”

Artri left the bedroom after Vivianne fell asleep. He added a mild hypnotic to her food to be sure the girl won’t get up to roam around during his absence. The physicist ordered his servants to monitor her all the time and got into the carries heading for the Centre.

It was Tommy Fisher who welcomed him as first. “My, my, people are already talking about your newest choice,” he said. Tommy was Artri’s best friend and his deputy in their team of theoretical physics known as The Galdanedian Group.

“Journalists are kicking themselves for not paying proper attention to your last visit in the detention center. Now they will have to wait for the next occasion nobody knows how long.”

Fisher didn’t need to tell this, but he was eager for the news no less than paparazzi. Luckily for the blond-haired physicist Artri was ready to deliver. There were no secrets between them since they met in Gavin Alverren’s school the great many years ago.

“I could not believe my eyes when I saw her. A poor youth was bruised and dirty but under all the misery she looked like Vai resurrected. The same fawn hair, pale blue eyes, the face I could kill for. Mother nature was kind returning my love to me.”

Tommy looked at him sceptically.

“Calm down, Nat. This girl may look similar but she is _not_ Vai.”

“Oh, but she’s much, much better! Vaicia would die first moment the one like Bart Rennell approached her. She had not only survived his interrogation telling them nothing, but outwardly refused psychological support. First night I took her she attempted to wash her hair. Poor thing fainted, and I had to rescue her again but it gave me a perfect occasion to see her naked. As you may expect my charge has a most perfect body. If I wasn’t on inhibitors, I would devour her all without thinking.”

Tommy laughed aloud. “My little brother is clearly smitten! Should I be jealous?”

Artri ignored his interjection.

“And she’s intelligent. Far more than Vai ever was. I have to be extraordinarily careful to not scare her prematurely but I think the final reward is worthy all possible sacrifices.”

“So you won’t tell her?”

“About her predecessor? No way. One day, maybe, when it won’t hurt anymore.”

“And what if she’ll find out by herself? Most wild rumours are still circulating.”

“My people won’t dare to share a word and all the content she may have access to is meticulously filtered. She will find out only about my career, my native planet, my current slaves, things like that.”

“But not that you once had a slave who…”

“Now you calm down, Tommy! It’s irrelevant. The past is in the past and I must think about the future. The purpose of my coming here is to arrange things in the Centre so I could take a longer break. I will need your help, brother.”

“And do I have a choice, coordinator?”  
Tommy smiled sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 5 concepts of what may happen to Vai in this universe and haven't chosen yet.


	5. Freckles

Artri returned home as quickly as he could.

“How is my guest of honour?” he asked the guard he met as first.

“She started to stir but didn’t wake up yet,” Jon Carroll answered. He was relatively new among Kennert’s crew; his cousin recommended the guy. Carroll was a bit too soft but Artri agreed to keep him. It was hard to find the man more inconspicuous than the guy standing now before the physicist in the stark contrast to the master of the house. He had a shoulder length hair of a dirty brown colour, hazel-grey eyes and rather pale complexion. His features were easy to forget and, besides, the guy let himself to groom the beginning of a stubble. The stubble! As if he never heard about facial hair growth inhibitors! Maybe Artri should tell him about their existence but it wasn’t his duty to educate his people about personal esthetics.

In some circles things like hairy jaws were perceived as manly but for Art it was a ridiculous notion. He never felt less masculine because of his looks. Rather opposite. People used to underestimate his physical abilities, and it was a pleasure to prove them wrong.

“That’s great,” Artri said, “I’ll go to her at once.”

“But Mr Kennert, sir, should I look for the new home for your charge?”

“Surely not, Carroll, I have never expressed such wishes. Take care of your security duties now. I dismiss you.” The man nodded and departed according to his orders.

Before meeting the girl Artri visited his own apartments to leave a neurowhip in the closet. There was no need to show her most ostentatious symbol of a male domination. Vivianne will get used to them eventually but no rush. The worst thing would be to spook her in the very beginning. It’s unfortunate enough Rennell who tortured her to extract information about Argossynian forces looked very much like Artri’s less brilliant younger brother. It may take months to forget about the sorry bastard’s transgressions. If only Artri found out earlier what a treasure Bart’s companions held in their dirty hands!

When the physicist entered Vivianne’s eyes were already opened. Early afternoon rays of the Galdanedian star gave her fawn hair the reddish glow. She looked cute in the handmade, richly embroidered dress showing a small patch of uncovered skin on her decolletage. Artri spotted a few freckles there. How could he not notice them before? Another thing she and Vai had in common. He was grateful again for his inhibitors.

The Argossynian blinked seeing him. “Mr Kennert? Is it morning already?” she asked confused.

“No, you fell asleep after Perry’s visit so fast you had no time to change a dress for a nightgown. I hope it didn’t cause you any discomfort?”

“No, no, not at all. It’s so pretty and soft. I’d love to not get it off at all.”

“Darling, you have many more clothes in your disposal. This one is nothing but exceptional.”

“How come?” Artri’s declaration confused her visibly.

“Well,” Artri said in a casual tone, “dressing such lovely ladies is the favourite hobby of mine. Every possible occasion is good for indulging myself and if my guest is satisfied too, it’s only a bonus. You know, the man can’t live on physics alone.”

Vien gave him a questioning look.

“You like to dress people and keep slaves to entertain your friends. Does it mean you… Do you prefer men instead, perhaps?”

Artri laughed. “I don’t deny I find some boys attractive and I love to kiss my beautiful friend Tommy Fisher. You will meet him soon. But it’s not where my deepest satisfaction lies.”

After Artri spoke, the girl blushed prettily.

“I’m sorry, Mr Kennert, I didn’t want to be nosy,” she whispered but despite an obvious embarrassment Artri saw she liked the answer. Theoretically they were enemies, but it looked like she wasn’t impermeable to his charms.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be well informed. I’m ready to forgive the intrusion if you will let me invite your sweet person to a short tour around the estate. You are my guest, not a prisoner, so I’d love to take you outside.”

The thing Artri didn’t tell was that he hoped for more freckles after the direct contact of her skin with the sun.

“With pleasure!” the girl exclaimed. “But let me freshen up myself first. And what about a little snack before the walk?”

Art could not help but smile. “Whatever you wish. It’s great you have a good appetite. It will hasten your return to health.”

When Vivianne was in the bathroom Artri prepared a meal for them. She was accustomed to him enough to let Artri help her with applying the regenerating lotion on her back, in the places she could not reach by herself. It was hard not to kiss the fading bruises. For now though, Art had to settle on thinking about what he will do one day to the people who left them on that precious skin.

Vien giggled seeing the table set for her.

“Mr Kennert, I was talking about a snack, not the whole feast!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll send leftovers to the boys. Nothing will go wasted,” Artri assured her.

Vien nodded and took the seat. She wore a navy blue and yellow dress Art has chosen for her. It looked like a tailor made. Unbelievable how perfectly she fitted into the gown made for another many years ago. Unaware of a turmoil she was causing in her companion the girl reached for the food. 


	6. The Cycads Valley

When Vien joined her host to go for an afternoon stroll, she found out Mr Kennert has prepared the wheelchair to spare her the exertion of walking. Being honest it didn’t look like similar things Vien knew from Argossyne. Despite the same function it was moving not on wheels but by levitation using some kind of air cushion.

“Have you ever saw the personal carries?” the man asked smiling. “I have invited you for a walk but nearly forgot you aren’t okay yet and won’t be for some time. And therefore I have decided to use a little help to make it more pleasant and safe for my guest. Don’t worry, you don’t need to do anything, just sit and I will direct your vehicle where it needs to go.”

Vien eyed the chair suspiciously but didn’t protest. After the scientist’s gesture the thing lowered itself and touched the floor. Vien took a seat and adjusted the colourful skirts around her feet.

“You won’t be sitting with me?” she asked.  
“There’s enough space for two on this thing.”

The scientist shook his head.  
“I’d love to serve you however you wish me to, but it’s much too early for such a closeness. I don’t want to invade your personal space for no important reasons and make you uncomfortable. I’ll rather walk beside you.”

“Mr Kennert, are you always that restrained when dealing with women?” she inquired keeping her tone casual.

“It depends on the woman involved,” Artri said sending her one of those green looks.  
“And now better hurry lest we won’t make it before the sunset.”

Vien didn’t realise how large terrain belonged to the estate until they started to explore the surroundings. When Artri’s people had brought her to the Cycads Valley yesterday, she could barely see anything from the stretcher. Now Vivianne had the first opportunity to admire the picturesque setting in all its glory, the copses of trees and bushes, gently rolling hills with the outcrops of layered rocks and small springs with crystal clear water. The good part of her host’s property was left in a wild state and only the grounds closer to the mansion were turned into the park, adorned with the artificial pools and flower gardens. Among them were placed satellite buildings for the staff and guests who would want more privacy during their stay.

For Vien everything was new and interesting. On Argossyne, coming through the glaciation phase, the climate was much colder and subtropical plant species could not survive. Not knowing them from home Vien could not stop marvel at abundant cycads, palms and tree ferns.

Soon she got bored with gliding in her strange vehicle and demanded to walk freely. In this paradise like place her memory of the detention centre seemed to be a bad dream, something that never really happened. And the man who saved her from the nightmare was walking beside her smiling indulgently when she voiced her enthusiasm over the unknown life forms she was discovering.

“Mr Kennert,” Vien said after tasting the water from yet another hidden spring, “how is it possible one can possess so much land?”

“Well, people value my work. It enriches the whole humanity that longs for the knowledge only the likes of me can deliver. The society promptly rewards us for our struggles to unveil the fabric of reality. Producers must share the profits from selling inventions based on our discoveries, this humble chair included. Besides as the only child I govern the greater part of my family’s heirloom. The Cycads Valley is not the only one.”

“Not the only one?!” Vivianne exclaimed. “Mr Kennert, you must be filthy rich! It’s immoral to hoard that much wealth in one hands. If my compatriots could have their way with your property, we would turn these hills and valleys into the fields. There’s a constant lack of arable land where I live. Nobody’s starving but in worse years we have to ration the food.”

Artri looked at her with interest.  
“Were you subjected to this practice too? I mean isn’t your family privileged among yours?”

“No, no, not at all. To be the leader is a great honour, but it doesn’t mean the one deserves to have it better than the others. It would be unjust to count for more when we have the limited resources and pretty much the same stomachs.”

Artri laughed at her exasperation. “My little socialist! I think it’s beyond adorable. Unfortunately, not all your people share such egalitarian views and therefore some are ready to sell themselves for a better living."

The unpleasant thought hit her.  
“Do you mean… me?” she whispered.

“Darling, come on! Of course not. Your choice was between staying in the might of your abusers and saving yourself. I meant the spies and confidantes who for a rich reward help the Federation keep your rebellious people in line. Like the one who had sold you to us.”

Something like a shadow of regret appeared on his beautiful face.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t plan to talk about it just yet. Forgive me my sweet child for spoiling your fun.”

Vien felt as if someone filled her insides with a crushed ice. It had to be one of her close friends; she didn’t know that many people. But who? Melanie, Engeria? It was beyond crazy. “You must tell me or I won’t move from here!”

Artri sighed heavily.  
“His name was Ian McAyers but you probably know him as Wotan Retlidge.”

Sweet Goddess, it was too much. Vien sat where she stood to avoid the fainting. Suddenly the wounds almost healed by the magical lotions the good doctor prescribed her started to ache anew. Wotan! Of all the people it had to be him? But it made sense. Wotan knew her alias under which she embarked on the excursion to the Veneeran Mountains. She named herself Effie Milton to avoid the recognition. Only Christine, Rhea and Retlidge alone knew about her plans. Vivianne’s sister and her partner were beyond suspicion so it left only Wotan as a possible culprit. The man whom Vien had chosen to get rid of her virginity, gentle and caring lover was the one who betrayed her. The XY Zone spy.

“Are you okay?” Artri kneeled beside Vien looking at her with worry.

“Yes, yes,” the girl answered mechanically even if her whole body was shaking.

“May I take you home? It’s getting late. And I’m so sorry to upset you.”

Vien attempted to smile.  
“No, please don’t be. It’s better that I know. And I am grateful for everything you have done for me.”

Artri summoned the carries and waited until Vien was ready to take a seat again. This time he didn’t refuse to share the bench with her and when Vien asked him to hold her the man fulfilled this wish without objection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the world building:  
When I started to invent my stories as a child I have decided to give most of the persons appearing in them typical English names because it seemed cool to me at that time. It wasn't entirely conscious decision but it stuck and I can't imagine changing it now.


	7. Loric is okay

Artri walked Vivianne to the door of her apartments but stopped at the threshold. Was he waiting for an invitation? They barely talk through all the way home but his presence gave her the consolation she needed. Even now Vien smelled his perfumes on her gown and skin. Their predominant scent was both leafy and spicy, closest to the flagroot but a bit more sharp. It reminded her of a lake warmed by the sun in a few hot days of the short Argossynian summer. The aroma made Vien imagine the man standing beside her wasn’t the world-famous scientist. With his flowing black hair, the slim figure and the eyes dark green in the dim light he could be some kind of water fairy. His face seemed as ageless as befits the immortal spirits of the woods and nature. It was hard to shake off the feeling of something strange and unusual going on.

“Are you all right, darling?” Artri asked seeing her daydreaming, and it broke the spell.

“I am okay, only tired,” Vien assured the man. “I’ll better go to bed.”

“Maybe you want me to sit beside you until you fall asleep?”

Vien resisted the temptation to agree. “No, thank you. I am a big girl and can manage by myself. There’s no need to peruse your courtesy. Goodnight, Mr Kennert.”

“Goodnight, child.”

He waited until Vien entered and closed the door behind herself. The room seemed lonely without him in sight. It was so easy to get used to the good things. Luckily not all men were like her captors and that bastard Retlidge.

Despite the shock after discovering Wotan’s betrayal Vien slept well and without nightmares.

“How was your night?” Artri asked when they were eating breakfast on a verandah. “I cannot stop regretting telling you the truth without a warning. It was so inconsiderate of me. Can’t say what I was even thinking.”

“No need to apologise, Mr Kennert. It’s always better to know than to stay in the dark. I thank you for telling me about him. The only thing that worries me is the bastard may try again after it came out I had no information they hoped to extract. They may soon try to capture my sister or her partner who don’t know whom Retlidge is serving.”

Artri was listening intently about her reservations and when Vien finished he spoke. “Promise me it will stay between us but maybe I have the cure for your troubles.”

It was unexpected. Vien realised she’s gawking as if seeing her saviour for the first time.

“I’ll do everything to warn Christine of the danger. Anything you want me to!” she cried, and it was true. There was no such a thing Vien couldn’t do to keep her loved ones safe.

Artri covered her hand with his long fingers. “Easy darling, the only reward I look for is your comfort and the peace of mind.”

Vien wanted to ask why he was so eager to help her against his people’s interests but she was too afraid to alienate him or to be seen as ungrateful for such a generous offer. Even if it was a lie Vien had nothing to lose. But why should he lie? Vien was in his might, he didn’t need her consent to take whatever he wanted. No elaborate intrigues were necessary to make her his plaything.

“My only demand is not asking about the details and not mentioning our secret to anyone. If you will promise me that, your sister will soon receive the message of a warning and confirmation that you are alive and safe. She will also be able to send her answer so you may know it’s not all fake.”

Vivianne was aware she was blushing. How could he know she was thinking about the possibility of him being a liar? Was she that easy to read?

“Darling? It’s important to keep a secret. If my enemies knew about me helping Argossynians, my position, my good name would be gravely endangered. We are talking about a treason here.”

It was no time to hesitate lest Mr Kennert will change his mind.

“Yes, dear sir, please help me if you can. I will be silent as a grave.”

Artri Kennert stood up. “It’s all I needed to hear. Please prepare the text for your family and I will take care of sending it as soon as possible.”

When the physicist left Vien realised she just addressed him with the honorific Galdanedian slaves had to use when talking to their masters.

Vivianne spent her time waiting anxiously for her host’s return. She tried to read but could not focus on the words she saw or anything else.

At last Artri was back. Vien jumped from the bed.

“It’s done,” he said, “but do not thank me yet. It can take time for the message to reach its destination and even more until the reply arrives. It must go very twisted route to avoid blowing the cover. Besides it’s all encrypted and the code will be sent independently for the additional safety measure. Please don’t ask for more. I have told you too much already.”

Vivianne didn't know how it happened. One minute she was standing in front of the beautiful scientist and the next they were in a close embrace. Artri's response for her impulsive gesture was reluctant at first but then he sighed and his arms tightened around her waist. It didn't last long, maybe a second or two when he pushed her back delicately.

“Haven't I told you to wait with your thanks?” the man said, his tone teasing.

The girl didn't want to be obtrusive so she stepped back.

“It doesn't matter,” she said feeling her ears getting hot from the embarrassment. “I am grateful for the attempt alone. I didn't expect to find so much kindness anywhere in the XY Zone.”

Vien received the message from Christine the day after. Only three words.

“Loric is okay.”


	8. The Unexpected Turn of Events

Seeing the well-known pass phrase Vien felt immense relief because it meant Vivianne’s family learned about her fate. At the same time they were aware who Wotan Retlidge was and could neutralise the threat the man was posing. It was the first advantage of her kidnapping to the XY Zone and, hopefully, not the last one. Vien will never forget who made it possible. Maybe there was a hope for the world left yet if such people existed among the Federation citizens. Clearly Artri Kennert was engaged in some kind of deep conspiracy because otherwise how could he reach successfully to the Argossynian leadership?

Vien had so many questions but the promise she made kept her silent. She could not talk about what happened nor ask about the details. Luckily there was one thing left not forbidden to her.

It was fairly late but the lights in his apartments were still on so Vien decided to try her luck.

“Mr Kennert, may I enter?”

“Of course, darling. I was certain you will be asleep now. You don’t feel well or need something?”

The physicist emerged from his office to meet her in the living room. It was Vivianne’s fourth day in the Cycads Valley and she should be long used to her host’s look, especially after they spent most of this time together. And yet his immaculate, otherworldly beauty could not stop to impress her.

The man wore the rainbow shirt with broad sleeves tied above the wrists with ribbons. In a stark contrast to that splash of bright colours were anthracite trousers and the shock of black hair. The scientist was without the makeup and most of his usual jewellery of which he retained only one silver ring with nigrite crystal. Despite the late hour he looked fresh and ravishing.

“If all is fine what has led you here?” he asked moving closer.

She should say something, anything but her wits left the Argossynian girl completely.

“And why aren’t you in your nightgown yet? Little girls should be in their beds already.”

From the beginning of their acquaintance Artri was treating her patronisingly but Vien didn’t complain. He was much older, so it was okay when he called her his darling, sweetie or a child and she addressed him as Mr Kennert not because she considered herself inferior but out of respect for his age and accomplishments as a scientist. Now it suddenly started to irritate her. Vivianne wanted him to admit, however young and inexperienced, she is an adult, not a little baby. Didn’t she come through the torture many men from her native planet could not endure?

Vien held her head high and meeting the emerald gaze with pride she declared at last.

“You were so kind to me therefore I came to reciprocate the favour. I don’t want you to think Argossynians aren’t capable of showing gratitude.”

“Ah, I understand,” he said in the casual tone. “And what exactly do you mean by that?”

“Why, I have nothing to offer in bargain but my body. Everything else I owe your magnanimity, sir, but this one thing is mine to give. It can be yours in an instant.”

Not waiting for the answer she started to loosen the straps of her dress. When Artri touched her fingers fumbling with the clothing, Vien was sure he wanted to help her get rid of the cover faster. But it wasn’t his intention.

“No, no, stop it. Stop it please at once and sit,” the scientist demanded pointing toward a plastochair. Vien had no choice but to comply. Mr Kennert remained standing. “Let me guess. You don’t really want this but felt obliged to reward me. I assure you I have willing bed partners in abundance. I don’t need the one coming to me solely out of duty or whatever you think you owe me.”

So that was it. Vien has been rejected. Artri Kennert didn’t want her. She blinked the tears of shame and disappointment.

“Did I offend you?” Vivianne asked with a voice lacking its former conviction.

“No, no, I don’t feel offended. Do you remember when I wanted to help you wash yourself and you were clearly appalled with my attempt at such a close contact? That moment reminded me you are not like our girls. And I’m okay with that.”

“So, if... if you don’t want _this_ then why you took me?”

“My sweet darling girl, do you really think all men have only one thing in their minds?”

Now Vien blushed. He must think her terribly naïve, or worse, rude.

“Listen,” he said not waiting for the answer, “You’re more desirable than any woman I know but it’s not the primary reason of saving you from Rennell’s hands.”

“No? Then what it was?” Vivianne groaned. She has compromised herself enough to not care how pathetic it may sound.

“It’s an old story and unpleasant. Are you sure you want to hear it?”

Vien nodded vigorously. Then she cradled her knees under the chin and listened to Artri’s confessions.

Returning to her bedroom Vien was in a sour mood. She was sure Artri Kennert had chosen her because of the personal attraction. Now her naïve convictions were laid in smoking ruins. It came out helping women in trouble was some kind of noble hobby of the wealthy and influential scientist. He was buying them but instead of keeping for himself sent each one to the chosen men who took further care of the physicist’s rescues. Artri said he’s doing it to pay the debt to his deceased mother and to make it up for his own sins of the youth. Because as a young man, already famous for explaining Childer’s-Rother’s paradox, he used to work in a torture house.

Yes, he was doing the same job as Bart Rennell et consortes. It was his favourite leisure activity, and he prided himself of being better than most trained violentologists. So he basically implied to be born a monster. It was his genetic burden, the result of the modification, some part of male population went soon after they left the Earth. It was meant to make men as resilient and biologically fit as females. The enhanced Y chromosome worked much better than its predecessors but all advantages went with the price, making modified individuals highly aggressive and dominating.

In him, the late descendant of these pioneers, negative tendencies were exceptionally strong. To live with them, not posing the threat for the others Artri was taking meds almost constantly. They had a stabilising effect on his temper but could not cure him entirely. Deep inside the beast was still alive and dangerous.

The girl tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes all they saw were green irises, long fingers and the big black stone in the silver ring. Vivianne could not help but think how it would be to have those fingers buried deep inside her or those tempting lips on her breasts. She wanted that man and badly, monster or not, it didn’t matter.

The morning found her sleepless. Vien groaned seeing how late it was. She would love to stay in bed all day to not meet the man who spurned her but such a solution was out of question. The girl didn’t want to act childish or to be seen as ungrateful. Mr Kennert owed her nothing. It wasn’t his fault she didn’t fit in his long-term plans.

After more procrastinating Vien got up and went to the bathroom, then dressed herself neatly ready to face her host and another day in the Cycads Valley.


	9. About the Queen and Sitting under the Tree

When Vien went out, she couldn’t find Artri anywhere. Not feeling hungry the girl sat under the tree thinking what should she do with herself. And how to convince the physicist to not send her away.

There he found her. She didn’t notice the intruder at first. He had to attract Vivianne’s attention, calling her by the name.  
“Vien, I’m sorry for how it turned out yesterday,” he said taking the seat close to the girl.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. In fact, I felt incredibly honoured by your generous offer...”

Vivianne huffed in barely concealed annoyance. She didn’t call for his pity in the disguise of courteous words. “You can save yourself unnecessary effort, mister. Better say I’m not your type and it will be all. I’ll understand.” She shouldn’t let herself be driven by the bitterness and self regret and yet Vivianne did just that.

Artri laughed, and it was even worse. Vien felt such a mortification she wanted to run away, but then he spoke again.  
“I cannot say such a thing. It would be a lie.”

Vien pouted. “Then why? It’s only sex. I didn’t expect you to marry me or anything. Just a moment of fun in bed… or elsewhere.”

Artri sighed. “Please come here, okay?”

Despite still holding the grudge Vien did not refuse to fulfil his request, even if she had enough of that paternal, platonic kindness the scientist was showing her since the beginning. But even this was better than nothing.

“You may be right,” Artri said stroking her hair. She felt so comfortable in his embrace. How could he be a monster? Was it all a fake to deter Vien from engaging in the relationship with him?

“You may be right,” the physicist repeated, “but I know from my huge experience, people with whom we sleep tend to presume it will lead to far more than just occasional intercourse. I don’t want to give you the false hope because I’m not a partner for you.”

“Because you’re older?”

“That too. But also because of the great many things I have told you about.”

“Mmm, but those… things, they don’t stop you from keeping the slaves. So how is it different with me?”

“It’s a good question, but the answer is simple. My girls are nothing like you. They are home-raised women taught since birth to serve and obey. For them it’s a natural state of things. But you are different. You were born free and will revolt against demands and restrictions the position of my personal slave entails. Nobody trained you to carry that burden.”

“And you won’t let me even try?” Vivianne asked seeing her chance.

Artri shook his head and laughed.  
“You don’t take _no_ for the answer, do you? See, it is what I was talking about. The good Galdanedian slave would say something like ‘you know better, my lord’ and it would be the end of discussion or rather no discussion at all.”

This time Vien laughed.  
“Oh no, don’t tell me, _my_ _lord_, you would like to live with a mindless zombie or a robot. And I think the slaves of yours are no spineless puppets too. They may hide their passions well but I’m certain they have them.”

For some time the young woman and her companion were sitting in silence. Artri was so close, Vien could only raise the head a little to touch the full lips of the man with her mouth. It was tempting to try how they tasted. The thought alone made her giddy from the anticipation but she shied away in the last moment too afraid of another rejection.

“So, Mr Kennert, when do you plan to send me to my eventual destination? Is the fellow chosen for me already?” she asked instead faking indifference, letting him think she gave up the resistance.

“We have ran out of suitable matches, I’m afraid, so you will have to wait until I find someone worthy your person. You’re so special it won’t be an easy task. Until that hour you’ll stay with me, for a few weeks at least.”

It sounded not so bad. In fact, it sounded fantastic. The delay in the transfer will give Vien enough time to change her caretaker’s mind. And if not, then maybe at least she will be able to find the path to his bed and not so fatherly embraces. The breath of the optimism she so needed made her realise her stomach is rumbling. Artri heard that too.

“You haven’t been eating today? If so, it’s a grave oversight and neglect of the doctor’s orders. Come, I think we may do something about it.”

The black-maned took Vivianne by the hand to lead her inside. It looked like there was a bit of teasing in this otherwise innocent gesture. Maybe the man wasn’t that indifferent as he tried to convince her.

They spent an interesting day together. For the first time Artri was discussing his latest works with her and Vien felt incredibly privileged to hear about them from his own mouth.

Vivianne’s compatriots had only a vague, basal knowledge about the field of the Federation physicists’ research. They tried to cultivate all kinds of pure science but the constant lack of funds led to the stagnation in this field. Argossynians had no means to test more advanced theories and were no match for their rivals when high energy physics was concerned. Vien was probably the first of her people to hear about many things Artri was talking about; some of them weren’t published yet.

Until this day Vien had no idea how close to the Planck’s scale Mr Kennert and his fellow scientists already were. It was fascinating but also sad, reminding her how sorely her folk is cut off from what should be the heirloom of all humanity.

Another thought followed. Being Artri’s slave she would be close to the position of power, closer than any other Argossynian citizen ever was. If she will be shrewd enough than maybe Vien can persuade him to work toward the change of that pitiful state. She can’t let the chance to slip through her fingers. There is far more at stake than only her personal satisfaction but who says you can’t mix business with pleasure?

Caught by the wave of dreams about her future gains Vien temporarily lost the grasp on reality.  
“Darling, you seem to float somewhere far. Did I bore you with my speech?” Artri’s voice called her back.

“Oh no no, it was all very exciting,” Vien assured him.  
“I was only thinking how wonderful it would be to share what you have shown me with my natives. We can rarely afford to do the science on that level. And not because there aren’t great minds on Argossyne. It’s just too often we must all concentrate on a simple survival.”

Artri looked at Vien thoughtfully as if seeing her for the first time. And then he smiled.  
“I so wish I could change it one day, if only to please you. Unfortunately, it can’t happen overnight and you seem tired already.”

But Vien didn’t want to be dismissed again.  
“Mr Kennert, may I ask you about something before I go to sleep?”

“What is it, darling?”

“I want to know. Did you lie to me when you stepped into my prison cell for the first time?”

Artri looked shocked by her question. “And why do you think so?”

“You’ve asked me to be your slave. And now you say it was not your true intention. Either you lied then, or I have made something to change your mind.”

“Don’t be silly. I have told you already how the whole rescue service works. And you were in pain so I could not waste the time for elaborate explanations. The priority was to take you out of the harm’s way and think about the details later.”

This answer didn’t satisfy Vien, but she gave up, knowing already this path will lead her to nowhere. She must find another way to reach her goals before it’s not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The queen = physics (and mathematics is her handmaden).
> 
> And, besides, it's my birthday chapter :)


	10. Pleasure and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroine pleasures herself and meets one big surprise.

A few more days passed and nothing had changed. Artri was sweet and caring as always, the perfect friend and companion whatever Vivianne wanted to do, the talking, exploring the estate and its surroundings, learning about the rules of the XY Zone, discussing various scientific problems, tasting new dishes about which Vien never heard about and many more equally pleasurable things.  
  
Through all this time the physicist’s behaviour was strangely and annoyingly asexual. Vien knew he definitely cannot be the ace person. The long story of his past erotic endeavours denied that. Moreover, the man admitted he is attracted to her but nothing ever aroused from it.  
  
Vien tried to woo Mr Kennert. The Argossynian girl often stayed close to the beautiful scientist during their shared activities to let him breathe in her scent and used to expose her young body as best as she could by the deliberate choice of clothes and evocative poses. She was flirting and joking with him not shrinking from the piquant allusions. Nothing worked.  
  
One day Vivianne swam in a pool naked. Artri brought the towels and helped Vien to dry her body and the long hair after the fun time in the warm water but even her nudity didn’t move him. It was all so incredibly frustrating. 

The only thing Vien refrained from was reiterating her initial straightforward proposition to share the bed together. It would be too humiliating to receive the second refusal so she hoped Artri will make the first step. He didn’t and Vien was at her wits' end, not sure how long she can go on. Besides, their time together began to shrink at an alarming rate. One day Artri’s people may find the man intended for her and she won’t have a choice but agree to leave the Cycads Valley with him. And it was the last thing she wanted.  
  
Mr Salter visited them one more time to check on his patient’s recovery and declared with pleasure Vivianne’s full return to health. So far Vien held the faint hope this exact statement was what Artri waited for to take their friendly relationship to the higher, more intimate level. Nothing of the sort happened.  
  
When Artri left her again on the threshold of her bedroom Vien entered and blocked the door. She has buried herself under the blankets to hide from the cruel world denying her what she craved the most. Soon she realised it’s too hot to stay that way for long.  
  
Not thinking to much about what she was doing the girl has thrown away all the covers and stripped herself naked. Then she straddled the bed frame putting all her weight on the metal rod. The brutal pressure of a cold thing on the delicate tissues made her shiver. A second after she started to move back and forth, very slowly at first and then faster. Vivianne didn’t need many such movements to let out the guttural moan of pleasure. When she couldn’t get anything more out of this Vien fell back on the sheets feeling the intense throbbing of the freshly stimulated areas.  
  
Wasn’t it pathetic to be forced to play with herself when there was such a ram around? Argossynian boys were so much easier and less complicated. Barely anyone would say no to the single and attractive girl like her. But Mr Kennert wasn’t just anyone. He was both a miracle and the mystery and she had no key to the latter.  
  
Vien spent the big part of the night thinking about him and pleasuring herself albeit in more gentle ways than in the beginning. It was good to vent the steam lest she will go crazy. Before falling asleep Vien took a long hot bath to wash out all traces of the arousal. She didn’t want Artri to know about her weakness.  
  
Vien considered changing the bedclothes too but decided against it. Artri didn't enter her quarters lately so there was no sense to do it, especially when she can stain them once more later.  
  
When the girl made herself ready to go, the sun was already high in the sky. For today Vivianne had chosen the deep ruby red dress with shoulder straps and ballet shoes of the matching colour. She liked how her freshly washed hair shined in the rays of the Galdanedian star. Maybe this morning Artri Kennert will fall for his hostage at last.  
  
Walking outside Vien noticed the surprise awaiting her; Artri was not alone. The guy standing beside him couldn’t be one of the guards. He looked far more beautiful than any Mr Kennert’s manservant. This man’s features had the same timeless quality as those belonging to his dark-haired companion. In a contrast to Artri’s coal black mane the other male’s curly hair was a pure gold and when he turned toward the guest Vien noticed his eyes were of an intense violet colour. Maybe his beauty was not that purely angelic and breathtaking as Artri’s but still he was a hot guy.  
  
Mr Kennert together with the stranger came forth to meet her.  
  
“Vien, darling,” Artri said, “this is my deputy and the best friend. Let me introduce you, Mr Thomas Morton Fisher.”  
  
  



	11. The Unwanted Proposal

The terrible thought appeared in Vivianne’s mind. What if the blond arrived to take her? However charming and pretty he was not Mr Kennert and Vien didn’t want anyone else. She barely heard what the newcomer said. If he complimented her Vien nearly regretted the way she looked. Vivianne was dressed up for Artri and only for him, her saviour, her caretaker, her spotless guardian angel.

It was the latter’s smooth voice that brought her back to reality.

“Ivvi wasn’t that shy in the beginning,” Mr Kennert said. “It must be your charm, Tommy, that made her speechless.” Artri never called Vien Ivvi before but the new variation of her name sounded so sweet coming from his lips Vivianne fell in love with it instantly.

“Forgive me, sir.”

Vien curtsied with as much grace as she could muster. “I didn’t expect such a noble guest and therefore forgot myself a little. I’m sorry.”

“No problem, darling,” Mr Fisher said. “It is my fault to appear without the warning, interrupting your honeymoon.”  
Vien knew she was blushing after the last mention but couldn’t help it. Tommy undeterred continued.

“My friend could not stop to praise you, how pretty, intelligent and amusing you are but reality surpassed my expectations by a mile.”

Mr Kennert laughed. “Tommy, come on. Can’t you see you are making my baby uncomfortable? Because she’s all these things but also modest and unpretentious.”

My baby? Vien barely recovered from the shock of hearing the words when another unexpected thing happened. Artri leaned over Vivianne and kissed her neck. The wet touch lingered making it hard not to shiver and keep the calm face.

“I think you need to eat your breakfast,” he said as if not nothing unusual happened. “Forgive us for not joining you but we have some urgent issues to discuss together.”

When both men headed toward Mr Kennert’s apartments Vien sat on the bench unable to gather her thoughts. Then she touched the place where his mouth had been and groaned silently.

Tommy sent him the congratulatory smile. “Now I understand your obsession, brother. She’s Vai incarnate.”

“Yeah, but Vai with the spark of mischief, Vai lusting over me, can you imagine? Not the frail beauty afraid of her own shadow but a real wolf child.”

“I guess you rarely let her out of bed. So how many times you’ve had that spark already?”

“Never.”

“How come? Being you I could not resist the temptation. For how long? More than two weeks now if I remember correctly.”

“It’s hard but worth every possible effort. I want her to be desperate for my touch and crazy with want, begging me to take her. And, Sweet Infinity, I am so close to my goal. Do you wish to see something hot? If so, I’ll show you.”

“Now that is a pureblood filly ready to ride her but you probably should tell the girl it’s forbidden what she has done,” Tommy said after watching the footage from Vivianne’s bedroom.

“I will tell her if she’ll become fully mine.”

“If?”

“Okay, when,” Artri corrected himself. “There may be a problem with Lea and Fran, she seemed to tolerate well the news of their existence but it’s hard to predict how it will go on after the girls’ arrival. I don’t want her feelings hurt too much.”

“You can just wait and see. I may always take them to my household in case any complications arise but not worry in advance. She seems a reasonable young woman. And now, what do you want me to do?”

“I’m sorry for leaving you for that long,” Artri said after his deputy departed to the Centre. “We had to discuss our job-related matters. I hope you like my pal, his looks make people crazy regardless of orientation and gender.”

“He was nice to me,” Vien answered. “And I love him already for being the good friend to you, Mr Kennert. But he’s definitely not my type.”

“No?” Artri moved closer, not so close he could touch her but enough for the girl to feel the warmth radiating off of his body. Is it even possible or was she dreaming?

“May you share with me your tastes in men?”

Why was he doing this to her? Of course he knew. He knew everything. At last the scientist took mercy on his innocent quarry. The moment of their peaceful coexistence lasted too short though and Artri immediately breached the subject most painful.

“It seems I have found a perfect solution to our not so little problem. You know my servant Jon Carroll, do you?”

“I, yes,” she answered through the constricted throat. One day Artri brought that inconspicuous servant of his to Vien when she asked him about the species of plants growing in the valley. The physicist himself did not know much of the Galdanedian flora but employed someone who might help them with this. He said Jon Carroll is a local guy and even if not the botanist he’s interested in such things.

The man proved to be well informed. They spent quite a pleasant afternoon in an unlikely threesome. She liked him well enough but felt nothing special toward the guard.

“I was talking with him lately and he is ready to take care of you in my stead. Of course you may not agree. I don’t want to force his ownership on you but he’s a good guy, better than I will ever be.”

Vien was sitting speechless with no idea what to do. Artri seemed to not mind.

“I am aware you may be afraid your quality of life you’ve got used to may decline after the transfer. Don’t worry about it. I promise to support financially his household as long as you will stay with him.”

“Mr Kennert, I don’t want, please don’t send me away!” Vien cried, all diplomacy and restraint forgotten.

“Hush, sweetie, I’m not sending you anywhere.” His ringed hand touched her knee in a soothing gesture. “I will do nothing you won’t accept. It’s only the proposition. Jon is a good, honourable man and he’ll do everything to make you happy but you aren’t obliged to agree. I just ask you to consider the possibility. Will you do this for me? I so wish to see you settled.”

And who could say no to such a heartfelt plea? Vien sighed.

“I will talk to him if you so insist.”

“Good. Whatever your decision it would be not polite to spurn poor Jon without listening.”

Artri Kennert smiled to her, satisfied at last.


	12. Jon

Vien smiled to a man approaching her. The guard seemed to be intimidated by Vivianne’s presence. How strange! He was a bodyguard after all and should not fear the young and unarmed girl.

“Hi, Jon,” she greeted him first. It would be ridiculous to call the guy Mr Carroll. Yes, he had to be older than Vien more than ten years at least, but the whole person didn’t command the fraction of respect surrounding his famous employer. Jon reminded Vivianne her native men, unassuming and devoid of superiority. She could easily befriend with him but to desire such a man or choosing him for a partner was out of question.

“Good morning, Miss Vivianne.”

The guard bowed low before her.

“You probably know already why I am here.”

“Yes, of course. Please sit down, here next to me.”

Vien tried to be welcoming and kind to the poor guy. It wasn’t his fault Mr Kennert has chosen Carroll for the job, so she promised herself to be delicate with him. Besides, it will be good to exercise the magnanimity and the best manners if Artri may ever agree to keep her as his personal slave. Now she had a perfect occasion for this.

“You are a fantastic companion, Jon. I’m really impressed by your knowledge of the local nature,” she began with a compliment. “I feel we could go along together very well...”

Something like a glint of hope appeared in the man’s hazel-grey eyes. Gosh, it wasn’t Vivianne’s intention to feed any unrealistic expectations, she just wanted to be nice.

“Miss Tray, you must know I am your staunch admirer. There would be no greater privilege for me than to give you the shelter and my care so I could be your slave and a devoted servant for life.”

No, no, it should never come to that! Vien has to end it at once.

“And I would be privileged to accept such a generous and noble offer, dear Jon,” she said trying to stay calm and collected. “I like you very much and feel good in your company but can’t agree to be your slave. It is because I am in love with another.”

His ordinary face visibly animated for a moment now saddened again. Vien pitied him but couldn’t change her decision.

“It was exactly what I expected,” he said. “How could I imagine winning a girl when my boss is involved as a rival? But you must know that I don’t blame you. I will have warm feelings for you always. And remember, in hard times you can always count on me. If you’ll ever need me, I won’t hesitate to risk my life and well-being to help you.”

The servant took her hands and kissed them with zeal.

Vien felt awful. Causing someone pain was not her favourite pastime.

“Please, stop it,” she whispered afraid that Mr Kennert may see this far too intimate gesture. “I am only the silly Argossynian girl and deserve no worship. I’m only glad you’re not angry with me.”

“I would never force myself on you against your will. As I said, I have been expecting such an outcome but hopefully you don’t blame me for trying.”

The man was so sweet Vivianne wanted to kiss him but couldn’t risk it here in the open where everyone can see them.

“Of course I don’t blame you,” she said. “Let’s be friends, okay? I’m in need of the sympathetic persons here in the XY Zone. For now, I know no-one besides my host and you.”

“I think we can remedy this. There are some kind guys among my colleagues who are truly impressed by you. Young Thad Thaddeus, Grant Sperrin and a few others. When the boss will be absent, I can introduce them to you.”

Vien didn’t like the idea of doing anything Mr Kennert could not approve but thanked him, anyway. Then they went for a walk to sooth the raging emotions and it was done. What a relief!

Artri waited for her with the dinner.

“Carroll told me everything,” the man said offering Vien the chair. It wasn’t typical plastochair but a retro one made of real wood, dark and heavy. Mr Kennert liked classic, handmade furniture. Her bed and other pieces in the guest bedroom were of the similar kind.

“And so it seems we won’t be celebrating,” he noted measuring her with the green stare. Was it a rebuke in his eyes? Did she disappoint him? It was the last thing Vivianne wanted. Luckily his features mellowed almost at once.

“It’s a pity, darling, because Carroll is one of a few really good men around who are single at the moment. But okay, I’ll try to find another one, more to your liking. It may take time though.”

Vien wanted to shout it’s completely unnecessary because she will never choose another but stayed silent accepting the glass of juice. The girl was drinking the green fluid not paying attention to its taste. Then she tried to eat but swallowing anything solid was too great a challenge.

Artri saw her low spirits and reacted. “Ivvi, sweetling, I did not intend to upset you. I’m not throwing you away. You will have a home here as long as you need it.”

If the physicist meant these words as a consolation they did not fulfil their task. Vien felt terrible, like an intruder. Sweet Goddess, how could it happen? The Federation men were oppressors and slave owners, her compatriots’ worst enemies. She was supposed to hate them, not fall desperately and hopelessly for the one.

“You know what?” Artri tried again. “I think the female company may do you good. I’ll let my slaves return from Stanley Spalding so you won’t be the solitary girl in the household full of males. It’s time to meet them, especially if you plan to stay with us longer.”

Vien could not argue with her host. These women had far more right to be close to him than Vivianne. They are serving him while she only takes.

“Mr Kennert, it will be a pleasure,” she said, “when they are going to arrive?”


	13. Francesca

Neither their owner, nor Mr Spalding said a word about the reason for her and Leandra’s exile. Mr Kennert rarely told them about anything he was doing during their absence but Francesca had her own informants among the men of the household. She knew about that strange custom of his which was rescuing sorry asses of the captured Argossynian women. Okay, sometimes he took care of the girls in trouble from Riadis or his native Makantara but mostly of Argossynians. They never stayed with him for longer than a few days. After treating the worst injuries and healing their bodies and spirits each one was sent somewhere safe. The master monitored how they fared afterwards but rarely visited any of his rescue girls. At least it was what the boys told her and they also didn’t know everything about their boss’s whimsical behaviour.

Mr Kennert, being the top scientist with a multitude of achievements in his field, had every right to act extravagantly so Frances didn’t mind, especially when she never had to deal with those females.

This time though it was different. The last woman the master took home from the Detention Centre more than two weeks ago lived still in the Cycads Valley and they were going to meet her. Frances and Lea were supposed to befriend with a new girl and treat her with the utmost respect. Because their owner said so. He also ordered them to not talk too much about his past and especially about their predecessors.

Meeting the freeborn Argossynian was the last thing Francesca wanted or looked for but nobody asked her if she’s happy with the perspective of another possible rival in her surroundings.

Frances and Lea didn’t love each other very much, but they agreed on a truce. Although it couldn’t satisfy them fully, there was no better solution to guarantee both slaves the comfortable coexistence under Mr Kennert’s roof. Their owner had no favourite, so they were on an equal footing. Frances tried to change it but the master was impermeable to her efforts so she almost gave up.

Now the fragile balance they achieved could be gravely endangered. She had a sick feeling about it and could not stop thinking what can go wrong.

“Calm down,” Lea whispered seeing her distress. “It will be what will be and we have no say in the matter. It’s useless to worry in advance. Nelly tells her compatriots are always friendly to other women so she shouldn’t be dangerous whatever her relation to the master. Let’s wait and see.”

Instead of soothing her fears Lea’s thoughtless complacency made Francesca furious. She didn’t dare to show her bad mood outwardly because the guards escorting them were watching.

“It’s easy for you to tell,” she sniffed hiding the face in her hands. “You don’t love him as I do. You can always agree to Mr Spalding’s proposal but I can’t imagine a life without the master.”  
“Your feelings are irrelevant when they aren’t reciprocated,” Leandra reminded her not without a hint of cruel satisfaction.

“Mr Kennert can ditch us anytime regardless with whom he sleeps. You know we are perfectly replaceable.”

Francesca wanted to shout Leandra was wrong. She liked to imagine the master has chosen her because of some exceptional personal qualities but the sad truth was they were to him hardly more than living equipment of his many estates.

Artri invited them sometimes to his bedroom, one or both at the same time but after sex he was always cold and indifferent again. Being honest they were more often with his friends, guests or acquaintances than with the owner himself.

Immersed in her unhappy thoughts, Francesca didn’t even notice when they reached the Cycads Valley.

“The boss is waiting for you,” Greg said. “Remember to be nice to his new charge lest we all suffer the consequences.”

“You don’t need to remind us about our duties, Mr Sawter,” Frances snorted earning the warning look from the man. The slave felt terribly wired but when the craft landed she quickly schooled her features to look meek and docile.

All the blood in Frances’s veins boiled when she saw the girl standing at the master’s side.

It was not her appearance that was the main issue. The girl looked very young with her pleasant, slightly round face, surrounded by long and straight fawn hair. Her nose was shapely and of a moderate size, lips rather narrow but of healthy cherry colour, eyes cobalt blue and shaded by long brown lashes with perfectly shaped eyebrows of the same colour. The Argossynian had a fair complexion marred only by the small herd of freckles gathered mainly around the base of her nose. The long neck of the girl was bare. It meant she wasn’t Artri’s rightful slave yet like Frances and Leandra. The last fact would fill Francesca with a new hope if not the clothes the newcomer was wearing.

The dress clearly belonged to the set of exquisite garments Frances saw only once. The guard who had shown them to her was fired because of the indiscretion he committed and the master forbade her to even think about touching them again let alone wearing one of these. It was the wardrobe worthy of the queen from the epoch of Primitive. Each article of clothing was the result of hours of arduous work with its handmade lace and all the complicated embroideries. Artri never changed his mind even if Frances was working hard to satisfy his demands. And now the Argossynian vagrant enjoyed the luxuries denied to Mr Kennert’s devoted slaves. Oh yes, Lea was probably too tall to wear them without adjustments but Francesca being of the similar built could fit in admirably. It was all so unfair and disrespectful.

Frances could not voice her annoyance loudly. She had to accept the Argossynian’s hand and to pretend everything is as it should be. Leandra seemed to have no trouble with getting close to Mr Kennert’s guest. She hugged the girl chirping something about her joy of getting such a nice and sweet companion.

After the supper with Vivianne Frances was sick of the false niceties and a small-talk they had at the table.

When they were alone in hers and Lea’s rooms she could let it out at last.

“That damned stray bitch! How dare she to usurp the place that should belong solely to us!” Frances cried.

“Calm down,” Lea seethed. She had enough of her companion’s bad temper. The woman could not stop thinking the newcomer would be far better colleague than constantly angry and frustrated brunette. “Someone may hear you and I don’t want to be punished for listening to your slurs and not reporting.”

“Then go, you coward, to lick the feet of the Argossynian whore!”

“Francesca!”

In the fervour of their heated discussion they didn’t notice the master of the house who appeared on the threshold of their shared apartments and had to listen for some time.

Both girls curled on the floor in the submissive gesture but it was too late.

“Francesca,” repeated the man, “I am terribly disappointed in you. I was sure the property of mine knows better than to use such a language.”

And then he summoned the guardsmen to teach Lea's unfortunate colleague how to behave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Frances, it's not her fault Kennert may be such a bastard.
> 
> The description of Vivianne's appearance was borrowed from the Mother of Hope and partly modified but not much.


	14. The Peacemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter today.

Vien never asked about the mysterious structure standing on a small hillock near the house and nobody explained her what it was. It looked like some kind of modern sculpture, rather strange artistic installation. Now she discovered it had a strictly utilitarian function. The thing had to be the whipping post. Realising that fact and a meaning of a scene she saw through the window the girl gathered her skirts and ran as fast as she could in the group's direction.

Vien was panting when she reached the place. Her new acquaintance, Mr Kennert’s brunette slave was already half naked, and the guards were tying her to the sinister thing. The view was so, so wrong and terrifying.

Without thinking, the girl kneeled before their boss.

“Mr Kennert, sir, please can you stop it?” she pleaded looking up at the beautiful scientist

Artri’s gaze when it touched her was cold and austere. For the moment Vien thought Mr Kennert will ignore the intruder ordering the guards to remove her from the area but then his initial expression mellowed a fracture.

“She had insulted you under my roof,” he said. “Nobody dares to say foul things about my guests and you are the most welcomed person here.”

There was a dangerous glint in his shining green eyes but Vien didn’t flinch.

“I don’t feel offended, Mr Kennert, she probably voiced what she was thinking. You cannot silence people only because you don’t like what’s in their minds.”

Her boldness made him smile.  
“That’s an interesting notion from the one on their knees but okay. Stand up, please. I’ll do as you say but you must know she won’t be grateful. Knowing my slave she will hate you even more because of this. It’s humiliating for some to accept mercy from their enemy’s hands.”

“I’m not her enemy,” said Vien. Artri smiled again. It was a small, indulgent smile but strangely infuriating.

“But you are! And she knows it already.”

Then he turned to his cronies.  
“Okay, boys. On mistress’s Vien demand free Frances and let her return to the slave’s room.”

“Francesca, wait!” The physicist stopped the girl when she wanted to leave. “You forgot about something important. Please show your gratitude to Vien the same way you would address me. It was she who saved your back from bleeding.”

Hearing the man’s words Frances approached Vivianne. She bowed before her ready to kiss Vien’s hand. Vivianne expecting the gesture had enough time to hide both palms behind her back so the other girl only looked up at her and said. “I thank you mistress Vien for your kindness and saving me from the pain I deserved."

“Why have you done this?” Vien asked when they were alone in the room.

“Because it is the only argument she honours. Your magnanimity is outstanding but showing her mercy only makes you look weak in her eyes. Frances is skilled in all kinds of erotic arts, spirited and pretty. I had many offers from the people who would buy her in an instant. This girl knows of her popularity and it makes her excessively proud. I am sure even now Frances thinks she’s better than you. So I had to show her how wrong she was.”

“And what if she is right? Your beautiful slave may be much better than me. In erotic arts at least. But some say I am a fast learner, so…”

Vien paused looking at the physicist seductively. She hasn’t found herself humiliated by the gesture made today, on contrary it gave Vivianne the sudden chill and not of the wrong kind. Besides, she had saved Francesca, so it was worth the effort.

The girl had to admit she has nothing against living as the third and youngest slave in a household. She honestly preferred this to being the first for someone else, even the best one. Vien felt deeply surprised by herself and her feelings.

Today she saw the darkness in her host but it didn’t discourage her from trying. It meant her angel was not necessarily what he seemed before but that touch of darkness made him more human and attainable. And, in a strange way, even more desirable.

That night Vivianne could not sleep imagining herself with him in all possible kinds of compromising positions. With the exception of hurting the others she could do anything to make her dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you don't blame Vivianne for her feelings. Handsome alpha males are often hard to resist even if, esp. in a real life, they are one of the humanity's greatest nemeses.


	15. Catch Me as I Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a quote from Descend, the song by the Welsh-Japanese band Feeder.

Artri could not forget the view of the colourful skirts pooled around the kneeling Argossynian. The way she was looking at him from the ground, the astounding mixture of humble and bold, made him want to snatch her and carry to his rooms immediately, carefully designed strategy forgotten. It was not easy to keep the impassive face in front of his people.  
  
The inhibitors were already not enough therefore the physicist summoned Frances to his place to get rid of the problem.  
  
The brunette entered, the uncertainty pictured on her face. Artri let her go before but she could not be sure he won’t punish her personally behind the closed doors of his apartments. The slave’s moves were cautious, typical for the person forced to share the cage with a dangerous beast.  
  
Artri was ready to give Francesca the detailed orders when the strangest thing happened. Luckily the scientist didn’t say a word because when the girl approached him the arousal quickly vanished. Maybe he needed this but not necessarily from Francesca.  
  
“You wanted to see me, my lord?” the young woman asked when the silence lasted.  
  
“Ah, yes. I wish you to know how saddened I am by your behaviour. Far more than angered. Miss Vien has done you no harm so you have no right to insult her or Lea for being civil to my guest.”  
  
“I’m sorry, master,” Francesca said but Artri knew she didn’t mean it. The only thing the slave was sorry for were his favours she lost because of her lack of composure.  
  
“I’m sorry too,” the scientist said. “Now I know it was unjust to react the way I did. You were serving me admirably well, so I shouldn’t be that hasty with punishing you for a single fault. Luckily there was certain someone ready to help you with the trouble. I hope you will remember her kindness.”  
  
“Of course, my lord,” Francesca said in the same emotionless way.  
  
“Okay, you may go now.” Artri dismissed the slave.  
  
Now the physicist wasn’t sure if bringing back Lea and Frances was a right move. Artri wanted Vien to be jealous and even more determined but what if their presence will have the opposite effect dissuading the girl from wanting to stay?  
  
Despite of what Art told Vien in the beginning, he didn’t need to keep the additional female personnel in the household. To have them on every command was simply convenient.  
  
He wasn’t ready to share Vivianne. Maybe later when he will have enough of her services and even then not with everyone, but for the usual occasions he can always hire the public slaves. And it’s probably the best solution now, when his priorities have changed.  
  
Francesca is too ambitious to accept another woman as her master’s favourite slave. She may try but who knows how far the wench can go after realising her aspirations have no chance to be fulfilled. In the critical circumstances she may be dangerous to her rival.  
  
At least Lea seemed to be genuinely taken with Artri’s rescue girl. The shrewd woman could always fake the affection but it seemed very unlikely. Not that she wasn’t ambitious in her own way, but in Leandra the realism always prevailed over the ambition. She was such a down-to-earth person and Artri valued her for this. Lea may be the good companion for his fallow-haired Argossynian wonder, especially after their children will appear, because they must someday. Ah, well, she wasn’t yet his. There was one last thing he planned to do before it will happen.

  
  
Vien woke up and sat on the bed yawning. She went to sleep late after talking with Lea, who described her almost every guest invited to today’s evening fete Artri organised for her.  
  
He was so set on this event, even if Vien pleaded it unnecessary. Despite Vivianne’s reservations he refused to change his mind. Mr Kennert said he still hoped Vien may find someone more to her liking because Artri himself is not worthy to have her, too old, too strict and far too boring for such a lively spark as she. Blah, blah, blah, his usual nonsense. But what could she do? He was the master of the house and his word was the law everyone had to obey.  
  
At least Mr Kennert promised Vien if she won’t find her knight in the shining armour Artri will reconsider her joining his household as the third slave. At long last! But better late than never. Now the only thing she has to endure is this ridiculous party thing with far too many people and a lot of snacks. That’s how Galdanedians have fun when her people fight with the food shortages.  
  
Vien winced when standing. Her period had to begin yesterday. It was Vivianne’s first after the kidnapping to the XY Zone. So far the Argossynian contraceptive implant she carried protected her from monthly bleedings. The fact they reappeared was a sure sign the factor will soon stop working. Vien didn’t mind a bit of cramps, they usually weren’t very painful but it also meant she will be able to get pregnant.  
  
It was the complication Vien didn’t consider so far. Hopefully taking her for a slave doesn’t mean Artri will want the offspring with her as soon as possible. He neither had children with his current slaves nor spoke about wanting them. So maybe he’ll agree for Dr Salter to prescribe her something to continue the contraception before they’ll consummate their future union. And what if not? What if agreeing to the possible consequences will be one of Artri’s conditions before accepting Vivianne’s offer? Is she ready for such a difficult decision? It was the deepwater she was treading and there was nobody to advise her. Lea was friendly and Jon promised her to be of help if need be but they both were Mr Kennert’s creatures and Vien couldn’t trust them.  
  
“Sweet Goddess, please help me,” Vivianne whispered, stressed and unsure how to act. She really wanted that man but was terrified of the price her choice may demand of her sooner than she expected.  
  



	16. Before

Vien looked careworn today as if something was eating her from the inside. She struggled to not show it but without success.

Artri felt almost guilty for insisting on organising the party after the girl was sceptical about it but he genuinely hoped Vien will warm up to the idea. It would please every other woman to be the centre of attention of so many famous and attractive people, introduced to them as Artri Kennert’s ward, wearing beautiful clothes and assorted jewellery.

Vivianne accepted all his gifts with gratitude but they didn’t mean much to her. The only one she really wanted was Artri himself.

He assured the Argossynian she won’t be under pressure to choose another man and that today’s gathering serves only as one last occasion to meet possible alternatives before they will make the final decision.

Most probably she doesn’t trust Artri’s word with this, suspecting he hadn’t given up yet the plans to send her away. If this is the source of Vien’s discomfort, then maybe he should stop tormenting the poor child and admit his feelings about the girl are even stronger than hers.

The problem is, after what happened to Vai he has to be sure Vivianne’s choice is not the result of a temporary whim or purely physical attraction but fully conscious decision to join her fate with his. If there’s even a slight possibility this relationship may end with a similar disaster it will be better for everyone involved to end it now before it really began.

“Is something wrong, master?” Lea asked seeing him frowning. “May I be of help?”

“I was watching my charge, Lee, a few times today,” Artri said. “Don’t you think she looks subdued? Did Ivvi complain about something to you?”

“No, not at all. But we were talking until late at night so she may be a bit sleepy. Hopefully, it’s nothing worse than that.”

“Okay, thank you, Lee. If you’ll see anything alarming, please come to me immediately.”

Artri dismissed the woman. He wanted to ask Vivianne himself but in that moment the main party planner called him to discuss some final arrangements so he gave up the idea. The physicist trusted Lea to take a good care of the Argossynian in his absence.

Francesca was nowhere to be seen, probably sulking in her room. Even the fact Vien shared her wardrobe with the brunette didn’t lessen the latter’s cold hostility toward the newcomer. Artri ordered the guards to monitor her in case of any problems with the slave.

The scientist dismissed the objections the guy set forth for the umpteenth time. Vien asked him explicitly to employ no serving females for the evening, nor use his own staff the same way, so the matter was out of question. Was it too hard to understand?

Far more important than the entertainment of his guests were additional security measures, and they had to be unbreakable. It was the first time he will show his treasure to the outside world and nothing should mar such a glorious occasion. Neither his enemies nor false friends and especially no journalists were allowed anywhere close to the estate. Artri took care of this part personally supervising all the steps taken. He was aware of being on the verge of a paranoid, but the stake was too high to leave anything to chance.

“Do you know where Mr Kennert is?” Vien asked Lea. She was more and more nervous while getting closer to that cursed night. Besides, her bleeding intensified unexpectedly since the morning so the last thing she craved for was attending the major fete in her state of the utmost discomfort. It was too late though to say no when everything was almost ready. She didn’t want to be ungrateful and couldn’t risk displeasing Mr Kennert regarding circumstances. Luckily Vivianne’s abode was well stocked with all kinds of sanitary products so at least this was no problem.

“I’m afraid our lord is busy with the last touches before the evening festivities,” the slave said. “He asked me to take care of his guest when he can’t. So, may I help you with anything, like getting ready for the party, perhaps?”

Vien appreciated Lea’s good intentions but preferred to be left alone.

“No, thank you,” she said. “I think I can manage by myself. I’ll go to my room now. If Mr Kennert returns please tell him he can find me there.”

Behind closed doors Vien could stop pretending. Her spirits were at their lowest since the incarceration in the torture house. The only thing she really wanted was to lay down and weep. Now Artri will surely know she’s weak and unstable. Why should he want such a human disaster to be his slave? She was no match for the proud beauty like Francesca and even less aggressively attractive looks of Leandra surpassed Vivianne’s meagre charms by many miles.

Vien should face the fact for Artri she has become only the troublesome burden. He wouldn’t go to such a great effort if he didn’t want to be free of her. She should agree to Jon’s proposal, at least the guard wanted her truly and she would be safer with him, far from the spoiled and famous. Artri’s glamorous world is not hers. It was a folly to insist she’s fit to be his slave.

In that moment Vien missed the most the uncomplicated world she was born and raised on, the place where everyone had so little and yet was contented for what they’ve got.

Because when you struggle to survive in a harsh environment you also learn to enjoy every little good thing in life. And what is the use of all this wealth and luxury when surrounded by them she can’t be at peace?

Laying in the bed and thinking Vivianne was unaware of the time’s flow until she realised it’s getting dark outside. And then her communicator came to life.

“Darling,” it was Mr Kennert’s voice, “I’m waiting for you. The guests will soon start arriving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with this chapter for three days, writing it and deleting most of the text, writing and deleting and so on. That way only less than a half of the original content remained. I'm still not satisfied with the outcome because it doesn't seem to flow as it should but I have no idea how to make it work better.


	17. When the Levee Breaks

Artri nearly gasped aloud seeing Vivianne emerging from her room. She wore the dress he remembered vividly. It was the one Vai had while telling him the great news in that short time when he still hoped their relationship may have a future. How it ended everybody knew except Vien, unaware of the meaning that particular article of clothing had for him. Was it a bad omen for the person covered in the bright green silks? Maybe he should destroy all Vaicia’s things years ago to not tempt the fate. But no, what was he even thinking? Being the scientist Artri can’t give up to the stupid superstitions. What will happen depends only on him. Artri was now older, wiser and ready to learn on the past mistakes. Surely he can keep the girl under his protection safe, even from himself. 

Vivianne probably mistook his hesitation for the discontent. 

“I have chosen this dress to match your lovely eyes, Mr Kennert, but If you don’t like it I may yet change,” she said eying him with the apprehension. 

“No, you look beautiful like that. This shade of green fits in with your fallow hair. You’re are so perfect I just forgot how to speak.”

At last she smiled albeit with little joy in it. “You didn’t know what to say? Mr Kennert, for the person as famous as you and used to command people around, it’s unbelievable.”

Artri came closer to take her by the hand which she allowed him. 

“Please, don’t call me Mr Kennert. It’s so formal and stiff. No matter what the future brings I hope we will remain friends. And as your friend may I ask you to address me by my second name?”

Vien blinked. “Like what, Nathoo? No, I won’t dare.”

“But you just did it. See, it cannot be that hard. At least promise me you will try.”

There was a long moment of silence and then she nodded. “You are my saviour so I can’t refuse to obey. I only hope you will give me enough time for my trying.” Suddenly her eyes were full of tears. She looked more vulnerable than on the day Artri delivered her from the clutches of Bart and his helpers. 

“I wish to give you all the time you need,” he whispered letting himself to kiss the palm of her hand and then Artri sensed it. In the well-known aroma of her body and the perfumes she used he found the whiff of something different, both metallic and sweet. He knew it very well from his many former partners and couldn’t mistake for anything else. 

Artri’s enhanced genome among many important advantages like a longevity and perfect health gave him also a few additional, unique skills. One of them was acute and precise sense of smell. Artri’s abilities matched no dog nor a wolf; his nose, even if sensitive and long, was decidedly human, but it gave him precedence over every other man Art knew. 

So how was it possible he didn’t notice earlier? Ah, yes. The urgent business kept them apart for the last two days. It had to start in that time. 

So this was the reason of the change in her behaviour. 

The man recalled what Percy told him after examining the girl for the first time. Something about the certain implant she carried and its effects. Artri didn’t pay much attention to the doctor’s notice because there were more urgent issues to deal with. Perry said it should work at least for a few more cycles. Apparently the doctor’s estimations were wrong. Or was it the stress that shortened the drug’s action? In such a case it might be partly his own fault. 

“Do you feel unwell?” Artri inquired. “If so, you don’t have to force yourself to attend the party.”

Vien looked at him, surprised. 

“It have been better but I am not ill,” she said. 

“No, you’re not, only… different from before.”

And then it got to her. 

“How, how can you possibly tell?” she asked, lips quivering. “Were you watching me when I didn’t know?”

“No, I only have better than an ordinary sense of smell and draw conclusions from what Percy told me. I’m sorry but as your caretaker I can’t miss a single thing concerning your health.”

Now when he knew Artri couldn’t stop himself from gathering her close to breathe in that divine cocktail of scents. Holy Infinity, it was intoxicating. 

Vien didn’t push him away. 


	18. One Step Closer (and Back Again)

At the moment that seemed her lowest everything changed so abruptly. When Artri embraced her it wasn’t another tender, fatherly embrace. Those were sweet and soft, but this one was different, possessive and demanding. Vien wouldn’t be herself to miss the opportunity she was awaiting much too long. She didn’t shy away this time from testing her luck and the answer she received surpassed her wildest dreams. 

Vien wasn’t a complete novice to this game, but all she knew paled in comparison with this purely animalistic, insatiable hunger. She let herself be devoured forgetting about her former discomfort and a gnawing doubt.  
  
“I guess we don’t need this gathering,” Artri said staring at Vien with the darkened eyes, fingers still tangled up in her hair.  
  
“And what about your visitors, sir?” she chirped with false innocence licking his fresh taste from her lips.   
  
“Screw the visitors,” Artri spat and in a split second the man was on her again.   
  
It was Vien who noticed they weren’t alone. She already pitied Francesca who was miserable enough to watch their wild exchange of bodily fluids. She believed it was much worse than catching them enjoying the intercourse itself. The latter was a popular social activity according to the standards of the local culture, while kissing on the mouth Galdanedians reserved for the dearest friends and long-term lovers. At least that’s how Lea described it and Vien believed her.   
  
She had to let him know they should stop. To give the man justice, Artri was quick with the response. 

“What is it, baby?” he asked.   
  
“There’s Fran here, and she wants something,” Vivianne whispered to his ear.   
  
When the scientist turned around to deal with his slave, Vivianne sent her the conciliatory smile. She struggled to look guilty but the elegant brunette ignored her altogether, as if Vien wasn’t there.   
  
Francesca curtsied before Mr Kennert.   
  
“I’m sorry, master, but your father has arrived and wishes to talk to you.”  
  
Vivianne knew Kennert senior was persona non grata in his son’s home. What could bring him here against Artri’s wishes?  
  
Artri squeezed her hand.  
  
“Please, stay in your rooms and rest, I’ll come back soon.”   
  
Vien dutifully stepped back relieved she won’t have to meet the mob of unknown people just yet.   
  
Already inside she took off the dress staying only in a short chemise of the same colour and prepared herself a drink, she needed a lot to get rid of a sour taste after what took place. The hostile presence of the other woman marred the longed-for promise of happiness and understanding. Vien didn’t want anyone to suffer if it could be avoided and she could only imagine what Frances might feel. Too bad she saw them together. A pity Vien didn’t invite Artri inside but how could she predict they will end this way? Why oh why everything must be that complicated?   
  


Artri returned after about an hour. Vien glanced at him discreetly afraid to find even the merest trace of hesitation or regret. There was none, but she didn’t like the angelic look on his face either. She preferred him as before, full of passion and vibrant energy, not a flawless marble statue emotionless and distanced.  
  
But as the scientist approached Vivianne, all that ice slowly melted. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at her with affection.   
  
“Darling you should see their faces when I’ve told them they can go home because you don’t feel well enough to attend the event.”  
  
“You did what?” Vien wasn’t sure if she heard correctly. “Is it wise to displease so many important people? And what about all that food that was ordered?”  
  
“I see you already behave as the mistress of the house but don’t worry. My people delivered the food to the slave house and the guests, well, the guests will return in due time for the ceremony.”  
  
Seeing her puzzled expression the man explained.   
  
“If you insist to live with me, and it seems you do, there must be the proper bonding ceremony. The one in which you will surrender yourself to my rule and will welcome the symbols of your new position.”  
  
And then he turned serious.   
  
“This is my earnest wish but you must learn first what such a position involves. Until that time you may always withdraw your approval and we will part our ways with no hard feelings on either side.”  
  
No, not this nonsense again!  
“Why, do you judge me to be that fickle and undecided? I assure you I know what I want!”  
  
Artri smiled indulgently. “I don’t doubt your sincerity, kid, but you may not be aware of all the consequences. And I want you to take the informed decision to avoid any misunderstandings.”   
  
Vivianne didn’t like it. 

“Ah, well. If this is your condition to accept me I have no option but to agree,” she stated. Again Vien felt humiliated by his reluctance after so promising the prelude.   
  
“You don’t understand. There’s no other thing I crave for more, than to make you wholly mine, but you’ll soon see why I don’t want to get in our relationship hot-headed and unprepared. Just because I care that much. Will you lend me a bit of patience? Please?”   
  
“Has someone told you already you are hard to resist?” Vien asked. 

“All the time. But no one was so pure and so much desired as my Argossynian hostage.”

It was the last thing he said for a long while.


	19. Late Lament

After coming back to reality Artri suggested summoning doctor Salter. He said they must be sure the hastened return of her periods had no pathological origins. Vien agreed with this sensible proposal and the date of the medic’s visit was set for tomorrow morning.   
  
“I’m sorry for the delay my treacherous body caused us,” she said when they were sitting at the supper.   
  
Artri knew what kind of delay she refers to.   
  
“Don’t be silly, it’s not your fault. I was waiting for you my whole life so a few additional days doesn’t matter. We will have that time for innocent pleasures and arranging everything to your liking. Many things will change.”   
  
Vien tried to sound carefree.   
  
“How come you were waiting for me all your life if you didn’t want me when I finally arrived? I don’t understand.”   
  
“And this is the moment I was dreading since the beginning of our acquaintance. There’s this thing I should tell you after we first met. I’m aware it may destroy my chances with you but before the ultimate decision you need to hear about something.”   
  
“Oh, you’re so very mysterious,” Vivianne noted. “Soon you will tell me that you kill the girls after the first night with them. But it cannot be true. Frances and Leandra had sex with you and both are very much alive!”   
  
Artri usually liked her antics and laughed at them. This time though his response was different.   
  
“Vien, it’s not funny, the last thing to joke about.”   
  
Vivianne felt like scolded.   
“I’m sorry,” she apologised. “I didn’t want to anger you.”   
  
“I’m not angry. It’s okay, just listen. And don’t interrupt until I finish.”   
  
There was something strained about him at the moment. Vien didn’t know this side of Mr Kennert yet. And then she had an idea.   
  
“May I sit on your lap, sir? Maybe it would be easier for me, and you, this way.”   
  
“I’m afraid it would distract me too much. Better stay where you are, I’ll try to keep it short.” Artri sent her an apologising look. Vien wanted to hug him closely and promise everything will be fine.   
  
“I have already told you many things about myself,” Artri began playing with his nigrite ring. “It would be enough if our ways were to part eventually, but you have decided otherwise. And therefore you deserve to know the whole truth. It was my coworker Kertie Dwight who spotted your person in the torture house and reported to me. I was on a holiday but the Kert’s news made me return in a hurry from another continent. He said the girl his friend Bart Rennell was working on looked almost exactly like my former lover whom I lost many years ago.”   
  
Vien almost jumped from her seat. “And this is all? Did you really think it would matter to me? I know you like me for how I am and don’t care how you have chosen me. It’s only important that you did!”   
  
Artri sighed. “Darling I have asked you to not interfere. I haven’t finished yet. The worst thing is my precious lover died because of me. Her name was Vaicia, but she was better known as Vai. And no, I didn’t kill her with my own hands nor ordered the execution but I’m sure she would be alive now if not the fact she had been my personal slave for some time.”   
  
“So how it came to that?”   
  
“She was the only woman I ever loved but my feelings were not reciprocated. Vai knew what I was doing and hated me for it. She was mortally afraid of me, especially after I started to use violence against her too. The more she despised me the more I was angry and more inclined to be cruel and abusive punishing her for not loving me. One day I realised it leads to nowhere and decided to break the vicious cycle this failed relationship had pushed me in. I have used the inhibitors, resigned from my additional job and tried to amend the wreckage but it was too late. Vai was lost to me. I had to acknowledge defeat. When she fell in love with one ordinary guy, I let her go. My enemies captured and killed them.”   
  
“You have done evil things, Nathoo but of her death you are not guilty.”   
  
“Yes, I am. Vai’s life would be a hundred percent safe under my protection. My deeds had made her run away from it and that’s how she met her death. Maybe I shouldn’t call it love but rather the sick addiction but I was never addicted the same way to anyone since then. Until the day I saw you in that cell covered in blood and grime…”   
  
“Even if it was how you told me, I know you have changed since then, “Vien said moved by the man’s confession. “Am I not the living proof of that change? Be sure I will never run away from you. My name is Vivianne, not Vai.”   
  
It took her long to convince Artri she’s not afraid to take the risk. According to Vien there was no risk at all but she didn’t oppose him for the sake of peace alone. He yielded at last after many hugs and kisses and promised to not question her choice anymore.   
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you want to negotiate your contract now?” Artri asked when the bots cleaned the table and brought them coffee.   
  
“But baby, you don’t listen.” He noted the subtle change in Vien’s behaviour.   
  
“I’m sorry, Mr Kennert… Nathoo. Can you ask doctor Salter to come earlier?”   
  
The scientist didn’t comment, merely nodded and called the physician.   
  
When Percy appeared he dealt effectively with the current issue and when it was finished, they had a lengthy, detailed debate about the ways of continuing Vivianne’s contraceptive regime. The men let her make the final decision how she wished to proceed with her bodily functions.   
  
“So it’s good I had postponed the garden party,” Artri said carrying her to bed. “I shudder to think what could happen if you had to roam around the park for a few hours. Next time please warn me about your ailings at once.”   
  
Vien didn’t know how to reply. She hasn’t expected that level of understanding. Now Vivianne’s morning fears seemed to the girl nearly sacrilegious. The only thing she needed was to tell about her problem. It was so easy and simple and as far from Vivianne’s apocalyptic thoughts as possible. She felt ashamed for judging her future owner unjustly after all the hospitality and kindness he showed her. If she had any doubts left, they disappeared for good in that moment.   
  
Lying in bed Vien was thinking about poor Vai. What a pity she had no chance to meet the current version of her owner but the other woman’s loss was Vivianne’s gain. He would never take her if Vaicia lived. It was the new source of shame because Vien was partly glad nobody stands in her way. 


	20. Cangian

The first person Vivianne met after getting up was Leandra. 

“Hi!” The woman greeted her. “The master had to leave early and asked me to keep you company until his return.”

Vivianne smiled. “Thank you very much but you don’t have to. I do not want to be a bother.”

“Oh, but I’d love to,” Lea smiled back. 

“Frances says I have no shame licking your boots to earn the future favours but I don’t care. And please receive my sincere congratulations. The master said you are to become our lawful sister soon.”

Lea embraced and kissed Vivianne. There was no way to check if she’s honest with her a bit too enthusiastic acceptance but even if she wasn’t it changed nothing. Vien was a newcomer here and it would appal Christine if her little sibling wanted to oust the other women from their home. Her duty was at least to tolerate the other slaves, if she could not befriend them for whatever reason. Female solidarity should always prevail over fighting for the man’s affection. That’s what Vien was taught almost since birth and it was like her second nature. Remembering that she kissed Leandra back and sent her even more radiant smile.

“I’m so happy you share my joy,” Vien said. Her good humour quickly evaporated. 

“A pity Francesca hates me.”

“Don’t worry about Frances. She would never win our lord’s love regardless of your presence or a lack of it. The master was frank with us before we joined his household about what we may expect from this kind of union. It’s explicitly stated in our contracts. We were to exchange the certain services for the carefree life in luxury and the promise of equally comfortable retirement. There was no single word about possible feelings. Every girl has a right to dream about reaching for more, with the man like our lord nobody could blame Frances for wanting him for herself. But it was only her unfounded delusion, you don’t need to feel guilty for crashing her high hopes. It’s how the life goes.”

There was a melancholy in Leandra’s last words so Vien felt obliged to ask. 

“And you? Did you ever…”

Lea burst with laughter. “No. Maybe it’s hard to comprehend but not every woman must be in love with Mr Kennert. Sometimes I think he has chosen me exactly because of this. Of course I admire and deeply respect him but it’s all. And now let’s go to breakfast. I was waiting for you with the meal so you wouldn’t eat alone.”

Mr Kennert returned at noon when Vien was still with Leandra. The guard and a little boy accompanied the scientist. The kid with the sandy hair could not be older than five standard years. 

“What does it mean?” Vivianne asked Lea, feeling strange unease deep inside. Does Nat… Mr Kennert have a son?”

“Not that I know of,” Leandra said slowly, looking at the child as if hypnotised. 

Seeing unknown people staring at him the boy has hidden himself behind his chaperone. 

“Darling, come on!” Mr Kennert kneeled to embrace the kid. “Nobody will hurt you here.”

“You promise, uncle Nat?” The little one was close to tears. 

“I promise. And now come. I’ll introduce you to these beautiful and kind ladies.” 

Artri took the boy in his arms and slowly approached them. 

“This one,” he said pointing to Vivianne, “is your new aunt Vien. And this is your mama I have vowed you will soon meet. Her name is Lea.”

In a moment of a pure consternation Vivianne had to support her friend because Leandra seemed close to fainting. The older woman quickly overcame the temporary weakness and extended her arms to take the boy from the physicist. 

“Canny, my baby? I am your mother. Don’t be afraid of me.”

Her gentle voice emboldened the kid enough to look at her with interest. 

“Mama?” he chirped a bit unsure. The word had to be foreign for him to use, poor child. 

“Yes, yes, I am! Now are you hungry, or tired? Come, I’ll take care of you.”

“You can go, Cangian,” Artri assured the boy. “I’ll come later to check how you fare.”

Canny had to trust the man. He went to Leandra without a fuss.

“Excuse me, master,” Lea spoke, her eyes even more wet now. 

“Of course.” Artri nodded and then turned to the young guard who came with him. “Grant, follow Leandra and be at her service if she needed anything.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie, for this whole drama,” Artri said when they were left alone, “but I have promised myself to find Lea’s child. And when my lawyers could retrieve him I didn’t want to leave Cangian with his bastard of a father a minute longer than necessary.”

Was the man apologising for the good deed he made? Vien had no idea what to say. 

“He was beating him, the child of four, can you imagine?” Artri continued. “I am a monster by birth but even I would never hurt such a baby. Too bad he had a slave too. We were too late to save her finding only the fresh corpse in the cellar.”

Vien covered her mouth with the hand. Artri’s words reminded her anew what a terrible place The XY Zone was. What a great luck happened to Vien when he rescued her from the fate worse than death! 

“Do you want me to bring you something to drink?” she asked trying to be helpful. 

“No,” Artri declined. “I’ll go to change and then we can start to compose your contract. The time is running out, and we didn’t even begin.”

After Leandra explained her what a contract was Vien thought it unnecessary in her case. When two people are in love, no written agreement is needed, but she didn’t want to be cross so the girl meekly agreed.


	21. The Contract

Only yesterday Vien has made the mental list of her future fiancé’s amazing qualities. Now she had to add one more, not less important one - good with kids. So why he still called himself a monster was beyond her. Vivianne had no time to think about it more, because Artri reappeared soon in the garden with the tablet in his hand.   
  
“Let’s sit,” he said. After kissing her on the forehead Artri led Vien to the table where she ate breakfast with Leandra.   
  
“I have prepared the draft after realising we will stay together but there was no chance to review its points with you. Of course you can have your own propositions, not listed here, but they must be put to the discussion before adding to the final text.”   
  
Vien voiced her scepticism.   
“But do we really need it? Cannot I just promise to be the best slave you ever had? Isn’t it enough?”   
  
Artri smiled and shook his head.   
  
“Baby, everyone in the household has their contracts to know what to expect from their employer or a master and to be aware what I will expect from them in turn. In case of slaves it’s nothing officially binding but a useful document, anyway. The girls have theirs and so shall you. Yours will be different, much longer and detailed. Lea and Frances are only the household’s body servants while you will be my official partner and concubine and, maybe, the mother of my children one day. It’s not a trifle matter but very important thing to set the rules we both can agree on. So, shall we begin?”   
  
“Yes, I think we may,” Vien said but could not hide she’s upset by the man’s painfully formalistic approach to what should be the affair of the heart.   
  
Seeing her distress Artri got up and came to her to embrace the girl from behind.   
  
“Darling, don’t be angry at me. I only want you to know what you can expect from this relationship. To be not surprised by the things you may find uncomfortable or strange. Being a partner of the one like me is not an easy job and I want you to be prepared.”   
Artri kisses her ear and then the neck putting his bejewelled fingers under the material on the dress until they reached the right nipple. The touch was feather light, but she felt it like an electric impulse going straight to her core. If only he continued she could orgasm from this caress alone.   
  
“Nathoo,” Vivianne begged, “please take me to your bed. Why not leave these papers for later? I can’t go on any longer without you.”   
  
“I assure you that you can,” he said backing off completely leaving her trembling on her seat.   
  
“Have I to remind you about a problem you had yesterday demanding the doctor’s immediate intervention? Besides, your new implant must kick in. Surely you don’t want us to become parents so early. I prefer to enjoy your sweet person without the third party’s interference for some time.”   
  
Sadly, Artri was right. She acted on an impulse, not thinking about the consequences. Now he must think her silly and immature.   
  
As if nothing was wrong Artri returned to his chair.   
  
“I think,” he said in that fatherly tone Vivianne knew so well, “it will be better for you to read the text by yourself, than add your comments and we will meet after that. This way my presence won’t distract you. Will it be okay?”   
  
Vien had no other choice but to nod. It was clear she was the applicant here. Artri might or might not continue with her. He had a multitude of willing females to choose from, no matter what he said about Vivianne’s likeness to his once beloved. She took the already hated thing ready to hide with it in her room.   
  
Artri walked Vivianne to the door and entered with her. When she sat on the bed the black-maned kneeled at her feet.   
  
“Darling baby, I swear I didn’t want to hurt you with my refusal,” he said looking at Vien from the carpet. “I could pleasure you in a safe way but I’m too afraid I wouldn’t be able to stop. You’re still bleeding and the blood’s scent makes me uncontrollable beast sometimes. We must wait a few days until it’s over.”   
  
“Okay, if you say so,” Vien whispered overwhelmed by the conflicted feelings.   
  
“Thank you for the understanding.”   
Artri bowed his black head to kiss the hem of her skirt. “Please call me when you’ll be ready.”   
  
It took Vien some time before she could concentrate on the draft Artri made.   
  
As Vien read the statement, the girl became more and more confused.   
  
“You will wear my collar all the time even to bed or a bath. The only exception will be when I’ll explicitly ask you to take it down.”   
  
“I allow no underwear, no makeup, no artificial fragrances unless I give a special permission for either. Nails clipped short.”   
  
“You will be ready for me whenever I wish, any time of night and day. I may accept valid excuses but the final decision will always be mine.”   
  
“In public you will address me only as your lord or master. In private you may use my name when you wish.”   
  
“Under no circumstances you will argue with me publicly or voice the judgement opposite to what I say. In private I’m opened to discussion always.”   
  
“You must take the intercourse with every man I order you to pleasure, also in multiple arrangements.”   
  
“You can take lovers aside but only after the written permission from myself. I may deny permission without specifying its reasons.”   
  
“All the procreational decisions I leave for myself as the one who pays for your medical expenses and will provide for the offspring born from your womb. While pregnant you can’t refuse me sex unless your medics forbid you to engage in the intercourse. During pregnancies I won’t lend you to the other men unless you will ask me to give you permission to be with them. I may deny permission without specifying its reasons.”   
  
“All kinds of self-stimulation are strictly forbidden but I will be always to your disposal in case of a sudden need.”   
  
“The corporal punishment may follow all serious breaches of protocol. No punishment will surpass your psychophysical capability to endure. It must be a hundred percent safe and leaving no permanent injuries.”   
  
“Getting pregnant with another is punishable by death.”   
  
“For your service as in the above I will provide you with everything you need for a comfortable existence.”   
  
“I expect you to continue the education and will offer every help whichever scientific institution you choose. For obvious reasons only the extra-mural studies are available for you.”   
  
“Even if we cease to be the partners, it will take no material privileges from you. I will never separate you from the children. You will have an equal share in their upbringing.”   
  
“I may bed other women because it is what men of my station are expected to do, but apart from that I will be all yours, body and soul forever.” 

There were many more paragraphs but what it all meant? She could expect her role as a slave may differ from the treatment she received as Artri’s guest but it was hard to predict _this_. Was her magnanimous host such a strict authoritarian with his women? One could call him a tyrant even.   
  
No, it cannot be! Surely it is his last attempt to discourage Vivianne from their union. Vien wanted the explanations and wanted them quick.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, dear readers, which part of the contract you find most controversial, care to share your thoughts?
> 
> I'm also not sure if this chapter doesn't need any additional warnings. If so please let me know.


	22. In the Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtrack to this chapter  
https://youtu.be/QWfgDrKYDmw  
The Garden by Einstürzende Neubauten.

“I see you have read the thing,” Artri said noticing her changed countenance. The scientist was watching over Canny who played in the sand in a freshly made sand pit where only the lawn had been a few hours ago.  
  
“I volunteered to take care of him,” Artri explained. “while Lea is ordering for the boy. She needs clothes, toys, furniture and things like that for my little ward. Canny, come here, darling!”  
  
The boy obeyed instantly.  
“Yes, uncle Nat?”  
  
“Say hi to aunt Vien. She came to see how you’re doing.”  
  
“Hi, aunt Vi!” The child smiled shyly. Vien rarely interacted with small children so she felt a bit of unease but tried her best when Artri was watching.  
  
“Hi, Canny,” she said. “I am a newbie here too so you don’t need to be afraid of me.”  
  
“Yes, uncle Nat told me you came from another planet. He said the girls rule it. Is this possible?”  
  
“And why not? It’s not exactly like that, women, men and the others rule my planet together. I will tell you about it more later if you want to hear. And how do you like it here?”  
  
“I like my mama the best! Father told me she left me when I was little because she didn’t care but it’s not true. She loves me and gave me the ice cream for a dessert! She’s even better than Haiia.”  
  
Vien looked at Artri above Cangian’s blonde head. The physicist nodded, his face grave.  
  
The boy unaware of the exchange didn’t stop talking.  
  
“Haiia was good, and we were cuddling sometimes when there was no father. Because father would beat her and me if he knew. It’s a pity uncle Nat could not take Haiia too.”  
  
When Vien had a conversation with Cangian, his mother joined their trio. She had to finish her shopping and came for the boy.  
  
“Master, may I sleep with him?” Lea said looking at Artri pleadingly.  
  
“You don’t even need to ask. He is your son. I will represent his interests in the outside world and provide financially for him. All the rest I leave to you but you can always count on my advice when you’ll need one.”  
  
“Oh, thank you, thank you, my lord. You are the real angel!” Lea was crying out of happiness. Artri held her close patting the weeping woman on the back. “I assure you I’m not. Now stop it lest Cangian will think something wrong happened. No child should be separated from their mother. Especially when they have a monster for a father. It will do the kid good to stay close to you in the beginning. This way he will overcome his traumas faster.”  
  
“I don’t know how to thank you, master!” Lea tried to kiss the scientist’s hand, but he didn’t let her.  
  
“Why is mama crying?” Canny whispered to Vien watching the scene with his big grey eyes.  
  
“Your mother is just happy to have you at last. Go to her so she will stop.”  
  
It was as Vivianne predicted. Seeing Canny Leandra wiped her tears and kneeled to lift him up. Artri kisses both mother and child wishing them goodnight. When Leandra was carrying her son to the house Cangian smiled and waved to Vien. Soon she and Artri were left alone in the darkening garden.  
  
  
  
“I don’t know what to say to the kid about his friend,” Artri spoke first.  
  
“Lie to him my people haven’t found her or that she’s all right somewhere? I’m afraid he will be asking. I haven’t told you but the slave when we found her dead was four months pregnant with that rat.”  
  
There was an unfeigned disgust in his words. It looked like a perfect moment to ask.  
  
“You condemn him and yet I’ve read you would do exactly the same to me.”  
  
“No, not the same,” he said coming closer. Vien stepped back keeping the distance. Luckily the physicist abstained from the second attempt to invade her personal space. He sighed.  
  
“I made a huge mistake letting you digest it all with no comments. My initial plan was better because in such a case I could explain everything as it went. For our women my demands aren’t controversial but yes, most might shock you.”  
  
“Demands? They’re threats, we are talking about a death threat and rape here.” Vien never felt more betrayed than in that moment. Compared to this the affair with Wotan meant less than nothing.  
  
“Well, I have warned you, many times I am not a man for you but you didn’t listen.” Artri said this so sadly he sounded like the one more disillusioned here.  
  
“Please tell me it’s not true. Tell me it is only a prank to test me if I’m determined enough!”  
  
“Vien… I’m sorry. No hard feelings, remember?”  
  
He sounded as if after the initial disappointment it was easy for him to give up on their engagement. Maybe he planned it from the beginning. Artri never really wanted her. It was all toying with Vivianne and her emotions. The feeling of emptiness and loss enveloped the girl. What will she tell Leandra who already congratulated Vien to be soon her sister? Vivianne could already imagine the ironical expression on Fran’s beautiful face.  
  
It couldn’t end like that, Vien still wanted him with all her might especially after she saw the man today with Cangian and Lea. There was so much positivity surrounding him.  
  
After all Vien had nothing to lose.  
“Then try to convince me I can still trust you,” she said fighting to stay calm.  
  
“Okay, first this death threat that frightened you the most. I have to put it there because it is what the Galdanedian law says about such circumstances. It’s not an invention of mine. I sincerely doubt I could ever manage to kill the defenceless woman in my possession. Certainly not because of a pregnancy being the aftermath of rape or having sex with a man designated by me. It had to be the premeditated deed or a result of a scandalous lack of caution. And even then I’m not sure if I could do it. Also, the ultimate punishment doesn’t apply to the case in which you don’t want me anymore. I never planned to keep you against your will. If I won’t satisfy you as a master and lover, then dissolving our union is always possible. After that you can do whatever you want with whoever you choose after me.”  
  
Vien said nothing, so he went on.

“It’s not a finished contract yet but a draft and virtually all points may be subject to the negotiation. We can delete some, change the others and also add yours. Now you surely see how important this document is. I could just take you as offered and then impose all these things on you without the warning. But the result would be you hating me, the last thing I want to happen. I lived through it with my former lover and do not wish the reprise of a disaster.”  
  
“Darling, I don’t want to see you hurting but I cannot change who I am. I can’t resign my position in this world. If you can’t accept this, then there’s no future for us. Because either you want me or some false concept of me you have grown in your head. You must come to me willingly and open-minded or not come at all. The choice is yours.”  
  
Now he stopped talking waiting for her response.

**   
  
  
**


	23. Two kisses

“Tommy, she’s such a tough player! Would you believe how close I was to the unconditional surrender? She backed down first, but I was almost ready to promise anything only to own her.”

Fisher’s face displayed no emotions.

“And where is that Argossynian goddess of yours?” Was that irony in his deputy’s words? Artri was not sure.

“Sleeping. We were negotiating her slave’s contract until late at night. Now it’s completed and signed by both interested parties. I am satisfied with the consensus we have made.”

Tommy’s lavender eyes pierced Artri.

“I don’t understand, Nat,” the golden-haired physicist snorted. “You saved her skin taking the wench from the torture house barefoot and with no clothes on her back. Then you provided her with the luxury unknown on that ice-covered planet of hers. If not you, she would serve in a small cell whimpering under tens of patrons of the slave house every night and day. And yet you let the barely adult girl to take over you and everything?”

Now it was Artri’s turn to glare at his companion.

“Tommy, what has gotten into you? I hoped you liked my little angel. Is my brother jealous because of the girl? You sound like Varian. It’s my father’s rhetorics. I have rescued her because I wanted and because I could. Ivvi owed me nothing.”

“I wish I was mistaken but one day you will regret your indulgence. Don’t cry on my shoulder when it happens.”

Tommy had to consider Vien as a threat to their closeness. There was nothing to worry about but Fisher seemed to not believe Artri may love them both albeit for different reasons.

“Three days and I will put my collar around that pretty neck,” Artri said. They were watching Vien having fun in the pond with Canny and his mother.

When the men were talking and ogling discreetly Artri’s young guest, another young woman of the household approached their place. Francesca wore the long turquoise dress exposing the nape of her neck and sharp collar bones. The sash accentuated the slave’s slim waistline. She had her dark hair pinned up which wasn’t exactly allowed but Kennert didn’t pay attention.

“Master, may I take care of your handsome friend,” she requested.

“Frances, sweetie” Tommy said looking at the brunette intently, “don’t talk about me as if you didn’t know me. Come here.”

Francesca faked indifference. “Mr Fisher, I don’t know if my lord lets me. You must ask him first.”

“Don’t be silly, Francesca. We don’t need his acceptance every single time. Nat and I are closer to each other than any real brothers so everything he owns belongs to me and vice versa.”

“No, not everything,” Artri pointed out with the half smile, teasing them both. It worked. The way Tommy looked at him was priceless. Frances reddened a fraction and not waiting for the permission lowered herself on Fisher’s lap. And then kissed him. Deeply and desperately. At first Tommy looked surprised by her outbreak but he was the last person to lose such an occasion. His answer was just as spontaneous. But if Francesca aimed at making Art jealous or at least angry she failed.

“My poor child,” Tommy said to the slave, “I’m sure that ice prince, your master neglects you.”

“You can make it up to her if such is your wish. But not here where a four-year-old may see,” Artri commented pointing at Cangian screaming and giggling in the water. When Vien joined the boy’s antics she looked more like his older sister than the adult woman. In a way Canny and she were now the step siblings of sorts, both Artri’s wards until the day after tomorrow when the Argossynian’s status will change.

“Frances, take this horny friend of mine and see after his needs,” he commanded.

“As you wish, master,” Francesca answered quietly not so cocky now, probably unsure if he won’t punish her later for her bravado. She should know better but Artri didn’t plan to quell the slave’s fears just yet. It was cruel, he knew, especially when he didn’t care about her. Vien would not approve but she won’t know.

“Mr Fisher, may I?” she dutifully proposed.

Tommy smiled to her. “Always.”

When the pair disappeared in the house Artri got up from his seat. He took the towels and bathrobes prepared beforehand and went close to the pond’s edge to evacuate his little family from the water.

“The sun is getting low,” he said, “and the chill will come soon. It’s time to go out and dry yourself.”

“But uncle Nat, only five minutes more!” Cangian tried to negotiate.

“No, darling. You can go swimming tomorrow again. Soon it will be too cold, come!” Artri was adamant. Canny yielded, and the girls followed him. Artri helped the boy to towel off and dressed him in a green hooded bathrobe.

“I’ll take him,” Lea said.

“You may say goodnight to aunt Vien and Mr Kennert.”

“Our good Leandra carries her greatest treasure,” Artri said watching mother and son entering the house. “May I take you?”

“It’s probably one of the last cases you ask me to let you do something,” she said provocatively.

Artri didn’t rise to the bait.

“You know I will always value your judgement. Most of the time our relationship will not differ much from the unions you know from Argossyne.”

“Sure! As if our partners demand from us to carry the visible proof of their ownership wherever we go!”

She was fuming, but it was all for the show.

“So you won’t let me?”

“I haven’t said that!”

They stopped in front of her door.

“Won’t you go inside?” Vivianne asked when standing on her feet again.

“No, not tonight. I have told you, it would be difficult to stop,” Artri had to decline the proposal.

Vivianne pointed at his chest. “Oh, really. Sometimes I suspect there may be quite an opposite problem. What if my future master avoids me because he cannot start?”

Artri burst with laughter. “Darling, you’re such a tease. I will never be bored with you by my side.”

The kiss was short, sweet and hard to finish. Artri knew, however, that a delayed pleasure tastes even more delicious. This awareness allowed him to break away from the girl before it was to late.

“Soon you’ll move to my quarters permanently so we will always be together,” the physicist reminded her. "After you dry your hair please come to my chambers for a supper. And after the meal we have to choose the collar to be used during the ceremony."

"Oh yes, of course, the collar." There was no great enthusiasm in her voice but at least she didn't mock him anymore.

After Vien entered her room, the only trace of her presence was the smell of the wet hair.

“See you soon, princess,” he whispered to the closed door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit the ending of this chapter because it didn't fit with the chapter 25. It was easier than changing the latter.


	24. Frances & Tommy

Frances returned to Tommy with drinks for them both. She didn’t bother to dress, secretly hoping for more. 

“I don’t understand my friend, I just don’t get it,” Tommy said taking the glass from her. “Which man in his right mind would look for another having such a treasure in their household?”

Francesca smiled at the physicist with gratitude. “Mr Fisher, you were always kind to me. I only wish the master was as attentive and generous in bed as you are.”

“Easy, darling, better not say such things aloud,” Tommy warned her. “Remember Nat has the access to all the camera records and may check them afterwards.”

Frances shook her head. “I think the master values your privacy enough to not spy on your person while having sex. Besides, he’s invested far too much in the upcoming ceremony with a new favourite toy of his to pay attention to the humble body servant like me.”

“Oh, but he should, he should,” Tommy said sipping his beverage. Francesca sensed her chance.

“Mr Fisher, may ask you about something?” 

“Sure. What is it?” 

“Can you buy me from the master, sir? Mr Kennert would be glad to get rid of the trouble and I have no safe place here anymore.”

Her tone was pleading and the whole posture the humblest she could take. The blond physicist looked at her with compassion.Fran’s heart leaped in an anticipation of what she may hear but her hopes were crashed a second later. 

“Dear kid, I feel for you deeply but this cannot be, I’m sorry.”

Francesca wanted to ask why but quickly changed her mind. Mr Fisher despised difficult women, so she didn’t dare to complain. Her desperate attempt failed, but it was better to stay on friendly terms with such an influential person. He may reconsider his decision one day. 

Tommy continued.  
“You know I barely quit with my former slave. Luckily Keith took care of Sally so my mind is at peace because her future is settled. After all the outbursts of jealousy we went through I want to stay single for the time being. Don’t get me wrong Francesca, if I was looking for a next partner you would be the best candidate for a job.”

“I thank you, sir,” she whispered. It was difficult to hide the disappointment. 

Mr Fisher looked at her fondly.  
“Oh, I never wanted to upset my perfect bedmate. Please, let me comfort you.” The man put aside the empty glass waiting for Frances to come back to his arms. 

“I’m forever your friend and sympathiser,” he said embracing her and kissing a strand of black hair. “It’s not fair to push away such a loyal and talented girl only because of the Argossynian brat. Her compatriots may seem an exciting alternative to our women but they rarely make suitable life companions for us. Nat should learn from my mistake and from his own too. I don’t think she will last much longer than her infamous predecessor.”

“I wish you were right, Mr Fisher!” Francesca sighed. She tried to think positive. At least Artri’s best friend was on her side. If Frances will be patient, she may yet witness her rival’s fall from grace. 

“As far as I know he didn’t tell her much about Vaicia. It would freak Vien out if she knew the whole truth. And therefore we have the potent weapon against her in our sleeve.”

“Why can’t we use it now?” Francesca asked, impatiently. 

“She won’t believe us as enamoured in Nat as she is. And we don’t want to be counted among your master’s enemies which could happen if we were careless enough to spoil his carefully woven plans on the eve of their fulfilment. No, Frances. We must wait. Luckily you are not endangered. Argossynians aren’t people who would let their lover hurt another woman. Meanwhile, you should follow Leandra’s example and befriend her so she could trust you.”

“Lea has betrayed me,” Francesca growled. 

“You can’t blame the poor woman. He promised to find her son. Now Canny is a living warranty of Lea’s good behaviour. Displeasing Nat who has unlimited power over them would be a suicidal move. She can’t risk losing everything she’s got.”

Mr Fisher was right. Frances couldn’t argue with his arguments. 

“Vivianne doesn’t know what she’s getting into. This relationship is doomed to fail and we may help to its end but not now.”

“You hate her too I see,” Francesca whispered. 

“No, she’s too small a pawn to deserve such a powerful emotion. I find her annoying is all. Letting himself be ruled by a woman never led my friend to anything good. I wish to spare him another big disappointment but he won’t listen to the voice of reason. It’s too early to even try.”

“Well, being a man you know better how they function. I will wait for a suitable occasion.”

“Good girl,” Mr Fisher praised her. “I wish to stay longer but my duties call. I have some reports to finish for tomorrow.”

The room seemed cold without her companion. Francesca wrapped the blanket around her body but it wasn’t the same. At least she will see him soon on the day of the ceremony.


	25. Vivianne's Choice

Vivianne nearly jumped when Tommy Fisher entered the room where she and Artri tried to pick up the model to be used the day after tomorrow.

The blond physicist looked at the table with the collection of fancy collars Mr Kennert offered her to choose from. She blushed involuntarily as if caught in the middle of a lewd act with her future master. The presence of a witness added to the turmoil Vien was in since she saw them. Artri explained to her they were made only for ceremonial purposes. There is no obligation to wear heavy and cumbersome items for longer than a few hours while in the public. For everyday use there were more comfortable models made of soft leather or similar fabrics.

If not counting initials or the full names of the prospective owner engraved in precious metals, those things looked more like regular pieces of jewellery, not the symbols of oppression. Despite this, Vien felt the sudden discomfort as if seeing and touching them for the first time made her realise fully what kind of future she had chosen. Even the damned contract didn’t work that way. The latter was negotiable while these sinister things carried in their weight and shape the intimidating aura of finality.

The contract guaranteed Vien possibility to leave if Artri won’t satisfy her expectations, but in that moment she seriously doubted this point will be valid always. The document was their private agreement and no external powers could enforce him to keep all the promises. She will be entirely dependent on the goodwill of the man she knew for a few weeks and only to the extent Artri himself showed her.

Vien barely noted Mr Fisher talking something about Francesca, praising the slave for her service.

“I’ll be going, Nat,” Tommy announced eventually. “Someone has to work when the certain persons enjoy domestic comforts with their chosen ones.”

“Thank you, brother, for everything,” Artri said.

“See you later, lovebirds, at the ceremony.”

“Goodnight, Mr Fisher,” Vien answered mechanically.

Tommy left but her newly awakened doubts remained. Vien touched one of the items made of platinum and some exotic stones she couldn’t name and then another, more colourful in the ancient Egyptian style.

“You seem tired,” Artri said. “Just pick one and you can go to bed. We can settle the rest tomorrow. In the meantime I’ll take care of adjusting the thing to your neck if necessary. So?”

The scientist looked at Vien expectantly.

“Were they… were they prepared for her, your former love interest I mean?” Vivianne voiced the question she wanted to ask since the beginning.

Artri nodded. “Some, yes, but it doesn’t mean she wore them all during her career as my partner. Vai never liked to show herself before the wider audience. She was a shy person unlike you. Sometimes I think you have all her advantages but none of the flaws. You will be perfect for me, I know.”

Artri covered her fingers with his.

“Oh, but your hand is shaking,” he noted. “What’s wrong, sweetie? Please tell me.”

She took her hand back.

“Nothing, I’m just tired, as you were gracious enough to notice. I think the silver one with aquamarines will be good for the occasion.”

It was too late to back off. Artri cannot postpone another meeting, it would make him the laughingstock of the society. Besides Vien had Leandra and her son now, so she won’t be alone. And there was Jon too and his close colleagues. If Artri was the poor catch, Frances wouldn’t be jealous of her. The fact something went wrong with Artri’s former lover doesn’t mean the story will repeat itself. Everything will be fine.

“An excellent choice, my lady. Will you let me check how it looks?”

Vien didn’t protest.

She winced when the cold metal edge touched her skin for a moment and then it was there. The collar with its satin padding sat quite comfortably on Vivianne’s neck.

“Perfect! It fits with no adjustments!” Artri exclaimed.

“It went so quick we have a time to choose the rest of the outfit too.”

He sounded so well pleased but Vien had to extinguish his enthusiasm.

“I’m sorry but I really feel exhausted. May I already go to sleep?”

Artri kissed her temple. “Sure, darling. We have the whole future to spend together. I sometimes forget about that.”

“Thank you Nathoo, and good night!” Vien rushed to the door not waiting for the answer. She didn’t know why she’s in such a hurry. Artri followed her with his gaze and Vivianne felt relieved when she was out of his reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably the last chapter in this year so let the next one bring you what you wish for the most.


	26. Conversations at night

Vivianne almost sprinted to the door as if she expected Artri won’t let her leave. The scientist could not tell what went wrong but this rapid change of mood puzzled him greatly. The girl was so keen to be with him since her early days in the Cycads Valley. Is it possible the Argossynian wants to withdraw her consent in the last moment? What Artri will do, if it is a case? 

A nonsense. Women don’t say no to Artri Nathoo Kennert when he is interested. Vien must feel overwhelmed by the challenges her position ensues. All she needs is a lot of patience and steady but gentle guidance. 

But what if Artri unknowingly made a grave mistake? And if so, what could it be? Or did someone seek to dissuade Vien from her decision? Whoever dared to interfere will soon regret the lack of caution and there was one person most interested in the failure of this relationship. It won’t hurt to investigate. 

Artri rarely visited the slaves’ dwellings usually summoning the girls to his apartments. Now the physicist was too impatient to wait. 

“Francesca? May I come in?”

“I cannot deny you the entrance, master.” 

The young woman stepped aside to let him enter. Since Cangian’s arrival the brunette lived alone in the set of rooms, she once occupied with Lea. Leandra moved to the different part of the residence which could better serve her and Canny. Vien won’t join Frances here. After the ceremony and leaving the guest suite, she will take the residence with Art. Paradoxically, the lack of separate rooms will be the strongest confirmation of her superior position. 

Negligee Frances wore was almost translucent. Apparently she decided to not dress after Tommy left. 

“Fisher praised you most ardently. I love when my employees take a proper care of their duties,” Artri said taking the seat. The woman remained standing. In different times she would try flirting, asking to be taken on his lap. Nothing was left of her former playfulness. 

“Thank you, sir. It was a pleasure.”

“I’m glad Tommy took care of your satisfaction but I’m certain you’ve earned much more than that. You may choose the reward you want?”

“Every possible reward?” the slave asked. 

“If only it is in my might to give you.”

“Even this?” She leaned over Art to place the hand on the man’s neck aiming for the fastening of his tunic. Before Artri’s body had a chance to respond he stopped her deft fingers.

“No.”

Francesca dutifully took one step backward. “I get it. You only meant things. Do you think me that materialistic, my lord?”

There was real hurt in Fran’s tone when she slouched he arms as if she was beaten or was afraid to be punched. 

“No, I don’t,” Art replied. 

“Then you are saving yourself for her!” She cried. The girl had to be desperate if she forgot herself so much she shouted at her master. 

Francesca covered her mouth with a hand to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape. 

Faked or genuine the demonstration of grief Artri wasn’t in the mood to be cruel and lying to her would be just that. 

“Frances, my girl,” he said cradling her in a friendly embrace, “No one can criticise you for wanting more but you know I promised nothing like that, neither to you nor Leandra. It’s all in your contracts. We’ve made a certain deal, and you both agreed.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Frances snorted. “But she’s not fit to be your main. You’ll see she will disappoint you. Argossynians serve only themselves and their damned ideals.”

“What do you know about their ideals?” Artri inquired. “Were you discussing them lately? What has she told you?”

“No, no, we didn’t. She hardly speaks to me, the Argossynian clearly prefers Leandra. It’s just what Mr Fisher told me about Sara and his constant problems with her.” 

“This is not the thing you have to trouble yourself with, Francesca,” Artri interrupted the slave’s musings. “I don’t want to hear anything like that.”

“Yes, master.” She didn’t dare to contradict the direct order. 

No, it couldn’t be Frances. She was too intelligent to risk severe punishment. 

“The matter of a gratification for your service still stands,” Artri said. “I’ll ask about your choice later.”

There was no point in staying here any longer. 

When the physicist returned to his place his communicator rang. Artri’s father was the last person he wanted to talk to, but the bastard used to be insistent so Art accepted the call. 

“What is it, Varian?” 

“I’ve heard about the fete you organise in a few days and I am not invited yet.”

“You know I have no intention to invite you,” Artri said calmly. 

“Artie, you don’t need to hide your new sweetheart from me. I’m not against her.” 

“Thank you, father, but I don’t need your blessing or validating my choice of a partner.” 

“You don’t, but people will talk when I’ll be absent in such an important day. You should agree even if only this once, to show our family united.”

Unfortunately, the old man was right. 

“Okay, I’ll think about it, expect my answer tomorrow morning,” Artri spat and ended the conversation. 

  
  



	27. The busy night

All drowsiness left Vivianne when her head touched the pillow. The girl could not stop thinking what the hell she had done? How dare she run like a frightened rabbit after days of trying to lure the man? And how Artri may judge such a behaviour?

An hour passed, then another. With no chance to catch some sleep Vien reached for the communicator and sent the short text to her host. The reply arrived quickly.

“Not sleeping too. Do you wish me to come?”

Vien didn’t hesitate with the answer.

Artri Kennert wore the same clothes as before and looked impeccable despite the midnight hour.

“Not feeling well?” he inquired.

“In a way. I’m sorry for the escape, it was childish.”

“No, not at all! I never realised how foreign and scary my requests and expectations may seem to you. Maybe we should not rush things.”

She should appreciate his caution but it didn’t sound right. Why was he so eager to postpone the sealing of their union? Did he find out Vien is not prepared for the position she aspires to take?

“No, please. It was only a temporary lapse of reason. I don’t want to disappoint you even before we started. Will you forgive me?”

“Forgive you, but what?”

“Not trusting you enough after all the care I received?”

Artri shook his head. “Darling, there’s no need to be sorry. I’ve done it all to satisfy myself. You have blessed me with your presence and it’s me who should apologise for causing you discomfort.”

Vien shrugged. “It’s better to be uncomfortable sometimes than tortured or dead.”

“Hopefully you will never have to choose between either,” Kennert said.

“Why don’t you sit?” Vien asked. “It’s my last chance to play the hostess to anyone so let me use the occasion. If we are both not sleepy maybe let’s discuss the rest of the details of my introduction?”

“It’s a good idea. With the business done we can use the next day only for relaxing and some final touches. The party planners will take care of everything else. But let me clear one thing. Since the day after tomorrow you won’t cease to be the hostess. On the contrary, my pretty Argossynian girl will become the sole mistress of all my properties, second in importance only to myself.”

“How come? I’m the youngest and newest here.”

“It’s a matter of my will to choose whoever I want to grant them privileges I see fit.”

“But Francesca will be livid,” Vien voiced her objection.

“Don’t mind her, Ivvi. Francesca is the ambitious woman, but she’s also intelligent enough to embrace the fact I will never elevate her to the highest position. The contract she signed described the terms of her service to small details. I’m breaking no promises. She may accept inevitable or ask me to sell her to someone else. There are many people who will be elated to have Frances as their personal slave. If such is her wish, I won’t stand in her way to happiness.”

Vien sighed. “Oh, okay, but still it sounds cruel.”

Artri took her hands in his.

“If Francesca was in your position, she would use its advantages against her rivals without the hesitation. We are not in the Argossynian system. Female solidarity is a thing unknown to most of our women. You better remember that. Besides, I sometimes wish you would be more jealous of me,” he added half jokingly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to sound ungrateful,” was all Vien could say.

“I love to see you contrite. Don’t worry, it’s my job to make the whole arrangement work smoothly. Just be yourself, I adore you like that.”

The delicate kiss followed Artri’s words.

“Now let’s go and choose our prospective outfits, shall we?” he offered taking Vien by the hand.

It was near dawn when they finished with everything and Vien started to yawn. She was hungry already but needed rest even more. To her great surprise Artri wanted to sleep with Vien in the guest bedroom. He said it will be just sleeping, brother and sister mode, regarding the questionable state of her fertility. Vien agreed enthusiastically. It was so sweet of him and she nearly cried with the anticipation of many more nights together.

“Can’t believe he stayed the night with that stray,” Frances whispered. Greg was her ally but the others might eavesdrop and the guard couldn’t silence them all. Greg Sawter’s loyalty had its limits and he would never defend her before the master if Francesca was in a serious trouble. Unfortunately Vivianne gained some support among the crew too, thanks to Jon Carroll’s instant efforts; pathetic fool was secretly in love with the Argossynian imposter. Many times Frances thought about the possibility to use the man’s infatuation against its object but nothing came out of this. Carroll was far too honourable a man to endanger his beloved by doing anything inappropriate or disrespectful.

Greg looked at her ironically.  
“And what did you expect, girl? It was obvious from the day one he will have her at his feet like many others. Strange thing it lasted that long, not that it happened.”

Francesca scrunched her nose in disgust. “Isn’t it rather opposite?”

“Don’t be silly, honey. The boss is not that kind of person. He has to keep everything under his strict control and she’s not the exception. Better be grateful to have as your superior such a naïve, idealistic child. Pretty young thing is not a threat to anyone. Maybe only for herself. I can’t wait to see their first clash and its outcome.”

Francesca smiled weakly. “If you say so, Mr Sawter.”

Greg patted her on the shoulder.

“I know what I mean, darling. Just wait and you will see.”

Frances hoped Greg was right. To witness the fall of her annoying rival was one of her dearest dreams, but on a day like this it seemed impossible to fulfil, regardless of what the guard was saying.


	28. Varian

Beside Wotan Retlidge Vien had no other bed partners, and he never stayed for the night. Therefore, it was unfamiliar to wake up with the man in her bed, but with such a ravishing individual as Artri Kennert Vien could get used to his presence in no time.

“Good morning to my beautiful Argossynian hostage,” Artri said. “My father requested to invite him for tomorrow. I was waiting for your awakening to ask if you have nothing against his presence during the celebration.”

“It is for you to decide, my lord,” Vien replayed with a hint of reserve.

Artri gifted her with the radiant smile. “I’m not your lord yet but okay. It sounds so sweet coming from your mouth.”

He moved closer to leave the chaste kiss on her lips.

“Now excuse me, darling, but I promised to contact Varian in the morning and it’s almost noon.”

Before leaving the room Artri turned out to her once more.

“I’m going to let Vari come earlier, maybe even tonight if he’s ready, okay? That way you will have a little more time to acquaint yourself with him before the party.”

“I’ll be content with however you arrange it, I trust you to choose the best,” Vien assured him.

The scientist nodded appreciatively. When he left Vien stretched out her body in the sheets filled with delicious anticipation. Only two days and Artri Kennert, the most desirable man on Galdanede will be hers to enjoy in far more ways than before.

  
  


Varian Kennert appeared in the Cycads Valley shortly after dinner. Lea took Canny for the afternoon nap when the guard, the muscular one named Greg Sawter, brought him over to the place where they were sitting.

Vari looked nothing like his famous child. He wasn’t unattractive with his expressive dark brown eyes, shoulder length hair of a similar colour and regular manly features but whatever charms he had they paled in comparison with his son’s breathtaking Elven beauty.

“Nice to meet you, Mr Kennert.” Vien only inclined her head just like Artri instructed her before.

Varian Kennert behaved differently to what Vien imagined judging from Artri’s descriptions of his father. His voice when he answered was soft and pleasant.

“The pleasure is all mine. I can’t do otherwise but to appreciate my son’s impeccable tastes. You must be an exceptional woman to earn his acceptance. My poor boy is so difficult to please. I hope you will make him happy.”

“Don’t try to scare my baby. I think I have intimidated her enough with my expectations. She’s unlike local girls and has yet to acclimatise herself fully in our world.”

“But I am an easy learner and a keen one,” Vien declared, “and Nathoo, Mr Kennert I mean, is the finest host one could get.”

“Oh, you are a lucky girl for certain and I don’t say this because Artri is my son.”

Varian smiled at her from under his brown fringe. Vien couldn’t tell why Artri sported such a strong animosity towards his parent. Vari made the dreadful mistake once, but it was possible he regretted his former decisions. At least it won’t hurt to tolerate him during the short time the man will remain with them.

Then Artri summoned Frances to show Varian to his lodge. Soon after the physicist excused himself too so Vien was left alone. She had nothing important to do. To reduce the stress Vien may feel, Artri decided to reduce the ceremony proper to the barest minimum. She won’t take much of an active participation in it beside accepting his collar and looking pretty.

After the late rise the day seemed to reach its end very quickly. Vien was reading, running a little in the park and then she ate the supper with Lea and Cangian. Francesca didn’t show up but Vari came to accompany them. Canny was a bit reserved with the newcomer in the beginning but after Leandra told him Vari is his favourite uncle’s dad the boy warmed up to him. Soon they were good colleagues.

“Vien, you should go to sleep early tonight,” Lea said. “To look well rested tomorrow on your great day.”

“She’s right,” Varian backed up the slave’s suggestion. “In case he will ask I’ll tell my son you retired to bed already.”

Vien gladly accepted their advice. Long, warm bath and then sweet dreams was such a wonderful idea. She wished her companions good night.

Entering the guest apartments for one last night Vien realised she’s not alone in her rooms. There was a muted light coming through the doors to the bathroom. Moments after Artri emerged from behind them.

“I thought you deserve to find out what you agreed to take before we will make the final decision,” he announced coming closer. “May I show you?”

Because Vien didn’t know how to respond she remained speechless for some time trying to find the words.

“If you don’t want me just now, I’ll understand. In such a case let me assist you with the bath or you can throw me away. So what is your ultimate wish, my lady?”

Artri stopped talking, waiting for her verdict.

To get rid of him? After she waited for so long? No way. Screw everything. The implant should work till now and if not Mr Salter had safe remedies for that.

“Please, stay,” she whispered at last, hypnotised by the view.


	29. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for a moderately explicit chapter.

“Are you afraid?” Artri asked. “Because I can see you are shaking. If you feel uncomfortable, we can wait until you will be ready. There is no need to push things beyond your limits. We have all the time we need.”

What did he say? How could she fear the man who gifted her with so many good things? Vien always felt safe in his presence. The sole thought about knowing him intimately turned Vien into an incoherent mess.

“No, I want… I want you now.”

Her confession earned Vien the wide smile from the black-maned. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Okay, so let me take you to the water to start acquaint ourselves one with another. I have prepared the scented bath for us to relax.”

“No, please,” Vien groaned. She could not stop trembling. “I need the bed now. We can take a bath but later.”

Seeing such a zeal Artri beamed. “So needy, are we? But that much? I had no idea,” he teased.

It all happened as in a haze. First hungry kisses, then carrying her to the bedroom, then more hungry kisses and Vien undressing Artri first. If he expected her to be a shy girl, she had to surprise him.

If Vien ever wondered if the man hides anything unwelcome from her eyes she could stop to worry. The rest of his body proved to be as perfect as those parts she already saw. He was moderately built with muscles obviously well trained but far from overdeveloped. Artri was looking at her with pure amusement letting Vien explore the new places however she wanted. Vien would gladly take her time if not the urgent need signalling itself by the pricking sensation between the legs and a fluttering feeling in her underbelly. Accumulated through the weeks of anxious waiting and uncertainty the tension had to be dealt with and quickly.

Vien divested herself of her clothes with the little help from Artri. Luckily at this moment his body was ready too because she couldn’t wait any longer.

Artri didn’t protest neither when Vivianne mounted him, nor when she frantically chased her pleasure. Through the blurred vision she saw him watching her with an indulgent smile but soon she closed her eyes as the blessed climax came over her.

Exhausted and covered with sweat she collapsed on her lover’s gorgeous body only to register he was still hard.

“I’m sorry,” she moaned ready to finish him off; luckily during the short time they were together Retlidge taught her how.

“It’s okay,” Artri said. He laid Vien down on the pillows. In this position the man delved among her folds anew. He needed only a few additional movements to find his own completion.

“My, my,” he snorted still inside her, “can’t remember to be ravaged by a hungry wild woman before! I am mightily impressed, my darling.”

Regaining slowly the lost presence of mind Vien realised what she had done. It was their first time together and such an occasion ought to be special and celebrated and she turned an act into the mad rut, not making love but a wild coupling worthy of an animal. Why Artri even let her? She should wait for him to take the lead. What if Artri didn’t like his women capable of such a brash behaviour?

The scientist noticed her distress.  
“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked. “Are you hurting?”

Vien had tears in her eyes. “No. I’m only sorry for disappointing you with my performance. I don’t know what has gotten into me to disrespect your person and your needs.”

“Hey, hey, with that ravaging I was only joking. I _am_ satisfied, you can’t imagine how much, you were fantastic, kid,” Artri assured her.

“I am sure _she_ wasn’t like me!”

Artri’s face became serious.  
“If you mean Vai then yes, she was not. In fact Vaicia liked that aspect of our relationship least of all. I’m glad you both differ in this regard, so better stop sulking and lets go to wash ourselves. Thanks to your efficiency in lovemaking I suspect the water must be still warm.”

Vien did not want to argue and let herself be led to the bathroom. Despite Artri’s efforts to lighten the mood she could not get rid of a bad taste in her mouth. She accepted all the signs of affection but even if it was pleasant to be adored, Vien could not reawaken her desire for him or at least not so fast.

“You will not stay for the night?” Vien asked when Artri reached for his abandoned clothes.

“I’m sorry but I have scheduled the last briefing with the security staff for today. The guests will start arriving since early afternoon and I want to have time to welcome and introduce them to you. We will be together every night after this one, I promise.”

Vien sat on the bed alarmed.

“I wish to believe it is not because of my terrible blunder,” she sighed.

“Please, not this silliness again,” Artri chided her. “I admire my horny Argossynian girl. You cannot imagine how refreshing it was. Our women are trained to satisfy their lovers but it makes them lose all the spontaneity sometimes. It wasn’t a blunder in any sense, I loved every second with you.”

“But…” she started but Artri shushed her.

“The end of grumble, now be a good girl and sleep. I want to return to you but can’t predict how long it would take.”

Vien did not want to annoy him more, so she only smiled but it lasted only as long as the man was present.

When the darkness and quiet surrounded Vien her doubts returned.

She recalled what Artri told her once about Francesca, how skilled in bed she was. Can she compete with such a person being so raw and inexperienced? Vien hoped Artri does not regret his decision to make her his slave.


	30. Before the Ceremony

The furious knocking on the bedroom’s window awakened Vivianne.  
It was Cangian’s doing. He stood on his tiptoes and shouted. “Come to play, aunt Vien! Come to play, pleeese!”

Leandra ran to catch him.  
“I’m sorry,” she said breathless. “Canny, I asked you to not disturb!”

“No, it’s okay, time for me to get up. Where’s Mr Kennert?”  
Leandra made the funny face. “Haven’t seen him today, I assumed the master was with you.”

“Well, you’re mistaken,” Vien mumbled. Was it possible he spent the night with Frances? Artri had every right to visit his slave and Vien should not complain but it was hard not to worry.

When Vien joined Leandra and her son in the garden, the boy begged her to give him the swimming lesson.  
“Canny, not now,” Lea told him. “Aunt Vien has different duties to take care of for her future master. She will teach you but not today.”

“The master?” Canny asked.

“Yes. Have you forgotten what I told you? Tonight we have the ceremony of aunt Vien becoming uncle Nat’s personal slave. Later Mr Kennert will introduce you as his new ward.”

The kid looked puzzled. “The slave? Like Haiia? Does it mean he will beat her?”

“Darling, of course not. Your biological father was an evil man. Uncle Nat is not such person. I am his property and have you ever seen him hurting me?”

“No,” Cangian admitted.

“See! She will put on his collar similar to the ones I'm using sometimes but the rest won’t change.”

“I wish it was that simple,” Vivianne thought reminding herself of the contract.

She had mixed feelings about last night. Because Vien lost her appetite instead of having breakfast she sat down in her favourite spot under the tree enjoying the view of the greenery. She didn’t notice when someone else joined her.

“Why so miserable?” Artri asked putting an arm around her. “Are you nervous because of tonight’s festivities?”

“That too,” Vivianne admitted.

“Worry not, I’ll be with you all the time. And what else troubles my rescue girl?”

There was no sense to keep the secrets from her soon to be master. “You had not come back to me.”

“Oh, but I did. I watched you sleeping and didn’t want to wake you. The bed is too narrow, and you snored in its middle. Mine is much larger and we won’t have such troubles after you will move to my quarters.”

“I was afraid you went to seek the less controversial bed companion,” she blurted out.

“I suppose you mean Francesca?”

Vien nodded.

“Sweet Infinity, my baby girl is jealous!” he gasped delighted, “but she has no reason to be. I have seen Francesca in the morning for a short while. She asked for the permission to not show herself today among the guests. It must be tough for her to be looked at as a loser, so I have granted that wish.”

Vien should pity the other girl, but could not find enough compassion for her less successful rival. Her sister wouldn’t like it, but Christine doesn't know about all the circumstances. As Artri's partner Vien will be able to help many people in need, while Francesca cares only about herself. Besides, Artri said that even if Vivianne didn't appear on Galdanede Frances would never advance to the position of his permanent lover. Vien should not feel remorse. She will never actively harm another woman but won't act against her own interests either. Artri has chosen her and it’s up to Vien to use her privileged position to the greater good.

“Something is still wrong,” Artri said kissing her neck and then the palm of her hand. “You can't get over our first time. Am I right? If so, don't trouble yourself with it. We will have countless occasions to explore the other aspects of our physical union. It's wonderful you're such a passionate lover. My baby should only learn how to better control her wild desires. Partly it was my fault because I refused her the satisfaction for too long. I promise it won't happen again.”

It was too late to change her mind.  
“I hope the learning you mentioned will be pleasant, my lord,” Vien said trying to sound optimistic. Her dreams will find their fulfilment tonight and Vien can't mar the occasion with any trace of negativity. She didn't mention Francesca anymore.


	31. The First Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, it was partly real life interference and twitting about Kylux :)

Tommy arrived first. He wasn’t alone. The young woman accompanying him looked familiar but Vien could not tell why because she never met her.

“This is Farla,” Fisher introduced the girl. “You probably didn’t know Rennell had a sister. Well, he has one, and she had grown pretty.” Artri’s deputy sounded so smug.

“How did you find her?” Artri asked, his tone ice cold. He wasn’t looking at the girl.

“I met the little honey at Curtis’s. Her brother wants a good keeper for her. I’m not interested in a new relationship yet but promised them to introduce her to the wider audience.”

“Excuse us for a moment.” 

Artri took Vien aside. “The boys had to set the whole thing together, Tommy, Bart and Curtis. I would never let Dwight bring her so they hoped I will be more lenient with my best friend. Do you want me to throw them out? I will if you feel uncomfortable in her presence.” His concern about Vien’s well-being was endearing.

Vien reached for Artri’s hand.

“It’s unnecessary. Whoever her sibling is, it’s not the girl’s fault. Besides, she can’t hurt me, so why bother?”

Artri squeezed her fingers. “I keep forgetting you are nothing like Vai,” he whispered, “my baby is much stronger and determined.”

It was nice to be praised by the man Vien loved, but he was exaggerating. 

“Come on, I need no special courage to survive the woman probably younger than me and equally impotent in a man’s world. And what can she do? Kill me with words? It’s her brother and his colleagues I abhor, not she.”

“You’re probably right and I’m being overprotective,” Artri admitted. “Let’s return to meeting guests. I see Keith and his girls are here.”

Artri and Lea took time to familiarise her with most important persons invited to the party so Vivianne knew what the physicist had in mind.

Keith Merriver was the third of importance in Artri’s team after the coordinator himself and his deputy. Brown-haired and tall, the man looked slightly less striking than Artri and Tommy but still extraordinarily handsome. Merriver arrived together with his slaves, Anabelle and the other one not so long ago belonging to Tommy Fisher. Artri’s friend ditched her a few weeks before Vien appeared in the Cycads Valley. It had to be painful for Sara to be in the same place with a man who done this and yet she came. The former Fisher’s slave was a beautiful woman and the feminine copy of him, with pure gold of her curly hair and enchanting violet irises, elegant facial features, straight shapely nose and tempting lips. She was also much taller than Vivianne.

Artri welcomed her first. “Sally, I’m so glad you are with us. Keith said you were not sure about accepting my invitation.”

“Oh, I couldn’t miss such an important occasion. It’s not every day that our beloved coordinator takes himself a new partner,” the woman replied with a smile and then turned to Vien.

“Bell and I couldn’t wait to meet you. It’s great to have another Argossynian in our close circle.”

“I’m sure we will soon become friends,” the other woman added. She had long platinum hair and sapphire eyes. Was tall and strong. Most beautiful woman Vivianne ever saw. Surpassing even Sara.

They both hugged Vien, and it seemed the most natural gesture. Their man was watching them with the knowing smirk. His behaviour should irritate her, but Vien felt nothing of the sort. She liked the whole trio even before Keith Merriver said anything.

“I’m glad to meet such a mysterious girl,” he spoke at last, “I hope you feel good here.”

“Oh, yes!” Vien agreed. “Mr Kennert meets all my needs with the utmost care.”

Vien felt Artri’s arms surrounding her from behind. “Darling, I forgot to tell you there’s no need to be formal in front of my friends. They will never betray us if you don’t use the proper forms when we are alone together.”

Blushing, both because of the endearment Artri used and his possessive hold, Vien reopened her mouth. “Nathoo is good for me and so is Lea,” she said, omitting the second slave’s name. “And I am a lucky girl to be rescued in time.”

Anabelle smirked. “Great many girls would love to be rescued by this man!”

“I am aware!” Vien said while Keith looked at his slave funnily. “Does it mean that you too, honey? Should I be jealous?” he asked.

“I’m not a girl anymore, master,” Bell replied with dignity. Vien realised only she alone of two female newcomers wears the collar with her owner’s name. Sally’s neck was bare. She decided to ask about it later.

“Speaking about discretion, I would be cautious around that one,” Sara whispered, pointing at the new companion of her former master. “And who the hell is she?”

“Nobody. Just one of many,” Artri said. “As for Tommy, I’m sure he’s loyal to me and knows how to silence any naughty wench who would dare to interfere.”

Vien didn’t like the disdain in Artri’s voice clashing with the benevolent attitude he showed so far.

“The same with May,” he added. “Curtis would flail her alive if she attempted to ruin his chances by saying anything damageable to my reputation.”

That last mention sounded even worse. Artri had to sense her discomfort because he rushed to explain.

“I didn’t mean it literally. I only wanted to tell you are safe around my coworkers and whoever accompanies them, but they are the only exception to the general rule.”

“You will soon get used to this life and its intricacies,” Anabelle said.

“I’m going to!” Vien tried to sound bold.

“Oh, but look who’s coming!” Keith’s voice interrupted their banter.

It was the woman with hair of light blond, some tresses almost white. She had big eyes of pale blue and delicately carved features, small nose and mouth. The guy holding her hand, much taller than she, was fair-haired and grey eyed. The couple looked so in love like people straight from their honeymoon. It was Nelly Rollison and her master Stanley Lee Spalding.

The newcomers’ appearing had a soothing effect on Vien. She dismissed her sudden worries. No woman she saw today looked like the abused creature. Rather opposite, they were proud and sleek, nothing like oppressed victims of the male rulers, wearing their collars or not.

Artri was like his colleagues, he won’t turn into a tyrant after confirming his ownership. She wasn’t on Riadis where women were considered broodmares or courtesans and nothing more. Galdanede was most civilised of men ruled globes. Vien can be happy here and useful for her people’s interests.

“A pity you have not brought Murray with you,” Artri noticed after the first introductions.

“He stayed with his nanny,” Nelly said. Murray was her three years old son. “He’s too little for such a great gathering. We will come with him some other time.”

“Canny may be sad. I have promised him younger colleague to play with.”

“We can send for him if you so wish,” Stanley offered.

Artri smiled at Nelly. “No, I won’t interfere with your decisions. And how Rissa fares?”


	32. The Point of no Return

Vien held her tongue to not ask who that Rissa was.  
“So Artri haven’t told you about other girls he rescued before you?” Nelly inquired, seeing how taken aback she is.

Artri’s calm demeanour didn’t change a fraction.  
“I did,” he said, “but without naming them. You see, Ivvi, Rissa is one of the few Riadisan women we could help. It’s only because her owner, one of their diplomats, took her on a visit to Galdanede. It was Nelly who spotted her and asked me to intervene. So how is my protege?”

“She is satisfied with her position. We love Riss and she reciprocates our feelings. Murray treats her like a second mother.” There was a palpable edge to Nelly’s words. Something close to reproach even. It seemed the said Riadisan woman wasn’t just one of many.

“I’m glad she found the happy home with you,” Artri said in a casual tone. “She deserves all the best after being freed from the monster. What a pity I couldn’t retrieve her children the same way I did with Lea’s boy.”

“Now our friends will welcome the other guests in our stead while we can depart to make ourselves ready for the show,” Artri stated after the moment of silence.

“Take all the time you need, we will take care of everything else,” Keith said on behalf of the rest.

When Vien and Artri entered the house and out of the range of hearing, she spoke about the things that gnawed at her after noticing well hidden but not entirely invisible distress Sara has shown when looking at Tommy Fisher from afar. The mention about Rissa made her realise anew how fragile her victory was. Apparently there had to be something more between that girl and Artri, even if probably one-sided. 

“I forgot to add one thing to the contract. It’s probably not a good time to discuss it,” she blurted before they parted for their separate wardrobes.

The physicist didn’t look surprised. “No, if you have any doubts we must take care of them before it’s not too late. What troubles my sweet love?”

“Well, I… you’ve said we can dissolve our union when we won’t like it to last, but what if it will be you who will lose the interest in my person first? What will become of me? We never talked about that!”

Artri dismissed her objections. “I know why you’re asking, but I am not like my friend. Do you think you might bore me? I can hardly imagine such a thing. But even if after a long time it may come to what now seems impossible, you will always have the safe place in my home. Don’t worry, I won’t throw you away to beg on the streets nor sell to some wealthy scum. I am loyal and generous to those who serve me well. Are you satisfied with the answer?”

“Yes. Yes, I think so,” Vien said not looking at him.

“Good. In that case I’ll send Lea here to help you with preparing yourself. We will meet after that as planned.”

Soon after Leandra left, Artri came to take his soon to be a personal slave to a dais where she finally will be presented as one. The only thing she lacked at the moment was the collar waiting for her outside.

For Vien it was a shock to see her future master in his full regalia. He looked impeccable in the lace adorned outfit. Vivianne saw him once like that but it was during the time she couldn’t care too much about visual delights. Now it was a different matter.

“What? You don’t like my make-up?” he joked.  
Such a friendly smile. Such a beautiful man and yet the view unsettled Vien. The whip coiled at his belt, chosen to match the collar she will wear, seemed bigger than before. It was both intimidating and foreboding.

“Sweetie, I know what you’re thinking about, Artri said while keeping on smiling, “but I have told you already it’s nothing more than a traditional jewellery men carry when showing themselves in public, the symbol of our position. All other male guests will have them. Yes, even Keith and Stanny.”

For a moment Vien stood speechless, not sure what to do.

Artri didn’t mind her strange behaviour.  
“You can resign even now. I have to know if you really want me to make you mine before the world. Carroll would be pleased if it ended that way. I know he’s ready to repeat his proposal. So, what is your ultimate decision, my pretty Argossynian hostage? Are you coming or not?” he asked extending his hand clad in a black leather.

He didn’t imply this, but Vien inwardly knew it was her last chance to accept him. If she’ll refuse now, Artri won’t ask her ever again. The man was too proud to beg for anyone’s affection, and she cannot lose him because of mystical forebodings and insubstantial fears.

“Yes, yes, of course. I’m sorry for the delay,” Vien whispered, taking the scientist’s hand.


	33. Francesca at the Party

Through the window Francesca watched her master’s important guests arriving one by one. Top scientists, artists and politicians, most of them with their collared female escorts or sometimes with bare-necked male ones. Artri Kennert allowed journalists too. No doubt he planned to announce his newest relationship in front of the wide audience. 

But how that mediocre, shy thing won such an amazing man during only a few weeks, while Francesca failed with the goal after years of faithful service? What was the source of the other woman’s appeal? And what is it with Argossyne born women in general? So many influential men prefer them as personal slaves. Even in Artri’s team all other girls are of the Argossynian origin. Sara, May, Nelly and Bell, the last two taken into slavery at an early age but still not from Federation planets. 

Mr Fisher told her the former free women are much overrated, often seeing themselves as better than men and too proud to submit to their owners. And yet he lived in a longtime relationship with Sara, so at least in the beginning such an arrangement had to satisfy him. 

He also said many men value Argossynian females because they can relate to them on a more intellectual level not only as slaves and servants. As if they had not enough of such a companionship from their male friends and colleagues. Frances herself could barely read, but she wasn’t stupid. Everybody praised her for how intelligent and witty she is despite the lack of formal education. If Artri Kennert values the latter so much why didn’t he ordered to teach her and Lea, but kept them as his household’s body servants never caring about their intellectual development?

Thinking about this monstrous injustice made Frances both sad and angry. Vivianne isn't worthy the honours Mr Kennert wanted to pour over her person. It was Francesca who deserved them. The pair robbed her of the hard-earned rights and for this she will hate them forever.

One thing was clear. Frances can’t stay here anymore to be humiliated and marginalised. This gathering offered her perfect occasion to capture worthy replacement of her cruel, ungrateful owner. Many men shown their interest in her so hopefully at least a few would be ready to offer the wronged slave the safe shelter. 

Francesca stepped back from the window to check her wardrobe in search of the best outfit. Vivianne let her choose some dresses from the fabulous collection she received from the master. Not that Frances had to be grateful for the gesture. She was entitled to possess them all!

After the quick shower Francesca combed her long, black hair and donned the shiny sapphire dress with the long lace sleeves. There was no time for more elaborate preparations. She spotted young Mr Cray together with Mr Dwight and his slave May Taner. Warren had no companion of his own. It may be the chance she needed.

“Fran, my dear!” May faked the joy of seeing her. “Sara said you won’t be attending today. So good you have changed your mind. Being honest we all would prefer you on that stage! Isn’t it so, my lords?”

It sounded as if the impertinent former Argossynian (another one!) was mocking her, but Frances didn’t mind. These people can’t see how upset and disgruntled she is. 

“I wasn’t feeling well and the master let me stay in my rooms, but I’m better now,” Francesca said reciprocating the older woman’s embrace. She curtsied before the physicists. 

May’s owner, the red-haired Curtis “Kertie” Dwight nodded a fraction. He was blindingly handsome with long copper tresses and noble features, reminding with the latter Mr Kennert to some extent. Beautiful he was but cold and cruel. No wonder the formidable violentologist Bart Rennell belonged to the man’s closest circle of friends. 

In contrast to his colleague Warren “Reni” Cray looked far less intimidating. With his perfect, slightly dark, complexion, shining brown eyes and wavy locks of the same colour the boy was the sight to behold. The crooked smile Reni sent her seemed quite welcoming. Francesca risked smiling back. 

“I see, you haven’t brought the escort of your own, Mr Cray,” she chirped. “May I serve you as one? Because my master issued no specific orders for me so I can take care of his favourite co-worker.” Her words might sound flattering, but it was true; Mr Kennert liked Reni and treated him almost like the adopted son. 

“Oh, really?” Warren said, “the last time we met you didn’t want to have anything in common with me. What has changed?”

“I’m sorry if you felt like that, but I was too tired with the service we and Lea provided. Tonight it’s different.”

“Come on, Reni, you can’t ignore such a pretty thing. It won’t hurt to grant her wishes if she wants to please you,” surprisingly Mr Dwight spoke in her favour. 

Hearing this, May winced; everybody knew she was jealous of her master. Before Reni had a chance to respond they had to stop their conversation because in that moment Tommy Fisher acting in Mr Kennert’s stead announced the most important part of the evening. 

“My dear guests,” he began in a solemn tone, “it’s a time for the main point of this here gathering. My friend asked me to invite you in the stage's vicinity where he’ll affirm his will to take into his possession the girl whom he found worthy to be his intimate partner and a life companion. Let’s welcome our host and his chosen one!”

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to appear among the people who will see her humiliation, Francesca thought. Many knew who she was, and it cost her to keep the impassive face in front of them even if they aimed the attention at an improvised stage. Francesca concentrated on controlling her facial expression forgot about the rest, clenching her fists. Her long sleeves covered them but one person noticed what was happening. He touched her hand with a soothing gesture. “Easy,” Reni whispered to Francesca’s ear, “you will live through this.”

Contradicting him would be pointless. Cray was far too intelligent to be deceived. Even if he was only the means to an end, Francesca revelled in a gentle touch. He had to be silent because the pair everybody waited for climbed on the dais. 

Mr Kennert looked ravishing as always in his black and white attire that suited him the most, with the massive silver neurowhip coiled at his side he exuded power and authority. 

Since Francesca saw her, Vivianne usually wore the hair gathered into a loose braid. Now it was hanging down, long and arranged in small waves. It’s warm, strawberry blond colour in stark contrast with the pitch black mane of her prospective owner. Vivianne’s blue dress was a simple model with long sleeves and V-neckline, but its fabric, the spidery handmade lace woven in the shapes of stars and nebulas made it outstanding. Maybe the girl was no trans-galactic beauty, but even Frances had to admit she looked nice and fresh like this.

The official from the detention centre waited for them and now Artri took the tablet from him to pay for the girl. In that moment she already belonged to him, but it wasn’t over yet. 

The scientist took the collar from the table. 

“This fantastic, courageous young woman agreed to entwine her fate with mine,” he said looking at Vivianne with fondness, “and now she will receive the token of my affection. I’m happy you can all bear the witness to that special moment.”

After that Artri put the collar on his new quarry end clipped it behind the nape of her long neck. Now she should kneel before her new master to kiss his gloved hands. Nothing of the sort happened. Instead of receiving the homage she owed him, Artri took his slave’s head in both palms and kissed the blushing woman on the mouth. People applauded him. Public displays of affection toward one’s property didn’t belong to the acceptable behaviour, but Artri Kennert could afford to ignore what the others thought problematic, and won. Of course he was always winning.

“Now we are ready to receive your congratulations,” the physicist announced, smiling and gathering close the lucky imposter. 


	34. The Garden Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so much pain the next chapter was birthed.

Vivianne wasn’t sure it’s not a dream. She was standing at Artri Kennert’s side, dressed in luxurious clothes and meeting his guests. Their guests.

There were so many people. Vien soon lost the count of individuals paying their respects to her newly minted master. All men carried neurowhips, and their female escorts rarely spoke a thing. There were exceptions to this rule, but only a few. The thought came to her unwanted, in what exactly she got herself into? It was easy to forget about a grim reality of the XY Zone, but it existed out there. She wondered how many men attending the fete may have under their belts sinister, terrible things. Federation law enabled them to do anything with their property, killing them included without justifying their actions before anyone.

And what if her magnanimous host transforms himself into the tyrant of the owner? It was too late to think about it but Vaicia hated him for a reason. The hot desire blinded Vien, clouding her judgement and making her oblivious to the consequences. She dared to look at the charming creature at her side, holding Vien’s hand. Seeing her gaze, Artri smiled his warm, comforting smile, and she suddenly felt ashamed because of her suspicions.

The next pair approached them now. The petite woman with rich, honey-coloured, wavy hair and piercing dark eyes was beautiful but also self-confident. Her person demanded respect despite not so insignificantly sized collar surrounding her shapely neck. The man wasn’t half that striking. Muscular and bear-like in appearance, he didn’t look like the leading scientist. And yet the guest standing before Vien was just that, Artri’s former researching coordinator and mentor. Vien knew their names. Brinsley and Kareema Schwartz. She didn’t check their dates of birth, but the couple could be about a hundred years old or more. On most Federation’s planets, higher classes used the advanced medicine to stop ageing process at the chosen phase. The look alone could be misleading.

The woman spoke first.  
“Artri, we are so happy you have found someone to your liking at last. We’ve almost lost hope it will ever happen!”

“It was worthy to wait,” Artri said.

“I admire your skills, girl,” Brinsley joined the conversation. “Artri told us you needed only a few days to wrap him around your finger.”

“Days?!” Vivianne exclaimed, forgetting herself. Was it possible Artri was talking about her with the others while officially claiming he does not intend to keep her?

“I meant weeks, obviously,” Schwartz corrected himself quickly. “You can’t blame me, my dear, for mixing up the words in the presence of such an exceptional young woman. Now I know why the others had no chance.”

“Brin, may I ask you to not flirt with my new slave?” The way the physicist spelled the words _new slave_ sent shivers down Vien’s spine. She wanted to leave the crowd and hide with him in their apartments to engage in the intimate activities to explore that gorgeous body. Unfortunately, this relationship meant not only pleasant things but many boring social duties.

“You are too kind to me, Mr Swartz. It was the pure luck Nathoo found me.”

Vien noticed her mistake, but it was too late. She belonged to Artri for not more than an hour and already breached the protocol.

Neither the former coordinator nor his companion looked shocked by Vien’s too familiar way of addressing her master.

“Oh, Artie must be really deeply infatuated with you, child, letting you use his precious second name,” Kareema said.

“I… actually…” Vien didn’t want how to respond.

“It’s okay, darling,” Artri interfered. He kissed her temple and continued. “It’s me who was lucky to gain the acceptance of my Argossynian hostage. And I hope you will love her as much as I do.”

“I bet that won’t be hard!” Brinsley admitted. “Artri invited us to stay the night so will have more time tomorrow to acquaint ourselves in more comfortable circumstances.”

“It will be my pleasure,” Vien said, relieved.

Kareema and Brinsley hugged them both and stepped aside to make the room for the next guests.

“Perhaps you want to eat or drink something?” Artri asked. “I hope you have nothing against staying with Keith and his girls for a little while? It’s getting late and I have to introduce Cangian now so the boy could go to sleep.”

“No, problem, master!” Vien felt her ears getting hot after using the last word.

“Okay then!” Artri didn’t comment on her reaction. He led her to the place his friends were sitting.

“Can you take care of my baby when I’m needed elsewhere?”

“With the utmost pleasure!” Keith was the first to respond.

“Yea, please sit with us,” Anabelle said, extending the hand in Vivianne’s direction. “You may go, coordinator. We won’t let anyone hurt your darling.”

It didn’t escape Vien’s attention Artri’s team was divided in two parts. The one she joined comprised Keith and Stanley with their women. To the second one belonged Tommy Fisher with his current companion, Curtis Dwight with May and Reni Cray, the latter flirting with very animated Francesca. Vien didn’t notice her presence before. She wasn’t with Reni when he was paying his respects to them both. Interesting. Frances had to change her mind in the last moment. She looked cute in one of the dresses Vien gave her. Vien was partly relieved to see the other woman enjoying herself. She felt less guilty that way.

The last guests who were not staying the night, left way after midnight. At that hour, Vien wanted only to sleep. She wondered if Artri let her.


	35. The Night Time

It was a strange feeling coming not to her bedroom she got used to through the last weeks, but to Artri’s own apartments. Already inside she stood like a dazed, uncertain what to do.

Artri noticed her hesitation. “What is it, darling? You were not so shy before.”

Was he waiting for her initiative like during their first time? The problem was not that she didn’t want to start. Worse, Vien temporarily lost all interest in any intimate activities. Desire she felt not so long ago left her without trace. She wasn’t ready and doubted it could change soon. “I’m sorry,” Vien whispered, touching her ceremonial collar.

“No need to be sorry,” Artri said. “You’ve made a very good impression tonight. Many men will praise your lovely manners and sweet disposition, and envy me for having such a treasure, combining the best attributes of our home-grown and Argossynian women.”

Vien stayed silent, desperately searching for words, not wanting to admit she feels embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Artri sighed. “For a girl like you the whole event had to be an overwhelming experience. I bet you are exhausted and dream only of sleep. Am I right?”

There was no reproach in his words, just stating the obvious. Apparently he was the same man as before. Carrying the neurowhip and signing the certain deal haven’t change his approach to her person.

“I’ll take it off, okay?” Artri gestured toward her neck. Vien nodded quickly.

“For now, you don’t need to wear another,” he said, putting the silver collar into the drawer. “The only people who stayed are my close friends and Brin and his lady were like the second parents to me. They won’t mind the etiquette. I’m aware you need more time to adjust to all requirements of your position and I am ready to give it to you.”

Hearing his gentle words, Vien felt a new wave of shame. How could she suspect him of being evil when all the man cared for was her comfort and peace of mind? “I thank you, my lord,” she said blushing.

Her attempt at behaving like the local girl would, earned Vien the smile from her beloved.

Artri took her chin in his still gloved hand and made her look at him. “They raised you to be an independent, self-aware creature, but seeing you like that I know you have a strong urge to please your man. You will be the perfect partner for me, don’t worry. The full acceptance of your new status will come to you naturally. Don’t try to rush things too much. One step at a time will be enough.”

His lips touched hers briefly.

It was wonderful, but also terrifying. Artri seemed to read her mind with unnatural ease. Yes, Vien wanted to please him, to prove that she deserved the position for which so many girls envied her now. Maybe at least she should try to overcome the current obstacle?

Before Vien could decide, the physicist stepped back.

“Take the shower and go to bed,” he ordered. “Brin rarely has the time to visit me so I promised to meet him for a longer conversation after you will fall asleep. Our bed is big enough for me to not disturb your hard earned rest with my late return. Sweet dreams in a new place, kid.”

When Artri was gone Vien followed his advice. She was relieved but not satisfied with herself. It would be better to ask him to stay. For his trouble with her, Artri deserved more than Vien’s indifference. If she didn’t want sex, there were other ways to show how much one cares.

It was hard to comprehend what really happened. Artri was her best friend and companion, and somehow the ceremony spoiled that easy understanding they had. His conciliatory manner didn’t dispel her doubts. Artri may be patient, but the patience of such a man has its limits and the last thing Vien wanted was to disappoint him.

Artri didn’t want to leave Vien alone, but giving his newly acquired slave some space seemed like the best idea. The way she responded to the change in her status worried him more than Artri was ready to admit. The unease radiated from her as if she already regretted her choice, even if it was the girl who first pushed for their union. Maybe negotiating the contract wasn’t the wisest move, and the better option was to keep her unaware and dose the culture shock slowly one step at a time. Too late to think about it. Artri could only hope it’s temporary, and the strong infatuation with him prevails in the end.

Brin waited for Art in the guest house. Kareema was sleeping or diplomatically pretended to sleep. Whatever she had chosen, they have a time to talk in private.

The man stood up from his seat to welcome the former co-worker.

“Hi, I’ve made the tea when you told me you’re coming. Didn’t expect you so soon.”

“Thank you. I’m surprised too, but the baby felt exhausted after the evening, so I let her rest. She’s not used to such grand receptions yet.”

“Really? That Vivianne of yours seems to me a natural crowd pleaser. Even Kari was in awe, and she is not easy to be impressed. By the way, I’m sorry for being close to compromise you before the girl. It never was my intention.”

Artri smiled. “I know. Luckily, she swallowed your explanation without questioning more. Lucky me, despite all the vibrant intelligence, she’s still quite naïve.”

“While you are good at setting traps using that naivety?”

“Oh, no! And you too call me manipulative?” Artri exclaimed theatrically.

“You don’t need to pretend before me that you aren’t. But it’s not my business what you’re doing with your property.”

That night they weren’t talking about women anymore.


	36. Kareema

“Nathoo, I’m sorry. You should wake me!” Vien groaned after realising she does not remember him getting up or joining her in the sheets.  
  
“There was no need to disturb your sleep after the trying day. Stay in bed as long as you wish and come to us later. I’ll be having breakfast with the guests on a verandah.”  
  
“No, wait, I will be ready in a minute!” Vien kicked the duvet and jumped from the bed. She passed her amused new master diving into the wardrobe to choose some clothes for the day, but stopped dead in her tracks, reminding herself about the underwear thing. Is she supposed to resign from it already? In her contract she agreed to that, but Vien will meet people soon. Should she ask for Artri’s permission to wear it then? It was crazy. Why the man should decide about the clothes she will keep on her back?  
  
“Darling, the minute passed. Should I go without you?” Vien heard Artri’s voice. “Or maybe you need my help?”  
  
It was easier to tell him. “Actually, yes. I was wondering about the rules.”  
  
“Which rules? I’ve told you… Do you mean the other rule of dressing?”  
  
Artri’s black head appeared in her view.  
  
“Yes, that one.”  
  
“I’m so glad you remembered. It’s up to you to decide. You may try to see how it feels but don’t have to force yourself just now.”  
  
“You know,” he said coming closer, “I could take you to my guests naked and stuffed with dildos in both holes and nobody would say a word. How would you like that?” The small smile appeared on his handsome face.  
  
Artri’s words didn’t shock Vivianne. Judging by the contract’s many points it was predictable such matters may resurface.  
  
“I’m not sure,” she said, meeting his gaze.  
  
“That’s great you are honest with me. I love it in you. The problem is, I am not ready for this. Maybe one day, but not very soon. I have the strong urge to keep your sweet person for myself, even if it’s considered rude by Galdanedian standards. But I am a Makantaran by birth and we act far more possessive than our Galdanedian colleagues.”  
  
“Possessive?”  
  
“Yes, I’ll show you how much, but not now. Get dressed, please. You can use the underwear, there will be more fun in undressing you later.” That said, Artri left Vivianne to her own devices.  
  
  
On the verandah she found the bunch of people enjoying their shared meal, Kareema, Brinsley, Sara, Annabelle, Keith, Lea, Cangian and their charming host.  
  
The place was furnished with the classic stuff, so when Vien approached the table, Artri stood up to pull the chair out for her. She took the seat, aware of many eyes watching her. Some were friendly or indifferent, but she caught two clearly judgemental gazes from Kari and Bell. Both women wore their collars, even to this informal meeting. No matter what Artri said yesterday, they probably expected her to do the same.  
  
“Good morning everyone,” said Vien to cover up the slight unease. “I’m sorry to be late.”  
  
“No problem, I guess,” Keith responded first. “You had the right to be tired after the night with my horny friend. I bet he allowed you no sleep at all.”  
  
Luckily Artri warned her Galdanedians know no boundaries when discussing their sex lives, so it prepared her for that kind of inquiry. This time she even managed to not blush.  
  
Before Vien could formulate the answer, Mr Kennert spoke in her stead.  
  
“Don’t judge the others too fast, Merriver, because not everyone is such an insatiable beast as you.”  
  
Then he looked at her.  
  
“Don’t mind him, honey. As his coordinator I should probably teach him better manners than trying to embarrass the girl of eighteen and not used to our coarse jokes, but it’s not an easy task.”  
  
“It’s okay, Mr Merriver. My people are far from being prudes so I don’t feel offended,” she declared.  
  
Artri nodded, seemingly satisfied with her words. “Good. And now what do you want to eat, darling?”  
  
“I may take the same Canny has,” Vien decided. “Thank you, my lord.”  
  
The rest of breakfast passed in a less strained atmosphere. They were talking about neutral matters, and Vien soon felt more at ease until Kareema expressed the wish to have a word with her face to face.  
  
  
  
“May I steal your precious quarry for some time?” she asked Vivianne’s owner after the meal.  
  
Artri shrugged. “If only Vien has nothing against it I have no objections too.”  
  
Vien was not happy with Kareema’s request, but it would be impolite to refuse the person important to her master. She knew about Kari’s special role in the beginning of Artri’s scientific career.  
  
“What is it you wanted to tell me the others couldn’t hear?” Vien asked when they reached the bench by the pool.  
  
The older woman laid her hand on Vien’s shoulder. “Don’t be angry at me. My intention is not to spite you but to share my vast experience to make your staying among us happy and useful.”  
  
“I thank you, mistress Kari, but Nathoo and Lea told me everything I need to know.”  
  
“Oh, I seriously doubt that. Lea will never tell you about the things that might be difficult to swallow for the former free woman. She knows Artie had chosen you as her superior and she won’t take the risk of displeasing you.”  
  
Vien couldn’t believe what she heard.  
  
“Lea and I are good friends. I’m sure she’s honest with me,” she stressed, “as much as Francesca, albeit in a different way.”  
  
Her quick retort evoked the indulgent smile on Kareema’s face.  
  
“My dear child, you are so naïve. Everything is a matter of a chosen strategy. What you just told me is the best proof how much you need a proper guidance. I can offer you mine for free.”  
  
“And how do you know I want anything from you?”  
  
Kareema sighed. “Maybe I began in a wrong way. I’m not here to criticise you or your behaviour, but to help you. Artie may give you the basic rules and directions, but will forever hide what’s most important for him. He’s too proud to confess what he really craves for in this relationship.”  
  
“Mistress Kari!” Vivianne exclaimed, trying to silence the older woman.  
  
“Just let me finish, okay? May I?”  
  
It tempted Vien to get up and leave. They haven’t exchanged many words, but the whole situation became uncomfortable. She could endure the patronising attitude from Artri Kennert, but not the audacity of his former lover.   
  
In the end the natural respect for the older person prevailed and Vien nodded reluctantly.  
  
“When I met Artie for the first time he wasn’t much older than you now. Soon he became like the second son to me, therefore I know him better than many. Don’t be fooled by his authoritarian bearing. Inside, he’s far more vulnerable than you think. Despite all the wealth and popularity, he hasn’t been lucky in love so far. My boy is very picky with his women, but after finding the partner exactly to his liking he will be loyal and devoted to a fault. From the way he dances around you, I know he’s fallen deeply. You are probably the only person who could really hurt him by refusing to reciprocate his feelings. All I can do is to beg you to not be like that cursed woman who broke his heart so carelessly and left him devastated.”  
  
Vien couldn’t sit still in her place. “As far as I know it was she who died in the end!”  
  
“Did Artie tell you he’s guilty of her passing? It would be so typical of him to take all the blame. It was Vaicia’s own foolishness that killed her, the silly girl unable to recognise how greatly Artie honoured her unworthy person.”  
  
It all sounded ridiculous, and this time Vien had enough.  
  
“Excuse me, mistress Kari, but on Argossyne we never speak ill about the deceased people. Besides, I’m perfectly aware how much I owe my master for rescuing me. My sister has raised me well enough to know how to be grateful and how to show my gratitude. I intend to make Nathoo happy, but not because you say so. You may save yourself the trouble. Can we return to the rest now?”  
  
“My, my, how fierce creature you are!” Vien’s hasty words didn’t move Kareema. “I guess it’s what Artie likes in you. If you don’t want to listen, I won’t force you. I hope one day you’ll recognise me as your true friend, not the enemy.”  
  
For Vien, the other woman’s calm demeanour was just as infuriating as her unwanted advice. Kareema had no right to interfere and much less to treat Vien like a spoiled brat.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when they could go their separate ways.  
  
  



	37. The Invitation

The way Vien looked, with her face scrunched in anger and disgust, made Artri alarmed. Is it possible the old woman told her too much? He trusted Kareema, but she could be unpredictable sometimes. Maybe letting her be with the girl alone wasn’t the best idea. Artri had to know. 

“What’s wrong, darling,” he asked. “Is it because of Kari? Was she unpleasant to you?”

“What? No. She just... I didn’t like the way she talked about Vai.” And then Vien reported him everything she heard. It was a great relief. Artri only shrugged. “Ah, this. Kari sometimes treats me as if I was fifteen. She can be such a mother hen. Do not mind her, I’m afraid she’ll never change.”

After they returned to the rest, Kareema behaved as if nothing happened. Sally and Keith entertained them with their jokes, and Canny recited the rhymes his mother taught him, earning sincere applause from the adults. When Artri suggested the short excursion to Kemaris volcano, everyone agreed.

The guests departed after the late dinner, and Lea took the yawning Cangian for a bath. It was the moment Artri waited for the whole day.

“Now go prepare yourself,” he said to Vien. “Wash off all the makeup and fragrances. I want you as natural as you were born.”

“You won’t accompany me?” she asked.

“No, I have a few contacts to make before going to bed. After that, I’ll be waiting for you in the living room. You don’t have to hurry. Take all the time you need.”

Vien joined Art after her ablutions. The girl looked gorgeous in the evening gown she had chosen, but he couldn’t let her stay in it for much longer.

“Undress. I want to see exactly what I’ve bought and if it was worthy my money,” Artri said with the smirk, making himself comfortable in the armchair. 

He noted with delight how her pupils widened after the order. “Here, now?” she gasped, reddening. 

“Am I not obvious enough? Here, where else?” Art said as if explaining his intentions was beneath him. “Next time I will do this myself but now I want you to show me.”

Vien did what she was told without the fuss and without the finesse either. It was simple and efficient action devoid of coquetry. She was more flirtatious when fighting for his favours, but Art was okay with it. He can teach her everything she needs to know to please her owner. They have time aplenty. 

Vien folded neatly her clothes and stood up waiting for his next move. Artri congratulated himself for taking the additional dose of inhibitors. They’ll help him stay in control as long as he wants. 

“Now spread your legs and put your hands behind the head,” came out another command Vien fulfilled in silence. 

Artri smiled. “Very good,” he said, licking his lips. For the long while he simply admired the view. Artri saw countless naked females before. They were offered to him or offering themselves for his pleasure, ready to do anything to gain and keep his approval. This case was different, like a dream in which the long-lost person was standing in front of him very much alive, warm and breathing, and trembling in an anticipation of what will happen.

Maybe he shouldn’t think about the other one, but it was inescapable. Vai, when given the same request, would do his bidding but in her reluctant, martyr like manner with clenched jaws and eyes shut as if it was an extreme sacrifice. Vien was willing. The girl loved this as much as he did. Realising anew she reciprocates his affection was an uplifting experience. 

Her skin had golden shine after spending much time outside. Thanks to all the rich food she enjoyed as Artri’s guest, Vien regained her lost physiological body fat and soft curves replaced the sharp bones he saw in the beginning. Not that it mattered. He could admire her being regardless of the girl’s physical condition. Skinny or plump, she will be always perfect for Art. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Artri asked the wonderful apparition before him. 

“Yes, my lord,” Vien whispered, casting her eyes down as if she had been taught how to behave in the slave house. 

“Then come here.”


	38. Long Rider

Artri’s voice alone made her weak in the knees. Vien never felt that way with any other person. Yes, she had her teenage crushes and found the brief affair with Wotan promising, but this was something entirely different.

The way the scientist’s intense gaze moved over her naked body, up and down and up again, added to Vivianne’s arousal. After the initial hesitation she stood proudly, presenting herself before the one man’s audience.

The unveiled admiration she saw in Artri’s green eyes was dazzling. From all the girls begging for his favours, Artri Kennert has chosen Vien. She partly owed this luck to his former lover but was determined to make him forget the poor creature and to be the only center of his attention.

Approaching her new master, Vien felt giddy with delightful anticipation. Her whole body was shaking, even if the air in the room was warm. 

Artri patted his knee. 

“Here,” he said smiling, so she obediently lowered herself into his waiting lap. The man surrounded her with the right arm when his left hand reached for something from the nearby table. Vien concentrated unreservedly on her lover only now realised what it was - the broad, soft collar with Artri’s initials pressed into the lacquered leather.

“Will you let me?” asked the physicist with even more radiant smile. With her tongue suddenly dry, she could only nod. Repeating his action from yesterday, Artri clasped the thing behind her neck.

“May I undress you, Nathoo?” she found her voice at last, acutely aware of his hands touching her goosebumps covered skin.

“Not, yet, darling. You must be a bit more patient. The pleasure delayed tastes much better.”

Was he relating to the first rushed consummation of their union? The thought alone made her ears burn from the embarrassment.

“That’s okay,” he said soothingly. “Now kiss me and don’t think about the rest. Just let me worship you like you deserve it. I’ll be your most devoted servant and slave tonight.”

Despite the words he uttered there was nothing servile in his demeanour, rather opposite. He was in full control of the situation and enjoyed it. Not waiting for her move, Artri touched her lips with his, and Vien opened her mouth, letting him in. The man tasted heavenly, like some exotic wild berries, both tart and sweet. She moaned with disappointment when the contact was severed, so Artri indulged her more.

Much too soon their mouths were separated for the second time, but before she protested Artri’s lips were on her neck below the collar, sending the wave upon wave of shivers down Vien’s spine when he kissed and licked the sensitive spot.

“You’re so tense, darling,” Artri said, stopping his ministrations for a moment. “Don’t think, let yourself relax. It’s not the exam, and I’m not a professor here. I wish to give you the pleasure better than you ever had, but you have to trust me. If you find anything uncomfortable in my doings, please let me know, but apart from that, forget about everything else. Just feel.”

His soft voice was too persuasive to rebel against the advice she was given. “I’ll try,” Vien promised solemnly, and she did.

When after the round of more innocent petting Artri’s lips closed themselves around her aroused nipple, Vien cried aloud. By some miracle the man knew exactly when she was close to lose it and relented, easing the tension for her to calm down. He changed the breast for the second one doing exactly the same, sucking delicately at first and then harder, stopping the action in the last moment before Vien could reach her climax. The Makantaran prolonged that sweet, yet merciless torture until she begged him for release. And all of it before he even touched her anywhere below the waist.

Artri smiled. “Not yet,” he said, adjusting the slave on his lap, already wet from her juices. “There’s a long evening ahead of us, princess, and a very long night.”

* * *

Vien woke up alone in her master’s huge bed, in which they ended yesterday for the next rounds of their lovemaking. The memory of everything he could do with the skilled mouth and hands made her cheeks hot anew. But it was only the prologue to more wicked things. Her imagination from the time Vien fantasized about their possible intimate encounters proved to be far too poor and completely inadequate to what took place the last night. She could only hope Artri was equally satisfied with her performance. Now all Vien’s efforts at reciprocating his favours seemed to her clumsy at best. No way she could beat Francesca at this kind of stuff.

Artri’s entrance interrupted her thoughts. “My sweet little sleeper awakened at last!” he exclaimed. “That’s good because the bath is ready. I’m sorry you’ll be taking it without me, but I had to get up early because of the urgent business.” Artri didn’t tell her what business it was. Instead of further explanations the physicist sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Are you all right?” he asked. 

“Never felt better in my life,” Vien confessed with the wide smile, and despite her little doubts she meant it.

Artri smirked. “Okay then. I’m glad you find me acceptable as a lover. Being honest, I didn’t expect you to last that long. You were so needy and responsive all the time.”

“It’s your fault, master,” she teased. “Who else kept me on the edge for so long? That one time we had before wasn’t much.”

“I’m sorry, but my goal was to be sure you really want me. If you demand a recompense for the emotional distress, I am ready to deliver. Any time.” He took her hand and kissed it with zeal.

“Maybe I’ll take that bath first!” Vien replied with little conviction. 

She felt almost disappointment when Artri agreed.

“I think it’s a good idea. Besides, Canny asked about you a few times already. The kid said you’ve promised him the swimming lessons.” 


	39. The world you think you saved

“Have you chosen your field of prospective study, Squirrel?” Artri asked. She had agreed to be called by that nickname and slowly got used to it. Hearing his inquiry Vien realised she completely forgot about this point of their agreement. The physicist mistook her hesitation for something entirely different.

“Well, the contract says I expect you to continue the education, but if you really don’t want to learn, I’m okay with that too. In such a case, you will have more time for your master.”

“Oh, no, no,” cried Vien, “I don’t have to choose the subject because I knew what I wanted since long. Even before the slavers captured me, I had applied for the biology department of Vedellian University. Didn’t I mention it to you at least once?”

“So, the biology it is,” Artri concluded with something like a shadow of disappointment. Had he hoped Vien would choose him as her teacher and mentor? The thought seemed tempting, but it would be a mistake. Artri Kennert already took over most of Vien’s thoughts and feelings. Not that it made her unhappy, but to have a significant part of life independent from his person seemed like a good thing. Besides, Vien supposed she would be a mediocre physics student at best, so abandoned the idea with no regrets.

“I had quite decent grades in secondary school, but I’m not sure if it’s enough here. Are the exams very difficult?” Vien wondered.

Artri sent her an indulgent smile. “I don’t think the slave of mine needs to pass any. Everybody will be honoured to do me a favour by supervising the scientific career of my partner.”

Vien wasn’t easily convinced.

“But someone must check somehow if I am fit for being the student, especially if I am to receive the official grade in the end.”

“Everything will be legitimate, don’t worry. I’ll contact one of my good friends, Terrence McGail, who’s the chief of the faculty you’re interested in. He will organise it all for us. I suppose Terry may want to talk to you before, but you should not concern yourself too much about the whole matter. I know he will be satisfied with his prospective pupil.”

“Nathoo, you forget about nothing!” Vien exclaimed, throwing her arms around Artri’s neck. “How can I ever repay you for all the care and generosity you show me?”

The physicist gathered her closer.

“You know about quite many ways it can be done, and if it’s not enough, I can always add more, if you so wish.”

To be the personal slave of so influential the scientist had great many unexpected advantages. The interview with Mr McGail was a mere formality. She immediately liked him, not only as a professional but as a human being and they quickly made an agreement regarding her future mode of learning. She expected to begin in a few weeks' time.

For now, though, Artri insisted to continue what he called their honeymoon. Because he said it’s vital for him to enjoy his quarry throughout before his neglected duties call him back. He took her to see his other estates, one of them on the Galdanedian moon, Perennis.

The pair stayed a few days in each, and after returning to the capital they were visiting Artri’s friends and colleagues and receiving them in turn. Sometimes Lea and Canny accompanied them while Francesca stayed in the Cycads Valley. Vien soon stopped to castigate herself because of her rival’s sad fate. It wasn’t her fault Artri didn’t love Frances, and there was nothing Vien could do about it.

The threats listed in Vien’s dreaded contract never materialised. After taking possession of her person, Artri Kennert remained as before, the doting and adoring partner and caretaker. The only thing new was a lot of sex they had virtually everywhere, but it never tired her with the lover like him. To show how thankful she is Vien out of her own volition began to follow some of his wishes included in the document. The praise she received from time to time was the only reward she needed.

“You can’t imagine, little brother, how is it to have the willing partner for your unrestricted disposal every night and day. She’s so natural, as if she was born into it, and so eager to learn how to please me better,” Artri said to Tommy Fisher. The scientist watched his girl giggling because of the joke Lea had to tell her. They couldn’t hear it from the place they were sitting, but it was obvious the girl enjoyed herself immensely.

Tommy snorted. “Yeah, because no woman wanted to spread her legs before you until that Argossynian brat appeared. You could die in a dire celibacy if not she. Sweet Infinity, Nat, be serious!”

“And you stop being vulgar, Fisher,” Artri said. “You know exactly what I mean.”

“Well, you’re not the first middle-aged man who acts crazy because he fell in love with a much younger woman.”

“Now, that’s a problem indeed,” Artri admitted smiling, “but not where you see it. The Squirrel is so young indeed, I sometimes think she should have a female companion close to her own age. Vien loves Sara, Bell and Nelly, but they are all older than she. And I will not always have enough free time to accompany her.”

“Well, if you fear Vien can get bored, why not fill her belly with your baby? It’s probably a much better idea than insisting on her studies. What’s the point with the useless knowledge she’ll never use? You don’t need the intellectual partner in what is basically the walking womb.”

“If you weren’t my best pal, I would slap you for this and hard,” Artri warned Fisher. “And who had suggested such a solution, hm? One could think you’re the father of five, at least!” And then he laughed in too happy the mood to quarrel. Tommy could be insufferable sometimes, but because there was no way he could ever hurt Vien, Artri ignored him. “We have to go,” he announced. “Vien asked me to invite Varian for a supper tonight. I never imagined the old man would take an instant liking to my filly. Surely you don’t want to be worse than him?”

Tommy Fisher didn’t honour him with the answer.


	40. Varian's Visit

When Artri and Vien returned to the Cycads Valley mansion, Vari waited for them already.

“Are we late?” Artri asked.

“No, it’s me who came earlier than planned because I had nothing important to do. Francesca kept me the company in a meantime.”

“I’ll go now,” the brunette said, “if you let me, sir.”

Vien didn’t know to whom she exactly refers, their master or his father.

“I suppose you may stay,” Varian suggested, and Artri didn’t oppose him. Vien would prefer to spend the evening in a threesome, but Francesca was still Artri’s rightful slave so had every right to be there. Besides, Varian was their guest and it would be impolite to not honour his wishes. Vien only smiled with a faked complacency and accepted the status quo.

Vien quite liked Kennert senior. As she expected, Varian admitted before her once he deeply regretted his treatment of Artri’s mother. He knew it was rushed and catastrophic decision to get rid of the poor woman. Not only because it was the main source of the rift between him and his only child.

“I wish you could understand me, though,” he said. “Her being unfaithful not only endangered my family’s position but also hurt me deeply. I know it’s hard to comprehend for a person like you, so loving and entirely devoted to my son. I know you would never make your master suffer as she had made me. It doesn’t mean I’m trying to justify myself. It was cruel, stupid and unnecessary and I’m ashamed of myself now.”

The bots delivered the dishes and beverages. Even if the Cycads Valley gardens looked lovely in their early summer glory and the lanterns’ yellow lights added to their charm, the atmosphere at the table was stiff and the small talk tired Vien after a few minutes. She had to keep the appearances playing the cheerful hostess and was relieved when the meeting reached its end.

When Francesca curtsied and left, Vien wanted to walk Varian to his carries.

“No, wait,” he said, “I want to talk to Artie before I leave. Alone.”

“Go to bed, I know you’re fatigued,” Artri said, and Vien had no choice but to submit to his bidding. She wished Mr Kennert good night.

After the conversation with his father Artri spotted the lights in his apartment were still on. Apparently the baby waited for him and it made him smile, but he couldn’t join her in bed just yet. His steps led him elsewhere.

Francesca wasn’t sleeping. When Artri entered, he found the slave in an armchair fully dressed and presentable.

“Well, well,” he said, “I was nearly sure you have aimed at Reni Cray. You were dancing around the boy at every opportunity, but this? How easy you made a fool out of me, Francesca!”

Despite the scolding words, there was no real emotion in his voice.

“It never was my intention, sir,” Francesca retorted. “But I must think about my future because no one will do this for me.”

Artri wondered since when the girl became that careless and disrespectful. She probably trusted Vien rescues her from his wrath if such a need arises. It was true he seemed changed under her influence, getting superficially soft and far more agreeable than he used to be. People could be so easily mistaken! Maybe he should show the wench her proper place as long as he holds that power. But no, it made little sense to trouble himself with her manners. Soon it won’t be his problem.

The physicist smirked. “But you don’t expect me to call you stepmother, or do you?” The thought alone seemed so hilarious, Artri laughed aloud after asking her about this.

“Nobody can demand from you anything you don’t want to do, my lord,” she said without the hint of gaiety. “Your father is kind enough to offer me the shelter when you don’t need me anymore. It’s so very noble of him, to spare his son a huge problem. I’m sorry to be a burden.”

She wasn’t sorry in the slightest, and Artri knew about it.

“Well, if you really want this, I won’t stand in your way to _happiness_, but remember he’s even more strict and demanding than me. Don’t try anything behind his back, especially with Reni. I know you are attracted to Cray, and therefore it’s hard to understand such a decision, but it’s your decision and I intend to honour your choice.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Francesca bowed her head. It ended the conversation.

The girl evidently plotted something sinister, but he could afford to pay no attention to her possible intrigues. There were many things Art didn’t like in his father but as a parent he was always loyal to him. If Francesca plans to use Varian against her former master, she will be gravely disappointed.

“When I’ll tell Ivvi she won’t believe me,” Artri thought to himself, walking toward his rooms.

It came out the passing of the latest news to Vien had to wait until the next morning. She slept with the lights turned on, naked under the duvet. Artri smiled with affection, noting the Argossynian kept the collar on. She knew he likes her to wear it while having sex so it was clear Vien expected them they will make love tonight. Artri quickly joined the girl in bed, spooning her deliciously warm and fragrant body.

Being careful with the treatment of his new property had paid off the thousandfold. She wasn’t half that rebellious, as it might be expected in case of someone with her upbringing. He didn’t dare to hope she would adjust so swiftly to her new role. And yet Vien surprised him and was doing it every day. No doubt that properly led his Squirrel will become the paragon of a perfect slave sooner than he thought it might be possible.


	41. The master's gift

“What’s the occasion? You probably forgot to tell me, master, we have guests tonight!” Vivianne exclaimed. The table was adorned with bouquets of purple and blue flowers. Their subtle fragrance permeated the air. 

“Can you take a closer look at these plants?” Artri said with a mysterious smile. 

From a far the flowers seemed vaguely familiar, but she could not pinpoint the impression they evoked. Vien approached the vases to inspect them, and then she realised what they were, her native flowers! Blue ajirans and purple leverias of the Argossynian southern tundra. How could she not recognise them? Maybe because Vien didn’t expect to find these species in a subtropical climate of the Galdanedian capital’s surroundings.

“Do you like my surprise?” Artri inquired. 

“It’s the surprise indeed, didn’t know they could be found on Galdanede too,” Vivianne whispered, not knowing what more she could say. 

“They don’t grow here,” he said. “Only sometimes people keep them in botanical gardens. They cultivated these on my demand to add lustre to this special day.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” said Vien, showing the signs of the mild confusion. “I didn’t know there’s some Galdanedian, or perhaps Federation’s, holiday today. So what exactly do you want to celebrate, and who will come?”

“Nobody besides you and me.” His warm embrace surrounded her like many times before. “The hundred days have passed today since we’ve met for the first time.”

Vien looked up at her lover. “Only one hundred? It seems like I knew you for at least one thousand!”

“Same with me. Finding you was the best thing that happened in my life. And I wanted to honour the loveliest flower of Argossyne by surrounding her with blossoms coming from their shared planet. They are as sweet and delicate as you but just as resilient in the face of the hardship.”

Vien giggled. “Mr Kennert, I didn’t know you’re not only the physicist but also an aspiring poet!”

“Even if so, which I seriously doubt, I’m the very poor one. But it doesn’t change the fact no words can describe what you do to me simply by existing.” The passionate kiss followed his words. 

“I have a present for you,” Artri said, holding her still. He reached to the pocket to take out the tiny, flat object. At first Vien thought it may be a piece of jewellery, but it didn’t look like one. 

“It’s my badge,” Artri explained. “Carrying such a sign slaves may move freely outside the home without a company of their masters. With the badge you don’t have to ask for a special permission to go out every time you need it, to visit friends or whatever reason. Nobody has the right to interfere or stop you, even when entering the slave houses or similar institutions. My authority will protect you everywhere. It is the highest level of freedom the woman may get on Galdanede and Makantara. We don’t keep our females in obligatory seclusion as Riadisans do. They may be locked in when they don’t behave, but I trust you unconditionally to not fail my trust.”

Vien felt moved by his speech. “I didn’t expect such a thing,” she confessed accepting the gift and looking at it fondly. “When have I gained your confidence? You’re not afraid I may use it to escape?”

His green eyes were full of sudden mirth. “It won’t let you leave the planet’s atmosphere. Here’s where your freedom of movement ends. If you’ll peruse the privilege for sinister purposes, it will be taken back and you will be punished according to the law, the public whipping being the least severe retribution,” Artri said matter-of-factly. 

“It was only the speculation,” she explained quickly. “I promised never to run away from you.”

When they were talking the bots set the table for them. Artri kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m glad you remember. Now, let’s eat the supper and I will tell you everything else you need to know before using new possibilities.”

Vien reluctantly moved away from him to take a seat. Artri placed himself on the opposite side. She had not seen him since early morning when he left for the Centre, and longing for the closeness with the man, would gladly skip the meal part. Vien wondered when she will have enough of him. Probably never. 

“For safety reasons I recommend you to take a guard or better two when going out without me,” he continued pouring the water to her glass. Usually bots did that, but Artri dismissed them as he used to do often. The master of the house serving his slave girl himself was another subtle sign of her privileged position in the household. “My boys are well trained and won’t interfere with whatever you may plan to do. You know I have enemies not very fond of my liberalism, and Argossynians aren’t universally loved on Federation planets so we have to be careful.”

“Yes, my lord,” Vien said, trying not to fidget too much. Artri behaved as if he didn’t notice. He was talking about great many things but she could not concentrate on either. At last, the scientist took mercy on his tormented lover.

“Come here, baby,” he said, “I can see you don’t listen anymore. It’s so endearing that you don’t even know how to pretend.”

Before letting her sit on his lap Artri divested Vien of her gown and because there was nothing else under the dress she stayed in the collar only. 

“I never met the girl getting ready so easily,” he said putting the hand on her belly and teasing it around the navel.

“Is it possible?” Vivianne gasped, aware she’s blushing and trembling all over. She couldn’t blame a long period of forced abstinence this time. They got laid frequently and the last night was no exception. 

He gathered her nipples in one hand and squeezed them almost painfully, making Vien’s body stiffen and a needy moan escaping her lips. 

“Your enormous temper needs to be controlled,” he whispered to her ear, “no way we can’t avoid the proper training. What do you think about starting it tonight?"


	42. In the new territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vien is ready for the next level of her relationship with the Universe famous physicist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a look at the new tags which I added, please. If you don't feel comfortable with these you can easily skip the whole chapter. It won't affect the understanding of the future events.

Vien was ready for the next level of their relationship. There was no doubt about that. Her pupils dilated when Artri told her about what he plans to do.

“I have to tie you before we begin. You might not stop the urge to use your hands on an instinct and could harm yourself unintentionally. I will supervise everything just right,” he said, watching her closely. All things they needed were already prepared. Artri described how they work, ready to back off if she was showing any signs of discomfort.

“I guess you know what you’re doing, my lord.” Vien licked her lips seductively. Even if she was afraid she knew how to hide it.

It was bold to choose the gag with an ingrained choking device in the very beginning, but Vien didn’t protest. The eagerness to please her man was strong in the youngster. The slave swallowed the long strand of a rubber-like material after a few failed attempts. She lost her breath soon after gagging on the obstacle in her throat, not used to toys like this.

“Easy, easy, you won’t suffocate on this, it’s narrower than the cock you take so easily, even if longer,” he said securing the thing at the back of her fallow head. “It’s a hundred percent safe. Just breathe through your nose,” Artri instructed. “Good girl, now it’s way better. Keep it like that and I’ll be satisfied.”

He let her adjust to the new situation. The episodes of gagging occurred, but with his guidance the girl overcame them successfully. After that she knew what to do. Artri praised her and kissed the wet hair.

“Now it will be a tad more difficult. I will squeeze your nose shut for a few seconds. You may hold your breath or try to use your oppressed mouth instead to take the air in. Ready?”

Artri smiled when Vien nodded again, no less determined than in the beginning. Apparently she trusted him enough to go on. He started from the very short periods of time to lengthen them gradually. When she was choking too much Artri relented to repeat the next attempt after the slave calmed down.

“Perfect. I knew you will be the one,” he said, wiping the snot and the excess of saliva from her sweet face. Then he cleaned the inside of her nostrils too.

“Now, let’s see if it cured you from your arousal.” Artri smirked inspecting the area between her outstretched thighs.

“Your inner flower still stands,” he observed cheerfully. “Do you want to see? Oh, I forgot you cannot answer. Then you have no choice but to believe my word for now. Everything is recorded so you can check it later.”

Artri was sure she deserved the reward for her zeal in obeying his orders. With the utmost pleasure, he delved into her depths.

In the moment of the final release he put his fingers around her throat, feeling her body jerking mightily when her pleasure followed his.

With Artri’s seed smeared on her thighs and the mouth filled with the gag, she looked so deliciously ruined he was almost ready for the next round. Instead of indulging himself, the physicist freed the slave first from the muzzle and then from all the ropes. After massaging her limbs, Artri have Vien the fluid to rinse her abused throat.

“It’s good I haven’t been eating much during the supper, isn’t it?” Vien asked when she could speak again.

“Almost as if you were reading my thoughts, darling. But I suppose you will be mightily hungry when I’ll end with you.”

Vien raised her perfectly shaped brows. “So it’s not the end?”

“Surely not. It isn’t too late to try something more, unless you have enough for one day.” Even saying these words he suspected she won’t follow the last suggestion.

Vien was sleeping like a log, totally exhausted as she herself admitted before floating into her dreams. She had no energy left to eat anything. The girl lied curled up on the sheets, showing her reddened, swollen buttocks. If Artri knew she would accept the pain that readily he would try it much earlier but he was too afraid she will associate the action with the horrors she suffered kept in the detention center. Apparently she could distinguish two different intentions behind the violence.

At first Art thought the specimen he had chosen may be too heavy for her but she never tried to escape its weight. The Argossynian didn’t utter the sound through the whole process. She orgasmed almost immediately after he put the belt aside and entered her from behind. Sometimes she seemed too perfect to be true. The girl who looked like Vai but didn’t fear him in the slightest. Was it even possible? And yet she was snoring now in his bed, warm and real. Artri kissed his slave’s hair still dump from the sweat and laid down on his back thinking about the future that awaits them.

Someone had to cover her when she slept because Vien woke up under the duvet, which wasn’t there the last time she was conscious. It had to be Artri, who else. She outstretched her hand hoping to touch him but the place was empty. Vien had to open her eyes to check the rest of the bed. She groaned with disappointment, finding no one.

The feminine voice cut in from somewhere.  
“I see you’re awakened at last. It’s past noon already.”

“Lea? what are you doing here?”

“The master had to leave for work and ordered me to take care of you in his absence."

“I don’t need a nurse,” said Vien. She sat straight but winced after putting her weight on her whipped ass.

“Are you sure you want to dismiss me?” Lea asked.

“How much he told you?” Vien answered with the question.

“Only that you had a lot of fun and may want my help. Oh, come on, Vien! Sorry if you see me as an intruder, but one man’s slaves should not keep the secrets between them. Next time the master will send the guardsmen with an errand and you won’t have a choice but to yield.”

Vien was not convinced. “I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

She gave out the sigh of relief when Lea left her alone.

“I’m not a child,” Vien said to herself. “I know how to synthesise the cooling gel.” It was a different matter to uncover herself before the master or a doctor, but she didn’t intend to increase the number of people entitled to see her vulnerable. Vien hoped Lea doesn’t feel offended by her refusal.

After dinner Lea took Canny for a visit to their neighbour’s guard. She seemed to like Gordon Andravis very much, and their master encouraged her to deepen the acquaintance with the man.

When Artri returned home Vien waited for him alone in the garden. She finished her lessons for today and was ready to spend the rest of the day with her owner.


	43. The party at astrologers

When Artri saw her he almost ran in Vien’s direction and after they met the man snatched her into the fierce embrace so tight, she barely could breathe. Vien had been lifted from the ground and showered with kisses.

“You’re okay?” he panted, carrying her toward the house.

“And why I shouldn’t be?” she asked sending him an innocent look. Such a simple gesture as casting her eyes down could work miracles with the man.

Artri laughed. “You little fiend, you! I couldn’t concentrate on anything today.” The physicist put Vien on his lap after lifting her skirts to have easy access to her body under the dress. “I could not stop thinking about what I left at home. If not for one important interview, I’d rather stay to wake you with my presence inside that needy hole of yours.”

“Maybe you should take me with you to the Centre, master,” she suggested, “so you could indulge yourself in the backroom if need be.”

“You’re such a temptress. Incorrigible temptress! And what can we do with you?”

“Is it bad?” she asked with a wide-eyed innocence.

“Well, we should teach you a bit of restraint but all my attempts to control your temper failed so far, leaving you even more aroused. To harness that incredible drive may be a major problem for an elderly man like me.”

Vien ignored the last sentence. She got used to the mentions about the physicist’s chronological age and knew them for what they were, the pure coquetry of a narcissistic male.

“You talk gibberish again,” she snorted. “Better kiss me already.” To this demand Artri complied, placing his hands under Vien’s frock, but when she wanted to free him from his clothes, he stopped her attempt.

“Not now,” he muttered.

Vien knew the order when she heard one. “No?” she whispered, confused. “I was sure you couldn’t wait to be with me.”

“I can’t deny that but we have to leave soon for the annual party at astrologers. Their coordinator invited me some time ago, and I forgot to tell you.”

“You forgot? Just like that?” Vien voiced her surprise.

“Don’t be cross, sweetling, but whose fault it is if not yours? Who else makes me constantly distracted?”

Vien sighed. “Do we have to go? Can’t we just stay home and enjoy ourselves?”

“I’m sorry but it would be in a poor taste to ignore them for no good reason. We don’t have to stay very long. Come, I’ll choose the dress for you.”

It came out Artri not only chosen Vien’s outfit for the evening but also helped her to dress and do the hair. The gown was modelled on a corset and wearing it wasn’t exactly comfortable but the result looked so very pleasing Vien decided to let it go.

“Only a few hours and we’ll be home again,” he said putting the parade collar on her neck. “Besides, we can spend the night in our city apartments. Everything is prepared for our stay there if you so prefer.”

  
  
  


The reception was grand, far more than the one in which Vien had been established as Artri’s personal slave. Since then she took part only in a few low-key encounters with his friends and acquaintances. No wonder the place seemed vast and overcrowded. Luckily this time Vien was far from being the center of attention, so it made the entire experience nearly tolerable. As the newly appointed partner of the most famous Federation scientist she met a lot of interested and probably judging glances, but they were discreet enough to pretend she doesn’t notice.

Of Artri’s team Tommy, Keith and Sally were invited too, but when Vien and Artri arrived the boys already vanished somewhere. They met only Sara conversing with the handsome dark-haired woman. Nereena belonged to Galben Dorosh, one of the leading Galdanedian mathematicians. She was shy and soft-spoken girl and Vien took an instant liking for her unassuming person.

“Excuse me for a moment, darling, “ Artri said, “I have one thing to handle. I’ll soon be back.”

He left her with Sara and Neri and went after one guest. Vien didn’t expect Artri to leave her side, but it could look weird if she protested. To not contradict him in public was one of most important conditions in her contract she agreed to respect. With the corner of an eye she saw him discussing something with the unknown man. As for the Galdanedian, the latter was exceptionally short but beside that fairly average guy. Then an unexpected thing happened. The main host, Dessen Namarca, joined the duo. The astrophysicist said something, after which all three males laughed aloud. After that, Artri let himself be led toward the rooms where the certain female staff waited to fulfil every wish of the willing clients. He disappeared behind the doors.

In the presence of other girls, Vien could not show how shocked and mad she felt. She remembered what the contract said about such matters but didn’t expect the scientist would jump the similar occasion that soon. As if he wasn’t satisfied with what Vien could offer him so far. She tried to continue the conversation but it was of no use.

“I have to go to the restroom,” she excused herself and rushed in the direction of one to calm down in the absence of the prying eyes.

When Vien returned to the main hall Artri rejoined her. “It took longer than expected,” he said, his face serene and with no hint of excitement. “Hopefully you had no chance to get bored in my absence. Come, I’ll introduce you to my old colleague from the Gavin Alverren’s school. We haven’t seen each other for ages.”

For the rest of the evening the master entertained her as if nothing of importance happened. Vien let him take the lead because what other choice she had? She pretended to listen and fought with herself to keep up the appearances. If Artri noticed her discomfiture he didn’t show it.


	44. No use crying

When Vien complained about what happened at the party, Artri dismissed her grievances as if they meant nothing. Worse, he looked like the one who didn’t understand why she may have any reservations.

“Ivvi, come on, it’s purely social convention, the custom that has nothing to do with you, or us. Your position is established, and I am a guarantee it will stay this way far in the future. But only if you still want to have me as your lord and master.”

Was it the warning in disguise? Vien looked at the physicist, alarmed. Artri smiled, but there was a dash of something unsettling in his gaze. His next words sounded even more disconcerting.

“If you wanted the guy who could keep you as his sole sexual partner, you should choose poor Jon. I bet it would elate Carroll to put his whole life at your feet. Nobody judges such ordinary people’s doings so they can afford to be free and careless. I cannot, and you had been warned about it beforehand.”

Artri’s attitude reminded her the treatment Francesca usually received, indifferent and verging on the hostile. It was no pleasant experience, especially after the wonderful time they had together lately.

Vien cursed the tears that appeared suddenly. It was humiliating to show her weakness, but she couldn’t stop them. So far Artri seemed to be the perfect partner, but at the moment she wasn’t sure about his true intentions.

“Now, now, stop this nonsense and look at me.”

Artri approached her when Vien cried and took her hand in his warm ones.

“I haven’t done this to spite you. And being honest, I didn’t even touch that girl. We just talked for a while. As a result, I had my social duties for the evening covered and the poor thing temporary respite from hers.”

Vien blinked. “What? Why?” she groaned. “You don’t lie to me, do you?”

“If you don’t believe me, you can always ask her.”

“And how can I find that woman now?” Vien wanted to sound doubtful but couldn’t hide the shadow of hope in her trembling voice.

“It’s one of Namarca’s body servants, the guy has a whole harem at his disposal and delegated a few,” Artri said and waited for Vien’s response.

When the silence lasted, he spoke again. “As the Makantaran I don’t approve all Galdanedian customs. Believe me, we aren’t half as promiscuous as them. Even if I live here since five years old, I still prefer my native more restrained and sober culture. Of course, it doesn’t mean we are prudish either.”

Despite all the distress she felt, that last statement made Vien smile through the tears. “Ah, it is indeed hard to suspect you of such a thing, master!” she exclaimed.

“Darling, you have nothing to worry about, nobody meant to hurt you,” Artri said. “I’m so used to this ridiculous practice I didn’t realise how hard you can take it. Now I know I should prepare you better. Apparently the certain clause in the contract was not enough. Will you forgive me my lack of sensitivity? Please?”

With these words beautiful Makantaran kneeled at her feet like he used to do when she wasn’t yet his property.

“Maybe it will be easier for you if I promise to yield to my worldly obligations as rarely as possible,” the man suggested looking at her with devotion. How quickly it replaced his former cold distance.

And who could stay indifferent in the face of such a heartfelt demonstration? Her objections began to vanish.

Vien decided to live in the city for a few days at least, to spare Artri travelling back to Cycads Valley every evening. They planned to return there in the weekend together.

“I can’t stay firm with that girl no matter how hard I try,” Artri said to his friend when his slave was still sleeping after their late night activities. Tommy came for him early so they had a coffee together before leaving for the Centre.

Fisher only sighed. “And what do you expect me to say? You know what I think about your folly.”

“The folly? Honestly, it never was my favourite pastime. To do it on command? Sounds ridiculous if you ask me.”

“Well, you were doing it since we left school and never had a problem. Believe me, people will notice your erroneous behaviour and it won’t add to your prestige.”

Artri only shrugged. “My reputation is set enough to not suffer much whatever I fancy. Don’t worry about me. Did I tell you you sound like Varian sometimes? Well, now even my father found himself under her spell, so much he freed me from Frances. You are in a minority, little brother.”

Tommy looked at Art with pity. “You probably think it is incredibly romantic gesture to treat your woman like that, when in truth it’s plain silly and have to backfire sooner or later. Maybe it will be later, but you can’t pretend forever.”

“Can you keep your voice down, Fisher?” Artri interrupted him, “lest you will wake her. Next time I won’t tell you anything.”

After he said that the yawning girl they were talking about stood at the threshold of the room. Artri wondered how much she heard.

The barefooted Argossynian wore only the loosely tied, short dressing gown and a collar. The look Fisher sent her contradicted his words. It was decidedly interested, close to fascinated even.

“Sorry to disturb. I didn’t know you had a guest, master,” Vien muttered unaware of the reaction her appearing among them catalysed.

“It’s not a guest, darling, only Tommy. Come here, I supposed to leave you sleeping, but if you’re already awakened, you owe me the parting kiss.”

Vien tried to excuse herself by saying something about coming straight from the bed, but Artri insisted. He made the whole show out of it partly to spite Fisher, who had no choice but to bear their caresses with a straight face.


	45. The Rocket

When Cangian spotted Vien, he ran to her at once. The boy embraced her tightly in the middle and didn’t want to let go.

“Where have you been for so long, aunt Vien? Why can’t you live with us?” he cried, his scrunched little face close to tears. “I want you to live with us!”

“Nonnie, come on, I have told you many times Vien has the master to serve and must stay at his disposal,” Lea cut in. “You have me, and Mr Andravis, and Grant with the other guards.”

“It is not exactly like your mama puts it, but close,” Vien spoke but before she had a chance to elaborate Artri joined them.

“What is it, Canny, darling? Should I be jealous?” he said, smiling.

Artri’s words had to baffle the child because Cangian didn’t know how to answer, but after the while he overcame the confusion.

“Can I buy her from you, uncle Nat when I grow up?” he blurted.

Instead of scolding the kid, Artri patted him on the shoulder.

“I’m afraid, darling, Vien is not for sale. Besides, I hope when you will grow up the practice of selling and buying people would belong to the past. And even if not, you can’t buy the other person’s feelings and you cannot keep them if they really don’t want to be with you. Or rather you can, if you have means and the power, but it never ends well.”

“But you do like me, aunt Vien?” Canny turned to her, hopeful.

“How could I not?” Vien embraced the boy. “I’m sure we are good friends, but I’m afraid you are too young for me. One day you will find the one closer to your age and ready to be more than a friend.”

“If you miss my lady, Canny, you and your mama may move to the capital with us for some time,” Artri offered. “But the garden around our city apartments is much, much smaller than the park in the valley. And I have brought the new toy for you that may be more useful here.”

“What a toy, uncle Nat?” Cangian was intrigued. He stepped back and looked at Artri as if searching for something the master of the house could hide behind him.

“I ordered to send it to the Cycads Valley this morning,” Artri said and gave the sign to the guard to bring the thing. For Vien it was a surprise too. The physicist didn’t mention the present he had for his ward. It was the carries in the pony's liking.

“One day when you’ll be older I plan to give you the real horse. Would you like to try this one for now?”

Artri didn’t need to repeat the question. Canny forgot about all the rest and moved toward the animal-shaped vehicle with the cautious, disbelieving smile.

Cangian refused to take part in the supper. Lea kept calling him, but Artri said they can allow the kid to skip the meal just this once. After such a statement, she let him play and sat with Artri and Vivianne. From time to time Leandra watched her son who went wild on his new friend Rocket, how he christened the carries.

“I’m so very sorry for his gall today,” she said. “It’s hard to tell from where he found the idea.”

“Do not worry, Lea,” Artri assured the slave. “Canny is still so very young. Judging by the persons with whom he spent his early childhood, the kid is not that bad. I will talk to him later about his behaviour. What do you think, Squirrel?”

“Well, it was quite endearing,” Vien said, “Canny didn’t know it may be harmful to say such a thing. That’s what he was taught almost all of his short life. Please be gentle with him, Natti.”

“I will. I’ll explain for him everything according to what the four years old can understand.”

“Thank you.” Leandra looked relieved. “You are both so very good to me and my poor child. Not only with this, but with everything else. I don’t know how to repay for all the kindness we have received. I shudder to think what would become of us if Francesca accomplished the goal she set before her. I’m so happy it is you, Vien."

“You tend to overestimate me,” Vivianne noted, and Artri added. “Caring about your needs is the duty of mine, and one of most pleasant.”

The child they talked about interrupted the rest of the conversation.

“I’m starving, mommy,” flushed Cangian hooted from the threshold. “May I get something to eat?”

“As far as I remember you refused to come to the supper and ignored her summons,” Artri said with a serious face. “You must apologise to her and only if she’ll forgive you maybe you would get a snack.”

If they expected the boy to rebel, he surprised them greatly. Canny ran to Lea at once and muttered his apologies while kissing her hands.

“And now, where the hell had he learned that?” Artri inquired, faking disbelief and winking at Vien.


	46. Vivianne's confessions

Laying in bed, sweaty and naked under the weight of her beloved, Vien asked. “What did you mean, master, by telling Canny owning people can be abandoned before he matures? Is it even possible?” 

Artri kissed her nose and smiled cryptically. “Well, there are people and organisations working on it, but I cannot say more, also not to disappoint you if nothing will come of it. At least not in such a short time I’m afraid, but instilling the very idea in young persons’ minds surely won’t hurt.”

The answer didn’t satisfy Vien. “But you never mentioned it to me before,” she pointed, frowning. 

“I’m sorry. It’s not that I snub you, darling. Knowing about these things is dangerous and the less you hear about them the better.”

“Oh, okay,” she agreed, leaving the topic for now. It was hard to argue with the man, especially not long after Vien screamed his name in the throes of passion. She promised herself to return to the subject later.

“But you must know,” she said, “that I want to be yours regardless of our relationship’s formal status. Even if I could return safely to the place of my birth, I would stay with you instead.”

“It’s the most precious thing I could hear from anyone, ever,” Artri whispered, his hold on her tightening. “And I hope I’ll never give you the reason to change your mind.” For the moment they stayed like that until she spoke. 

“I never expected the girl like me could live a decent life anywhere in the XY Zone, and yet here I am. But I also don't quite understand why you were tortured me with the whole contract’s thing. It seems completely useless now.”

After Vien's mention of the contract she saw the subtle change in her lover’s demeanour. Artri released her and laid down on the pillows next to the slave. 

“You have every right to remain sceptical,” he said, “but I would defend the whole idea. Our mutual agreement gives us the solid foundation to build on. It was important for me to be sure you knew what the worse case scenario may be. I may never pursue some points of the deal but to have you informed about all possibilities makes me less anxious about our future together. As the one who is in charge I feel the burden of responsibility for the well-being of my partner, especially after I failed with… after I failed once.”

“Nathoo, you worry too much!” Vien tried to lighten the mood. “And you don't need any elaborate lists of conditions to make me cooperate. With the sole exception of hurting others I am ready to do everything to make you not regret the decision to keep me.”

“Everything?” She saw the sudden spark of interest in her master's green eyes. 

Vien laughed. “You sound as if you don't believe me. Why? I could swear countless women had to promise you that since you parted with her and probably before too. Am I right?”

“Not exactly,” Artri said and seeing her disbelief added. “They didn't have to, it went without saying, and I didn't expect less.”

“You, shameless…” Vien cried searching for the right word to describe him

“You shameless what?” Artri was on her again. “It's you who asked first.”

“Shameless bastard,” she seethed looking him in the eyes. 

“I'll show you the bastard,” Artri whispered to her ear. “Such a mean, insolent creature deserves immediate punishment for offending her master.” 

Vien let him place her on all fours and slap her rear a few times, hard. After that he was riding her to oblivion. That last time left her both satisfied and ultimately exhausted. She declined the proposal to take a bath. Falling asleep Vien realised Artri wipes the sweat and other fluids from her body with a warm, wet towel. It was so sweet she smiled at him but was unable to open her eyes.


	47. Friends and Co-workers

“When will you show us what that unique gem of yours is capable to do?” The young man only expressed what the others were speculating about, but Warren Cray alone had the audacity to ask their coordinator publicly.

Fisher stifled the laughter. Dwight pretended he didn’t hear Reni’s question. Only Merriver felt entitled to reprimand his younger colleague for his arrogance before Artri himself could speak.

“Your dad had not taught you the essential rules of proper behaviour in a respectable society? Sharing one’s slave is the exclusive decision of their owner. You can’t expect to be rewarded with the man’s valuable property’s service simply because of existing.”

“Thank you, Keith,” Artri said, nodding to the eminence grise of their team, “but I don’t need excuses for anything I do. If you aren’t contented with the state of things in our group, Reni, you can always leave and find another, better suited to your liking. I know about many people who would be happy to join us in your stead.”

“What’s wrong with you two?” Warren almost jumped from his plastochair. “You look at me as if I demanded to take her now on this here table, but it was only the question!”

“I don’t rule out the possibility to share my beloved girl’s body with my acquaintances but it won’t be soon. She’s so young and sensitive the creature. I have resolved to wait until the poor baby will be ready to carry the full weight of her duties as my personal slave. But for those of you not patient enough to wait that long, I have the certain offer. If you’re really interested in tasting her sweet person’s charms you can try to win her for your bidding. I’ll give my permission for the affair if Ivvi herself asks for it.”

“Courting? That’s too boring,” Reni moaned. “You know how to discourage the man without outright forbidding the thing.”

“Do you have such a low opinion on yourself, Warren?” Keith teased. “Even if she prefers dark-haired and less licentious partners, it’s always worthy to try. Who is to compete with me to become our first lady’s first secondary lover?”

Artri smiled after Merriver called Vien first lady. The whole situation amused him, because he knew very well his colleagues’ attempts are doomed to fail. The contract gave Vivianne the chance to take herself temporary lovers if she really wanted them, but the girl was too enamoured in him to take into account such an opportunity. When the boys left and Artri stayed alone with Tommy, he shared these thoughts with his friend, but Fisher was sceptical.

“Being you, I wouldn’t be that sure of her fidelity. You should not judge her by yourself, brother, or that woman may surprise you one day. I’ve heard Argossynians aren’t less promiscuous than us, Galdanedians.”

“They may be, when free,” Artri said, recalling what Vivianne once told him. “In relationships Argossynians tend to be as strict as Riadisans or maybe even more but for much better reasons. The exceptions can happen, but they are just that.”

Tommy sighed heavily. “I see it’s pointless to deter you from trusting her. But you must know treating the girl like a holy cow, untouchable, is tantamount to hurting her. You show her completely unrealistic picture of our social relations. When you’ll get bored with her as with all the others and sell her to someone else, she may suffer terribly... Why do you laugh?”

“I’m sorry but it reminded me what Cangian had asked me about some time ago. You are as naïve as my four years old ward, thinking I may sell Ivvi, ever. What I have told you after finding her is still valid. And no, she’s not untouchable, but I’m the only one who can do the touching. Ivvi is so eager to learn everything and I never had a more brilliant pupil. You cannot imagine how far one can go taking in consideration your subject’s feelings and their freedom of choice.”

“You live in a dream, Nat. I can only hope the waking up won’t be too painful. It’s not so great an achievement when you love someone for how well they treat you. The trick is to accept them for who they really are. She hasn’t been given a chance to know the real Artri Nathoo. Are you afraid she won’t be able to deal with it?”

“Fisher, just stop. My private life is not the business of yours. When you sold Sally to Merrriver, I said nothing even if it made the situation in our team almost unbearable. It still is, but we both, Sara and me, accepted new status quo without the grudge. Now I demand the same respect for my decisions.”

“These are two different things,” Tommy argued. “You can always leave no longer wanted slave. People do this all the time and it never was a big deal, while your notorious ignoring certain social rules weakens your position, and ours as a result. People started to talk and won’t stop if you will continue to act that way.”

Artri sent Tommy the amused look. “Well, some of us work thrice as hard to make up for my negligence. If you aren’t satisfied with your researching coordinator, there’s a way to go.”

The cold shoulder given him infuriated Fisher. “You really could do this? Fire me because of the stupid girlish thing, no matter how pretty and pleasant in bed? After decades of friendship! What had she done to you to make my best friend treat me like that?”

Artri stayed calm. “Tommy, it’s not me who started the argument. I have no intention to fire you, as you call it. What I said only means that I won’t expect you to work with me if it’s against your wishes. Nothing more than that.”

“But it would clear that inconvenient situation with you and Sara,” he added as an afterthought.

“What?!” Fisher exclaimed. If looks could kill Artri could be dead in the matter of seconds.

Not paying attention to the blonde’s outburst was the best means of punishing him.

“You’ve heard me. I value her input no less than yours, brother. She’s such a great mind. It’s a pity we could not fall in love after you ditched the poor woman. It would solve the most of our logistical problems.”

“You could do this?” Tommy growled.

“What, to fall in love with Sally or to prefer her as a co-worker? For a certain reason she’s far less troublesome choice than you.”

Fisher had to realise he has no chance to win and abandoned his confrontational behaviour as quickly as he started to fight. He even smiled.

“Oh, okay. You won't have to choose between us because I’m not going anywhere. And if I’m anxious about your actions, it is only because I care for you.”

“You don’t need to. I know what I’m doing,” Artri answered coldly. They parted without the usual pleasantries.


	48. Two departures and a visit

“What happened?” Vien asked, seeing Artri returning from the Centre. “Problems with coworkers or maybe competitors?

The man embraced her. “No, why do you think so? But there’s something not connected with my work that I have to tell you about. I’m afraid you won’t be happy because of this.”

It didn’t sound good, so Vien waited with bated breath.

“Gordon Andravis asked me to let Lea and Canny live with him. Being honest, he resolved to buy her, and I am ready to grant his wish, but only if you agree. I don’t want to rob you from the companions you so like.”

That was unexpected. Did Artri imagine _Vien_ will rob her friend from the relationship the woman so craves for because she doesn’t want to lose Lea’s company?

“Gordon is a kind man,” she said, “and he raised two well-behaved sons. It seems he will be the best foster father for the boy.”

“So you have nothing against the new arrangements?”

“I will miss them both, but hopefully they can visit us from time to time?”

“That’s another problem, darling. Gordon decided to change his employer and his new boss lives on Perennis. My business keeps me mostly on Galdanede so it won’t be very often.”

“Ah, well, that’s tough but we can always communicate. If it means she’ll be happy I will survive the parting somehow. May I ask one question though?”

“Yes, what my lady wants to know?”

“Have you ever considered the possibility to employ him by yourself, master?”

“A few times but Andravis is not interested. Maybe because we are more like friends and he doesn’t want to spoil it by entering the boss - underling relation. A pity because it would solve all our problems in one go.”

“Well then, we must accept the things as they are. I hope Canny won’t miss us too much!”

“The kid will be happy in whatever place as long as his Rocket is with him. And I won’t give up my patronage over the boy, or at least not quickly.”

“That’s a very considerate decision, master. May I go now and tell her?”

In such an unexpected way, Lea disappeared from Vivianne’s everyday life. A few days after the woman and her son’s departure, Artri excused himself too, to embark on a mysterious mission. The physicist didn’t want to tell her where exactly he will travel, only that he won’t be directly available for some time.”

“Why can’t I go with you?” Vien asked appalled, “I promise I won’t be the burden!”

“I don’t doubt you wouldn’t be but it’s not that. The place I’m going to is not female friendly. It’s better I enter their space alone. The man has nothing to worry about there, but the girl so young and attractive… No, I prefer to save you from unpleasant things you could meet among these people.”

“Sweet Goddess, Natti. I hope you don’t go to Riadis!” Vien exclaimed, terrified.

“No, not to Riadis. Don’t you know I joined the boycott of this wretched planet and its society?”

He didn’t want to tell her anything more about his destination. She had to accept her owner’s decision, knowing close to nothing.

“Don’t worry,” Artri said when they were parting. I leave you under good care. The boys will send me daily reports about the state of things. If you will need my answer for your message, remember it may take time to receive it. It would not mean I’m in danger. Please be patient and I’ll try to return as soon as possible.”

Initially Artri tried to convince her to stay during his absence in one of his friends’ houses, but Vien declined. In the Cycads Valley she felt safe and comfortable being the mistress of herself. She begged him to not send her anywhere from the place she loved and he yielded to her pleas.

* * *

Vien looked surprised at Jon Carroll, accompanied by one of her master’s coworkers. She didn’t expect any visitors after Canny and Lea left with her new partner.

“Mr Merriver asks your permission to enter to check how you fare,” said Jon.

Vien inclined her head in the welcoming gesture.

“It’s a pleasure to see you, Mr Merriver. You can stay, but as you can see, I’m not prepared to meet guests tonight. If you’ll wait, I’ll change into something more presentable as befits the hostess receiving such an important person.”

She sent Keith the reserved smile.

The one with which the physicist answered her was wide and cheerful. “There’s no need, sweet child, to trouble yourself. I won’t stay long, and you would look pretty in anything. My friend has an excellent taste in women.”

“Still, I think I should.” Vien preferred to wear her collar and the long dress and resolved to have them. She turned to Jon.

“Please, Mr Carroll, take care of our guest while I’ll be changing my clothes. Maybe lead Mr Merriver to the verandah and offer him something to drink. I’ll join you soon.”

When Vivianne returned she was wearing the long layered gown and the moderately wide collar. She let her hair loose from the braid so now it cascaded with shiny waves past her shoulders.

“You look ravishing. No wonder our coordinator has his pretty eyes only for you,” Merriver tutted. Vivianne didn’t like it.

“Why are you here, Mr Merriver?” she ventured. “I mean, what is a genuine reason of your visit?”

“I don’t need the reason to check on my coordinator’s chosen one other than knowing that she’s temporarily abandoned and without friends to cheer her up.”

“I am grateful for your care, but I have no shortage of wonderful friends around me.”

“Perhaps, dear child, but you cannot take any great pleasure out of the company of such ordinary people.”

“Why? Ordinary doesn’t mean vulgar. I am an ordinary girl myself. After barely finishing the secondary school, I’m not that far above them. Besides, my master has left me in their care. It’s only natural I trust them the most as Natti’s loyal servants.”

“And we are his loyal friends. You can trust us just as much. Artri hadn’t forbidden you to socialise within our circle and maybe you can join us for a few hours to amuse yourself.”

Keith took the risk and touched Vivianne’s fingers. Jon sent him the warning look but said nothing. It was so innocent the gesture Vien didn’t protest too.

“I feel privileged to receive your generous proposition,” she said, “but I have so many things to take care of, my studies included, there’s no chance I could find the time to accept your kind offer. Maybe after Nathoo returns…”

The small talk with Keith Merriver and the streak of praises he was sending in her direction tired Vien enormously. She felt relieved when the guy left at last.

“What do you think, Jon?” she asked her faithful caretaker. “Should I insist for him to stay a bit longer? I have no idea how to treat these men. I suspect they show me their interest only because I’m their friend’s slave but I can’t tell for sure. And I don’t want to make them my enemies if they expect more friendly approach than I can offer.”

Jon looked at Vien with sympathy.

“You shouldn’t trouble yourself with these people, mistress, especially with Mr Merriver. He has enough women to adore him and warm his bed to leave you at peace when the boss is away. If he really wanted to cheer you up, he would bring mistresses Bell and Sara with him but he didn’t. You’ve done the best thing not sitting with the man alone. I don’t expect him to breach the rules by forcing himself on you but it’s better to not give him a chance to try.”

The last words made Vien cringe internally, hearing all vague suppositions she was afraid to name confirmed by the independent source.

“Don’t worry,” Carroll pleaded, “we won’t let anyone offend you, let alone attempt anything questionable.”

“I’m glad I have you and your colleagues,” Vien said, “but I’d love to see Nathoo at last.”

“I’m sure the boss will return as soon as possible. Being him I wouldn’t want to stay away from you the minute longer than necessary.”

Jon’s heartfelt confession made her laugh. “Oh, no, and you too?! I thought Mr Merriver exhausted today’s pool of cheesy compliments falling on my poor head!”

She giggled and could not stop. Not because the joke was that funny. It worked more like relieving the stress of the unwanted visit but also the whole precarious situation in which she found herself lately.


	49. The roll call

Keith left the Cycads Valley utterly disappointed. Kennert’s young slave treated him as an obstacle and was hiding the boredom throughout their short meeting. Did the girlish thing find him that dull? She seemed to like Keith before, so the cold distance she put between them yesterday didn’t stop to amaze him.

“So how your reconnaissance went?” Reni was the first one to inquire.

“Better don’t ask,” Keith snorted. “What an ice queen, more haughty than her own master! Not that she was impolite. If I wanted to tell on her to Artri, I could not name the single thing to complain about. But if you could hear her. All the time proper and stiff. Only ‘yes, Mr Merriver’, ‘that’s interesting, Mr Merriver’. And she never got rid of her annoying chaperone. You know that guy Artri says he’s in love with her.”

“Do you think that halfwit fucks her behind the coordinator’s back?” Warren asked. The boy loved gossiping.

“If he does at all, I’m sure it can’t be behind his back. The chap is too honourable,” Keith spat the last word as if it was the worst insult.

“Anyway, it had to be painful for the man like you to be ignored by such a child,” Reni teased.

“The greybeard spoke!” Kert joined the conversation. “I wonder if you could do better.”

“Kert, we can’t bombard her with everyday visits, she may become suspicious. What about asking the wench for a little party? She seemed to enjoy them when Artri was with her. In such circumstances we can all try our luck one after one. What do you think?” offered Reni.

“And who moaned not so long ago, how much he dislikes courting?” Kert reminded him.

“Oh, come on, the man can change his opinion sometimes. So?” Reni looked at his colleagues, awaiting their answer.

“Better forget it,” Keith put him down. “Vien insists she’s busy with her lessons and has no time for frivolous entertainments. Surely it was only the pretext to refuse but she will hold on to it for dear life, I tell you. The hopeless cause, that one.”

Warren wasn’t that easy to discourage. “Where’s your manly ambition, Merriver? You can’t give up after one try, or can you? Everything depends on the right approach. She can ignore an invitation by a man, but what about the other girl or girls asking nicely?”

“I’m afraid my ladies won’t be eager to cooperate,” Keith said. “They’ll quickly figure out our intentions are not quite innocent.”

“If so, I don’t understand why you keep them,” Reni muttered under his breath.

“And you, Kert. I guess May won’t have such reservations? ”

“My slave and Vien aren’t that close but she will try,” Curtis said. “Besides, Vien had never been in our house so it may be the additional reason for her to make the exception.”

Reni clapped his hands. “You’re the only one who knows how to proceed with females! Now we must choose the day. I recommend hurrying up in case Artri returns earlier. If his slave is as temperamental behind closed doors as coordinator says, the poor thing must be in a dire need. It’s a perfect occasion we cannot miss.”

“Do we have to invite Tommy and Stanley too?”

“No Tan for sure,” Kert voiced his disapproval. “Spalding may be the terrible bore sometimes and remember we will have to deal with her own escort, there’s no need to bring to the equation that self-imposed defender of justice.”

“And what about Fisher?”

“He may come. Even if Tommy declines to join the competition at least there will be no danger of him trying to spoil the fun.”

“So it’s settled!” Reni summed up cheerfully. “Keith, are you with us?”

Merriver sent them the crooked smile. “Yes, sure. I’d like to see you try. And fail.”

Reni didn’t pay much attention to his older colleague’s pessimistic statement.

“I think, Kert,” he continued his musings, “you have the best chance to win the prize. With the sole exception of your colouration, you resemble our coordinator the most. Yes, I think the first lady may like you.”

* * *

The days dragged without the master of the house. He accepted all reports sent to him but messages from the man were scarce and he didn’t mention the date of his return yet.

Slowly Vien became restless, unused to live alone in such spacious apartments. She could not concentrate on anything thinking about what will become of her if he never comes back. When Vien shared these fears with her friends among the guards, they dismissed her anxieties as unreasonable assuring the slave there’s no such chance.

Sometimes Vien talked to Leandra, happily settled on Perennis with her doting new owner, and the woman told her the same. There is no option Artri can leave her. It wasn’t the first time he travelled incognito wherever he had to. The last thing was most infuriating. Nobody could reveal before her where the physicist may roam.

“Please don’t worry. Nobody will dare to hurt him,” Lea said after Vien complained once more about the strange situation. “I’m sure he will return to you safely. You must be a bit more patient.”

Vien hanged up to notice Thaddeus standing in the room's corner waiting for her to end the call.

“What is it, Thad?” she asked.

“Mistress May Taner is here. She’d like to talk to you.”

“May?” Vien muttered, surprised. She met Curtis’s slave a few times, but they rarely spoke. “What can she want from me?”

“I don’t know, but she says it’s important.”


	50. The Invitation

It came out May Taner’s visit’s primary goal was to invite Vivianne to the gathering at her master’s house. Vien tried to extricate herself from another unwanted social duty and seemed close to success when May suddenly burst to tears, begging her to accept the invitation.

“If I don’t convince you to come,” she sobbed, “my cruel master will beat me severely for being useless. He may even sell me. I don’t know what to do if you won’t agree!”

Vien perplexed by the flood of emotions she witnessed embraced the crying woman. “I’m sorry, May,” she said, “if I knew, I would make no difficulties. But I must contact my lord first. If he allows me to attend, I’ll let you both know immediately. If not, I think it will be enough to take the blame from you for the inability to make me go. In such a case I’ll talk to Mr Dwight myself. Is it acceptable for you?”

“Yes, yes, I will be eternally grateful,” May smiled through the tears. She was a very attractive woman despite the red eyes and painful expression of her noble features.

The same evening Vien asked Jon to send the message to Artri. She had to wait a few long hours before the answer arrived.

  
  


What was it? Vien stared at the letters in disbelief. But the letters were there, black on white, mocking her with their shape and the meaning they carried. What a pity she could not contact Artri in an actual time because she needed an explanation for this. Where the hell was he if the direct contact didn’t work? Vien looked at the letter again.

My dearest child,

It’s nice you feel obliged to ask for my acceptance for your visit at Kert’s, but it’s the unnecessary excess of caution. Must I remind my baby that she had been given the free pass wherever she wants to be? The only restriction is to care for my property’s safety during going out. It had not changed since then. You can go but take the escort with you.

What I said so far doesn’t mean I’m scolding you for disturbing me. I am happy you asked even if you must crave to take part in the entertainments Curtis prepared for his guests. I’m sure you’re bored to death by now and I’m ready to make it up for my girl’s sacrifice whatever you wish me to do.

To give you the proof of how much I appreciate your sweet gesture I had decided to grant you with my permission to use the occasion to any extent you may be tempted. For a girl with certain needs it must be hard to abstain from the carnal pleasures for so long, especially after she had been forbidden to deal with the tension by herself. 

My coworkers are all attractive men. I hope you may find at least one enough to your liking to act in my stead. Knowing the boys, none would be cross if you propose.

Whatever you choose, have fun and think of me.

Yours always

Artri Nathoo Kennert.

  
  


Did he just give her permission to cheat on him? No, according to the XY Zone standards it wasn’t cheating if the master himself allowed the slave to indulge in… how he called it? Pleasures of the flesh? Ah, no, carnal pleasures.

Vien felt humiliated. She wanted Artri to be fiercely jealous like she was and the man was giving her instead the free hand? Yes, Vien had been warned about such possibility in the contract she signed but it was a different thing to consider future events that may or may not occur and different when it was slapped in her face in an almost casual way. As if it meant nothing to him!

She desperately wanted to confide in a trusted person but Lea was away and she could not talk about so sensitive the thing through the communicator. And Jon wasn’t the proper confidante to share her ire. Vien cannot cry on his shoulder because of her grievances after she had chosen Artri, not him. But Vien couldn’t do differently. She’s in love with Artri Kennert, not his guard, no matter how kind and honourable. It has nothing to do with their social standing. Yes, she loves Artri with all her might and hates him at the same time. She was worried sick and the poor idiot thinks that all she cares for is the lack of sex!

It took her next few hours to calm down and return to functioning properly. She had no excuse now. Vien must contact May and tell her. She resolved to enjoy the occasion and to pay no attention to Artri’s ridiculous statements, to have a good time and return home untouched.


	51. The Introduction

Curtis welcomed Vien at the gates to his mansion with May at his side. Being honest the woman in a designer dress, with her rich, chestnut hair pinned up in an elaborate coiffure didn’t look like the one who could be regularly abused. Did she fooled Vien lying about what awaits her if she fails her orders? 

But Vivianne knew first impression can be misleading. Sophisticated Galdanedian medicine could deal with the worst injuries in a matter of hours. She remembered how quickly Vien herself was healed after the imprisonment in the detention centre. Two days and the last traces of her many wounds and bruises disappeared as if the hardships her body went through never happened. 

If there was the slightest possibility May’s words were true Vien has done a best thing. Besides, what a sacrifice it was to spend the evening among the elite scientists? She had her boys with her so what can go wrong? Unsatisfied with Vivianne’s choice of the company, the chief of Artri’s security stuff said she needs more experienced guards than Grant and Jon. Vien dismissed Greg’s reservations. She wasn’t heading to war but going to the party with her master’s friends, not that far from the Cycads Valley. 

Sawter didn’t dare to insist, knowing very well the unfavourable opinion from her side can cost him losing his lucrative job. Even if he yielded to Vivianne’s demands, it could not change the fact Greg was not very fond of his boss’s new slave. She eavesdropped on him once when the guy complained to Morton Nevins how terribly Artri spoils Vien and what he himself could do to discipline her. 

“I’m happy you have accepted my invitation, I can’t believe I had more luck than Merriver,” Kert said shaking her hand. The redhead was a beautiful man. His coppery locks surrounded the face in its shape and many features similar to that of Artri Kennert. But when Artri was both beautiful and charming there was no warmth in Kert’s intense blue gaze. Anyway, it was hard to believe someone so refined could make close acquaintance with Bart Rennell, but many independent sources confirmed Dwight’s connection with the infamous violentologist. After reminding herself of that, Vien was more inclined to believe May was in a danger. To show her support for the unfortunate woman she hugged her tightly. May seemed stiff at first but soon reciprocated Vivianne’s spontaneous gesture. 

“My, my,” Kert commented, “I couldn’t believe the man may be jealous of the favours his own slave receives and yet you made me, mistress Vien.”

“Oh, no,” Vien thought. He should not flirt with her in front of his partner. She felt suddenly uncomfortable, as if it was her fault, which was a nonsense, of course. It didn’t bode well for the rest of the evening. Hiding her confusion, she explained. “That’s how we do this on Argossyne between female friends.”

“But where are the others?” she asked to turn the conversation in a different direction.  
“They will be here soon. I wanted you to come first to show you around,” Kert answered with a smile.

“I am privileged to find such a warm welcome, Mr Dwight,” Vien said politely, “but you should not trouble yourself with my humble person.” She risked taking the quickest glance at May, but the other woman’s face looked impenetrable. There was something deeply disturbing in this pair. What if Bart… No, Vivianne didn’t want to think about all the dreadful possibilities. When Artri returns, she will ask him. Alone, she had no chance to do much, assuming the state of things needed her intervention.

“Why don’t you send back your guards and summon them to take you home?” Kert surprised her with the question. “There’s no need for the boys to get bored waiting. You are perfectly safe here under my roof. Everybody knows how precious your person is for our coordinator.”

“I thank you, Mr Dwight,” said Vien, “but it does not depend on my decision. Their orders oblige them to not leave me when outside my master’s properties.”

Dwight smirked. “Possessive brat, isn’t he?”

Vien didn’t take the bait. “I think my lord is a bit over sensitive with these things. After what happened to my predecessor he prefers all the bases covered, so to speak.”

If her answer disappointed Kert he didn’t show it.   
“Well, it’s hardly surprising he cares so much.” The physicist looked her in the eyes in such a suggestive manner Vien realised she’s blushing. May had to notice that too. She didn’t speak the single word so far. 

“Mr Dwight, what about May giving me the tour through your property? I feel more at ease in all female company.”

Had Kert’s lip twitched a bit after her suggestion, or was it only the illusion? 

“Very well, my pretty guest’s wish is the law I must obey,” he said. “May, darling, you know what to do.”

“Yes, master.” The woman nodded and took Vien by the hand. It was a great relief to leave Kert behind. 

“Is everything all right?” Vien whispered when they entered the flower garden. May gave her the sharp look. “Don’t,” she mouthed. All was clear now, they were under surveillance. Vien wanted to be far away from here, but she couldn’t just leave. Without doubt her companion would pay for this. The only honourable way was to stay and keep up appearances. A few hours of pointless conversations and awkward compliments and it will be done. And then home and an empty bed. She missed Artri terribly. Everything was so simple and easy when he was around. He would know how to deal with the impertinent males. 

Vien faked the good humour as best as she could, asking many questions and prattling without stop. It seemingly broke the ice in May Taner’s demeanour, who joined Vien in her performance.   
When they finished the short tour the rest of the visitors arrived. Luckily there were some other women between them, so she and May won’t be alone.


	52. The Evening at Kert's

“So where’s your guardian angel, girl?” Tommy Fisher asked her. After exchanging initial greetings, people dispersed in the garden and she stayed close to Anabelle, determined to know her better. During previous meetings they rarely could talk for longer and now there was a perfect occasion to make up for the lost opportunities. Vien needed more friends around to not depend on Artri and his household’s crew alone. 

A pity Sara didn’t come, but it was still painful for her to meet her former lover during informal occasions. In a scientific environment she managed to ignore her hurt feelings, concentrating on the mental work, but outside of the centre it was decidedly to much for her to bear. Vien understood Sally’s reasons to keep the distance from Tommy Fisher because how could Vien feel if Artri did the same and they would force her to endure his presence knowing that he doesn’t belong to her anymore. 

“You tell me, Mr Fisher,” she challenged him hiding her annoyance. “As his oldest friend, you should know better. So, will you share your knowledge with this here humble slave?”

Instead of answering, Tommy said. “You’re such a fast learner, kid. A few weeks in the Federation zone and you talk like a natural-born Galdanedian concubine.”

Was it a compliment or a criticism? 

“Do you want to change the subject? Is it because you don’t know either?” she inquired, letting an angry tone in her voice be heard. 

Fisher looked down at her. “If Nat had not told you it means he doesn’t want you to know. I’m sorry.”

Of course he wasn’t sorry at all, Vivianne could tell. She excused herself and went to look for May. She checked all the places available to her but didn’t find Kert’s slave. Vien preferred to not ask the host about May’s whereabouts and returned to Bell.

Warren approached them with two glasses of wine. “It seems you’re not contented with our host’s offer of beverages so me and Keith, we urged him to open his best Macantaran vintage white especially for you. I have volunteered as a waiter.” Warren looked so proud of himself. Vien didn’t want to offend the man so accepted the drink. 

“You, Bell?” 

“No, thank you,” Anabelle firmly refused. “I’m not very fond of wine, even the Makantaran one. Besides, someone has to stay sober here. You can have it, Reni.”

“Okay.” Warren raised his glass with a satisfied smile. “My gain and your loss,” he said. “Cheers!”

Vien followed him. 

Reni looked at her expectantly. “And?”

“Well, it tastes okay, but I’m afraid Mr Dwight wasted his best brand on me. I’m not a connoisseur of such things. If Nathoo was here, he would certainly enjoy his native specialty.”

It was like she feared it could be. The men were paying her their ridiculous, unrealistic compliments, which sounded even more strange when such a woman of class stood near Vien. It was boring at first and then more and more irritating, especially since they deterred her from the conversation with Anabelle. But it proved not to be her worst experience.

Vien soon realised something is not right. “Forgive me,” she mumbled, “I probably shouldn’t drink at all, m’not used to alcohol, my sister…” she stopped feeling dizzy. Just great! What will they think of her? Even through the haze, Vien knew it’s time to evacuate herself before she does something she will regret. 

Jon was quickly at her side. She felt relieved but also alarmed. “I can’t we can’t Greg will…” she tried to warn him.

“It’s okay, we know how to deal with Sawter, don’t worry about us. The most important thing is to take you to bed, your own bed. Okay?” 

Apparently dear Jon knew what he was doing. 

“‘Kay, ‘kay,” Vien agreed without the fuss, suddenly cheerful again. She felt safe with the man. So much that she could kiss him. Because why not? Artri had left her roaming Goddess knows where, and Jon was always close. She never liked his beard, but now she thought it looks cute. The facial hair reminded Vien her male compatriots, so different from their decadent Federation counterparts. Carroll stopped her in the last moment. “My lady, we have to go,” he reminded Vien. “Grant is waiting with the carries ready.” The guard helped her to walk more or less straight. She waved to her hosts, glad it’s over. 

When the people were leaving Kert gave Reni the sign he wants him to stay.

“What is it again?” Warren complained.

“I wonder Reni… Everything my guests ate or drank bots delivered straight from the kitchen. The only exception was that wine you took for Vien and Bell. Is it coincidence or…”

“Well, okay, she was so stiff and official I thought it would be good to mellow her a fraction to make the girl a bit easier, you know.”

“You what?” Kert could not believe what he heard.

“It was only half of the smallest dose of radin, nothing hardcore,” Reni said, defensive.

“Nothing hardcore? Are you mad? In my home? If anyone knew and told him your brilliantly started career would be finished, you idiot. He will finish _you_, stupid kid!”

But angry scolding from his older colleague didn’t move Reni. “Easy, easy, she thinks it’s because of the drinks. After a few hours there will be no trace of a drug in her bloodstream.”

“And how can you know for sure? She’s not from our planet. Argossynians’ metabolism may be slower. The main issue was, it had to be her conscious choice but it’s unimportant now. Luckily she’s wiser than you, Reni, even drugged and drunk but if something wrong will happen to the cherished Art’s property I first will denounce you.”

Reni shrugged it off. “Calm down, Kert! She will be fine. The medicine should cease to work after a few hours. Our little first lady, unless she falls asleep, may be more horny through that time. It’s safe. Nothing will happen. You can go to sleep yourself.”

Curtis was not convinced but there was nothing he could do besides of waiting.


	53. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Carroll tries to put his mistress to sleep.

Sawter stood at the gates waiting for their return. “Is everything all right?” he asked, eying them with suspicion.

“Yes, yes, of course, just as I told you when we left Mr Dwight’s,” Jon answered in Vivianne’s stead. “The mistress is a bit drunk, Mr Dwight should know better and restrict her access to the drinks. I will walk her to the bedroom so she could sleep it through.”

“I knew it may end that way,” the chief of the guards snorted with disapproval. “You’re lucky it’s nothing more serious. When you are back, I can go home at last. Goodnight, Carroll.”

“Goodnight, Mr Sawter,” Jon responded with respect he was due his superior.

“Let’s go, it’s not far,” he whispered to Vien.

She let him lead her until they were inside the house. There, nobody watched them, so Jon picked Vien up and carried her through the unlit corridors.

“Mr Carroll, you are so strong,” she said with awe.

“I had to be. It’s part of my job,” he cut her off. “But here we are, at the end of our way. I’ll leave you now. It’s time to rest."

Vien made the sad face. “Leave me? Alone? But this place is too big for the solitary girl. Will you stay with me for the night?”

Vien realised she’s not slurring anymore. Apparently she sobered a little during the journey back.

Jon looked shocked. “Mistress, it’s not a good idea. Now I know you need a female servant to take care of your needs in such circumstances, when the boss is not at home. I’ll talk to him about it after his return, which must be near. Now please go to bed.”

Vien took Jon by the hand. “You have such a surprisingly soft skin,” she said lifting it to her cheek. I wonder how it feels.” She looked him in the eyes. “How it feels like to kiss the man with a beard. I never tried. And I thought I could use the opportunity to check.”

Carroll delicately freed his fingers from her hold and made a step back.

“My sweet angel,” he said softly, “I’d love to serve you however you want me to, but it’s the alcohol talking, not you. Please go to bed, it’s late, and you’re not yourself.”

At first Vien sat obediently on the edge of the luxurious silken bedding bots prepared for her, but it wasn’t her intention to let Carroll go.

“Undress me,” she said. “And take me to the shower. I have to wash myself clean.”

“I’m afraid it has to wait until the next morning. You are in no shape to run around,” he probably wanted to sound firm, but his voice faltered. Even if her intoxicated state, she heard that.

Vien couldn’t stop talking if she wanted to keep him in a room. 

“Do you know what a relief it is to be with a man as ordinary as me?”

“Please stop it, you know you’re nothing but.”

“There’s no need to tell me lies. We are friends, aren’t we? And friends should be honest one to another.”

“I am honest, I have never be more honest in my entire life.”

“Ah, maybe you really are,” Vien agreed. “But I know they view me differently. I saw this today. These people tolerate me only because of my master. They think that flattering me can give them a better chance to rise higher in his esteem. If I was there on my own, nobody would notice my person, let alone compliment my nonexistent charms. You saw them, Jon. They all look like the perfect models made in some elaborate graphic program. Even the girls of Argossynian origin seem to be chosen according to the same key. There’s no place for a plain woman like Vivianne Tray among these flawless beauties. I wonder when Nathoo will realise that. And how long he may want to keep me after finding out.”

Carroll shook his head in disbelief.

“Don’t be silly, it’s obvious the boss has chosen you exactly because of these qualities you see as your shortcomings. He had enough of the boring people of his class and wanted something raw and true. He wanted you because of who you are.”

Vien sighed. “I so would love to believe you, my friend. But I know it’s rather because of that girl he once loved. Was she indeed that pretty?”

After Vien mentioned her master’s old fiancé Jon looked away for a moment. When he turned his gaze back on her, his face wore an impenetrable expression. 

“I was but a little boy when she died so I had no pleasure to meet her. But I doubt mistress Vaicia, or anyone at all, could be more gorgeous than my lady. I assure you, our boss is exactly of the same opinion.”

“And how could you know? You don’t live in his head!” She smiled sadly. “Now I’m a novelty for him but when that factor wears off, I have no idea what will become of me.”

“You shouldn’t drink, mistress. First you are too young and second, it makes you feel sad and insecure. Tomorrow morning you will look at the things from the fresh perspective. Sleep well, my lady.” Jon made another attempt to leave. 

“And you won’t even kiss me goodnight?” Vien cried.

“Ah, yes, how could I forget!”

The guard turned back, then kneeled at her feet and kissed reverently Vien's hands.

“Is this all?” She pouted, not satisfied with too formal a gesture.

“I’m afraid it is. It will be better for us both if I leave. Goodnight!"

“Goodnight,” Vien muttered, humiliated.

“A coward,” she whispered when the man couldn’t hear her. 

  
  



	54. Artri is back home

And so Carroll left her too. Men! Can any girl count on their fickle affections? But the annoying creatures should know Vien doesn’t need them to make herself feel good! Something inside Vivianne’s head tried to warn her about the indeterminate danger such a choice may ensue. Her body, desperate after too long chastity, didn’t listen to the cautious mind. Surely there was no harm in the deed of the abandoned girl trying to make up for what her caretakers so criminally neglected. 

The hiss of the opening doors woke her up soon after dawn. At first Vien thought Jon returned to check on her, but it wasn’t Carroll or any other guard. Such a wondrous apparition could not be mistaken for anybody else. In a different state of affairs she would jump on the newcomer without thinking, but there was something disquieting in the way his green eyes scrutinised her from the shadows. In the faint light of the early morning they looked very dark and... was it a frown on that handsome face?

Vien gathered the duvet around her naked body, tugging the hem of the cover up to her chin. “Natti,” she whispered, “I didn’t know when to expect you. You should warn me so I could prepare myself.” 

“As far as I remember you promised me to be ready for me always with only a few extra exceptions,” Artri pointed out. “You don’t look happy to see me.”

“No, no, I am!” Vien breathed and she didn’t lie. 

“Then show me how much.”

“But, can I brush my teeth before? I was too fatigued after the party to remember about it in the evening.”

Artri moved closer to the bed, letting Vien see him in his full splendour. As many times before, she wondered how the man manages to look fresh and wildly attractive in all circumstances.

“If you are so conscious about your morning breath, then there are a few other options how the girl may celebrate the return of her master,” he said with the smirk.

“And what do you want me to do?” Vien asked, her throat suddenly dry. 

“Why, like hug me? I missed you so much.” 

When Artri opened his arms, she couldn’t wait any longer, ashamed of her inexcusable procrastinating. It was so good to be again in his close embrace, to feel the well-known mix of natural scents and the warmth of his body. 

“And now,” he said, “you can prepare yourself however you wish. I’ll wait.”

If anyone asked her, it was Vien’s favourite beginning of the day, first making love with her master and then cuddling with him to her longing heart’s content. 

Because when Vien returned from the bathroom, Artri waited for her in their bed. Bots swarmed around his discarded clothes, taking them for the laundry. 

“You’re pretty fast!” he noted with the self-contented smile, nothing left of his former unsettling aura. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, she thought before forgetting about anything that wasn’t her charming lover and his amazing skills.

  
  


“So you won’t tell me, where have you been?” she gathered the courage to ask him. 

The answer was simple. “No.”

“But, Natti, aren’t we partners? Don’t you think I should know where you disappeared?”

“I’m sorry, baby, but there are things I can’t share with you. Maybe one day, but not yet.”

“Is this something connected with the liberation…”

“Who had suggested you that?” Artri interrupted her musings. “Stop being nosy and don’t try to investigate any further or I will be very displeased.”

“Okay then,” muttered Vien. 

“We can’t talk about my certain goals, Ivvi, but there’s one thing I have to discuss now. I didn’t want to begin with scolding you, but I have to touch the other subject. I’m aware to leave you for so long still early into our relationship wasn’t my best idea, but I hoped my slave knows how to behave. Unfortunately, I was wrong.”

“No,” whispered Vien. How could he possibly know? But it was easy to guess. Now with her brain no longer clouded by the treacherous substance, Vien realised she’s in a serious trouble.

“No? You want to tell me I did not see what I saw?” Artri confirmed Vivianne’s suspicions. “As long as you belong to me, I am the only one who has the right to control your sexuality. By touching yourself that way, you have broken one of the most important rules. One of those you promised me to keep.”

“But I was thinking about you, all the time,” the girl blurted, not knowing what more she could say. 

“Ah, of this I’m not entirely sure.” 

The worst thing in this was that he kept calm all the time. His beautiful face didn’t show the signs of anger but rather sadness, as if by her wilfulness Vien hurt him deeply. 

“Even if you disappointed me, I could forgive you the breaching of the rules that one time if not the way you tried to use poor Carroll. He never deserved what you did to him. The man has feelings for you and you played with him as if he was your toy, not the conscious, sensitive human being.”

“I didn’t mean to, I was drunk and…”

“Sweetie, it’s not a sufficient excuse. Alcohol may only unleash what’s already in one’s mind, but it has to be there before.”

“I’m sorry. I will apologise for my terrible behaviour, never meant to hurt him… or you.”

“No, you won’t. It would humiliate the poor boy even more. I have given Carroll a few free days because it could upset him to witness your punishment.”

  
  
  



	55. At the breakfast

The punishment? The word sounded exotic in her ears regarding the time and place. Artri was still holding Vien close, stroking her slightly damp hair. The situation was so ridiculous Vivianne could laugh aloud if not the serious look in the man’s eyes. She released one nervous giggle. “What do you mean?” 

The scientist was unmoved. “Exactly what I told you. Is there something that you can’t understand?” 

Her face had to show the horrified expression because Artri softened his authoritarian approach.

“Sweetie, it’s nothing so terrible the likes of you may think. Just a minor chastisement you clearly deserve. It is my duty to discipline my slaves and to teach them the proper behaviour. The adequate punishment will help you to remember the lesson better.”

Vien didn’t know what to say. She shouldn’t be surprised. Her contract contained the detailed descriptions of similar situations, but seeing them on the screen or paper, and facing the same issue in reality were two distinct things. It filled her with dread. 

“Come, on,” Artri said. “It seems you quite liked such things when performed in different circumstances. This cannot be much worse. Just a whipping post instead of the bedroom, hm? Keeping in mind you’re not used to such a treatment I will be as gentle as possible. You can trust me with this. I do not plan to flail you alive, break your bones or anything like that.”

His assertions instead of calming Vien’s fears made her even more anxious.

“Do people… men, do they often inflict the latter on their slaves?” she asked, stuttering.

“Not on Galdanede or Makantara where I was born. Riadisans, well, these brutes know no boundaries to their mindless cruelty, but we are mostly civilised beings. I said mostly, because creatures like Bart and his colleagues exist even among us, but nobody really respects them. And now let’s go to breakfast, I’m starving and the punishment can wait.”

  
  


Vien obediently followed her master. She took the seat at the table in front of him but couldn’t swallow much of what was served, because even her most favourite dishes seemed devoid of a taste. Artri behaved as if he didn’t notice her sudden lack of appetite, letting Vien sip her tea and juice in peace. 

After the man finished, he spoke to her. “Ivvi, darling, is it possible you already regret choosing to be my slave instead of Carroll’s? If so, don’t be afraid to tell me. Please remember I will never keep you against your will, no matter how painful it would be to lose you and your affection.” Regardless of what he confessed, Artri’s tone was almost indifferent. As if he pitied Vien or worse, despised her for being weak.

She could not leave it at that. 

“Why do you think I prefer Jon over you? He is a good man and a wonderful friend, but I don’t think about him the same way I feel about you. I was drunk and didn’t realise my irresponsible words and doings may harm him. I didn’t mean them. Not really. You are the only man I want."

“I believe you,” Artri said, covering her hand with his warm one. “But it makes your transgression even more outrageous. Because you knew he had no chance to win the prize and yet it didn’t stop you from teasing him. That was the wicked and unjust treatment no decent person deserves. Even if he’s a free man, and you the bonded slave, still your worldly position surpasses his and manifold. It is untoward to use this advantage the way you did. In case you were bored I gave you an explicit permission to have fun with my friends. They are all mischievous playboys very laid back with these things. It would be totally innocent entertainment. But you ignored the lawful means of dealing with your little problem, choosing first flirtation with your guard and then engaging in the forbidden activities. Your guilt is indisputable and therefore I can’t spare you this time.”

“Nathoo?”

“Yes?”

“I wonder why you care that much for your employee's feelings?”

“Darling, you shouldn’t be surprised. Different class or no, we are both on the mercy of the same cruel and careless girl who made us her servants.”

Vien snorted. “You carry the neurowhip at your side almost every day and call _me_ cruel?”

“You know why I have to wear them, and yet you never saw me using one.”

“I guess it’s because you order your subordinates to do it in your stead,” Vien said, vividly remembering Francesca led to the certain construction in the park. Now she will replace her unfortunate former rival at the post. Isn’t it what she craved and fought for? 

“And whom will you designate for the dirty work today?”

Artri looked at her with a hint of reproach. 

“Why do you think I will want the replacement? As my personal slave you have the right to receive the punishment straight from the hands of your owner.”

“So it is a privilege of sorts?” Vien could not help but sound bitter. 

“As much as it may seem strange for the freeborn Argossynian, yes, we count it as that. Come, let’s get it done. I won’t torture you with waiting.” 

Artri seemed as relaxed and serene as if he was choosing an outfit for the evening or something equally mundane, not planning to beat his slave publicly for the first time. The thought came to Vien unwanted. Jon would rather die than touch her with a hostile intention. But Artri placed all the possible warnings in the contract, so Vien should not feel deceived. She had signed the document herself, under no pressure or threat, and got what she wanted, and then broke the rules she agreed to observe. It was all Vien’s fault, not her master’s. 

Artri stood up and came to her side of the table. “You’re thinking too much,” he said, covering her head with kisses. “The punishment is not a disaster. It enables the guilty person to pay for the things done wrong and leaves them with the clear conscience. The power wielding people can be envious of this simple and effective predicament. We must carry the weight of our doings and their consequences forever without such help.”

The twisted logic of his reasoning left Vien speechless. 

“Do you believe in what you said?” 

“And does it really matter?” Artri responded with the question. “It changes nothing in your current situation. Now come.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, ha, Artri is Artri and he's showing the little of his true self at last.


	56. After the punishment

“See, it’s over. And you were so very brave. Not the single moan released,” Artri was talking, carrying Vien inside. She could walk, of course, but the scientist didn’t give her occasion to refuse. Soon after the witnesses left, the man untied her and snatched into the possessive embrace.

Indeed, it was over. Vien’s mind in a strange haze barely registered the things happening to her as if they didn’t concern her person but some other, parallel being. Vien couldn’t recall how she was led to the post and what Artri said to his guardsmen. All she remembered was the cool air on her bare back and the pain itself. It wasn’t the minor pain but bearable. Much more bearable than anything she suffered in the detention center. Vien didn’t count the lashes, concentrating on gritting her teeth and stifling any sounds that might escape her. Apparently such a way of dealing with the punishment satisfied her master. He could not stop praising Vien.

“Is my baby okay?” he inquired after placing her on the soft cushions. “Want something to drink?”

“A bit of sparkling water, if you please,” Vien asked. It should be good for her constricted throat.

“Your back may be sensitive for some time,” Artri said after offering her the glass of soda, “but the skin hasn’t been damaged. That’s why I prefer to use neuro which is better than any classic whip or rod. It leaves no physical trace and rarely needs dressing afterwards.”

“As far as I can remember, the violentilogists in the torture house often breached the skin with their neuros,” she noted dispassionately.

“Well, it’s always possible but was unnecessary this time. The guilt hadn’t been that serious to draw the blood.”

“Shouldn’t I thank you for the lesson?”

Before answering, Artri kneeled at her feet, putting the black head of his on Vivianne’s lap. “No, and I hope you won’t hate me after this morning.”

“Do you often worship your women after you discipline them?” Vien wanted to sound stern, but her voice faltered.

“No, only you, I attempted to do the same with the other but she didn’t want me. She thought I was mocking her and refused to let me. Since losing her I tried no more, but when I met you it changed everything. Can you believe I may be both in one body, the monster and your everlasting thrall?”

There was so much of ardent devotion in the way he said these words.

Vien sank her fingers in the shining black mane. “I’m only the simple Argossynian girl, so forgive me if I don’t understand what do you mean, master. Were you not asking almost casually today if I preferred to have Carroll in your place? How does it agree with what you say now?”

“It’s my way of dealing with the thought I’m most afraid of. I can’t imagine a more terrible disaster and yet I have to be prepared always for the worst-case scenario.”

“You need far more than _this_ to scare me away,” Vien said.

Artri sent her the radiant smile. “I thank you, you’re the most gracious lady!”

“Oh, so no careless and cruel girl anymore?” she teased.

“Please forgive me. I don’t know what I’m saying sometimes. You’ve made such a mess out of your poor slave,” Artri whispered.

He started with kissing Vien’s hands, then moved lower and ended with his lips on her bare feet. What girl could stay indifferent in the face of such a heartfelt demonstration? Vien certainly wasn’t able to resist the charming fiend, letting him do whatever he wanted, almost forgetting what have brought him to his knees.

After the physicist left for the Centre Vien returned to her studies but could not stop thinking about what happened, her mind in a turmoil. When the barely detectable stinging remained the only sign of the whipping she received, it was easy to diminish importance of this display of power. Because it didn’t look like the doing of an untamed, bloodthirsty monster. If Artri wanted to hurt Vien more seriously, nobody would stop him. It had to be something else, the warning or testing the waters to know how far he can go not losing his appeal. But Vien will give Artri no pretext to use his prerogatives again. She does not intend to make it easy for him!

The punishment alone, however unpleasant, didn’t worry her the most. Far more unsettling was the impenetrable mystery surrounding Artri’s lengthy absence. If they were going to be the proper partners, there should be no secrets between them. It seemed he didn’t trust her enough to share whatever it could be. But with no transparency Vien cannot be sure if she’s not just his toy, the next of many, no matter what Artri declares aloud. The long-term relationship cannot be built on a desire alone, so she had to find the way to gain her master’s full confidence as soon as possible. If only Vien knew how to begin!


	57. The problem of sharing

“I am disappointed with you, my dear friends,” said Artri when after Sara’s withdrawal they found themselves in all male company. “No one tried hard enough to entertain my lonely baby.”

“It would be easier to move the cold rock than make her engaged in that kind of activity,” snorted Tommy.

“The hopeless cause, that one. Are you certain she does not pretend when in bed with you?” added Reni with a mischievous smile. 

“I won’t grace you with response to this pathetic insinuation, son. And you are all useless as men.” 

Artri glanced around faking annoyance while inside he was deeply satisfied Vien had shown no interest in any of his colleagues. Then why she decided to woo Carroll, who wasn’t half as attractive as the physicists from his team? But it was the sole thing that tainted his otherwise excellent mood. 

“Next time when hosting my slave without my presence, whoever they could be, please don’t let her drink that much,” he said. “She may be technically adult but too young to indulge her with the alcoholic beverages without caution.”

“Yes, daddy hen,” Keith said, “we will have this in mind. And what about the rest of the afternoon?”

“We can move to my house,” Kert offered. “May is ready as ever.”

“Sure, but we will have to call for some additional service. So, who’s ordering and paying?” Reni wanted to know. 

“Shouldn’t it be Nat as long as he doesn’t share?” Tommy pointed, sending Artri the meaningful look. 

“Oh, you forgot he shares both neither the girl nor himself. It would be rude to charge our coordinator with the payment for the service he won’t be using?”

“Oh, come on, in such a case May will be more than sufficient for you three. We don’t lack any additional wenches. Let’s go, okay? And you, coordinator?” 

“Well, Ivvi probably didn’t finish her planned lessons yet, so I don’t want to interrupt. Yes, I may stick around for a while,” Art agreed. 

May, whom Kert sent a notice about their arrival, waited for her owner’s colleagues fully prepared. She curtsied gracefully and was all smiles, most radiant one aimed at Artri. He answered her with his own, but apart from that Art ignored the woman who promptly took care of always willing Reni. 

“The best choice for the warm-up!” Kert commented, following the pair with his gaze. “May I ask who wants to be next? Maybe you, Artri, will change your mind?”

“Surely not today,” Art answered coldly. Keith and Tommy may do what they want. After such a reprimand, Curtis didn’t try anymore. May though didn’t know about it and after she and Warren returned first thing the slave had done, was taking place on Artri’s lap. He didn’t want to be impolite so didn’t shoo her out immediately. 

“Darling, you mistake me for someone else,” he said, putting the hand on the small of her back. “See, here are the certain gentlemen waiting for your favours.” Artri pointed at Tommy Fisher and Keith Merriver.

The woman made a sad face. “Did I displease you, sir? I can recall no such occasion, but if you blame me for anything, maybe I can make up for my fault now?”

“You did nothing wrong. Don’t take it personally but he only thing I want is to leave me alone,” answered Artri. 

“See, your services do not interest our coordinator,” Keith said with a sympathetic smile, “no way you can make him abandon his ridiculous Makantaran rules. Come, you deserve the real man instead of a marble statue.”

“Is Mr Merriver right, sir?” May looked at Art with narrowed eyes. “I thought you have adopted Galdanedian ways. It seemed you were glad of my efforts before. Would you give me one more chance to prove my worth, please?”

“Nice try, darling,” Artri said softly, “but I’m old and lazy enough to not care about adjusting to all local customs. As a foreign planetarian yourself, you should easily understand me. Besides, my own baby is exceptionally jealous and I don’t want to upset her for no good reason as long as I don’t have to.”

“But Mr Kennert, isn’t fidelity boring? Avoiding any diversity may work against your lover’s interests. You may soon feel tired with her without the fresh air from the outside.” 

Artri laughed at the slave’s words. She was so desperate. Most probably Kert ordered her to win him. 

“I appreciate the concern, May, but you don’t have to worry about my relationship. So be the obedient girl and do as you’re told.” 

The woman opened her mouth to respond, but the warning look from her master stopped May in her efforts. 

She had to content herself with Keith Merriver and Tommy Fisher after him.

Returning home Artri was thinking about the problem of sharing. He didn't participate now but didn't spare himself earlier. It wasn't true Art didn't care about the social norms, so he had to reckon with the fact that at some point the sharing of Vivianne's body will be unavoidable. Hopefully she won't protest too eagerly. The contract obliged her to comply but will she?


	58. No

“No!”

Artri could not believe what he heard. He never found himself in such an embarrassing situation. For the moment the physicist forgot how to speak. Keith looked extremely confused too. Their colleagues probably shared the feeling, but at least could pretend they didn’t hear the slave’s unseemly outburst. Merriver was not so lucky. After the initial shock, he found his words.

“Ah, well, it seems I’m not to our first lady’s liking. A pity but I can understand the sentiment. Maybe she just… doesn’t tolerate blondes? ” Artri saw the glimpse of sympathy in Keith’s eyes. He tried so hard to turn the case into a joke.

“I see she’s in no mood for a party at all,” Artri spoke at last, his tone ice cold. Luckily all present men were his friends and won’t gossip further about Vivianne’s insubordination. “I’ll summon the guards to take her home.”

“The mistress is tired and needs to rest. Please escort her to the Cycads Valley,” Art ordered. “I’ll join her soon.”

Vien made the move as if she wanted to say something but resigned and left obediently with Artri’s people. 

The next part was extremely humiliating, but Artri had to do this to be sure the knowledge about the pitiful incident will not leave their close circle.

“I’m sorry you had to witness the scene like that,” he said, “apparently I have neglected teaching her the proper manners. The next time it won’t happen. Hopefully, I don’t need to remind you nobody else should know about today’s event.”

“Everybody can have a worse day,” Curtis assured him as if it was a hundred percent normal the slave could refuse to fulfil her master’s direct order.

“Sure, coordinator, we will be silent as the graves,” Reni said and Tommy added. “I knew it may end this way, so just in case I had reserved one fine girl who will be happy to serve us. You know sweet little Vorieta, guys? I have ordered her service a few times already and can recommend her with a clear conscience?”

“When such a connoisseur approves, I think it’s worthy to try,” Keith was the first to comply. When the other two agreed Artri offered to pay for the public slave’s visit.

“Yeah, but only if you will take part too,” Tommy said with the smirk. He probably expected Artri to refuse.

“Well, let’s wait and see. I will decide after seeing her in the flesh. But let me treat you regardless of my choice, okay? Besides, I’m the host here so it up to me to pay for the additional entertainments. Especially after such a huge disappointment."

Nobody said no, so Artri himself had placed the order. 

Maybe he should accept the offer the hired girl made. Because after pleasuring his friends, Vorieta came to Art and tried to woo him. She was a very pleasant girl, soft and endearing. No wonder Tommy liked her after his far less submissive Argossynian slave. At first Artri surrendered to her pleas, but after they went to the adjacent room, he excused himself to her great sorrow. “I’m sorry, my child,” he said, “but I’m in no mood for the physical contacts now. And even if I was, I could be brutal and regret it afterwards. I don’t want you to remember me like that.”

In the carries heading to the Cycads Valley, Artri was thinking about what exactly went wrong with Vien. Everything seemed perfect, even after the whipping she received. Vivianne’s teachers praised her constantly. She and Artri shared the mind-blowing sex almost every day. When not learning or enjoying the delights of their flowering relationship, the Argossynian took over the big part of Artri’s self-imposed duties with finding the hostages and public slaves in need of his intervention. That way she felt needed and important. The girl seemed happy with her life on Galdanede, and Artri would never expect Vien may break the rules she solemnly promised to follow when she had signed their agreement. 

He didn’t want to be the tyrant, not listening to his slave’s opinions and reservations. Artri wouldn’t push her to grant his request if only she tried to excuse herself a bit more diplomatically. The way the girl voiced her refusal was absolutely unacceptable. He must teach her the harsh lesson to avoid similar disgrace in the future. 

“How dare you to contradict me in public? You were more than eager to receive all the honours and luxuries I gave you. But when your master, for the first time ever, asks you to do something for him your answer is a no?” Artri hissed.

She would prefer him shouting and swearing. Everything was better than this cold contempt and sheer hostility in the green eyes of the dominant male. Vien tried to justify herself.

“But I was not prepared to... to do this, you should tell me before so I were not surprised,” she started clumsily.

“You were not prepared? Tell me then what had you signed months ago? Claiming you were ready to do anything, only to end up in my bed?”

Vien wanted to add something, but Artri didn’t let her speak.

“Silence!” he spat. “I will teach you what it means to rebel against your duties, you useless woman.”

Vien didn’t know what to do. “I’m... Im sorry,” she stammered weakly.

“Oh, no, you will be really sorry, and soon,” Artri said in such a way it froze the blood in her veins.

“Greg, Mort, you know what to do.”


	59. The Darkness

Vien thought the guards are leading her to the whipping post to repeat the procedure she went through after her master’s return from his mysterious journey, but quickly realised their small group is heading quite the opposite direction. Soon they were standing in front of the lift to the basement. 

“Where are you taking me? And where’s Nathoo?” she asked, shaking. It didn’t escape Vien’s notice Artri had chosen two men who despised her the most. And he won’t supervise them? 

“It should be the master for you or your lord, Argossynian whore. If you were mine, I’d knock your teeth out after the first try to fraternise with your betters,” barked Greg.

After such a response it was more than clear any attempts at a discussion will be futile. 

“For a runt like you the boss was extraordinarily gentlemanly, but at last your luck ran dry,” he added with obvious disgust.

“Maybe not so dry,” Morton chimed in sending his colleague the meaningful look. 

In the basement they pushed her into the small room without any furniture, if not counting two broad metal shackles attached to the ground in its middle. Here they undressed Vien and cuffed her hands behind the back. She was too shocked to protest. Maybe she should bargain with their boss more fervently. And if only Vien knew what will happen next, she would. 

The guards put her feet into the shackles and latched them around Vien’s ankles. She was trapped. 

From the sick satisfaction pictured on the men’s faces, she expected the worse. Vien was nearly sure they will use their heavy neuros to beat her bloody, but nothing like that happened. Both guys stepped back and headed to the door. On the threshold they turned to her one last time. “Enjoy the rest of your… evening, girl,” Greg said before slamming the doors shut. In the same moment, the lights went out, and they left Vien alone in the impenetrable darkness.

The situation was unnerving, but at least they didn’t hurt or rape her. All she must suffer is some kind of sensory deprivation, nothing pleasant but bearable. Maybe Artri is not that angry at her and is doing this only to be true to his word and to warn her. Yes, he probably only wants her to think about what she had done. Most girls work like that often and don’t make a big deal out of it. Vien isn’t better than them, and Artri didn’t hide what he wanted. He had every right to suppose Vien will cooperate. 

It’s possible she will have to stay here for longer than only the evening. It would be tiresome to stand all the time. Vien lowered herself carefully and winced when her buttocks touched the cold floor. It was hard to find the comfortable position with her legs in the metal entrapment. Surely it will be the long night. 

She was changing her position a few times, but none felt even remotely comfortable. After standing for a few minutes, Vien sat down again. It was hard to maneuver her body with ankles in restraints and the tied hands so she fell clumsily on the tiles, splashing some unidentified fluid. She could swear no liquid substance was there before. Did she just pee herself? Impossible, she would know if it was so. It had to be something else. Hopefully only water, nothing like acid or similar irritating or corrosive substance. She didn’t smell or feel on her skin anything foul. Presumably it was water then, but where it could come from? Stepping into the room, she didn’t notice any places that could be the source of the influx. Vien cursed the darkness and her immobilised hands. But even if they were free, no way she could open her chains, let alone the door to that desolate prison cell. At least the water was of the pleasant, body like temperature so there was no need to stand up immediately. It took Vien the next minute to notice her feet are wet too. Soon more and more water was flowing in.

Vien ordered herself to not panic. It’s probably what they expect to happen, but she’s stronger than they think. Surely it cannot be anything really dangerous. Just a mild psychological torture. They must monitor the situation and will stop in the right moment. It’s done to scare her, nothing more. All Vien needs is to live through this experience with dignity and patience, and to trust her master. He never touched her with the harmful intentions unless she deserved it. 

In a pitch black darkness it was easy to lose the track of time, so she could not say how fast the water was rising but it did constantly, and at some point her body began to float. Vien was always an excellent swimmer and now she tried to relax and let the water carry her. It was far more comfortable than sitting on the hard floor. 

“But shouldn’t they stop already?” she thought when the water level was almost at her chin. “Surely Nathoo doesn’t want me to…” Vien tried to push the certain cursed word out of her head. But if nothing will change, the fluid will soon cover her mouth. If she wants to ask the master to stop this is probably the last occasion to do so. Presuming somebody hears her. Because what if they left her to die? No one is watching and they will come in the morning to retrieve her lifeless body chained to the floor and floating in the darkness. 

No matter what, Vien must try. And so she found herself begging loudly and crying and promising she will be from now on perfectly obedient slave whatever her orders may be.

But either her desperate plea was not enough or nobody listened because it didn’t work. She had to shut her mouth eventually because the water covered her lips and was only millimeters from her nose. 

Vien never, even in the hands of detention centre violentilogists, felt such an animalistic, overwhelming fear as in that moment. To lose the consciousness would be a blessing, but she wasn’t that lucky. Vien will be drowned knowing full well what’s happening. There’s nothing she can do to change her fate now. 

And then the fluid filling the room suddenly disappeared as if the powerful pump sucked it out. In a matter of seconds, Vien landed on the wet floor in one big, sobbing mess. All her chains opened automatically, she was free. 

The lights were on again. When her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she saw her master standing at the threshold with the big rolled towel in his hand. 

“It’s over, Ivvi, it’s over,” he said covering her with the fluffy material The cold and terrifying inquisitor who sent Vien to the torture chamber had gone. It was her Nathoo again; Vivianne’s perfect lover and caretaker returned. 

“Don’t do this to me! Don’t do this to me ever again!” she sobbed, clinging to him. 

“I won’t, darling, I promise. It was my colossal mistake,” Artri assured her. “Come, I’ll take you to bed.” He cleaned her face from tears and snot, then kissed her on the forehead and carried Vien upstairs. She let him do as he wanted, too weak and tired to fight. 

  
  



	60. Friends again?

Too exhausted after her ordeal, Vien surrendered to Artri’s careful ministrations. The man was an excellent nurse; she had to give him that. When the adrenaline level dropped, she was like a rag-doll, completely boneless and passive in his hands. Now feeling safe and warm, she only wanted to sleep. Vien suspected the man had added the dose of tranquiliser to a tea he insisted the slave should drink before going to bed, but she didn’t mind. It was better to lose consciousness, and forget what happened, at least for the time being. Then, maybe, after Vien will wake up, she’ll find that the horrors in the basement were nothing more than a frightful dream, the product of her own troubled mind.

Vien slept without nightmares, but the world to which she woke up was far more complicated than the one from yesterday morning.

She opened her eyes for a short moment and to her great relief discovered that Artri was still sleeping. Vien didn’t feel ready to face him yet. What it was she promised him when panicking? Did he hear it all? She should know but had no idea how to breach the sensitive subject.

Artri was first to suggest discussing the issue. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked after mostly silent breakfast, his face worried. What a hypocrite!

“I… no, not now,” Vien groaned.

The scientist nodded. “Okay, I can understand that. I’ll leave you to your studies then. We can return to the subject when I will be back.”

She was afraid Artri will want to kiss her, but he only patted her hand lightly and was gone.

Vien tried very hard to not waste her teacher’s time, but her thoughts were so often floating away. He noticed something is not right.

“Are you unwell, perhaps?” Terry asked after he had to repeat something for the third time.

“Yes, Mr McGail. I’m afraid you’re right. I hoped to be able to continue but apparently I have overestimated myself,” Vien confirmed his suspicions.

“No problem. You were such a hard-working student we are far ahead with everything. There will be no harm in taking a break, even for a few days if you need them. I only hope that you won’t abandon our meetings. I know the girl of your position has so many temptations around which seem infinitely more attractive than learning.”

“I assure you that I have no slightest intention to quit,” Vien answered. “You know how privileged I am to have access to the excessive academic knowledge on the planet where most slaves are barely literate.”

“All right then, just let us know when you’ll be ready. I hope you will soon be fully yourself again.”

Vien realised she nearly forgot about one important thing. “But please don’t tell my master. I don’t want him to worry about me. It’s nothing serious, just a temporary lack of energy.”

“I won’t,” Terry promised, sending her the look full of understanding and sympathy.

“Thank you, Mr McGail,” Vien said blinking out the tears until the connection was terminated.

Without the academic hours, Vien had plenty of time to think about her current situation. Is it possible to be happy and hopeful one day and then suddenly thrown into the lowest depths of black despair? What a pity she said no to Jon’s sincere proposal. She could learn with time to love and appreciate the good man and be safe. Why she cannot love him instead of that imperious, unpredictable creature? Would he ever let her leave him? But how can she ask about something like that after all the promises she made? And what Artri had in mind saying it was a colossal mistake? Did he want to murder her in a cold blood but resigned in the last minute? Or was it only the cruel play of his?

Vivianne’s head hurt from all the sad and desperate thoughts that could not stop to haunt her. After Artri returned, he found her in the darkness, huddled under the blanket.

“Viv,” he whispered, “you cannot torment yourself like that because of your stupid master. I should not let myself be led by anger. If I could turn back the time I would. But it’s too late now and I can only beg you for forgiveness. Please, I have already fired Gregory and Morton because of what they saw. I’ll promote Carroll to the position of the chief guard when he’ll return from his holidays.”

It was a welcomed surprise. “You will?” Vien gasped.

“Sure,” Artri confirmed, “I want you to feel safe in my household.”

At least it was something. To be free from the foul faces and moods of those two. Didn’t it mean Artri really cared about her comfort? Vien wanted to believe he’s not truly evil, only spoiled and taught since childhood to behave like that.

“And you won’t do this? No more?”

“Never. I swear,” Artri said softly, embracing her.

It was easier to agree, so she let him.

  
  
  
  


“Why so sad? A trouble in paradise?” Vien raised her head to notice Francesca standing near. She and Kennert senior just came for a visit and the slaves were temporarily left alone when their men wanted to discuss something in private.

“I guess my former master has shown his true self at last. I knew it must resurface, eventually.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vien answered coldly.

“You’re a talented actress, mistress Vien, but not as good as you think. I know something is off, but if you don’t want to talk about it, well…” Francesca shrugged and turned to walk away.

“Wait,” Vien whispered. She could not leave it that way. If Frances knows something Vien doesn’t, maybe it’s the unique opportunity to find out. Vien had no reason to believe the other woman’s revelations, but everything may be checked afterwards. “Why do you want to have anything in common with me? I thought you hate me.”

Francesca sent her the tired smile. “I used to but even the silly girl without schools knows it’s pointless and kills only the hater. Besides, it’s not your fault. Who could refuse when Mr Kennert asks? Even his friends and his very own father have problems with that. And because of the latter I may be in danger of a serious punishment if only he knew I undermine his son’s authority. But you have defended me, so I have a debt to pay.”

After Francesca told her about what she knew Vien could only frown. “If you wanted to make me aware of my master’s past why haven’t you done it earlier? Maybe I wouldn’t pursue my relationship with him and you could stay where you were.”

“Ah, really, and you would listen to me? No, you were far too deep in your infatuation to listen to the voice of reason. Besides, what could I have for evaluating my claims? My word against his? You would never believe me after the way he presented himself. Now I feel you may be ready to appreciate my honesty. It still may cost me dearly so don’t mention to anyone I’ve done it.”

“Okay,” Vien said, “but there’s one more thing that bothers me. You knew how my master was and didn’t shrink away from competing to be his personal slave?”

Francesca shook her head. “No, I didn’t. But you must consider I was born to this. They prepared me to deal with the challenges of being someone’s slave since I have learned to talk. I could accept much to stay with the man I cared for.”

Even if what Francesca told her sounded credible Vien couldn’t shake off the feeling her motifs aren’t entirely selfless. Maybe the former Artri’s slave didn’t stop dreaming about winning him again after Vien gives up. If she will give up.

“Thank you, Francesca,” she said. “I won’t divulge the specifics of our conversation to anyone. I know how to keep secrets even under the torture. You may consider your debt paid now.”

It was high time to change the topic because Varian Kennert found them in their hidden spot. “Ah, so that’s where our ladies disappeared!” he exclaimed, coming closer. “Artie will be glad you both were able to befriend at last.”

Vien didn’t intend to disillusion him. She smiled to Vari, even if Frances’s words shook her to the core. It was hard to take part in the supper when she felt nauseous enough to puke. She ate slowly and very little to keep up appearances, pretending that older Kennert’s jokes amuse her.


	61. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW in the end notes.

The supper was a challenge, but the worst was yet to come. Vien couldn’t show her true feelings because it might provoke questions and as a result direct suspicions toward Frances. Who knows what both Kennerts can do to the poor slave if they guessed what her role was? Vivianne’s latest experiences gave her a good idea what kind of consequences may follow. She can’t let it happen, no matter what Francesca’s intentions were.

And so Vien was trapped because Artri, misled by her faked good humour, didn’t try to hide his desire. Since the last punishment he hasn’t touched her differently than in a chaste way, giving the slave some time to overcome the trauma. Today the situation was meant to change.

“It was hard to endure the meal and the rest of the visit,” he said looking at her with narrowed eyes. “You looked so lovely tonight. Nobody wore my collar with more grace, ever.”

He came closer to give her the fleeting kiss. “But now we will take it off, together with the rest of your clothes. I want to worship you the whole night,” the man whispered to her ear. 

Not waiting for the response, Artri freed Vien from her gown; she had no underwear so the next thing was unclipping the collar and Vivianne stood before him unadorned like on the day she was born. 

“The prettiest girl on Galdanede without the slightest doubt,” he muttered, staring at her adoringly. In different circumstances Vien would be already wet by now, thinking only about the incoming gratification. Tonight she felt nothing even remotely similar to usual delicious anticipation. But she has to play it well enough to deceive her lover. She surrendered to his actions, letting her body to respond automatically while trying to free her mind from the unwanted thoughts and reservations. So far it worked. In fact, it worked almost too perfect, because Artri, starved for this kind of activities through the days of celibacy and seeing her readiness, couldn’t deny himself the immediate fulfilment. 

To have him inside after all these terrible news was too much. For the first time, Vien didn’t share her master’s satisfaction. When it was over she broke up and she started to cry. Being face to face with Kennert, she had no chance to hide her reaction. It immediately knocked Artri off from his complacency. 

“Sweets, what happened,” he asked, alarmed. “Did I hurt you? It seems you were ready, but if not, you should tell me. Ivvi?”

His concern looked genuine. At least she didn’t bring misfortune on her former rival’s head because when Artri spoke again, he blamed only himself. But his gentleness had the opposite effect than intended. It made the last of her defenses fall apart. Vien needed a long time to calm down enough to speak. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to spoil your pleasure, my lord,” she hiccupped.

“This is so wrong, you don’t sound like yourself,” he said drying her tears. “I was completely unaware that thing is still an issue. I don’t want you to fear me and there’s no reason to be afraid. It was the most unfortunate decision, but you were safe all the time. I have warned you I’m not the nicest man alive. And indeed, sometimes the anger takes the better of me, but I’m fighting it since long. Now I have an extra motivation to harness my violent nature once and for all. Will you give me a chance to repent?” His green gaze was soft and pleading. “Despite of what I had ordered I love you and want the best for you and our future together.”

Vien craved to believe him but it was impossible in the light of what she heard today. The man who did such a monstrously cruel thing could never be trusted. But even if she felt used and manipulated into this cursed relationship, Vien knew for sure she can’t be happy outside of it. She was doomed either way, no matter what will happen with her. 

“Did you know?” Vien asked Jon Carroll after the physicist left for the Centre next morning. Even the first reaction of a freshly minted Artri’s chief guard was a meaningful one. The man shown the clear signs of unease. 

“Did you know, Jon?” she repeated the question. “If so, tell me!”

“Please, not here where everyone can hear us,” Carroll said in a hushed voice. “Let’s go out into the open.” 

In a place where the park turned to forest, they found the hidden spot to talk. Jon didn’t look her in the eyes when admitted almost all Francesca said was an open secret before Artri bought Vien from her captors. When she was healing after the tortures Kennert used his influences to purge the informational space from even the smallest mentions regarding certain moments of his past and committed his people to never breach the sensitive subjects with his soon to be slave. So it was all premeditated. The physicist knew she has to fall for him and did everything to make her. He was even warning Vien, knowing very well she will heed no warnings. The man played her like a child, making use of her youthful naivety and inexperience. Yes, Vivianne acted plain stupid hoping she can build her small enclave of safety and happiness amid their genocidal civilisation, with one of its icons no less. 

Vien should be angry after discovering the depths of Artri’s deception, but all she felt was an infinite sadness. 

“I thought you were my friend, Jon,” she said quietly. “And yet you took part in your boss’s sinister plots willingly, never trying to enlighten me who he really was? After such a thing we can’t be friends anymore. If I must carry that burden alone, so be it. One must pay for their mistakes and I am no exception.”

For the first time since he started to talk Carroll raised his head to look at Vien. There was guilt in his eyes but also something else, the strange determination. And then he said it. “If I was silent, it was for a reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vien having penetrative sex with Artri not really wanting it.


	62. The Box

Soon after Artri returned from the Centre, he showed up in their shared rooms with two huge boxes and a small one. 

“I brought you some presents,” he announced. “This is my humble apology gift. I know it won’t fix what was spoilt so criminally by my lack of control, but at least I have to try. Care to take a look?” 

The physicist sounded so hopeful, Vien had no heart to ignore his plea.

Both large packages contained gowns, opulent, designer gowns, one aqua and teal coloured made of richly embroidered silken satin and another jet black, the combination of a heavy lace augmented with the multitude of small antagrite crystals and partly translucent fragments.

Vien noted the intensity of her owner’s gaze. “Do you like them?” he asked impatiently.

“Yes, they are very pretty, worthy of a true princess,” said she, touching the intricate ornaments on the smooth silk. “I thank you, my lord. You’re far too generous for the useless slave like me.” 

Vien didn’t know how that last statement slipped out of her lips. Surely not the smartest move to mess with the man holding the life-threatening powers over her, but it happened, and it was too late to take it back.

She has seen no immediate signs of danger. Artri only sighed. “I know it was so rude of me to say that. Rude and unjust. I can’t express how much you mean to me and how happy your presence makes me. I’m ready to prove it, taking back all the demands placed in your contract that make you uncomfortable.”

Now that was even the bigger surprise than firing the guards unfriendly to Vien. She stared at him with disbelief. “But… you’ve said they are a must if your people are to respect you!”

“Yes, I said that, and it’s true to the great extent but I have sorted out my priorities and realised there are things far more important than what people think of me. It may attract more hate from the blockheadish factions, Riadisans may issue the death warrant against me, but my equals will understand. After all, I’m not the first man who went crazy after encountering the right girl.”

Vien didn’t know what to think about Artri’s sudden confession. It was completely inconsistent with what Francesca and Jon implied. And even if the young woman might colourise a bit, Carroll repeated all her accusations and added more. The common sense was telling her people with such tendencies rarely are able to improve their behaviour permanently. They may only pretend to change, but it’s only temporary. Sooner or later their true nature wins. 

“I see you’re not convinced, and it’s hard to blame you. Please tell me, did I lose my chance to enjoy your affections?”

At least it was something Vien could safely address. “No, I never said that. I’m just scared it may happen again, if I displease you enough one day.”

“And if I swear to draw no consequences?”

Vien was silent.

“You don’t trust me, I see,” his demeanour changed from friendly to bitter in a split second. “Okay, in such a case I’ll start anew to look for your next permanent caretaker. I guess Carroll is still interested?”

Artri’s words unleashed something in her. What if Frances and Jon are lying? It’s in their best interests to make the breach between him and Vien. And even if not, the thought alone of leaving Artri, of not touching him ever again was splitting Vien’s heart in two. She wasn’t ready to take such a radical step. Vien desperately craved to believe her master is willing to change, the common sense be damned. And she must help him and make him an ally of her folk. It was her mission among the Argossyne’s enemies.

“No! I don’t want!” she cried. “I’m in such a terrible confusion I don’t know what to do! But not leaving, no. Even if I’m mortally afraid, it pains me to even think about it.”

“You just saved my life, baby!” Artri said hugging her so hard it almost hurt. “Everything will be fine. I’ll see to it.”

Maybe it was the best possible moment to ask about Vaicia, but Vien had no guts to handle that subject with Artri yet. Besides, she has to think how to do it not endangering her informants. 

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the whole Federation for the second time. I vow you won’t regret it,” Artri whispered to her ear. “Until you sort things out for yourself, we can have the separate beds. There’s enough place in our apartments to offer you more space for as long as you need it.” 

He let his words sink into Vivianne's mind before asking. “And now will you check my last gift?”

When Vien opened the small package she found a jewellery box with a silver key in the old fashioned mechanical lock. The box itself was an object of art covered with images of Makantaran, formerly Australian animals and flowers. She recognised the pair of sugar gliders and noombats among many others. When the mechanism gave up Vien saw what was hiding inside. 

"It's fantastic!" she exclaimed, reaching out for the silver bracelet with green stones. "They are exactly the colour of your eyes!"

"And of my mother's. It belonged to Klea Zanden Kennert before my father sold her hours after I was born. There's not much left of her things but luckily he kept some. I asked Vari to bring this to me because I wanted you to wear it. You can keep it even if you change your mind about our relationship."

There was so much softness and melancholy in the way Artri mentioned his mother. No, he couldn't be entirely evil and she cannot punish her man for the sins of youth. All these painful issues must be clarified and discussed, not used to condemn him with zero chance to justify his actions.

“I don't know what to say," she gasped. "It must be very special for you!” 

“It is, but you are more precious than any gemstones."

"But I haven't done anything special or memorable yet!" Vien protested.

"You make this world a better place simply by existing. May I?" 

"Yes!" Vien exclaimed. She let Artri fasten the bracelet around her wrist. Then thrown her arms around his neck to show the appreciation for such an intimate gift and everything it stood for, the voice of reason blessedly silent at the moment.

  
  



	63. The new perspectives

And so Artri avoided the approaching disaster. Offering the slave his mother’s former jewellery certainly helped, but it was withdrawing most of his conditions that did the job. The enormous cost, but there was no other way than to accept it, at least temporarily.

Now Artri watched Vien sleeping. The girl stayed in the main bedroom suggesting the bed is so large they can avoid touching. It meant Vien felt more secure than she admitted, which was a wonderful sign. If only she knew how fragile Artri’s self restraint was! But maybe she was aware, but exposed herself to test him? The Argossynian seemed easy to control but turned out far more shrewd and demanding than Artri gave her credit for after their first meeting. 

But man, wasn’t it refreshing? Women usually tried to impress and please Art at all times, and his male colleagues despite the everyday banter truly respected their coordinator. As a result, he learned to take his constant success with people for granted. 

Art had his enemies too. They blamed him for undermining the existing social order by his uncovered liberalism; it was the chief reason he kept such a powerful security team. But even they never dared to tell Artri this face to face or send him open threats. Officially, Artri Nathoo Kennert was everyone’s darling, one of most cherished men in the whole Federation. 

He could enjoy the women’s companionship, gladly accepting their efforts to catch his attention, basking in their constant adoration or amusing himself by watching them competing fiercely for Art’s favours. But it was all on a superficial level. Unfortunately, Artri belonged to the rare breed of men who set up very specific standards for the person they wanted to choose for a long-term relationship. He suspected it was very Makantaran thing to do and rather exotic among his much less picky Galdanede-born friends. 

So far he found only two persons satisfying his conditions for a perfect partner. Great many years after losing Vai, mother nature gave him the second chance. Artri can’t spoil it at all costs, and he was dangerously close to do just that. 

The attempt to turn the screws on the girl was the unfortunate one. Either it happened too fast in the course of their relationship or the means chosen were wrong. She seemed to tolerate the whipping much better. Yes, he should content himself with the hearty caning or some other severe corporal punishment, but administered in his presence so she couldn’t fear for her life. What he ordered to do instead, was the best way to lose Vien’s trust. He must regain it as soon as possible. The thought alone about the loss of her affection was horrible and painful. Artri must step back from his initial demands to mold her to his expectations later. He still believed the latter can be achieved, but slowly, much more slowly than he planned. She was such an intelligent and sensitive creature, Artri had to handle her with the utmost care.

The fawn haired girl mumbled something in her sleep and stirred as if dreaming about something unpleasant. Maybe the lights disturbed her so Artri turned them off. After taking a bath, he laid down in their bed in a respectable distance. If it was a test he was determined to pass it. 

  
  
  
  


The next days went on peacefully. Artri was such an epitome of courtesy and gentleness, keeping him at a distance seemed cruel. If the man acknowledged his fault and worked hard to recompense the damage, he deserved to be given the second chance, didn’t he?

When Vien thought about her situation, Jon didn’t seem like a reliable source of information regarding her master. Similar to Francesca, the guard could have personal motives behind his delayed honesty. They both were interested in splitting up her relationship with the famous scientist. Besides, what Artri told him could be the pure bluff, and he never had the intention to hurt her in case Carroll denied him his cooperation. Vai on the other hand was an old story and Artri could change since then. 

The best solution to avoid the bad blood between Vien and her lover would be to ask Artri about everything and letting him explain himself. For various reasons Vien delayed the confrontation, not wanting to mar their newfound camaraderie. When things worked smoothly why spoil the fun digging too deep for no important reason?

But the reason was important, and Vien knew about it and yet she couldn’t find the courage to venture into the risky territory. The fact she resumed the regular intercourse with her master didn’t help. Her body had its urgent needs and Vien could not ignore them for too long, even if her mind could not get rid of the doubts sowed by Jon and Francesca. 

It was Carroll who breached the sore subject. “And what do you want to do with the knowledge you have?” the guard asked her when they stayed alone after Artri left for the Centre. After his nomination for the chief of security staff, he had more opportunities to be with her without raising suspicions.

“What do you mean?” Vien inquired with an innocent smile. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Carroll replayed, his plain face stern. “You can’t pretend everything is all right when you know the truth.”

“And what am I to do in your opinion, Mr Carroll?” Vien asked.

“With my current position I had gained the power to help you. Like really help you to get rid of the potentially abusive master,” whispered Jon.

It was the proof she needed. “Ah, so now I know you want me for yourself,” she seethed. “It’s possible you invented the threat to reach the goal you dreamt about since the beginning.”

Vien saw hurt in Jon’s grey eyes. “I am not the one who forces himself on the unaware girl surrounding her with all the luxuries Galdanede can offer to make her fall for him. No, I’m offering you freedom, true and unrestricted. With the authority l have now it became doable. I have made various inquiries and am close to make the reliable plan to take you back to your planet far away from the depravity and deception of this cursed place. All I want is your permission to act when the opportunity presents itself. After we reach Argossyne safely, you can accept or reject me, I don’t care as long as you will be happy.”

Now that was unexpected. Vivianne didn’t know what to say. “Stealing the slave from her rightful owner, Mr Carroll, is a treason, and the grave one,” she recited. “And I have no guarantee my master isn’t testing my loyalty to him sending you with such an offer.”

“Indeed, you haven’t,” Carroll admitted. “But you have no guarantee either Kennert intends to keep his promises. He had lied to you about his past hiding most important parts of the puzzle. He may be sweet and amiable when he wants, but mind the fate of your predecessor. I hurt no one weaker than me. I’m not that kind of man. You won’t find the whipping post in front of my house.”

And with these words he left Vien with the thoughts about her newly gained perspectives. 


	64. Forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly explicit chapter

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Artri asked covering with kisses her neck and breast still reddened after the rush of blood his heated attentions provoked. With her master’s fresh seed dripping from among her legs, Vien should feel satiated and relaxed. If only she could stop thinking about everything that wasn’t her skilled and devoted lover now watching her with worry in his beautiful green eyes. 

“It seems you can’t get over what I had done to you,” he answered to his own question. “I will never forgive myself for losing the patience. What am I to do to make you feel comfortable with me again?”

“No, no, it’s not that!” It wasn’t exactly the lie. “I have forgiven you already.”

“Then what is it? How can I help you if I don’t know where the problem lies, hm?”

Maybe it was a perfect moment to talk about his sincerity, or rather the lack of it. After sex he may be more inclined to open himself fully before her so no dreadful mysteries won’t stand between them anymore. Vien craved this and yet was too afraid to annoy the master. It was so wonderful to have him like that and she didn’t want to lose it making him angry. Such a coward she was.

Vien had to come out with a believable explanation of her behaviour to avoid raising suspicions. Suddenly she found the idea of what to say.

“I think Mr Salter should check my implant. I’m not bleeding since its appliance so it probably works as it should but I feel quite strange lately. As far as I know you are not using any kind of contraceptive, master. Am I right? Would you be furious if mother nature blessed our union with babies earlier than you planned it?”

Her blind shot proved to be the grand slam. Artri's features lightened up in a split second. 

“In what order do you want me to answer your questions? Maybe in the same as you put them?”

Vien sent him the comforting smile, signalling her agreement. 

“Well, after I have reduced the intimate contacts with other partners to the absolute minimum there’s no need for me to be on a contraceptive all the time. The condoms will do perfectly fine. And when it comes to your second question... No, I would have nothing against becoming a father sooner than expected.”

He put his hands on both sides of Vien’s flat stomach, looking at it with such intensity as if he expected it to hide the living surprise already. “No, nothing at all,” he confirmed before lowering his head to lick and kiss her sweat covered skin first around the navel. And then he moved lower. When his tongue touched the edge of her cleft Vien bent her body into an arch. After the impulse passed Vien sat down on the bed to take Artri’s pretty head in her hands. He let her lead him so she could taste her own juices on those infinitely tempting lips. To feel his weight on her naked body was always the intoxicating experience. “I want you to take me again,” she whispered. 

Reclining in the warm bath in Artri’s embrace, Vien admitted to herself she doesn’t want freedom if it means not feeling him that close anymore. If she could have both Artri and being the mistress of herself Vien would not hesitate, but it was only the impossible dream. The freedom without him meant the constant longing and dwelling on her loss. No way she can find another like Artri Kennert and interested in her at the same time. The truth was, she had not strength enough to even think about leaving him. Psychopaths don’t change, but Artri wasn’t the one. He loves her and cares for her fighting daily with his destructive tendencies. 

“You’re so silent, darling,” the physicist interrupted her internal musings. “Do you feel better?”

“I haven’t said I’m unwell, my sweetest, only a bit strange. I don’t know how to express it more clearly.”

“Ah well, let me guess then. Are your nipples more sensitive than usual?”

Vien giggled. “They are always extremely sensitive when you touch them so it’s hard to say I feel the difference.”

Artri was asking her again about many possible symptoms of the early pregnancy. Without doubt her master was more than well informed about the details of the female physiology. Probably far more than Vien herself. Luckily she knew enough to sound credible but nearly regretted to bait him that way. Because his response to her fake revelations was decidedly enthusiastic, and Vien suspected Artri may be disappointed after finding the truth. 

“I’m sorry to tire you with my prattle,” Artri said after receiving another vague answer from her. “The last question, I swear. You have asked me if I would not be angered by the perspective of having babies soon. Does it mean there’s the possibility you could present me with more than one child at a time? Did you have the case or cases of multiple pregnancies in your family?”

Now Vien was sure it went too far. She sighed. “My lord, if I knew you will be so excited I would rather keep my thoughts for myself until consulting them with doctor Salter. There’s a very slight possibility for the existence of even a single baby.”

Artri’s embrace tightened for a second. “I guess you are probably right. The symptoms you observed, they could result from the stress I put you under through my irresponsible decisions. Now I regret them even more. My dearest child, I value your precious person with or without babies. It doesn’t really matter.” 

Artri kissed her wet shoulder. “What about drying ourselves and returning to the bedroom?” he suggested. “Bots changed the sheets already and the light supper awaits us.”

“I will only drink some tea, master, and then sleep,“ Vien declared. “You have exhausted me enormously and not exactly with your questioning.” Her last words made him laugh, and it was a good sign. 

Carried in her master’s arms, Vien was close to believing his accusers were wrong all the way. They were blaming him out of the pure jealousy. Even if there was an ounce of truth in their claims his faults belonged to the past and hopefully will stay there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be extremely grateful for leaving any comments. I'm writing mostly for myself so you don't have to, but if you have anything to say and hesitate for whatever reason please don't. Of course I'm grateful for the bookmarks, kudos and subscriptions too :)


	65. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter mentions about threats of rape and violence.

As Vien expected, Perry announced her not pregnant and very unlikely to find herself in that state in the near future. When the doctor stated this, she watched her master with the great deal of apprehension, but even if Artri was disappointed, he didn’t show any signs of displeasure.

Soon after the doctor’s visit Artri informed Vien he will leave for a few days for the destination which must remain hidden.

“Another of your mystery travels, master?” Vien complained. “You barely returned from the last one.”

Artri’s colleagues accepted the new status quo and didn’t disturb Vien. He had to warn them Vivianne didn’t like their attempts at flirting, and she was grateful for leaving her in peace. Now though with Artri away they may try once more to disturb her privacy.

“You can always deny them entrance, but I have a better solution if you’re worried about their naughty behaviour,” Artri said after listening to her reservations. “What about staying in my, our mansion on Perennis? That way you will have Lea and Cangian’s company to cheer you up during my absence. They will be happy to spend some time with their friend and favourite aunt.”

Vien was not convinced.

“It would be nice, of course, but I’d prefer to meet them with you by my side, Nathoo. And Goddess knows how long must I wait for your return!”

Artri embraced her closely. “I’m beyond satisfied you crave for my presence, especially after what I had done. But it’s very important for me to go. I promise to return earlier. This time I will be not that far.”

“But still you can’t tell me where. Does it mean I would be able to contact you in a normal way?”

“I’m sorry, but no. We can’t talk in a real time, only through messages.”

“But you’ve said it’s not very far from here, then why?”

The physicist sighed. “Darling, it’s complicated. Maybe one day I’ll tell you everything, but not yet. You’re not ready for this. Please forgive me.”

Vien extricated herself from his arms. “Oh, so I have to say yes, not knowing exactly for what I agree?”

“I’m afraid you have no choice, as your owner I can just order you to not rebel against my decisions,” Artri said, but contrary to his authoritative statement his eyes were pleading so Vien yielded.

“Okay,” she said, scrunching her nose, “go if you must. I only hope you’re not visiting another lover or lovers somewhere!”

“No, neither women nor girls are involved. So, do you want to move to Perennis? I’d escort you there by myself and we can spend the night together before my departure for the secret mission. Do you accept such an arrangement?”

If she couldn’t change Artri’s decision it made no difference where she will wait and miss him. But Vien remembered how beautiful was the blue green globe of Galdanede hanging over Perennian horizon. She may enjoy that majestic view for a few nights. Besides, it may be more peaceful there than anywhere on the Federation’s capital planet. And also there was Lea and sweet little Canny.

“Yes, I may fly to Perennis,” she said.

The moment of Artri’s departure approached with the impossible speed. Vien barely stopped herself from begging him to stay. She didn’t understand why she feels that way. He will be back soon, as promised. Nothing wrong can happen to such a powerful individual as her master. Her sudden fears were unfounded.

So why she could not stop kissing him?

Most probably Artri was curious about it too because he said. “Judging from your behaviour I could think you haven’t seen me for months. It’s okay, sweetie. I leave you for the short time and in the best hands. The boys are devoted to you and Carroll loves you as much as I do, even if the poor boy was not so lucky to win more than your friendly feelings. I’m sure he would rather die than let the harm happen to his lady.”

All this Vien knew, but it didn’t make the parting any easier. She let him go at last, but with eyes wet and the strange unease gnawing her from the inside.

“It’s better without him.” It was Jon’s voice speaking from behind. Vien, helplessly watching the shape of Artri’s spacecraft vanishing into the black void, turned to the guard.

“Jealous, are we, Mr Carroll? It’s not so nice to envy your own boss.” She wanted to sound playful, but it didn’t come out convincingly.

“It is not about jealousy, my lady. So you decided to not heed our warnings after all?” Carroll said, sounding on the edge of reproachful.

“Your warnings?” Vien snorted. “It is all in the past, dead and buried. Nathoo is good for me. The best mate I could find in all Federation. Our future offspring will change the fate of human civilization.”

“Why are you lying to yourself? You know as much as I do psychopaths don’t change.”

His self confidence angered Vien.

“Natti is not the psychopath, he has feelings for the other people as strong as yours or mine!” she cried.

“Feelings? More like that of narcissism and self righteousness. Kennert is the first grade manipulator, and no wonder such an innocent creature fell for him. It’s what he wanted since the beginning. That’s why he had sent me to propose to you. He knew you won’t accept my humble offer but ordered it anyway to raise his own price and to make you think he seriously plans to sell you to someone else. It was the boss’s way to make you agree for every perversion one can think of to avoid such a scenario. And when I said no, he threatened me with making you pay for my insubordination. I’ve told you how.”

“Yes, yes, I remember,” Vien said. She calmed down in the meantime and shown no emotions while repeating Carroll’s former confessions. “That I’ll be beaten to unconsciousness and after awakening raped by most of his manservants. It’s hard to believe in such a thing. You had admitted yourself Nathoo is the skilled manipulator. I’m sure it was only his bluff, and he knew you won’t check it. Not a very nice thing to do, but I’m not implying my master is an angel. But not that terrible a monster either.”

“I thought you less naïve, my lady,” Jon summed up with the bitter smile. “You think me exaggerating but luckily I can give you the proof much stronger than only words. Doing this I’m endangering myself, because if the boss knew what I did, he would kill me after the long agony. But if it will open your eyes to the danger, I’m willing to take that risk.”

Carroll didn’t want to tell Vien more. He said they must wait for the night when everyone else in the household will be asleep to visit the certain place Artri never shown her.


	66. The Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I'm at more than 67k and I haven't reached the main twist of the story yet.

Whatever Jon intended to show, it must be something shocking if he thinks it may change the way she perceives her owner.

She felt terrible to plot behind Artri’s back. Apparently the master trusted them both unconditionally, and they planned to abuse this trust, not even giving him a chance to justify himself.

It was hard to concentrate on anything during the day. Vien would gladly postpone the scheduled meeting with Lea and her son, but didn’t to not raise suspicions. Despite his lower social standing, Leandra’s current partner and master Gordon Andravis belonged to Artri Kennert’s circle of friends and could leak the intel about Vien’s strange behaviour. Not that she suspected Lea could say anything against her but it was better to not tempt the fate.

The first contact with her friends was an enjoyable one. She hasn’t seen them in the flesh for many weeks, so the reunion tasted sweet. After the long walk through Artri’s grounds and playing together, Canny felt exhausted and Lea put him for the afternoon nap. It left Vien solely with Leandra without the additional distractions.

“You seem tired too, Vien,” the other woman noted. “Don’t get me wrong, I think you look pretty but apparently something eats you from the inside. May I be of help with anything? I know being such a famous man’s slave is not a simple job, especially for the once free Argossynian.”

“No, you’re mistaken,” Vien refuted Leandra’s remark. “Natti burdens me with nothing I don’t want to do. Maybe you got that feeling because my studies are rather intense now and learning takes much of my time free of the domestic duties. But yes, there’s one thing that bothers me, Natti’s mysterious disappearances. Did you know anything more about that, the reason behind them and their goal? Nathoo is so reluctant to share a smallest piece of information when it comes to these journeys.”

“Well, we, the slaves were warned since the admitting to his household to never ask about it. And that’s fine. Sometimes it’s safer to not know too much. I think Mr Kennert is only protecting you, as he protected us from the knowledge that might be dangerous.”

Vien felt her ears prickling. “So do you imply it must be something illegal?”

“Perhaps, but there are many activities illegal according to the Federation law that are otherwise proper and good. You must trust your master his doings belong to the latter, like rescuing children from abusive parents or slaves from the cruel owners. I’m sure if Mr Kennert’s lawyers couldn’t retrieve Canny by legal means, he would kidnap him from his monster of a father’s household without the slightest hesitation. Every time I see my darling boy thriving, I can’t stop thinking about what could become of him if we never met Mr Kennert on our way. And also he had saved your life and many of your compatriots. Don’t forget about that.”

Leandra was right, and Vien felt even more ashamed than before. Maybe she should refuse to take part in Jon Carroll’s intrigues, leave the things be and continue with her life at the famous physicist’s side. This she would do, if not for one fateful night spent in the water torture room. The vivid memories of that sole incident couldn’t let Vien put her fears to sleep.

“It may be as you suggest, but still I’m worried about Natti’s own safety during these trips,” Vien said after listening to Leandra’s speech.

Lea touched Vivianne’s hand.

“That’s understandable, you feel alarmed when the wellbeing of your beloved is concerned. But you should not trouble yourself that much. Mr Kennert had been in this since long before meeting you or even me. He knows exactly what he’s doing.”

  
  
  


A few hours after the guests left for the night, Carroll was ready. Vien hesitated for a short moment but decided that the worst truth is better than uncertainty and eventually took his hand. He led her to the underground bunker deep in the forest and masked so perfectly nobody would find the entrance, not knowing about its existence. 

Vivianne never counted herself into a number of the frail damsels but what she saw in the hidden gallery made her sick so much, the remains of her meagre supper landed immediately on the floor. She barely avoided dirtying her clothes.

“I’m sorry,” Vien groaned seeing the mess she left in the corridor.

“No, I am sorry, but it was the only way to make you listen to me.”

Jon rushed to walk her out from the gruesome place, but Vien refused to touch him again as if the poor guard was guilty himself. “Don’t worry,” he said, “bots will get rid of it and I had hacked the security system so it won’t register our visit in this place.”

His almost casual “don’t worry” sounded ridiculous regarding the circumstances. She should not agree to this, but there was no way to unsee the macabre they left behind. Because recesses in the walls contained the rows of mangled, naked corpses in various stages of decay, some completely mummified, some fearfully fresh as if the blood from their wounds congealed not so long ago. It seemed all dead were male but she couldn’t tell for sure because some lacked their manly organs and she was too shocked to examine them closer for the further signs of their gender.

“Are you happy with yourself? You have just ruined my life,” Vien choked out through the tears, unable to keep calm any longer.

“Pardon me? I didn’t torture and kill them. Your venerable master did,” Carroll said, and there was no hint of guilt in his hazel-grey eyes.

“I have to be left alone,” Vien spat, heading to her rooms. Jon followed her to the doors. “Please, don’t do anything stupid,” he begged.

“I won’t. Who do you take me for? Just leave me alone. It’s the only thing I want now. I have to think.”

After such a dictum, the guard yielded, albeit reluctantly. “Okay, but you can summon me anytime. I won’t sleep waiting for your signal the whole night.”

Vien said nothing before shutting the entrance to her apartments.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next week will be hard. The word from you, even the single one, would help me a lot to deal with it. Let me remind I take the criticism too and just as gladly.


	67. The Unlikely Decision

When she met Jon after the sleepless night the man without preamble breached the subject of his escape plan. He was talking about his ideas as if they already decided to flee. 

First, he prepared some new identities for them. They were meant to be the siblings travelling together. Jon the brother and Vien his sister whom he will escort to her prospective owner living near the border of Argossynian space. First part of the journey would be from here to Galdanede on the official craft which they’ll abandon.

From Galdanede, with the help of his old friends, they would be put as passengers on one of their transport liners to Makantara. Being there, they would borrow another light vessel to Argossynian whereabouts in the hope for being intercepted by their air forces.

“That’s how people do it. Many men who didn’t agree with the Federation’s sexist policy left that way. Surely you’ve heard about it. I hope you know how to convince Argossynian soldiers to not shoot us down.”

“Yea, I know, but still it’s crazy.”

“Sure, maybe it isn’t the most sophisticated plan but fairly manageable. With a bit of luck it will work.”

“And what if we fail?” Vien was sceptical. 

“In that case I will confess I had drugged you and took you unaware of what was happening. All the blame I’ll take on me. But I hope it won’t be necessary.”

“I can’t agree for you to take such an enormous risk only to free me. As a man you have a decent life here, there’s no need to put yourself in danger.”

“Please let me decide about my fate, all I need is your permission to proceed further. You may think about it but I suggest hurrying. Such a perfect opportunity may not happen very soon, if ever.”

“But you tolerated this, encouraging me to live and act as if nothing was amiss,” said Vien.

“I had no choice. The people at the head of the security service would never let it happen, so nothing useful would come out of making you worry for the sake of worrying alone. Now it’s possible to remedy the future disadvantages once and for all.”

“Only because you were promoted by him to the highest post among the household’s servants.”

“Yes, just as I told you. And also I had more money now to make the necessary preparations. When the boss is out and won’t check on us for some time, we have an unique opportunity to use them! Listen, he may be lenient with you now when you are an exciting novelty,” Jon continued with the sad smile, “but it may change anytime. The man we’re talking about was unable to form a single stable relationship as long as he lived. And yet you delude yourself into thinking he will be devoted to you always? Isn’t it better to be free than on a mercy of a madman? What kind of the upbringing such a man can offer to your future children?”

Children. There was no doubt Artri wanted them. He was more than enthusiastic about the matter. But to produce an offspring with a murderer for a father, no matter how fantastic in bed he is? Will he teach her babies how to flail people with a knife? The thought alone made Vien sick anew. 

“You’re so pale,” the guard noticed. “Do you want to lay down, perhaps?”

“I’m barely out of bed, but yea, not feeling well. I need a fresh air.”

“Do you want me to accompany you?”

“No, thank you. I’ll give you the answer soon.”

Vien didn’t know what to do. And what to think. But the massacred men were real. Even if they were evil people, which is possible, whoever takes the pleasure from cutting and burning human bodies alive cannot be even remotely close to sane. In the light of the horrifying discovery, she looked differently at the last events.

It was more and more probable Artri really wanted to drown her, but changed his mind while watching the torture. Vien will never be sure about that. And she can’t be sure he doesn’t stand behind his former slave’s mysterious disappearance. The man that influential may do whatever he wants and hide the truth from the others for the indeterminate time.

Now it was obvious he caught Vien in the web of lies manipulating her from the beginning into loving him. Who knows how many more wicked secrets Artri Kennert hides? Even if the air permeated with the subtle scent of flowering pristerines was warm and Vien shivered. To see Christine again! To be a free citizen, not someone else’s property. There was no return to the blissful innocence of her first weeks in Cycads Valley. When Artri wasn’t around, it was much easier to break free from his poisoned charms. Vien will never be happy as before, so it’s better to be unhappy on her own terms. And so the decision was made. 

When Vien told Jon about her intentions Carroll beamed so much his ordinary features for a moment seemed almost beautiful. 

He returned to plotting at once. “I have a few days to finalise the details, but I hope we can be ready until the day after tomorrow. Try to behave as always, take your lessons, invite Lea for the evening, just go on with your daily routine. In short try to keep up appearances, and I will take care of everything else." 

“But Jon, wait. Before you start I must warn you if you hope for me to reciprocate your feelings I can't promise you that. I can offer you the lifelong friendship, even sex, if you're willing to accept it, but not that kind of a deep affection lovers have for each other."

“I swear I'm not doing this for a reward. Don't trouble yourself with anything like that. Your friendship and gratitude will be more than enough."

With these words he left her. There was so much to do.


	68. The Party of the First Part

“I have brought you some ordinary clothes to change from your fancy garb after we leave your master’s ship,” Jon said, presenting Vien with a few plain, modest dresses. “I also have something more comfortable for the further travel.”

Vien took the articles of clothing from the guard to look at them closer. “Trousers!” she exclaimed. “Last time I wore them during my excursion to the Veneeran mountains before the slavers kidnapped me. Things that Nathoo gave me afterwards are extraordinarily pretty and expensive but scarcely practical. Thank you for taking care of such small but crucial details. I’ll return all the costs after we reach my place.”

“Don’t be silly, the Federation money would be of no use to me on Argossyne,” the man reminded her. “I resign nothing important here.”

“Yea, that’s true, I’m not thinking at all. But I will have to provide for you when on Argossyne, at least in the beginning until you find the job, although the last thing won’t be hard. We need such strong and honest men like you. It’s not true we despise males, even if the Federation’s propaganda implies otherwise. Can’t believe I may see my family and friends in a few days’ time! Will I ever be able to repay for what you do to me?”

“Wait with your gratitude until we reach the free world. My friends have reserved the place for us on a cargo vessel, despatch is scheduled for tomorrow noon. We will leave Perennis early in the morning to be on time.”

Now, when everything was set, Vien felt the pangs of regret but silenced them, albeit not without difficulty. It was too late to backtrack on their plans when the wheels were already in motion. The subtle traces in the system will remain. Poor Jon will be equally endangered because of conspiring against his employer as if they escaped, so it’s better to get it done. She returned to her rooms to start packing.

Vien decided to take only the most necessary things. Nevertheless, it felt strange when she was leaving her master to grab the articles purchased by his money. Vien had to reason with herself, it’s not exactly stealing. Didn’t she earn her part by satisfying Artri’s intimate needs? Luxurious escorts of either gender were known on Argossyne too, and such people were paid handsomely. She told herself this, but deep inside wasn’t entirely convinced. Theirs was something more than just a simple financial transaction. 

Vien quickly cut off the disturbing thoughts. Nothing useful will become of them in her current situation. The man was a liar and the monster. Abandoning him, even if painful, was the best thing she could do. 

If the escape ends with success, she will never see him again. A pity because looking at such a beauty was least harmful. Unfortunately, she could not save any images of the man to take them with her. A pity again. It would be nice to have something to remind her of the affair she had with the most desired male in the Galaxy. As a result of the afterthought, Vien added to her packs that green and silver bracelet Artri offered her as the last gift. It will be her only keepsake of his person.

After the luggage was ready Vien sat down for a while to rest. She had nothing to do besides taking a bath and going to bed. The supper Vien decided to skip. She wasn’t hungry at all.

The guards gathered around the landing pad. Jon told them Artri returned from his voyage earlier than expected and ordered bringing Vien to him.

“Are you sure you don’t need to take the additional security staff?” Thaddeus asked in the last moment.

“It’s unnecessary,” Carroll assured him. “The boss will wait for us in the city port. And now we really must go, lest the boss will be angry for the delay.”

“Being him I would be too,” someone noticed. All the guardsmen laughed, and Carroll joined them, hiding his excitement. “See you soon, boys!” he said eventually and not waiting for more inquiries headed to the ship.

The operation Galdanede went admirably well. Apparently people who were helping them were no newbies to the business of smuggling illegal pairs. They asked no questions and reduced the contact with the travellers to the barest minimum. It seemed almost too easy, so easy Vien feared the trap. Despite her forebodings, nothing wrong happened through all the way to Makantara. In fact, days spent in the freighter were almost boring. For obvious reasons they had to stay offline so their only entertainment were the long hours of talking or looking at the impenetrable blackness of the wormhole until the ship entered the Makantaran system, and its only inhabited planet appeared in the view, and started to grow in the illuminators. 

Three days after Carroll’s departure, Ted received the strangest message from Artri Kennert. The boss was informing him he didn’t receive yet the report about the state of his slave Jon Carroll was due to send him every other day. He ordered to remind Jon about this important duty. Artri expected the lacking documents in a few hours tops, lest the chief of security staff will suffer the consequences. 

Ted went to share the surprise with the rest of his colleagues stationed on Perennis. 

“Why the boss is sending text messages if he’s on Galdanede? And why he asks about the lady when she’s with him? It makes no sense to me. Did someone else send the message in his behalf? But what for?”

“Strange indeed,” Thad admitted. “Let’s contact Jon. I think he owes us an explanation. The detailed one.”

Carroll’s communicator though was silent. Nobody answered the calls, no matter how many times they tried. The attempt at contacting Vivianne ended with the same disappointing result.

Worst, the guardsmen who stayed on Galdanede haven’t seen them since the last departure to Perennis.

It was soon obvious for all of them Carroll lied about his destination. So it had to be him who kidnapped their lady. Did she know where he’s taking her? Poor thing, is it possible he planned to rape or kill her out of jealousy? It seemed so out of character, but sometimes the quiet people prove to be the worst.

“We are in a black hole,” Ted groaned, voicing what everyone was thinking. “The boss will kill us slowly if something wrong happened to his darling. We must begin the investigation at once. Maybe it’s not too late to avoid the ultimate disaster.”

  
  



	69. Artri alone

Artri Kennert returned to Galdanede as quickly as possible. The dominant appeared among his servants straight from the Argo, emanating the barely concealed fury. “Where is she?” he spat instead of welcome. “Did you find any clues where these two may be?”

“We’re very sorry, boss, but no,” Thaddeus spoke first. “We have found only the empty ship on a remote landing on the outskirts of the capital. Luckily, there were no signs of violence taking place inside. But the pair she carried disappeared. We could find no trace of either.”

“Well, it’s both good and bad,” Artri said after calming down a bit. “Good, because it means she may be untouched, but also bad because it suggests the girl was the willing participant in Carroll’s plot. Or he in hers... Was the police informed?”

“Yes, as soon as we realised our powers are not enough to achieve more. But I have warned them all the details of the search must remain strictly confidential. They know it’s a delicate situation.”

Artri only shrugged. “I’m afraid it won’t stay confidential for long. The more services involved the greater risk of exposure. But I don’t care about the scandal. I just want my baby back, unharmed.”

Then he looked at the men gathered around him. Only a few were able to reciprocate the physicist’s gaze.

“All right,” he said at last. “I don’t have to tell you, you screwed the big time. As a team, and each of you who was around but didn’t intervene in time, letting Carroll fool you. Unfortunately, I am not without a blame either. I should know he was not a suitable candidate for the job and may betray me anytime. Because of that, I won’t fire anyone. On the contrary, I intend to keep you at my service, giving you the chance to rehabilitate yourself.”

The guardsmen murmured, surprised, but Artri continued, not paying attention to their whispers.

“Currently, there’s no lady in the household to guard, but I hope it will change sooner than later.”

After the lengthy conference with police officers, Artri dreamt only about a bed, silly girl be damned. Skimping on sleep won’t help to retrieve her. Since now on many bots and people will look for his Argossynian hostage on every inhabited planet, and Art could only hope they will be faster than his enemies.

When he was thinking about this case it seemed highly unlikely Carroll could use the force against the woman he loved. And she wasn’t that meek either to let him overrule her that easily. No, Vien had to go with the guard willingly or maybe even inspire the action. That fool was enamoured enough to do whatever she wanted. Even if it was extremely stupid and risky. Stupid kids have no idea what may await them outside of Artri Kennert’s protection.

The last thing he wanted was to receive one day a parcel with Vivianne’s finger or ear. The ransom demand wouldn’t be a problem. Even after giving up the nine-tenths of his property, Artri would remain the wealthy man. But, unfortunately, he knew about the people who, after catching his slave in their hands, would ask for the things far more valuable and precious than money.

There was no sense to torture himself with such thoughts. When the worst comes Artri will act as a situation demands. A pity Art had to abandon his mission without a chance to complete it. If it ended with success, the temporary entertainment would wait for him underground. The scent of a fresh blood and screams of his next not so innocent victim would be the best distraction in Artri’s situation. It was amazing how incredibly vocal these men could be. On a first glance every such guy seemed tough and overly bold, so cocksure about his prowess in fight. And of course they always underestimated him until it was too late. Having them in his might, Artri didn’t need much time to turn the captives into blabbering, shaking, sweaty mess. The more one was cruel, the more cowardly such a bloke behaved when the tables turned. Barely anyone abstained from begging him to end their pathetic existence, and Artri duly delivered the final blow. It was like pulling up the weeds but far more satisfactory, even if messy.

Now he deserved a few hours of rest. It was easy to say that, but worse to fulfil the intention. The bed was too big without the warm, fragrant body in his embrace and the room too quiet without the adorable creature’s light snoring or whispering in the dark. Artri called the guard a fool, but was he any better? Love made him blind and too trustful. His usually sharp mind was of no use when it came to predicting the incoming complications.

The policemen could not believe he hasn’t chipped his girl. Argossynians, they said, should be handled with the utmost caution and no amount of preventive measures is too big when dealing with the one of treacherous wenches. The chip would help in the search and without it the perspectives of a happy ending were bleak.

“Yes, yes, I will keep the woman in chains all the time,” Artri promised then, “but first you must find and bring her back. I will spare no financial resources to get it done.”

Despite the great efforts of all the people involved, the search for Artri’s errand slave rendered no substantial results. Hours turned to days and days into weeks, but nothing changed. Of course the news about his misfortune leaked into the public opinion, and Art had to engage new slaves to his household to demonstrate how little he cares about the Vivianne’s disappearance. But these women were only for the show, and Artri rarely paid attention to their presence.

In the bout of desperation he contacted Vien’s sister, asking if she’s with her. Christine Marren’s answer was short and cold.

“I never saw my sister after she was captured by the band of the Federation’s criminals. You assured me my only sibling was safe in your keeping but apparently you lied. I’m sure you had to do something she couldn’t accept or something that frightened her. Because if you were a decent partner for her, Vien would never run away from you. But if she was kidnapped, it’s your fault too.”

It was always possible Ms Marren didn’t tell the truth to cover for Vien, but there were no means to check it out. Contacting the woman was pointless, but after that last faint hope had gone, Artri ran out of the ideas of what else he can do.


	70. The Friction

In the meantime, on the Makantara

Makantara was the planet on which Artri Kennert had been born and raised until five. The pattern of her lands mimicked the Earth during the Permian period. On both sides of the equator, the main Makantaran continent was spread with a few big islands and a bunch of archipelagos scattered around its gargantuan body. The vast ocean surrounded them. The first settlers called the big continent Panmakan, because of its resemblance to Pangea. There was a big glacier on the Southern pole and an enormous mountain range in the equatorial region with its own, smaller glaciers around the highest peaks. The interior of the landmass consisted mostly of deserts with only a small oasis here and there. Almost all life on land thrived on the islands and around Panmakan’s shores. Local mammalian faunas included only marsupial species and humans who brought them here were the only placentals inhabiting this world. Makantara even if scarcely populated looked enchanting with her emerald ocean, cloudless skies of a sapphire colour and mostly low, vividly green vegetation.

Vien was not alien to geography of the planet because of her closeness to Argossyne, but she never saw her in a real life. Artri promised to take his slave there one day, but wasn’t keen to fulfil that promise. Most probably visiting the place he left as a small child, would provoke the painful memories of the absence of his mother. Klea Zanden Kennert might be buried somewhere there. And now Vien had left him too.

It was the middle of a summer, but the crispy cool air welcomed the travellers. Vien felt relieved after getting out of the freighter. Luckily nobody disturbed them. Their documents had been accepted with no difficulties. The official wished Jon an enjoyable stay and a good future master for Vien. The guy didn’t even ask why the alleged master had not come for his property. The next step was to find the rental place where Jon made the payment in advance to borrow a craft they needed to leave for the Argossynian system.

When Carroll asked about his reservation he was met with an ugly surprise. The worker who talked to them said no reservation like that was ever booked and therefore they never received the money.

“It must be a mistake, Mr Reid,” he said. “Are you sure it’s our rental you contacted?”

“Yes, I’m a hundred percent sure. Maybe you have a glitch in your system or something. Can you check it out again?” Vien saw Jon tried not to show how nervous he was.

The worker sighed theatrically and ran through the data once more or pretended to do it.

“I’m sorry, but no Nelson Reid booked a ship at our place,” he concluded, looking them in the eyes. “If you insist otherwise, I can call the police to clarify the matter. It’s possible you fell victim of a fraud, but it’s not our fault. So, do you want me to call the cops?”

Vien was sure the man was shamelessly mocking them. Most probably they weren’t the first to be robbed like that and like people in a similar situation they had no means to pursue their rights.

“There’s no need,” Jon said dryly,” I had to get it wrong, somehow. Sorry for taking your time.”

“No problem, if you want a ship I have one available for you at a promotional price.” Here the guy revealed the requested sum. “Are you interested?”

“Sorry, but no,” muttered Jon. “I have changed my mind about the journey. Let’s go, sis,” he said, taking Vien by the hand.

Outside of the building, Carroll let show how devastated he was.

“I’m so sorry, Vien,” he whispered shaking his head, “I thought it would be easier from now on but apparently our good luck has left us.”

Vien didn’t intend to give up. “From the speed of your refusal I guess we haven’t got enough money to borrow the craft anew, am I right?” she inquired.

“Most unfortunately,” Carroll groaned. “I have promised you freedom and now don’t know what to do.”

“Please don’t despair. We will find the way out. Listen, nobody has any reservations about our identity, so we are semi legally here. We may stay awhile and think about the best solution. What about renting a room? It wouldn’t be good to stay outside for the night.”

Her unwavering confidence made him a little more at ease. “I sometimes forget you are not a helpless, inert creature, but a true warrior yourself. The boss, I mean my former boss, said you challenged Bart Rennell himself and won.”

“With this you both overestimate me, Rennell couldn’t extract anything from me because I knew nothing substantial. And now let’s go, we can’t stand here too long.”

They did as Vien advised. Jon rented a cheap room in the old hostel on the sleepy outskirts of the Regwar City. They purchased some local food and sat together to discuss their next steps.

“A few good days had passed since our leave,” Jon said, worried. “Kennert may look for us already if my ex colleagues didn’t do it earlier. I should predict the situation like that may happen and think about an emergency plan beforehand. Maybe my actions were too rushed after all, but I wanted so much to free you.”

“I know,” Vien said, sending him a comforting smile. “But it was my decision too. Castigating yourself over and over won’t help us with anything. As for me I see two main alternatives, or maybe even three.”

Carroll smiled back. “And what is it, partner?”

Vien put the plate on the table. She wasn’t particularly hungry.

“First, I may try to contact my people from here. They sometimes send the scouting troops to Makantara so maybe they could take us. While I’ll be repeating the attempts to talk to Christine, you can find the job to earn the part of the money we lack. I cannot do the same, but there’s one way in which girls may make money. For this we must change our cover a little. You’ll play my master instead of a brother. And as my master, you may sell my services to the other men. I think finding clients won’t be hard. If such a connoisseur as Mr Kennert was satisfied with me every man should be too. That way we will gather the needed sum faster. What do you think about my ideas?”

As it might be expected Carroll agreed for the first two but opposed against Vien selling her body. He said he rescued her not to put her person into another hell hole. After his strong disagreement, Vivianne didn’t pursue the idea, but kept it as a backup plan for the uncertain future.

The next day Jon began to look for a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description of Makantara I have borrowed from Vivianne in Disgrace but altered it a bit.


	71. Makantara

“Unbelievable, your Goddess must keep us in her good graces! I found the job offer perfectly cut to our needs!”

Vien smiled, witnessing Jon's enthusiasm. “Can you tell me more?”

“Ah, yes. One landowner has to leave the planet for some time and looks for a man to supervise his property and check on the machines cultivating the crops. The estate is placed in a remote region where barely anyone appears. We can stay there undisturbed as long as we need to gather the lacking funds. Isn’t it fantastic? We won’t even need to pay for our lodgings!”

Vien jumped to embrace the bearer of the delightful news. “See, didn’t I tell you there was no need to worry in advance? Did your prospective boss accepted you already?” 

“Yes, I wouldn’t bother you with the false hope if it was otherwise. I’ve won the competition because the others wanted much higher salaries than me. And so we’ve got that job!”

“We?”

“Yes, he said, it’s very convenient for me being with the slave so the property won’t lack the female touch.”

“Oh, the slave!” Vien exclaimed. “So you took my advice to the heart!”

Jon blushed so much it could be seen under the stubble on his face. 

“But not because of the reasons you gave me. I thought it will prevent my employer from making the unwanted proposals,” he quickly explained.

“And how do you know he may be attracted to me?” Vien teased.

“I can’t imagine anyone who couldn’t be,” Jon confessed, his face serious. 

“Such a sweet flatterer you are. I suppose I ought to address you as my lord now!”

Now Jon looked more angry than serious. “No, never that! Please!”

“Is it because he wanted me to call him that way?” Maybe she shouldn’t, but Vien could not stop herself from mentioning the other man whose memory was still fresh and vivid in her mind.

“That too. But also I want us to stay friends, but master and slave can never be genuine friends. Or can they?” 

“Well, I guess not,” Vien said, furrowing her brows. The playful mood suddenly left her. Yes, she definitely shouldn’t recall that man to not evoke the unwanted feelings. “And sorry for my lack of sensitivity. I didn’t intend to upset you after everything you had done for me.”

Jon attempted to smile. “No problem, I know it’s hard for you, and not only because of the danger. I hope we will be able to deliver you to your people soon, so you could feel better.”

And so they settled on the estate in the South Western part of the Panmakan. The place was relatively far from the shore but overflowing with the greenery thanks to the waters carried by the big Tulwina River and her tributaries. There were no other estates in the close vicinity, so the possibility of worrisome guests appearing at their threshold was at its minimum.

The fugitives from Galdanede had at their disposal the means of transport in which they could not only patrol the terrain under their supervision but also make the excursions as far as to the northern mountains where Tulwina River had her beginnings. The mansion surrounded by the fields, orchards and gardens was well stocked with everything the pair of friends needed, so visiting the nearest city was rarely required.

Soon they worked together, made their food together and shared in equal measure all the daily activities necessary to run the farm and their small household. There was only one thing Vien and Jon didn’t share; the girl and her companion had separate bedrooms. When after the few days Vien made an effort to change that, Jon looked at her quizzically, apparently surprised with her straightforwardness.

“You had told me how you refused to entertain Kennert’s colleagues, risking severe punishment. How is this different?” The way Jon said that made her uncomfortable. As if he suspected her of the nefarious motifs when Vien only wanted the tension to disappear.

Vien shrugged. “They were annoying creatures pursuing medical purely for a sport. I was nothing but a toy for them, while I like you, and I know you always cared for me.”

“You like me?” There was more than a hint of bitterness in his voice. “I’m sorry, my lady, but for me it’s not enough. I don’t want to find myself in bed with you, knowing full well there’s a third-party with us all the time.”

“Do you always make everything so unnecessarily complicated?” Vien complained. “I wanted to offer you what my people call friends with benefits arrangement, but if you’re not interested, I can’t force myself on you.”

“Believe me, it will be better that way. What I have done I’ve done not for a reward of any kind,” Carroll said, and it was the end of the discussion. Even the gentle soul like her friend was the undeniable child of his society that urged males to have all of nothing. Men and their wounded feelings! 

At first she wanted to dismiss his reservations as pure foolishness and try to talk some sense to him, but stopped before blurting something regrettable. The afterthought made her look at the problem differently. How would Vien herself feel if someone she loved offered her such a deal? And were her silly and irrational feelings for the universe famous scientist that transparent? Judging from Carroll’s response, they probably were. 

The only acceptable choice was to let the matter drop. She had the certain urges to deal with but took care of them by herself. 

In her free time, Vien entertained herself with watching rich local wildlife. Nobody persecuted wild Makantaran animals, so they were usually devoid of the fear of humans.

Thanks to this, she quickly befriended with the thylacine family, the mother and her three cubs living nearby. This fascinating carnivore species shamelessly exterminated in the early twentieth century and returned to life by the means of cloning two hundred years later were the biggest meat eaters on the planet. Vien was leaving the scraps of food for them which they gladly accepted, letting her watch them first from afar and then creep closer and closer. It didn’t last long when the little ones let her touch them for the first time. Soon they used to swarm around her, demanding to be petted. Toward Jon, the members of the family weren’t that trustful keeping the distance when he was around.

After the initial stress of their escape ceased, the new life here seemed almost good. It lasted until one day Vien checked the news and found the one that shook her to the core. 


	72. Ghosts of the past

Once Vien checked the news and involuntarily stumbled on something, she both craved and dreaded to see. It was an interview with Artri Kennert. Nothing strange about the latter. As a scientific celebrity, he often appeared in public and sometimes agreed to talk to the journalists. It had to be taken during a big gala, because there were great many people in the elegant outfits moving here and there. Unfortunately, Jon was busy in the field so nobody could interrupt Vien’s guilty pleasure. Because it was a pleasure to hear Mr Kennert’s soft voice again. His graceful pose and most of all the unparalleled beauty of so familiar a face mesmerised her and kept glued to the footage. 

Soon two lavishly dressed girls joined the scientist. Vien didn’t want to hear who they were but listened all the same. Artri put his arm around the waist of an auburn-haired woman, while the other one hanged herself shamelessly on his shoulder, which Artri allowed with an indulgent smile. 

The journalist smiled too. “Care to introduce your new slaves to the wider public?” he asked. 

She knew it was the last moment to stop watching, but found herself unable to turn off the thing. 

“Yes, of course. This is Reana,” Artri said, pointing to the one he was holding, “and Karie here.” He patted an arm of the other girl who looked at him adoringly. “After the unpleasant experience with one Argossynian brat I have decided to count on our native, well-bred darlings this time. And now excuse us, the girls have the guests to entertain.” Artri kissed the slaves’ foreheads and re-sent them among the gathered men. Both women curtsied before him and laughing fled. 

So, apparently, it was the party Mr Kennert was hosting. And he didn’t look like someone devastated by his loss. Rather opposite, the man seemed at full ease, as self-assured and commanding as on the day he had come to Vien’s prison cell in the detention centre. He didn’t lack a neurowhip either, the ornate specimen hanging at his side, assorted jewels adorning its handle. 

“And how’s your searching for the treacherous personal slave going? Did you find any clues about what could happen to her?” the journalist continued his questioning. 

“My _former_ slave, Mr T’moute,” Artri corrected him. “Well, my resources aren’t that unlimited as some may think. I don’t see why I should waste them for the search of the woman who willingly resigned from my protection and the honours her position guaranteed. She may be well hidden on her native planet, starving somewhere or even murdered. I may never know, but honestly, why should I care? I have no intention to save her in trouble and striving for a revenge on the poor misguided creature is beneath me. Can we leave it at that?”

“Ah, yes, of course, I won’t bother you much longer. But one more question. Some say it wasn’t exactly an escape, but rather the case of kidnapping by the rouge servant of yours. Can you relate to this?”

“There’s one thing I know. If she didn’t want to be taken, Vivianne had many opportunities to cry for help. No evidence of using violence against her was ever found. The rest of my servants assured me she went with her partner in crime without objection. Whoever finds and recognises her or him should not expect even the smallest reward for delivering them back. After such a deed, she’s dead for me already. I have washed my hands of her fate. Now, are you satisfied with the answer?”

The journalist’s face shown the deep concern. “You were very kind to share these painful news with us,” he said. “I’m sure your fans everywhere wish you perfect happiness and the peace of mind to continue your work, ever so important and enriching to us all.” 

Artri nodded without a blink of an eye, accepting the servile speech. “And I thank you, Mr T’moute, too. Let me use this occasion to say regardless of what happened, I won’t stop promoting more humane treatment of the Federation’s slaves and female children. Our loyal partners, mothers and sisters surely deserve to be properly cared for and protected from the harshest forms of abuse.” 

It was bold enough statement, Vien knew how much the blockheads of every Federation’s planet hated him for this. She should be glad her escape didn’t turn such an important person into the enemy of her gender in general and Argossyne in particular. She had to admit her former master dealt with the issue with a great dignity and restraint, not stigmatising anyone else for what was Vien’s and her companion’s doing and confirming his liberal views. 

Vien should feel relieved Artri’s people don’t look for them anymore, but all the things he said about her stung. The ex-lover’s indifference hurt deeply and Vien knew that wound may only fester without a chance for healing. At first she was sad, then livid and then sad again, so much she could cry for hours. Indulging herself that way was impossible, because she expected Jon to return at any moment. The man cannot see Vien mourning her former master’s lost graces. He risked everything to rescue her from the monster and doesn’t deserve it. But was Artri Kennert really the monster? Maybe there was a reasonable explanation of what Carroll shown her. After what Vien has done she will never know, but was it possible she made the greatest and most fatal mistake of her life?

When Jon returned home Vien wasn’t crying but couldn’t force herself to behave as usual. It didn’t take much time for him to find out something is bothering her. 

“Aren’t you feeling well?” he asked. Vien found his concern irritating. She blurted something close to offending, and it raised his suspicions even more.

“You never behaved that way,” he noticed. “Is your implant working properly? Because it looks dangerously close to the premenstrual tension.”

“And what do you know about the premenstrual tension?” she teased. “My implant should work for many months more. It... it has nothing to do with my fertility or the lack of it. Just leave me alone, okay?”

But Jon wasn’t the man who leaves his friend in an obvious distress and in the end persuaded Vien to share her dilemma. 

“You still tend to believe him,” he said after listening to her confessions. “I’m nearly sure he ordered that seemingly random interview himself in the hope it will reach us. He wants us to believe we’re safe from his cronies, to lower our guard and become more careless. It means he might be desperate. Luckily, there’s not much money we lack now. Next month or two and we will be able to hire the craft. I so wish to take you from the harm’s way! Have you tried to contact your people again?”

Vien shook her head. “I did but they don’t answer. Apparently all the codes and passwords I had are outdated or deactivated. That, or they may think it’s a hoax and won’t risk their personnel’s safety to check out who’s calling. No, we can count only on ourselves.”

And then suddenly the fresh idea came to her mind. “Jon!” she cried, “maybe there’s a way to shorten the wait. I’ve got something we can sell or take a loan with it.” 

Vien ran to her room to bring the piece of a jewellery she kept out of the sentimental reasons. She was dead for the man who gave her this, so what’s the purpose to hold on to the memory of him? Artri Kennert belonged to the past and Vien must think about the future, her own and Jon’s. Christine and Rhea will help her to deal with what happened, and she may be with them sooner than expected. 

“What a clever girl you are!” Carroll was overenthusiastic. “I’m not an expect but this may be expensive enough to pay alone for the second hand ship we need, leaving the rest of our funds for eventual briberies. Nevertheless, I will check it out as soon as possible. It’s getting late now but tomorrow morning I’ll go to the city to make the research of who can take it and for what price.”


	73. Rissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may suspect, I don't necessarily share my characters' beliefs.  
And also I have added a bunch of new tags so please check them out before the further reading.

Playing the successful slave owner was an exhausting job. Artri felt relieved when everybody left and he could retreat to his rooms, the rooms he didn’t share with anyone. It was too early to even try. 

His women accepted this decision with such a grace and tenderness Artri found out he feels almost guilty for using them. As was his custom Artri made every effort to be sure they entered their contracts perfectly aware of what to expect and gave them an option to deny his offer without the slightest consequences. At least he wanted to believe they were able to refuse if not liking the idea of joining his household. Which was an obvious bullshit, but Art had no choice. Karie and Reana were good girls and didn’t deserve to be the mere fig leaf for his misery, but Artri had to keep up appearances while his men continued the searching in a deepest secrecy. 

It came out alerting police was not the best idea. They proved to be ineffective and lacking the necessary discretion. Artri had to take the matter in his hands as he should since the beginning. 

After the sleepless night, Artri decided to meet Rissa at Spalding’s. The young woman he wrestled out from her sadistic owner, the Riadisan diplomat Bernet Haldane, was his best female friend since then. The only problem was he could offer her only his friendship while she didn’t hide her love and admiration for him. 

It was Nelly who intercepted Artri first. 

“You should not come to her, especially now,” she said. “You haven’t been visiting Riss very often when Vien was with you, and you shouldn’t do it now. It may give her false hope for more than you can give.” 

Artri had no time to answer because the Riadisan woman herself ran to them.

“Nelly, please,” she begged, panting from the exertion, “it was me who invited Mr Kennert here. Forgive me for not telling you in advance but I was dreading you won’t be happy about it.”

Seeing her friend in an obvious distress, Nelly relented at once.

“It changes everything. You have every right to meet whoever you want.” 

She turned to Art. “I hope you will stay for the dinner. Murray will be happy to see his uncle.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Artri agreed. “I have a gift for him in my carries.”

Nelly sent him a strained smile. “See you soon then. I won’t disturb you if you need to chat.” 

“Please forgive her. I knew she may be harsh to you,” Rissa said when the mistress of the house left, “but Nelly and Mr Spalding sometimes care for me a bit too much. Nevertheless, it’s nice to have people for whom my well-being and happiness is of the highest importance. I experienced nothing like that until you bought me from that man.” 

She didn’t relate to her former owner differently than that. Rissa was twenty-six when Artri retrieved her from him after the traumatic end of her eighth pregnancy. Despite being with children so many times, she was the mother of only one living son. Her master killed all their daughters immediately after birth and the second boy she bore was too weak to survive without the medical aid. As a typical Riadisan father, Bernet Haldane refused to use any medical intervention regarding both his slave’s pregnancies and newborn children up to the end of their first year. Riadisans prided themselves to let the natural selection work this way and claimed such an approach made their planet’s population exceptionally healthy and strong with no use of genetic manipulations or any other artificial help. It was the pure ideology and a murderous one at that, resulting in a lot of fully avoidable tragedies and unnecessary pain. 

Instead of blaming himself for his parental failure, Haldane decided to punish Rissa publicly as the one who disappointed him. On his native planet, the diplomat could accomplish his goal with no difficulty as many before and after him did. On Galdanede the news about Bernet’s evil plans reached the certain people who didn’t intend to let such an enormous injustice happen. Haldane proved to be reluctant to cooperate, so Artri himself volunteered to negotiate on the poor woman’s fate. He won eventually using the mixture of bribery, coercion and various manipulative techniques. If only Artri could help it, he would resolve this matter differently, but his hands were tied this time, and the physicist had to content himself with saving the girl. 

When Art had rescued Rissa, the doctors they appointed for her found the young mother in a terrible state. Rissa’s body needed a few sequences of regeneration to regain more stable state and a long re-convalescence after that. 

Now the Riadisan didn’t resemble the suffering, resigned thing Artri took from Haldane’s house. The haggard, nearly dying creature turned out to be a pretty woman. Her once greying, wispy hair was thick, shiny and of a rich chestnut colour and the peaches and cream complexion impeccable. Genetically she would be taller than Vivianne if not for multiple and frequent pregnancies affecting heavily her backbone structure. The thing which was too difficult to mend post factum, so the doctors let it stay the way it was, caring only of freeing the girl from her severe back pains. 

But even the bigger changes occurred in her psyche. With her recent friends’ help, she achieved the admirable level of self-assurance and was eager to learn what her upbringing denied her as a child and teenager. She even started to write a memoir about her life under the oppression to share it with the public opinion and to help her suffering sisters by revealing the depths of corruption plaguing Riadisan society. 

Rissa’s perseverance in the face of so many handicaps and plain atrocities done to her, was the thing worthy of daily worship. And even after that, she didn’t become embittered or hostile to more lucky people. For Artri she had the undying gratitude and the deepest devotion, but never blamed him for not reciprocating her feelings. 

“Still no trace of your chosen one?” Rissa asked after they reached her room. 

“Nothing,” Artri admitted with a heavy heart. “Sometimes I think she was only a dream, and I am chasing ghost of a person who never existed. Rather strange notion for a scientist of my position, don’t you think?”

“It’s only natural to be frustrated in the circumstances like these,” the girl said, looking at him with sympathy in her brown eyes. “But we both know your slave was real and something must resurface one day. People don’t dissolve in a thin air. She must be… somewhere.”

“Yea, she or her corpse at least. I’d rather prefer to see her dead than being oblivious to her fate. She may suffer as you did or more and I have no means to know, let alone help her. That cursed uncertainty kills me the most.”

Rissa didn’t interrupt him so Artri continued. “It was probably Carroll who fed her with poison and she freaked out. And to think I had trusted him. If I was wise enough to keep Greg in his place, this disaster would never happen. The guy was a brute, but loyal to me and effective in his role. I wanted to be good to make out for what I had done in anger and the result was exactly opposite of what I wanted to achieve.”

“You cannot blame yourself for every single thing, master,” Rissa said softly. Even if she wasn’t his propriety, Artri let her address him like that. Mr Kennert seemed to stiff and formal and Riss was too shy to use his name, so they agreed to this instead. 

“As you say, your intentions were pure and if Vien was unable to appreciate your magnanimity than maybe she didn’t deserve the privileges, you granted her.”

Now, that was something new. Rissa never tried to undermine Vivianne’s position, gracefully accepting the status quo and always behaving friendly towards his Argossynian lover during these rare occasions both girls met. 

Seeing his poorly veiled surprise, she rushed to explain. “I hope you will find her, if this is what you want. I would do anything to see you happy again, but sometimes two people don’t fit each other and nothing can be done about it. Please don’t be angry at me for saying this!” She was trembling, close to tears. 

Artri hated to see her upset. “How could I ever be angry at my sweet Rissie? Impossible! It was just a voice of reason infatuated fools like me rarely want to hear. I know you wish me the best. Now come here and I will show you.”

He probably shouldn’t allow himself to be that close with her but Rissa’s gentle touch was exactly what he needed at the moment. 

“Did you let him?” Nelly asked soon after Mr Kennert left. 

“Do you ask me if we had sex?” Rissa answered with her own question. “If so, the answer is no. Mr Kennert is too much a gentleman to use the hapless woman like me. We only hugged, and it was all, but I am grateful even for such a minor mercy.” 

“And so he hurt you after all!” Nelly exclaimed. 

“Even if so, it’s not Mr Kennert’s fault he can love me like a sister only. I would never call her stupid in front of him, but that’s what she is. Stupid, stupid girl, unable to appreciate how lucky she was!” 


	74. The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time because I have to return to work tomorrow and wanted to post something before. This one is a little gory.

Jon promised to return as soon as possible to let Vien know if his mission ended with success, but when the noon came and passed she already knew something had to go wrong. Terribly wrong if he had no opportunity to contact her. 

There was no sense to sit here any longer and delude herself Carroll may yet come back. The inactivity could lead to catastrophic outcomes, the capture, torture and painful death. She didn’t want to leave Jon to his fate, but there was nothing she could do to help him. 

Vien had the most important things prepared to be used in such a case. Her personal carries waited, packed with emergency supplies, enough to survive in the wild for a few weeks. While hiding in the bush she will keep trying to contact her people. Maybe knowing how critical Vien’s situation became, they will send someone to retrieve her at last. If this hope fails, she can always kill herself to avoid the recapture. Unfortunately, there were no further alternatives. Without a male protection any woman within the Federation’s borders was regarded as a non-entity, every man could grab to use and abuse with no consequences. Vien had a disintegrator with enough power to kill in self defence once, twice or maybe more times, but it could not change the fact she was stuck on this planet with very slim hopes for the rescue. Nobody would let the lonely woman hire a spaceship even if she had enough money. Stealing the one was something they deemed impossible even when being together.

Luckily, nobody appeared to prevent her from the hurried evacuation and Vien left the farm heading south where according to the maps the vast uninhabited lands lied. She traveled until dusk and stopped to stay for the night. Vien found the suitable place close to the stream, which gave her the opportunity to save the bottled water for later. There were no big predators on Makantara, thylacines being the largest, and they didn’t pose a threat even for the lonely girl, so the only source of danger might be hostile humans. Vien could only hope she is far enough from any settlements to avoid meeting the latter. 

Despite all the stress and her precarious situation, the long journey into the unknown tired Vien, so she had no problem with falling asleep in her little tent. 

Vivianne’s dreams were plagued with nightmares, one of them exceptionally realistic. The memory of what Jon showed her in a hidden gallery and all she heard about cruelties Federation’s men committed, made her dream about her own execution. It was Mr Kennert who presided over the ultimate punishment she earned for escaping from his authority. The man looked more beautiful than ever and she could admire the view if not the sleeves of his white silken shirt which were soaked wet with the fresh blood up to the elbows. Behind him Vien spotted Jon’s severed head hanged by the hair on the wall. The rest of his body was nowhere to be found.

She wanted to run away from the slaughter but could not take a single step. The unknown power held her in place.

“Don’t worry,” Mr Kennert said, coming closer, his tone oddly affectionate. “Your own death will be less messy even if unfortunately far less honourable. But I promise to make it quick. I loved you so much I can’t stand the thought of my dearest baby suffering longer than necessary. You could be the queen in all but name, but have chosen that filthy brat instead. He already paid for his transgressions. Now is your turn. Come, sweetheart, it’s time.”

He pointed toward the corner of the room where the makeshift gallows stood. In the same moment the armed guards appeared in her field of view, approaching Vien from both sides, their intentions obvious.

Horrified by what waited for her, Vien fought against her immobilisation. She kept struggling violently, but to no avail. 

Vien woke up abruptly, drenched in sweat and tears, realising the macabre was only part of a terrible dream. Apparently all events of the last day as she remembered them weren’t more real than the execution room itself. She was still lying in her bed, not inside a tent out of an emergency kit. 

Terrified by the nightmare, Vien decided to go to Jon’s bedroom at once and forbid him from visiting the town. They cannot part under no circumstances. Now she knew it was too risky! 

Her relief was the short-lived because when Vien wanted to get up she discovered the restraints of some sort were placed on her hands and ankles. In the darkness she could not see them but they were there, keeping her tied to bed. So her inability to move wasn’t only the result of sleep paralysis. Someone had captured her, and Vien had no idea who it might be. 


	75. Jon

Earlier the same day 

“How much can I get for this?”

Jon put the bracelet Vien gave him on the counter. The customer service guy looked at the thing with genuine interest. He took it and kept for a while examining each green stone separately. 

“We’ve got the licence to collect raw precious metals and gemstones only,” he said, handing the bracelet back to Carroll. “Ask the jeweller proper about the exact value and possibility of purchasing such an item. We haven’t got one in our town, but you can find many online or go to Regwar.” 

Jon sighed. “Well, you know the problem is I need money now and to get things done like you suggest may take ages. I have not enough time to go to Regwar city either.”

The man behind the counter shook his head. 

“I see, but there’s nothing I can do. I’m only an employee here and can’t decide about such a thing. It would be against the law and the boss may fire me for overstepping my competences.”

“Hm, and what if I sold this trinket to you as a private person for, well, only the part of a possible price? Because judging by how you look at the thing I guess it must be expensive.”

The guy gave Carroll the sharp look. 

“Well, I may agree to such a solution, but I’m not competent enough to tell the exact value of the bracelet, therefore I’ll be taking the certain risk…”

“Got it,” Jon said quickly, “is twenty thousand fedunits too much to ask for? Because it would be more than enough for me.”

Judging by the man’s reaction, the bracelet probably had to cost much more, but it didn’t matter. The only thing Jon wanted was to take Vien to the full safety. Nothing else mattered. 

“Ah yes, I think I may afford such a price, Mr…”

“Reid. Nelson Reid. And if you would be nice to find the desirable sum in cash, I will be most obliged.”

“Okay, deal then. If you’ll wait here, I’ll go for a cash because I rarely keep that much of ready money. Don’t worry, the entrance will be temporarily shut off so no-one will disturb you.”

Jon didn’t like the idea of being locked indoors in an unknown place. “Hopefully you have nothing against me waiting outside? There’s a pleasant public garden nearby. I can stay there until your return.”

“Okay, if you so wish. I will be back soon,” the guy agreed without a fuss. It was too early to announce the victory, but things seemed to go in the right direction.

Instead of the man Jon made the deal with entirely different people appeared in the park. At first he was sure they are heading somewhere and will pass him by. Great was Carroll’s surprise and horror when two men halted in close vicinity of his bench aiming at him from disintegrators which materialised in a split second from under their jackets.

“Mr Nelson Reid?” the younger one inquired. 

“And who is asking?” Jon said hiding his anxiety. “I am a peaceful Federation’s citizen and have done nothing wrong.”

“It remains to be seen,” the other intruder chipped in. “Someone informed us you tried to sell them the object of an enormous value, most probably stolen.”

“That’s ridiculous, you have no right to harass me only because one guy didn’t like my face and thought me a thief because of that.”

“As I said, it remains to be seen,” the man insisted. “We must clear things out. And if you’re innocent, you have nothing to worry about. Please go with us, don’t make a scene.”

Well, they had one irrefutable argument, the ready to use weapons so Jon could not refuse. 

The men took Carroll to the local police station. After divesting him of his weapon, communicator and the true bone of contention, Jon was placed in a small, windowless room and ordered to wait.

It was hard to stay optimistic. If the Makantaran police got him, finding Jon’s true identity was only a matter of time. The only strategy available to him was to deceive his captors as long as possible to give Vien enough time to leave and hide. At some point she should figure out he must be in trouble and act accordingly. He hoped it will be sooner than later. 

After about half of an hour, the doors opened. Another man appeared at the threshold, led by the older guy of the pair who arrested him. “I leave the culprit to you, Merit,” he said. The culprit? Don’t they know the person should be regarded as innocent until proven otherwise? Jon kept his annoyance in check, but barely.

“We would like to know how the man of your shabby appearance can possess a piece of jewellery of such a great value.” That Merit guy began without preamble.

“My shabby appearance? Thank you for the compliment,” Jon said in the most acerbic tone he was able to muster. He could not afford to show the lack of a self-assurance.

“Please answer my question,” was the only response he got. 

“It’s just an old heirloom. I never tried to put a price on a thing until I needed money. That’s the entire story. And now can I go?” 

His last suggestion was promptly ignored. 

“An old heirloom, you say? That’s possible but I’m sure not yours.”

“I wonder how you evaluate people? The appearance may be misleading and I can be a billionaire with odd tastes.” 

“No billionaires sell the stolen goods for a cash. Let’s be serious, Mr Reid. You could save us a lot of trouble by simply being frank with me. And refusing to cooperate with servants of the law can make your situation much worse. But if you insist to take the long way, so let’s be it.” 

It was perfect that he didn’t know what suited Jon the best. 

“I must protest again against unsubstantiated accusations,” he tried again. 

Merit sighed. “They aren’t that unsubstantiated as you suggest. Nobody with their right mind would give out such a treasure for the fraction of its price. Only someone really desperate. Why are you desperate, Mr Reid?” 

“I don’t know what are you talking about,” Jon said. 

“I think that you do and sooner or later will share all the information you have. So, Nelson, from where you came here?”

“Oh, so it’s no longer Mr Reid,” Jon thought. This entire conversation was a farce. They probably knew everything about his false identity and there was little sense in asking, but he will let them.

“I’m from Galdanede.”

“How predictable. You, inhabitants of the capital world, probably take us for naïve creatures, far beneath you and easy to deceive. And perhaps we are simpletons indeed, but it doesn’t mean you may play us as you wish. That boy you tried to bribe could gain so much in terms of wealth, and yet he was the honest and vigilant citizen informing police at once about a potential crime.”

“What a pity people from the rental place who robbed me so effectively weren’t equally honest!” Jon thought with bitterness. Maybe he will denounce them, but later. Now without protest he listened to the continuation of Merit’s tirade. 

“Yes, Makantarans are a small society but not less proud because of that. Our planet thanks to the peripheral location easily attracts all the scam from the other, more populated globes. That’s why we have to be on a constant alert to protect our morals from the corruption they try to bring here.”

The guy sounded close to the fanatic and Jon liked this less and less.

“Your name is Nelson Reid, and you brought here your sister Tanya, right?” the man returned to the interrogation. 

“Yes.”

“And the chief reason of travelling to Makantara was to hand her to the future owner? Did your mission succeed?”

“Yes, of course. My sister is most desirable and amiable creature our native planet may offer. I hope they will be happy together.”

“And what is the name of a lucky man?”

“Dr Tayshen Barrega.”

The man nodded. “So she’s no longer with you?”

“No.”

“That’s interesting, because we have contacted your current employer and he says you were with the woman very similar to your alleged sister. How can you explain this?”

“Well, my little sis was always a lovely creature but her appearance isn’t especially unique. I needed a girl, so I picked one for a few nights, but she’s no longer with me either.”

“But your employer says you introduced her as your property. Is it possible you lived with your sibling like the master and slave? Maybe that’s why you came here, where nobody knows you, to live undisturbed in an incestuous relationship with your own flesh and blood.”

Jon burst with laughter. “Your imagination is so wild. Believe me, we Galdanedians abhor the incest just as much. Which doesn’t change the fact it’s not my employer’s business with whom I choose to sleep.” He tried to keep calm, but inwardly his spirits fell. If they already knew about the farm, nothing will stop them from checking out the place. Maybe someone’s already on their way. 


	76. Howell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, so what we have here? Offensive language, misogyny and discussing the possibility of rape.

Merit Howell felt an enormous satisfaction. He and his colleagues thanks to pure luck and also the constant vigilance put their hands on what was the most wanted pair in the whole inhabited space. The guy was under arrest and later the same day they captured the girl too. With the wicked thing armed, they waited until the Argossynian woman left the compound. Such a decision was made to avoid possible loses in case of her opening fire, because everybody knows how dangerous Argossynian bitches can be when cornered. It was easy to neutralise the fugitive in her sleep. The additional bonus was the capture took place in the middle of the wild Panmakan’s interior, so they didn’t leave a single trace of their actions. Now she slept heavily drugged, waiting until her keepers decide what to do with the wench. 

An obvious choice would be to contact the errant slave’s master, but for many reasons Howell was reluctant. Artri Nathoo Kennert was the most famous and influential Makantaran that ever lived. Many local people regarded him as the greatest pride of their planet, but Howell didn’t belong to them. On a contrary, Merit hated the scientist for everything Kennert represented. After leaving his native world as a small boy, the guy behaved more like Galdanedian than Makantaran, fully adopting the former’s extravagant fashion and lifestyle. Even among his equals from the ruling caste, Artri Kennert stood out against the background with his studied decadence and domineering manners. 

Merit could hardly imagine how any honest man may wear so much makeup and the hair longer than most women. The worst thing was, despite Artri’s slightly androgynous appearance, nobody could describe him as weak or effeminate. If it was possible, the guy could be simply laughed at and ignored. Miraculously the physicist was nothing but, and it made Howell’s wounded feelings fester. 

He probably could forgive the other man his fancy clothes and coiffures, if not a scandalous behaviour, challenging what Merit thought vital to the public morals. Kennert had no reservations to promote his wildly liberal views whenever he could. Of course he wasn’t the sole propagator of crazy ideas like gender equality and such, but his enormous popularity made people listen to his opinions more favourably than they would to someone else’s. The process was slow, but with this tendency on the rise, the healthy societies will soon gravitate toward anarchy. 

If the old religions existed Merit would call it the devil’s work. It’s not that he was an exceptionally cruel man. In his opinion women should be treated justly and even rewarded for their exemplary behaviour, but giving them any rights independent of what their masters see fit is a recipe for an inevitable disaster. 

When the news about Kennert’s misfortune leaked into the public opinion, Howell was basking in the schadenfreude feelings. Now, he thought, everyone will know how damaging results of moral permissivism and lack of proper discipline in slaves’ keeping may be. Unfortunately, the impact of so promising an incident proved to be short-lived and the Universe famous scientist soon regained the lost ground without a significant image loss.

They needed something more compromising than that to stop his poisonous influence, and the key to that goal may lay in the body of the newly captured woman. 

It was beyond Merit’s reach to deal successfully with such a powerful man, but he knew about the people who were mighty enough and determined to try. And they had something Merit and his colleagues lacked, the backup provided by their planetary government. 

The coming of the young Terrel interrupted Merit’s musings. 

“It seems she will wake up soon. Are we to give her the next dose?” he asked.

They were acting now as private persons, not official servants of the law, but his people counted on his guidance exactly like when he was their leading officer. Howell had nothing against such an arrangement. 

“It’s hard to decide not seeing her, Rel,” he said and got up from the plastochair. “Let’s have a look.”

The girl tied to the bed was writhing in her restraints. She had awakened once but they had to strike her unconscious soon after. Judging from her babbling the girl, Vivianne or Vien, not Tanya as her partner in crime tried to convince them, clearly thought she was in the might of her master’s people. The fact she tried to negotiate with them said a lot about the way Kennert handled his slave. She had no respect for her superiors and no idea how the dutiful woman should behave. Hopefully, those to whom he planned to sell her will teach the licentious wench better manners. They stripped her from the manly clothes she wore and as a punishment for such indecency decided to keep her naked all the time. 

“May we play with the little honey?” Terrel asked, ogling the young female body stretched on the blanket. His sentiments were easy to share. She should be quite pleasant to mount, but there were things far more important than the fulfilment of anyone’s carnal desires. 

“No, Rel. I’m sorry, but Vivianne Tray Kennert is too valuable an asset to use her as a toy.”

“Will we trade her for a ransom to the owner then?” Terrel wanted to know.

“Haven’t you heard Artri Kennert doesn’t plan to offer any, even the smallest reward for her person?” Nebeth reminded him. They didn’t notice when he joined them in a room.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about it,” Merit voiced his objection. “He may lie to look better in the eyes of his audience. Galdanedians rarely can be trusted. I think he would pay handsomely to have her back, but I have a much better idea of what to do. Our acquaintances from a certain planet are very interested in throwing venerable Mr Kennert down from the pedestal he undeservedly occupies. They will find the best way to utilise his former darling, to discredit him once and for all. I don’t doubt we may expect a sufficient reward for our help.”

Nobody protested against Howell’s proposition. 

  
  



	77. Mission Impossible

“Can you hide that indecent flesh?” the man spat, scrunching his nose in distaste. 

“Ah, yes, of course,” Merit instantly agreed. “Rel, please cover her to not offend our guest’s sensitivity.” 

Tarrel complied, throwing a piece of rag on Vivianne’s naked body. They certainly forgot how prudish Riadisans can act. 

“Now it’s much better. Did you use her in any way?” the newcomer asked, coming closer to the bed. 

“I have suggested to my pals to abstain from such indulgence. Guess she’s much more valuable intact, am I right?” 

The man nodded. “It will be up to my superiors to decide on her ultimate fate, but yes, it was wise of you to think about various alternatives. We will take her not waiting for the awakening. You may say your price, I am instructed not to bargain with the money. She’s invaluable for our goals.”

So it came out even better than Howell expected. With the extra sum they received for the guy and the bracelet staying in their hands, Merit, Neb and Rel suddenly became filthy rich. This and the satisfaction of serving the good of the whole Federation made him almost happy. He would prefer to see her paying for her master’s transgressions, but one cannot have everything. He trusted Riadisans. They knew what they were doing. 

“A pity we could not taste her!” Terrel moaned. The boy was disappointed. 

“Why, she's nothing special and with all the money we earned like during two days you can buy the embraces of tens much better than her,” Nebeth reminded him cheerfully. 

“Sure, but none was trained by the most famous man of our world. Somehow I don’t imagine them leaving her untouched.”

“You sound like a secret admirer of that man. Don’t you know he’s the greatest disgrace of our nation?” Merit said, not hiding his annoyance. “And now let’s get out of here. We must go to work tomorrow as if nothing unusual happened.”

“What’s the matter?” Tommy asked, seeing his friend visibly agitated. Since Vien disappeared, he kept his head up as if everything was fine, but Fisher knew it was only a facade hiding the creeping desperation. Poor Artri, why for the second time he had to invest his strongest feelings in the woman who did not deserve him? If he let Rissa take care of him, he would never crave for tender care and genuine affection. That girl adored his colleague as if he was a deity and would serve him to her last breath. 

“I have just received an important message,” Artri confessed. “From Argossyne via my secret friends. Ms Marren informed me Vien tried to contact her from Makantara, asking for help. The calls were broken and even when not, distorted and barely audible, but Chriss Marren swears it had to be Ivvi because she attached the codes only they both knew.”

“Someone could extract these codes from her and use them to lure Argossynians into a trap,” Tommy pointed out to another possibility. 

Artri shook his head. “No, Vien would never willingly endanger her compatriots. I know her well enough to tell. She would rather die than betray such secrets to their enemies. Believe me, it had to be Ivvi herself.”

“You didn’t know the brat well enough to anticipate her escape from you,” Tommy thought but didn’t dare to say this aloud. “Oh, so it means that she’s alive,” he muttered instead. 

“It means she was alive about two standard days ago. Marren sent help to the place the signal came from but the rescuers found only remains of the tent and nobody answered their attempts at a contact. They had to evacuate themselves quickly and had no chance to investigate further. Only after that Marren decided to send the message, and it took additional time to reach me. Apparently the Argossynian leader trusts me more than her half-sister did!”

“Trusts you? What do you imply? She expects you to engage in a rescue mission? No, that’s crazy,” Tommy didn’t believe what he heard. 

“Yes,” Artri said with unwavering conviction, “she had no choice. It seems I am her only hope now. Her people can’t achieve more, now they need a man, who can work from the inside to solve the mystery. Maybe it’s not too late to set things right. I’ll begin at the place from where her last desperate call had been sent and will move further in circles.”

Tommy found the way his friend looked at him disturbing. “Surely you mean your people?” 

Artri nodded. “My people, yes. I will need their help, but it’s high time to visit my native world after avoiding it for years.”

“You want to go there personally? Believe me, it’s not a good idea. Almost everyone knows how you look. What will become of your bluff if a single paparazzi finds where you are? They will soon put two and two together and you will end even more compromised.”

“Tommy, don’t play a dumbass, because you’re far more intelligent than that. I will go incognito. You know, the complete lack of eyeshadows and jewellery, the simple garb, brown eyes and later a stubble. But first of all the short hair, I don’t even need to dye it. Nobody will recognise me.”

It was Artri Kennert whom Tommy Fisher found hard to recognise already.

“You will cut your hair for the slut who left you without a single word of thanks?”

“Mind your language, Fisher,” Artri growled only to send him a beatific smile next moment. “But maybe I’ll forgive you for spitting such obscenities under my roof. Can you guess what my condition is?”

It happened, Tommy knew. Less than a few hours passed, and they were on their way to the Makantaran system. 


	78. To Makantara

After the suffocating standstill of the last few weeks, Artri looked rejuvenated. His present appearance reminded Tommy the time period when they continued their studies under Calvin Frank Ferneeson and Artri started working on his explanation of Childers-Rothers paradox. The moment his groundbreaking work had been presented before the scientific community, Tommy’s best friend established himself as the instant favourite of the science loving audience. That sudden fame made Tommy jealous, but not that much. He loved his foster brother too dearly to feel real envy of his achievements. 

With dark locks barely covering his ears, Artri seemed much younger. On this occasion it became clear he didn’t treat his hallmark feature as an indispensable fetish without which he will be less himself. He left such a fanatical approach to his many followers. On contrary, Artri admitted to Fisher, he kept the black tresses long out of pure vanity, and after cutting them short felt devoid of a serious burden, a nuisance rather than an asset. 

When Tommy saw his friend for the first time after that rapid change of style, he had a problem with hiding his confusion. Artri asked Fisher to quit gawking at him as if he was dead or dying. “It’s only a haircut, they will grow back!” he said and burst with laughter. It was an almost boyish laughter Tommy hasn’t heard since that ungrateful thing broke Artri’s heart, and he didn’t mean Vivianne. 

Tommy straightened his curls and dyed them reddish brown. After that, they both adopted new identities. Artri was Nathaniel H Ravenscroft and Tommy no longer Thomas Morton Fisher but zoologist Tomash Vilmovsky. People who accompanied them were not all guys. Artri confessed to Rissa how the things changed and she convinced him they lack at least one woman between them to avert suspicions. With the alleged slave on the board their expedition would look more like a tourist trip, entirety harmless, she insisted. Artri agreed after the brief hesitation. The woman they picked up was the authoress of a plan who on this occasion acted as Artri’s relative and Tommy’s property, Jade Ravenscroft Vilmovsky. 

Tommy had to admit she has added their incognito much credibility but could not stop himself from asking the young woman why she’s so eager to head into the mouth of danger for the sake of a girl who was her rival. 

“It’s hard to believe anything bad may happen to me in such a powerful company,” she replied. “But even if there’s a hint of risk in this escapade, I don’t care. I’m doing it for the master to repay him for granting me with a new life, where there was only tragedy and sorrow. I am ready to give it back if need be, without regret.” 

Sweet Infinity, she was so humble, hardly attempting to look at him, and yet so proud and dignified as if born to royalty. Tommy who always treated women lightly was impressed. He kissed her hands to show his respect.

“Mr Fisher, please don’t,” she said. “You embarrass me! I am sure it won’t come to that. But the master may be in need of female hands in whatever compromising state we will find her. If we will find her… alive. You may not believe me, but I set my hopes for the latter.” 

“Oh, here you are!” Artri exclaimed, interrupting their conversation. “Conspiring against me? My beautiful sister and the best friend, who could guess?”

In his presence, Rissa lost her whole boldness. “You probably want to discuss important matters in private,” she whispered and fled before any of them could stop her. 

“She is a treasure you should keep,” Tommy said, sniffing the last vestiges of her sweet scent. Damn, that Riadisan breeding stock was captivating. If anyone asked him before if he could find the mother of so many children attractive, Tommy would laugh in their face. And yet sometimes the reality is stranger than fiction. 

“I assure you, brother, I am fully aware of my Riadisan rescue’s amazing qualities,” answered Artri. “And you’re the last person to tell me what to do. But if you perchance want to make up for what I am unable to give her, don’t expect me to interfere.” 

That was unexpected. “How do you know what I was thinking?” 

“Sometimes you’re not that hard to read. But remember, in case you hurt her you will have to deal with me.”

“Don’t be so cocky, Ravenscroft,” Tommy dismissed Artri’s remark. “So far you are the person who does the hurt thing.”

“No, I’m just honest with her, that’s all. But I didn’t come to talk about Rissa,” Artri said. “My people on Makantara have localised the place from where according to Marren Ivvi sent her last call. It came out she was quite precise in this regard. They examined the area throughly and secured all existing evidence.”

“And?”

The mask of light-heartedness fell from Artri’s face, showing the deep concern. 

“It doesn’t look well, Tommy.”

“They didn’t find her or Carroll’s bodies, I hope?”

“No, not even traces of blood or shooting. It’s not that bad, but not good either. Maybe let’s sit and I will tell you everything we know.”

“So what did they find?” Tommy asked impatiently. He could not like that woman but also knew how important she was for his friend. 

“Just like she informed her sister, Vien had to run from the danger. Apparently she stopped to rest or sleep, because there was a tent set up at the edge of the woodland with spare clothes and food inside. The thing wasn’t exactly torn, but they spotted a couple of holes in its walls.”

“So if the tent was left behind…” 

“Yea, it means she most likely didn’t walk out from there out of her own volition. But in case the girl ran amok for whatever reason, some began the search for her around the area, while the other half stayed to examine the abandoned camping place.”

“I presume the searching squad ended with nothing?” 

“With nothing so far, but they have orders to continue until I say so. I suspect it will end that way, but it’s always better to have all corners covered.”

“Sure, and what is it the others discovered?” 

“Well, a few traces of narcoleptic substances in the tent’s inner walls and around it three kinds of human hairs, not counting Ivvi’s. All male.”

Indeed, things didn’t look well, Tommy thought. “Was there Carroll’s among them?” he asked. 

Artri shook his head. “Either he didn’t lose any or he wasn’t there. I bet it is the latter. Can you imagine? That moron took my baby from me only to fail her and leave the poor girl to fight for herself! All alone. I so wish I could find him alive…” 

“And what will be our next step?” 

“Well, if I have to check the genomes of all living Makantarans to identify the possible culprits I will do just that, but my intuition tells me it won’t be necessary to dig that far.”


	79. Waiting

First thing after landing on Panmakan they visited the place with sad remains of Vivianne’s last stand. 

Vien’s things were already taken away, so very few traces of her presence remained. Barely visible footprints in the clay near the stream and crushed grass blades where the tent stood; it was all. 

This picture of the ultimate desolation looked so sad. Tommy saw how hard it was for Artri to bear the thought she stayed here not so long ago. If they only knew her whereabouts earlier, she could be easily brought to safety. His friend was visibly pissed because of his own impotence, and only Rissa’s silent presence kept him from bursting with anger. 

The girl had to be aware of this because she took Artri’s hand. “You should have faith, master,” she said. “I assure you women are tougher than you think. Am I not the best example of that fact? I hope she lives and will fight to stay alive. After we’ll find her she has to recognise her mistake and welcome you as a friend, not an enemy.”

Artri sighed. “My sweet Rissa, I am grateful for trying to cheer me up, but it sounds like fairy-tales my nannies told me when I was a little kid. Better let’s go out of here. Lingering in the middle of nowhere is of no use to us.”

Returning from the interior, their expedition took the quarters in the nearest city. It was a small town and a sleepy one. It wasn’t necessary for them to live here. Artri’s family residence lied not far away, and it could be the best to hold the command centre. And yet for some reason Kennert preferred to station elsewhere. 

Now they waited until certain people will be able to identify owners of the hairs left near Vien’s camping place. It could take days at best, so there was nothing for them to do in the meantime.

“Nat?” 

“Yes?” Artri looked at Tommy expectantly.

“I’d like to apologise.”

“And what for?”

“Remember the party in an honour of your signing the property certificate for Vien?”

“Yes, who could forget such an exceptional moment?” The shadow of a smile appeared on Artri’s lips. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for taking Farla with me. It was childish and… and plain stupid.”

Artri shrugged. “It’s of no consequence now, but yes, it wasn’t your smartest move. It looked as if you wanted to punish me for falling in love. Let’s forget it, shall we?”

Now it was a time for the much harder part. “Thanks, but it’s not all I have to confess. This one is far more grave.”

“Go on then,” Artri said, scratching his jaw. The hair growth inhibitors stopped working and his skin wasn’t as smooth as before. “That damned facial hair! It’s driving me mad already when not even out,” he muttered.

“Ah, okay. The fact we are here may be partly my fault. Because of a distaste for your choice I let myself be carried by my pettiness and conspired with Francesca. I might inspire her to share with Vien facts you preferred to hide.”

Artri sighed again. “It’s so nice of you to tell me today when I can do nothing about it. If I was aware of a danger, maybe I could avert a greater damage. Now we can only deal with the results of your irresponsibility.”

“I’m really sorry, Nat,” Tommy said. It sounded pathetic. 

“It would be so very like her, but we cannot be sure she did it. It’s possible Carroll’s persuasions and my own faults were more than enough. I have no means to check Francesca from here. Of course I could ask Varian to interrogate her but it won’t change anything. Let’s leave it for now.”

“I thought you will be angrier,” Tommy admitted. 

“And I thought you will be wiser, but apparently jealousy got the better of you. Tell me, Fisher, have you considered her that dangerous for our relationship to plan a deceit?” Artri asked, coming closer. “And did I ever complain about your trysts?” 

Tommy felt compelled to defend himself. “My, as you call them, trysts never deprived me of reason. It was I who controlled them, not the other way around.” 

“Do you imply that mine controlled me? I see your remorse was very short-lived,” Artri snorted. 

“It’s not what I wanted to say.” Tommy backed off immediately. What was he even doing? Artri had been upset enough without such jabs. 

“I hope not!” Artri’s tone was ice cold. 

Before Tommy could come out with a response, Thaddeus entered the room. The boy barely contained the agitation. 

“Sirs, I apologise for disturbing but we just got results of DNA identification. They found all three possible culprits!” 

“Now that’s something, but shouldn’t I get the message first?” Artri said. “Ah, yes, probably I did, but left my communicator in the other room. Can you tell us more?” 

“Yes, you may not believe it but they live in this town! All three work as local servants of a law.”

Artri’s gaze in a split second turned to predatory. “It makes sense they’re locals. And policemen! Such people are especially susceptible to corruption. Unfortunately, their job poses a minor complication and for obvious reasons we cannot invite them all for an intimate chat. Maybe let’s take a look and select the one.”

Rissa came out of the bedroom yawning after taking her afternoon nap. “What happened? Did they found her?” she asked, seeing all the commotion around. 

“Not yet, but we know the people who might be involved with her capture,” answered Tommy. “I’m afraid you have to pack your things. Artri wants us to move to his family home, which is better suited for what he has to do.”

“Yes, of course, I will,” she exclaimed, “guess there’s no time to spare.”

They left immediately after the quick roll call, leaving behind only the small group burdened with the challenge to acquire the chosen one and transport him to his ultimate destination.


	80. The Dumdren Hills

The road to the Dumdren hills didn’t last long. After reaching their destination Artri, Tommy and Rissa had at least a few hours until the party from Roglen joins them. Artri was itching to do the work himself, but Fisher talked him out of the idea. 

“It would be fun, for sure,” he said, “but we have to minimise the risk of the recognition. Our doppelgangers on Galdanede provide the cover, but it is never a hundred percent ideal. Let your people prove their usefulness. You will have a different and maybe a better job soon, brother.” 

Artri reluctantly followed his friend’s advice, grateful for that voice of reason. In the meantime, he was determined to play a polite host for his companions.

“Is this the place where you have been born, master?” Rissa asked, looking with interest at the complex of buildings growing like a group of mushrooms on a flat hillock. “They are quite funny, don’t you think, Mr Fisher?” 

“Varian designed them,” Tommy informed her. 

“I didn’t know Mr Varian mastered such a skill. They are fantastic!” she exclaimed. Her enthusiasm broke the ice cold indifference with which Artri surrounded himself. “I’m glad you like them,” he said, looking at Rissa fondly. “I did too as a kid but now I think they are rather kitschy. Let’s go inside. I can show you that particular room if you really want to see it.”

It was not how he imagined his return to this place after so long a hesitation. It’s not that Artri felt unhappy here. With his devoted nannies and Varian the caring father, his early childhood among the Dumdren hills was safe and comfortable. The bitter reflection came much later, bringing the multitude of doubts and questions. Vari never talked about Artri’s mother, but it had to be true that she was banished from their family soon after his birth. Otherwise he would remember something, anything about her. When Artri could look at a portrait of Klea Zanden Kennert for the first time, her likeness to his own image was awe-inspiring. With her dark green eyes and the black mane surrounding her longish face, she looked like a perfect female version of himself. No way Art could forget her completely unless he never saw those stunning features. Since that moment, he mentally connected his childhood home with his mother’s tragedy and avoided it for the long years. Artri hoped one day he could take an evil spell out of the place, installing his own happy family here, even if only for holidays. He seemed so close to the goal lately, but failed once again. It should be Vien at his side now, not Rissa, walking through the corridors, picking rooms to make love in them and the others for their shared future children. 

“Master, are you unwell?” the Riadisan asked. “Maybe you feel tired. We can postpone the feeding of my curiosity until… after.”

Artri knew what she meant. “It’s okay, I spaced out for a moment. Sorry, we can continue our tour. The temporary distraction will do me much good. Follow me please, darling.”

“Captain Merit Howell?” Artri with Tommy at his side went down to the basement to welcome his newest guest. The guy was tied and drugged, not much, only to avoid his too vigorous protests during kidnapping but the medicine was already almost worn off. 

“And who are you to hold the public official against his will? You’ll all answer for this!” the man spat.

Artri dismissed his veto. He was impatient. Every hour of delay could mean life or death for his errant beloved girl. “My people asked you politely about something important,” he said. “But you denied them your answer. If you were willing to cooperate, they wouldn’t need to bring you here. Now I have to repeat their question. Do you recognise the girl in the picture they showed you? Have you seen her lately?” 

“I demand to free me immediately or else you will suffer the consequences!” was the only answer he got. 

“I’m sorry, Captain Howell, but it’s impossible until I find what I have to know. So, have you seen her?” 

“Yes, but only on the footage from Galdanede. It's one Argossynian whore who disgraced her master running away with a rouge guard. If you want to catch her for a ransom, I must disillusion you. Her owner doesn’t offer any rewards for her return. Are you satisfied with my explanations? Now if you let me go, maybe I will be lenient with you and your transgression ends with a financial penalty only.”

“I cannot free you before you give me the answer I need. The honest one. If you tell me I can allow you a clean and quick death. If not, well, your end may be far more unpleasant.” Artri said this with the voice devoid of emotions. 

“Who are you to threaten me? You have no right to treat the servant of a law like that!” the man roared. 

“My name is Nathaniel H Ravenscroft. And maybe I have no right but all the necessary means to do whatever I want, so better don’t try to deceive me. I know you were in the same place as she a few days ago. What happened with the girl after that?” 

“This is crazy. I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Howell started to struggle with his restraints. It was completely pointless, so Artri let him. 

After the first blood was drawn the policeman stopped playing coy but still refused to share any useful information. 

“Had her owner hired you to retrieve the wench? Please don’t do this to your compatriot,” he groaned. “If you need money, I am a wealthy man and can afford to buy myself out. My friends will send whatever sum you want. Just say your price.”

“You haven’t been listening, captain,” Artri rebuked him. “I had already named my price for sparing you from an unnecessary torment and it wasn’t money.” 

Howell proved to be far more resistant than Artri could give him credit for. He had to work on the guy for hours to extract the information he got, and the result didn’t satisfy him. The captain and his colleagues first arrested Carroll, who was denounced by the local boy while trying to sell the bracelet belonging to Artri’s mother. After that they came after Vivianne, whom they captured in her sleep and soon after sold to the group of Riadisans together with the guard. Merit Howell sworn he didn’t know neither the recipients’ names nor their destination, and no amount of torture could make him change this last statement. He died repeating it. 

And so Artri’s chase hit a dead end. Again. 

  
  



	81. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings in the end notes.

Vien woke up again, this time with a terrible headache. Or maybe it was a first time, and everything that seemed to happen was only a matter of tiring dreams. She didn’t remember much, only a bed in an unknown room, and then masculine voices in the background, someone scolding another person, insisting they overpaid for a useless slave. When the full consciousness returned, it became clear these things, or at least part of them, had to be real. 

Was it possible Artri’s people found her and after drugging Vien sold her to someone else, as the means of a punishment? Whoever kept her now, her master or the buyers, had no good intentions. Otherwise they wouldn’t tie Vien to the gynaecological chair to leave her like that in the darkness. Did they rape her or plan to do this? She suspected the former because her female parts and their surroundings felt sore, as if she was used while unconscious and not by one man only. But the worst was yet to come. Without a warning Vien’s belly tightened in a strong and painful contraction. It reminded the cramps she sometimes experienced during her periods before she used the contraception, but this one was far more powerful. She barely stopped herself from groaning loudly. It was not easy to stay silent because the action didn’t end with one time, but the contractions continued growing even stronger. 

And then someone turned on the lights, and two men stepped in. 

“Your master had to be incredibly soft with you,” one of them said. “Our women would pay no attention to such a minor pain and you are already squirming like a whore under too heavy a client. Open your eyes, girl. We know you’re not sleeping anymore.”

Despite all the horror and pain, Vien didn’t forget about the rules she learned on Argossyne. Her foremost imperative was to survive and then deal with the consequences. Enraging her captors would be both pointless and plain stupid, so she did as they told her. 

“Good, so you have retained the basic decency your inferior sex should uphold. Under the proper guidance, even such a spoiled thing could be useful for an honest man. A pity it’s too late to reverse the damage done.”

Vien was nearly sure she bled, and heavily. What it all meant? Were they killing her? She tried to not panic, but the fear was suffocating.

The newcomers behaved as if nothing noticeable took place, and the situation was perfectly normal. 

“Stop trembling,” the same man spat. “Nothing terrible happens to you. You’re not dying. Now listen. This is Master Thornton in whose house we are now and I am Master Haldane. This is how you should address us, but only when answering our questions. No talking unasked, do you understand?”

Vien who was at the peak of the next contraction couldn’t answer immediately. Her reluctance earned her a powerful slap in the face. “Do you understand?” the man growled.

“Yes, master Haldane,” Vien whispered in a shock. She could swear she heard that name before, but her mind was in such a turmoil Vien gave up searching. 

“Good. We will return to our conversation after your body finishes to clean itself after losing your whelp. I presume it was your master’s but knowing Argossynian whores it could be anyone’s child. And one more thing. We have your lover too, so better behave, lest we hurt him. You wouldn’t like to look at the boy losing his important parts? Or would you?”

Laughing, they left her with the darkness and pain. 

Pregnant? She was pregnant with Artri Kennert’s child? Vien wasn’t able to wrap her mind around the thought. After her suffering lessened to a tolerable level, she started to wonder. Was it possible they lied to Vien to affect her morale and make her more malleable to their demands? Because how could Percy make such a big mistake? But maybe he was in a collusion with Mr Kennert, who decided to not wait with the expanding of his new family any longer? Now she realised some delicate symptoms she assigned to a stress reaction after the escape from Galdanede could result from an early pregnancy. With the menstruation ceased because of the contraceptive implant, she had no way to know for sure. But whatever the cause, it was better her alleged pregnancy ended prematurely. Because no matter the poor kid’s gender, what fate could await a child born among such brutes?

Losing blood made her giddy, and soon an awful thirst joined in. She could kill for a droplet of water. 

The Goddess answered to Vivianne’s prayers this time. She took out the likeness of a young girl, probably not much older than Vien. 

“Here, drink,” she said, touching Vien’s parched lips with a straw. The fluid which could be the mixture of water and some unidentified juice tasted heavenly. 

“Thank you,” Vien managed, “you have saved my life, my sweet angel. Or are you a Goddess herself?”

“What? No! My name is Heather, and I am Master Thornton’s daughter. The father ordered me to take care of you when he and his friends don’t need you. We will dress your injuries now and will take you to bed. To rest.”

Vien wanted to thank her again but winced from pain. 

“Easy, easy, Andera, be gentle!” Heather scolded the other woman accompanying her. “Now give me that. I will do this myself. In the meantime, you can free our guest from her restraints.” 

“I apologise for our servant,” the girl muttered cleaning Vien delicately, “she’s a good woman but not used to deal with high-born ladies.”

Vien wanted to say she’s nothing but a high-born lady, but felt too weak to argue. She let her new acquaintances to walk her slowly to a small room prepared for her. Vien noticed there were two beds in the chamber. 

“I will stay with you,” Heather explained. “Hope you will forgive me the lack of privacy, but these are Masters’ orders. I’m sorry for what happened to you, but we have no choice but to comply.”

The girl was most probably her father’s spy, but Vien didn’t mind. At least she had someone to talk to. Maybe she could even befriend her hostess and use her to organise an escape one day? But these were far-fetched goals, and Vien decided to wait for what will happen next. To think about anything that risky, she had to recover first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible rape - Vien doesn't know what happened, also miscarriage/abortion (it's not clear what it was either.) And also usual Federation's misoginy and foul, sexist language.


	82. Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings as in the last chapter (sans rape)

Mercifully, no masters harassed Vien yet, leaving her in peace for the moment. She could remain in bed under Heather’s supervision. The young woman took care of all her needs as if it was the most natural thing. She was kind and gentle, and her sympathetic presence turned out to be a great consolation in a perilous situation. Despite that, Vien was careful to not reveal too much about herself in case it was faked kindness, but Heather didn’t press her for confessions so far. On the contrary, it was she who passed to Vien many useful information about the place and how Vien was ended here. Her knowledge about the latter wasn’t perfect because Thornton never explained these things to his offspring of the inferior sex. All Heather knew came from what she randomly overheard. But even this was better than living in the dark. 

Unfortunately, Heather could do nothing about Vien’s chief concerns. Her greatest one was Jon’s unknown fate and the next her own condition, which had shown no tendency to improve. It didn’t hurt anymore, but the bleeding persisted. At first it seemed to abate, but soon intensified anew. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Heather asked, looking at Vien with worry, the bowl of soup in her hand. 

Vien blinked, mumbling something incoherent. She was napping most of the time, too weak to remain lucid for long. 

“You should eat,” Heather insisted, “to regain your strength. Your friend needs you, you can’t leave him alone. Here, I’ll help you to sit.”

“I don’t even know if he’s aware I’m here. Maybe he is dead already. Your father’s friend threatened to mutilate him!” 

“I promise to investigate how it is,” Heather said. “I’ll try to ask the slaves who clean the rooms, but you have to do something for me, will you be that kind to taste it?” she pointed at a bowl. 

Vien granted the girl’s wish by accepting a few spoons. The broth was well seasoned and not too hot, but she could take no more. 

“Okay, we can try again later.” Heather smiled unconvincingly. It seemed her concern was genuine. But did it matter? It would be better for Vien to die now so no men will be able to use her for their goals. And it was beyond doubt they intended to use Vien, probably against her master. When the fever started and grew, Vivianne welcomed the rising of her body temperature with a feeling boarding on relief. 

This morning the Argossynian girl seemed to Heather warmer than before, but she wasn’t sure if it was her own oversensitivity or a real thing. After she had been done with the other duties in her father’s household, Heather ran to the chamber where she left her new friend. Vivianne’s state worried her more and more and she preferred to not leave her for long. She mentioned her fears to Thornton once, but he dismissed them as unfounded and forbade to disturb him with such trivial matters. “She’s a tough bitch,” he said, “there’s no need to waste more money on her when the Argossynian whore can recover by herself.” Such a statement left no place for discussion. Heather had to swallow her wrath lest they would beat her for talking back. Incapacitated Heather would be of no help to their guest, so she relented. 

It was amazing how quickly Heather got attached to the newcomer. After losing her mother at an early age, she had no other woman to whom she could be close. The servants working in their household were far beneath her, and none of their neighbours had daughters of a similar age. But even if they had, Heather would have no chance to meet them. 

When Vien was given under her care, she didn’t know what to expect. She always heard Argossynians are haughty creatures, despising Federation’s women for their lack of education and subjection to men. But Vien defied the expectations based on these claims. She didn’t look down at Heather and since the beginning related to her on friendly terms, not being subservient either. Vien treated Heather as an equal and they soon found the common ground. It was true she had shown some reserve, but it was understandable. 

Losing a friend, when Heather knew what a blessing it was to have one, would be an unthinkable disaster. The greater was her consternation when she reached their shared room and found Vivianne groggy and burning with a high fever. Heather couldn’t let her die, even if it could mean a severe punishment. After putting the cool compress on Vien’s forehead, Heather ran to find her father.

Unfortunately, she found out Thornton had a guest now, so Heather had to wait outside until the man leaves. The doors to the father’s apartments weren’t fully closed, therefore she could hear the scraps of their heated conversation. 

Heather couldn’t tell for sure, but that guest was probably one high-ranking official, someone close to the planetary governing circles and far more important than Master Haldane himself, who was merely the Riadisan diplomat on Galdanede. 

“You both have no clue what you’re doing!” The man scolded Thornton. “We shouldn’t entrust such an important task to the amateurs like you. How come you dared to provoke the miscarriage? Can’t you see she was doubly valuable for us when pregnant with Kennert’s cub? I can imagine him abandoning her cause but never that of his child, let alone the male one. But what I’m saying? A daughter would do too. Probably. Now we had lost a perfect chance. Better pray it won’t backfire, because you will be responsible for a failure!”

If the situation wasn’t critical Heather would revel in her father’s humiliation. Always so domineering, a man now nearly stuttered while attempting to justify his actions.

“But Haldane said…” he started only to be shushed angrily. 

“Bernet is an idiot who could not keep his own breeding slave in check, unable to prevent stealing her from him. He is blinded by his hate toward Kennert for attempting it. This is a matter of the highest importance and we have to keep cool to play him as best as we can. We never dreamt about the opportunity like this and we can’t lose the advantage the fate granted us. If you won’t comply to my demands, I will take her from under your tutelage to choose someone more reasonable.”

“I’m sorry, Mr Nevrand, it will be as you say. Since now on, I will consult my every step with the council.”

“Okay, I’ll give you a second chance. We’ll be controlling you and remember don’t listen to what Haldane says. He thinks himself more important than he really is.”

“Yes, Mr Nevrand,” Thornton said. 

“And before I leave, how is she? Did she recover already after the abortion?” 

“Not yet, but the wench soon will be well.”

It was a moment Heather had been waiting for. She may pay for this dearly but that man, even if evil was the one to help her in her troubles. She took a deep breath and entered. 

“What are you doing here, girl?” Thornton snapped. “Can’t you see I’m busy?” 

Heather knelt, bowing her head. “Excuse me, sirs, for disturbing you most unseemly, but the state of the Argossynian I care for has suddenly deteriorated. I beg you to summon the doctor.”

“All will be well, heh?” Nevrand snorted. “This little goose is brighter than her father will ever be. What are you waiting for, Thornton? Call for a medic at once!”


	83. The Impossible Situation

Artri came out of the shower where he was cleaning himself after the bloodshed. Despite a late night hour, Tommy waited for him with a drink. Artri accepted both his friend’s company and a beverage. The description on a bottle said Kallianda Rose. Not Artri’s favourite, but it could do.

“I see you have found my father’s collection and ravaged his cellar,” he joked.

Tommy sent him a crooked smile. “I hope you have nothing against it. The place looked abandoned.”

Soon they were seated comfortably on a terrace watching the clear night sky. With no stranger in sight, Artri and Tommy could get rid of their contacts and one pair of the green eyes looked in the violet ones in a wordless understanding. For some time, both men stayed silent.

“Maybe you were too fast with finishing him,” Fisher spoke first. “What if the guy knew more than he admitted? And he may be in touch with people who bought her.”

“Believe me, I’d love to retain even a sliver of hope, Tommy, but it would be a self-delusion. I know the ultimate agony when I see one. The man was in such a state he could sell his own father for a few seconds of respite. If he knew anything more about her destination or people who took her, he would tell me. I have pretended I didn’t believe him. How desperate he was to convince me about his honesty!”

“And what if they try to contact him again?”

“It’s very unlikely. They’ve got what they wanted, and don’t need Howell anymore, but we will keep his communicator and other personal possessions in case someone calls him one day.”

“Will you want these other guys, Nat?”

“Not yet. Apparently Howell acted as their leader, so they probably know even less. We will monitor them all the time, but I doubt it will lead us to anything substantial. If he knew they were more informed, he would betray them a hundred times already. The sad truth is we are in a black hole. Can’t remember if I ever felt so useless in my life.”

“They can keep them anywhere and not necessarily on Riadis.”

“Yes, and even if she’s there, I cannot wage war on the whole planet. And even if I could, they don’t keep her as an official prisoner of state but hidden somewhere. The only way to retrieve Vien is by stealth, but I don’t know where to begin.”

“Judging from the amount of money they paid, your bluff didn’t succeed. They apparently know you still care for her,” Tommy noted.

“It was predictable, but I had to try. I only wonder when they will send me a message with their demands. Or maybe they won’t and only will use her person to discredit me and weaken my influence. It was always the major thorn in their side, and now they have perfect means to deal with it.”

Until now, Tommy abstained from delivering of told-you-so kind of texts showing rather unusual restraint and avoiding rushed statements. Artri was grateful for this, but knowing his best friend well, he didn’t expect him to hide his opinions forever. “Don’t get me wrong, Nat,” Fisher said eventually, “I will support whatever strategy you choose, but have you ever tried to think about abandoning the ungrateful woman? She has chosen her lot, escaping to the danger zone with that fool of the guard. You’re not bound to protect her anymore after she one-sidedly broke your mutual agreement.”

Artri was too resigned to get angry for implying such a thing. “If everything was as it should be, she would not feel the need to flee. The significant part of a fault is mine. I wanted to control everything, leaving no place for the slightest possibility of a failure. As a result, I only made myself vulnerable because of it. Keeping so many secrets from Vien was too risky, and no wonder it backfired. I should know it can happen and be honest with her from the beginning. The thing is, I feared the rejection too much. We wouldn’t be in a situation like this, if not for my weakness. It’s up to me to make it right, and I won’t stop until she will be safe or they show me her dead body. Not earlier.”

Art sipped the rest of his wine. He looked at Tommy inquiringly, but his deputy didn’t question Artri’s commitment to Vivianne’s cause. “Do you want more?” he asked instead.

“No, thank you. I don’t want to get drunk. It would be pathetic, and I don’t need to be more pathetic than I am now. I’m going to bed. There are so many things to be done tomorrow morning, sending scouts, reactivating our Riadisan spies. I can’t sit and do nothing.”

Fisher nodded his understanding. He will never really like Vivianne, but Artri knew he can count on him. It was a great consolation. He wasn’t alone with the whole mess.

Vien woke up not knowing where she was. It took a while to realise what happened to her before. So she didn’t die after all.

“You’re lucid. I’m so happy!” Heather exclaimed.

Despite everything, Vien could not help but smile because of such a great enthusiasm. She had no heart to tell the other girl it would be probably better for her to pass away.

“I’ll free you from these IVs,” Heather offered. “Luckily you are past danger now. The doctors performed a quick surgery and gave you strong antibiotics, but you can continue the therapy in an oral form. They said you can walk, so if you want to visit the restroom, just tell me. Or are you hungry, maybe?”

“I’m sorry for giving you so much trouble,” Vien sighed when Heather busied herself around her. “But you’re such an accomplished nurse. I’m in awe of your skills, darling.”

“Well, someone has to do this kind of job in my father’s household,” Heather said. “I cared for our female servants since I remember. Father is not so eager to waste money on medical care regarding our staff. For him they are perfectly expendable.”

“Are you not afraid to criticise him outwardly?” Vien asked when the girl helped her to sit.

“Why? No. If only I don’t throw it in his face, he’s not interested in what I think or do. I’m useful for him so he tolerates me. And what can he do? Killing me for the lack of respect would rob him of the high price he hopes to get for selling my virginity one day. And I have received too many beatings to care.”

The detached way Heather talked about the abuse that bastard subjected her to made Vien’s blood boiling. Only now she noted the fading bruises on the girl’s forearms. When asked about them Heather shrugged it off. “It’s nothing worth mentioning,” she said, refusing further explanations. Vien respected her decision, but it upset her, her new friend had to suffer.

Heather misinterpreted Vien’s sour mood. “I’m sorry for what you went through. It must be hard to lose a child and nearly die after,” she whispered.

“Not really,” Vien said, to Heather’s visible surprise. “I didn’t even know I was pregnant, so it’s kind of pure abstraction to me. Besides, it’s better I have only myself to worry about. Myself and Jon… and you.”

She didn’t mention the fourth person, but it was impossible to forget them entirely. But Artri Nathoo was lost to her, wasn’t he? Even if he was interested in buying her or retrieving his former slave by force, it would be only to punish Vien. She couldn’t expect a better fate in his hands than in her current wielders’. And for Jon it could mean even worse. She shuddered recalling once again the view of mutilated corpses. They were in a hopeless situation, and Vien blamed herself for it.


	84. On the Shelf

“What a bastard! I’ll murder him when I get him!” the youngster shouted. 

“What happened, Rel?” Neb asked, alarmed. 

“Howell,” Terrel seethed, “Howell sent the message he’s giving up his work here.”

“Like what?” Nebeth could not believe the news. Merit was the first to persuade them to stay for some time at their post in Roglen to avoid raising suspicions. His sudden change of mind did not bode well. 

“I can’t believe he played us like little children,” Terrel groaned. “All the money, all the money paid for the girl is gone. Stolen! And he couldn’t even say this to my face, only texted!”

For Nebeth, the way Merit used to reveal his betrayal didn’t make a difference. He felt the ground falling out from underneath his feet. “Are you certain he took it all?” Neb asked, but knew the answer beforehand.

“Not a single fedunit shared. You can check your account but will find the same. Nothing. Zero. Null.” Rel was crying in a powerless anger. “I will gut him alive for making the fool out of me! And to think I could get rid of all my debts. I should at least use her when I had a chance to try the former Kennert’s slave. Now I gained nothing out of it.”

“Wait, and what about the bracelet? It should be in a deposit here,” Nebeth suggested. Maybe not all was lost.

The moment of hope didn’t last long. There was no jewellery in a safety vault. The absence of the costly bracelet delivered the final blow. Nebeth wanted to wail like his younger colleague, but kept calm on the outside. So it was all premeditated. Merit prepared everything in advance and fled with all the goods. They should demand to part the reward as soon as they got it, but Terrel and Nebeth didn’t, and both were paying now for their inexcusable naivety. Merit Howell left as a wealthy man while they were stuck in this hole of a town for no one knows how long.

“Cannot we send the arrest warrant after him?” Rel asked, “for stealing that thing? If he will try to sell it, they may yet catch him and deliver the bastard to justice.”

Nebeth shook his head. “No way, it won’t earn us anything. What’s more important, we must avoid drawing attention to ourselves by admitting we ever saw the damned thing. Nobody can know about our actions. I bet Artri Kennert’s hands are long, and he won’t be happy we had his slave and didn’t report about our find to him.”

“Aren’t you exaggerating?” Terrel snorted. “How can he know anything about us? He’s on Galdanede and we are here, on the Federation’s border. Besides, Merit said…” 

“Stop it!” Nebeth interrupted him. “Honestly, you want to quote Howell as an authority now? I bet the significant part of what he said was a lie. We may be both robbed and in a mortal peril. The man has reputation. Nobody ever proved anything against him but I'd rather not meet the guy. The joy of revenge is not worth putting ourselves in the harm’s way. Do you understand?” 

“We don’t even know for sure if it was his,” Terrel pointed out. 

“Oh, so now you suddenly believe in an old heirloom theory? Of course, it had to be stolen from Carroll’s boss. I see no other way they could get it. Don’t know about you, but I prefer to be poor than dead, so don’t try anything stupid as long as I am here.”

Nebeth could only hope his junior colleague takes this advice to heart. 

“Are we leaving, Nat? Or no?”

Tommy found his buddy sitting in the hall and playing with his mother’s bracelet Artri’s people brought back from Howell’s dwelling. They also finished checking a place where according to the captain he and his companions transferred Vien into Riadisan hands. As Artri feared, recipients had left no traces of their presence. Compared to their Makantaran counterparts, these men operated as true experts and outmanoeuvred the Galdanedian rescue squad even before it showed up at the crime site. 

There was no sense to linger on Makantara. They were needed on Galdanede and can always return if anything new resurfaces. 

“Tommy, do you think she picked it because she wanted to have a reminder of our relationship or was it merely for the utilitarian reasons?” Arti asked.

“Nat, I hope you will be able to ask her about it personally. She’s too precious for them to be eliminated, and so we have time for further actions. Until now the luck was on our foes’ side, but it may change.” 

Artri did not answer, so Tommy felt compelled to urge him. “Let’s go, okay? Your guys can do the job here and we can return to Makantara anytime. Come on, you’re the physicist, not a private investigator.”

“I know.” It was all Artri could manage. His emotional state worried Fisher.

“Maybe you want to dispose of another scum?” Tommy offered, but Kennert was not pleased with a suggestion. 

“I’m in no mood for another execution,” he said. “I’ll leave them under surveillance until the ultimate decision of their fate. Judging from what our tracking bots delivered, these two are idiots. It’s hard to comprehend how Carroll let them overpower him. And how could I choose someone that incompetent as my chief of security? It turns out I’m an idiot too.”

Tommy sighed. He sat next to Artri and said. “No idiot could achieve what you did, what we together achieved. Vien’s mirror-like semblance to Vai blinded you. You were in awe of her courage and vivacity, making her a better version of your former lover. But you didn’t want to see the very same traits made her unpredictable and too willful for her own good. You just trusted her too much, is all.”

For the moment Tommy thought Artri didn’t listen, sinking even deeply into this state of melancholy, but Kennert surprised him. 

“You’re right, little brother. Besides, I can’t let my enemies arrange the rest of my life for me. To fade into the background would be the ultimate proof of their victory, but I am not done yet.”

He stood up, putting the bracelet into the pocket. “Please give me some time to issue orders for those who will stay. After that, we can pack our things and head back to Galdanede.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, I have just beaten the Mother of Hope with the word count with this one 😆


	85. On the Crossroads

Nevrand was checking on the condition of their hostage almost every day. He usually called, but today appeared in person. “How is the Argossynian whore?” the politician inquired. 

Thornton had good news for him. “My daughter says she’s almost healed. Soon she will be able to serve us as we planned after her capture. You may see her if you so wish.” 

The man looked at Thornton with barely hidden disdain. “I still think inducing miscarriage was a great mistake. But I agree we must work with what we’ve got. Guess she won’t come with any difficulties?”

“Your Excellency can be sure about that,” Thornton said. “She cares about that loser so will do everything we want and as best as she can. Besides, the girl had already bonded with Heather, so we have another person to use as a bargaining chip to make her a perfectly docile tool of ours.” 

At last the guest seemed close to satisfied. “Good, now everything depends on how her fiance responds to the offer. The council is ready to contact our foe. Do you have a surprise for him prepared?”

“Ah, yes. It’s waiting to be dispatched.” 

“Remember, be careful about the route. He cannot track us down through the thing.” 

Thornton made a face. “The single mistake doesn’t make me a fool for life, Mr Nevrand. I know how vital the secrecy is.”

“Make sure all the safety measures will be met,” the politician spat. 

“Yes, your Excellency, the council can count on me,” Thornton said, hiding his annoyance as best as he could. “Now, will you come to see her?”

“There’s no need. I was just passing through and am in a hurry,” Nevrand refused immediately. “Please call for the carries.”

“As you wish!” Thornton felt relieved to get rid of the arrogant official. He could not wait until they fulfil their goals with Kennert and Vivianne will be left for him to deal with her how he sees fit. It was the small revenge for what happened to his brother. Thornton would certainly prefer to lay his hands on the main culprit, but in his absence the girl must suffice. The only thing he needs now is patience.

After returning from Makantara, Artri resumed his usual routine. The silence from Riadis was unnerving, but he could only wait for their first move, keeping the serene face when in public settings. Nobody should suspect anything is amiss.

Rissa pleaded to stay with him, and Artri agreed. Her presence at his side at such a time was an enormous consolation. She never tried to get to his bed, ready to satisfy herself with whatever he was able to give her. Watching her closely day by day, he resolved to grant Rissa’s deepest wish if Vien never comes back. Maybe she tried to escape once more, and they killed her during the attempt? Because why else were they silent for so long?

But a delivery came at last. It contained a small box. After the careful decontamination, bots opened it to show immersed in a transparent medium the remains of a human embryo. On one side of the item, someone engraved the message. 

“Here’s the offspring, but if you want to see its mother again send back what you’ve stolen from one of our citizens. We want Rissa to be returned to her rightful owner together with the promise to not undermine our interests ever again and revoking all calumnies you had thrown at us and our sympathisers.”

After that came detailed instructions of what, how and when they expect him to do. The text ended with threats describing what awaits Vien if he won’t comply to the demands of her keepers.

“The audacity of these people!” Artri snorted looking at the fresh results of genetic testing. “They murder my baby in a womb and expect me to tuck the tail and quietly agree to all they want? It will be a pleasure to disappoint them!” 

After making the appointment with journalists for a quick interview tomorrow Artri decided to visit Rissa in her room. But before he reached the place, he saw the woman running in his direction. 

“I know everything and am at your disposal, master,” she breathed out. 

“At my disposal? Who has told you about that? I bet it must be Fisher’s doing!” Art was incensed by the thought alone. 

“It doesn’t matter. I am ready to pay my debt!” She looked so determined it felt almost painful to say no. Artri took her hand in his, walking the girl toward his apartments. “Darling, I appreciate your eagerness to sacrifice yourself for the sake of my Argossynian brat,” he said when she was seated comfortably, “but I will never ask this of you. You are too pure and noble the soul to understand the depths of their corruption. Agreeing to cooperate with these monsters will be equal to signing a death warrant for her.”

“How come?” Rissa asked, confused. 

“It’s simple. They will demand more and more from me, but will never give her back. The only way is to refuse negotiations with the kidnappers. They must think she’s of no value to me. Vien will be much safer as a nonentity than as my beloved slave. Now, when we know your former owner must be somehow involved, our Galdanedian spies can use him to get to his partners in crime. There’s a chance they will be successful. I know it sounds cruel, but letting raw emotions rule is the best way to lose her forever. I can’t afford to act like Carroll did.”

“But they may murder her, regardless!” Rissa exclaimed, not fully convinced.

Artri nodded. “We can’t rule out such a possibility, but I know Riadisans all too well. They will keep her as their plaything, just for the pleasure of abusing the girl who belonged to their enemy. It will give us time to act. It’s the only chance I’ve got, slim as it is.” 

He tried to smile to lessen the tension. “Besides, Spaldings would kill me for handing you back to Haldane, so don’t you ever think of it. I won’t regain her and lose you for nothing. Worse, it would give them another leverage in dealing with me.”

“And you won’t hate me, if…” she could not finish the sentence. 

“Don’t you dare to suspect me of such a thing. I can’t imagine you taking the responsibility for what was someone else’s decision. Even if I knew they were honest with me, I would never agree to return you to that monster. Do you understand?” 

Rissa nodded with tears in her eyes. "You are the best man I ever met," she whispered. “But if you ever change your mind don’t hesitate to tell me.” 

“Please never say such things,” Artri shushed her with the finger on her lips. “I never betrayed my friends and never will. And I so wish I could love you like you deserve it and forget she ever existed.”

  
  
  
  



	86. The Hope's End

Thornton could not believe what he heard and saw. That bastard ignored them completely. Thornton, Haldane and many others were almost sure Kennert bluffed last time, but in the next interview the scientist repeated his previous claims and stressed again his former slave was dead for him once and for all. 

It was a heavy blow for their hopes to get anything from the famous physicist. All the money given to those Makantaran losers wasted in vain. At least the latter was the government’s money, but Thornton had his own expenses regarding the young witch and her ally. Nobody will refund them now.

At the same time, her value for him had been gravely diminished. He volunteered to take care of Kennert’s little slave hoping that after using her Vivianne will be available for Thornton to defile her however he wants. But the greatest joy from damaging the Argossynian girl’s body and spirit would come out straight from the fact she was the cherished property of his brother’s alleged murderer. Her person alone never bore much appeal for him. She was so painfully average and close to the opposite of what he liked in the inferior sex. Thornton found her almost flat chest and the boyish figure which lacked most of the necessary curves rather disgusting. Even his silly daughter, never especially attractive, looked much better than that scarecrow. Ah, yes, his daughter. He cannot keep Heather with the troublesome hostage any longer. The Argossynian may try to teach her too many dangerous and unhealthy ideas about gender equality and some such nonsense. It’s high time to separate both women. 

When Thornton entered the room where the girls were sitting they looked extremely surprised. As if he had no right to be wherever he wanted in his own house. 

“You! Come with me,” he barked, looking at Vivianne. “I’ll show you what your bastard of the owner dared to announce. I swear you will suffer for this!” 

Vien nearly flinched seeing Artri Kennert again. She kept the calm face, but inside was a mess. The hardest moment came when he complained of people constantly offering him information about his lost slave’s possible whereabouts. Artri stressed he’s not interested in such news and pleaded to not intrude on his privacy with anything connected to her. It’s all in the past, he said, and returning to this would be the waste of his precious time. 

Then the journalist asked him if the whole disappointment with the errant lover won’t deter him from promoting further his liberal views. Artri replied that all the good slaves caring truly about the well-being of their owners and innocent young girls cannot be held accountable for the deeds of one black sheep. The latter was indisputably a good thing but the way he talked about Vien, detached and full of contempt caused her an intense pain. 

She didn’t give Thornton the satisfaction to see her broken. If deep inside she retained the faintest shadow of hope Artri may want to help them despite what they had done, it was shattered now completely. Dead. She and Jon were on the sole mercy of Riadisans, people who didn’t know such a thing.

“I would expect nothing more, master Thornton,” she said, not sure how to respond. “Mr Kennert has willing women aplenty. No wonder he doesn’t need my humble self.”

“You’re useless!” the man spat with venom, not listening to her. “Not worthy of the food you’re given, or the money paid for a doctor and medicines.”

Vien could only hang her head lower, as if Artri’s haughty behaviour was her fault. She had no idea what Thornton and his companions want from her. Did they hope Artri will pay the rich ransom for Vien? It must be that because what else? 

Vien's people could not come to their rescue, even if they knew where Vien and Jon were imprisoned. The mansion was surrounded by the squad of the professional soldiers so she couldn’t dream about the escape by her own means. Besides, every such attempt needed Heather’s cooperation and Vien would never endanger the girl, especially when the chances of success were literally nonexistent. So far Riadisans didn’t torture them, but now the state of things may change for the worse. If Vien was alone, the situation would be easier to bear, but she felt responsible for both Jon and Heather and could not afford to rebel against her captors. 

Vien was kneeling in silence while he talked to someone through his communicator. She had to wait until Thornton let her go. 

“Now, time to lead you to your proper place, pathetic whore,” he announced after the call ended at last. Vien obediently followed him. The man led her to the part of the house she didn’t know yet. It came out their destination was a small cell Thornton locked her in. It gave Vien terrible deja vu, but she calmed down a little after spotting a small window in the outer wall which she could easily open. Even if there were solid bars on it Vien felt an enormous relief. 

After what had to be a few hours of sitting on the bare floor submerged in the gloomy thoughts, the doors to her new prison opened and Heather sneaked in. 

“What are you doing here?” Vien whispered, alarmed. “I don’t want you to be beaten again because of me. Jon and I are forever doomed, so better leave to not share my fate.”

“No worries,” Heather shushed her. “Father talked to his superiors, and he seems more amenable after that. You are not allowed to return to our shared bedroom, but I have brought some food and drink for you. And the blanket, so you won’t freeze at night.”

Vien smiled through the tears. “Thank you. You’re so sweet and brave!” She had no heart to tell Heather she should not invest too much in their friendship regarding Vien’s bleak perspective of survival. 

“I can’t stay longer lest father will be angry and forbid me to come again,” Heather said. “Wish you a tolerable night. I’ll be thinking about you all the time!” Heather kissed and hugged her, and was gone, leaving Vien in a gathering darkness. 


	87. Zombie Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-con. Hopefully I won't lose too many followers after this one.

After Kennert firmly refused to cooperate, the council ordered Thornton to apply the plan B. As soon as they let him know about their decision, he took the necessary steps to get it done. Those Argossynian wenches could be resistant to men’s demands and Vivianne couldn’t be beaten into the full submission yet. Luckily, he had in his disposal the perfect leverage to make her act exactly how they wanted, without using the physical strength. 

She didn’t disappoint him. 

“I’ll do my best, master Thornton,” the girl agreed.

“Well, we will see,” he said. “I ordered the servants to put some additional accessories to the restroom. Use them if need be. And remember, if you won’t satisfy me and my superiors, she will suffer. I’ll see to it.”

“Yes, master Thornton, I’m aware. You may be sure it won’t happen,” Vivianne promised. 

  
  
  
  
  


Vien could kill that monster with her bare hands. It cost her a lot to keep calm and not shake in anger. She was relieved when Thornton left. Now she could only wait for her dear guest.

“Jon, how are you?” she cried when the man was pushed inside by the two mercenaries. Her initial enthusiasm after seeing him in seemingly good health quickly died down. Carroll behaved strangely, as if he was under some heavy suppressants. His hazel-grey eyes were empty. Vivianne couldn’t be sure if he recognised her. What a pity he wasn’t capable of thinking clearly and communicating. They were together for the first time since their imprisonment, and she could not take any advantage of this unique and maybe last such occasion. It also meant that she must do all the work herself.

“Jon, we have to make love tonight. If we won’t, Thornton will hurt Heather terribly. She’s my friend and a good person. Come on. You probably did it at least once, didn’t you?” Her pathetic attempt at a joke earned no substantial reaction from the man. Hopefully, whatever they administered to the poor man, the medication won’t make him completely insensitive to Vien’s efforts. She had to undress her zombie lover and then herself. 

For the moment she hesitated. What if Heather followed Thornton’s orders all the time? It could be one shameless manipulation! He knew that after becoming friends with his daughter, Vien will do anything to save the other girl from pain. Unfortunately, she had no means to check his true intentions. Until it would be too late. It was hard to forget what Thornton declared. He said the sole purpose of Heather’s existence is to give him grandsons one day. But to reach that goal she doesn’t need all the nonessential parts of her body. Vien was still trembling when recalling his threats. No, she couldn’t accept such a risk. She pushed him toward the bed. 

Concentrating on her present job saved Vien from further doubts. It was a pitiful parody of Vien’s favourite activity, but she wasn’t there to take pleasure from the act. The additional problem was Vien never really desired Jon. It would be probably different if their intimate meeting was fully consensual. Luckily, they allowed her to use a lube so at least she didn’t have to worry about that obstacle. Thornton didn’t tell her how long their coupling should last, so she wanted it done as soon as possible.

After initial hesitation Jon began to respond to her lead, doing everything she demanded. He even petted her a little in answer to her caresses, but it was all painfully mechanical and absent-minded. After the short foreplay, Vien stimulated him with her hands and then with the mouth. Since they delivered her to the Federation’s detention centre Vivianne gathered a significant amount of experience and it paid now. Soon Jon was hard enough for her to mount him. Keeping eyes shut, she imagined it was Artri Kennert inside and it made her more at ease with the awkward situation. This harmless fantasy helped Vien to hold on as long as it took to bring her reluctant partner to the final release. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, kissing Jon’s hair. “I thank you for letting me do what was necessary. You didn’t deserve to be used, but I had no other choice.” Carroll made no sign he understands her words, lying still and indifferent to her presence. His slightly sped up breath was the only proof of what happened between the two. 

Before she could do anything more Haldane and Thornton stepped in surrounded by the new bunch of the armed mercenaries. 

“What a shrewd little whore you are,” Bernet said. “Your host and I can’t wait to try out what other amazing skills you possess.” 

Their cronies pulled her forcibly off of Carroll’s body and dragged him still naked out of the room. 

“What are you waiting for?” Thornton hissed. “Cover yourself with something. We won’t need your service today, but your partner in crime will soon learn how we punish those who betray their own sex, siding with the enemies of the only natural order.”

The men left as quickly as they appeared in the room. Seconds after the same people who took Jon returned for Vien to escort her back to the cell she previously occupied. 


	88. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the implied violence and rape in the second part of the chapter.

“Nat, did you see that?” Tommy was the first to touch the subject of a certain video circulating around since the early morning.

“Yes, who didn’t?” Artri shrugged.

Fisher looked at him with anticipation. “And what will you do now?”

“Nothing.” 

Seeing the other man’s consternation was a reward in itself.

“Nothing? How can you do nothing?” His interlocutor seemed personally offended by Artri’s laid back approach to the problem.

Artri was unmoved. “You’ve heard me. I don’t intend to engage in their foul play. It would do more harm than good. I’ve made it abundantly clear she’s out of my mind, so there’s no need to repeat it. Besides, this is such a farce. Every reasonable person knows it’s not what they suggest it was. If anyone thinks differently, I don’t pity losing the support of such fools.”

His always so brilliant a colleague looked dumbfounded.

“And what do you think it was?” 

“What do you mean? Are you one of those I mentioned?” Artri teased. 

“I think you should stop joking. It’s a serious matter. Your entire reputation is at stake and you want to stay silent?” 

“Can you imagine I’m aware? Please leave it to me. I suspected they may come out with something like this, but didn’t expect the attempt to be so clumsy. There’s no doubt he wasn’t drunk but drugged with something sinister and she worked under coercion. I have seen no signs of enjoyment and believe me, I know what I’m talking about.”

Artri shook his head. “What a sorry loser my baby has chosen. A woman like her deserves a true man, not the weakling letting himself to be captured and leaving her to her own devices.”

“So you still want to pursue the brat? After such a scandal, she will be useless to you.”

For this Artri had an immediate answer. “Did I ever care for what people think? No, the search will go on unless they show me her dead body. Same with the boy. They both are linked to me by their willingly signed contracts. I consider these documents binding as long as Carroll and Ivvi live. Running away doesn’t cancel them because the annulment of either requires mutual agreement and I never let them go.”

“My greatest fear was I’ll start to receive her body parts together with further demands. Instead of that, I know she’s physically well despite losing the baby. It renewed my hope for retrieving her one day relatively unharmed. This is the best thing Riadisan bastards could do. At least from my point of view.”

Artri wasn’t entirely sincere with his friend. Even Tommy shouldn’t know the extent of his frustration. Because Vien was well so far, but nobody could guarantee it won’t change anytime. The complete lack of progress bothered Artri far more than this ridiculous attempt to discredit him by showing Art’s slave and his guard having sex together.

The whole affair, even if ugly looking at first, ended as Artri predicted. Maybe he wasn’t lucky in love, but only in this sole area. His strategy turned out to be the wisest and most prudent in given circumstances. Earlier distancing himself from the girl reduced the impact of Riadisans’ next move. Although it gave the blockheads another proof how disastrous overindulgence toward one’s slaves may be but it did very little to alienate his current supporters. Through all that time, he received many messages with the words of encouragement and sympathy from his admirers from all Federation’s planets. Yes, even from Riadis. It didn’t change after the footage with the fugitives went public. Artri’s position had been weakened, but not that much, and probably only temporarily. 

For the time being Artri deliberately refused to talk to the journalists. Poor men were flocking around literally begging for a few words of commentary, but he waited for the best moment to break the silence. Instead of making more public announcements, Art went about his business as if nothing was amiss. His group hastened their next publication to prove that whatever happened, it didn’t influence their coordinator’s creativity. After that, scientific discussions took precedence over speculations about the famous physicist’s personal life. 

Riadisans had to realise their attempts at diminishing their adversary’s influence have no chance to work. After the failure they stopped trying and went silent. The war didn’t end but Artri Kennert won this battle. It was not without losses on his side, though. Even if his people established constant invigilation over Bernet Haldane’s person, the man didn’t lead them to Vivianne yet. Soon after that he was sent to another diplomatic mission, this time to Reante, and became useless for them as long as his post there will last. 

* * *

“You piece of useless trash!” Thornton shouted. “I should feed you to my dogs!” She could barely see him through her swollen black eyes. The bastard ordered his helpers to beat her severely after Vien refused to accept his sick advances. It wasn’t worth all the pain because after punishing her the mercenaries kept Vien by the arms and legs when Thornton had his way with the hostage. 

Next time she didn’t fight, letting him do whatever he wanted in hope he will finish as soon as possible. Thornton’s outrageous visits lasted for a few weeks until to her horror Vivianne found herself a second time pregnant. When her new condition became obvious, Thornton’s approach to his prisoner changed abruptly. The man released her from the bare cell she occupied so far and placed Vien in a relative comfort under his daughter’s tutelage. 

“I’m so happy we can be together again!” exclaimed Heather, hugging Vien tightly. “I’m terribly sorry for what you came through but he won’t touch you again now. And months that are left give us time to think about the way out.” 

Vien was sceptical about the latter but said nothing. To have Heather around gave her a bit of a consolation but it was only a temporary respite while her future remained bleak and uncertain. The worst was not the abuse Vien herself went through, but finding out Jon’s situation was even worse and she could do nothing to ease his sufferings. Their keepers may hate Artri Kennert as a person, but it didn’t deter them from punishing poor Carroll for violating the scientist’s property rights. Or maybe it was only a useful pretext to torture the man who dared to help the slave in her journey to freedom. 

Once Vien couldn’t stand it and wanted to run and fight with her friend’s tormentors, but Heather held her back. “You won’t help him and they’ll beat you too,” she reasoned. “I know it’s hard, but please think about your baby!” 

“It’s for nothing!” Vien cried. “They will take them from me and finish me and Jon. It’s better to make it quick. I can’t bear it anymore!” 

“Darling please, calm down or they’ll come for you. I swear I’ll find the way of an escape for us. Just give me more time, okay?” 

Heather was right in one thing. Vien had no chance for a successful intervention. She returned to their shared room and covered her ears to not listen to the echo of Jon’s screams. 

The next day Heather returned bruised but triumphant. “I’ve told father he cannot continue like that or you’ll lose the baby because of the stress. First, he said it’s not my business, but eventually relented. He even promised me to get a doctor for your friend.”

The girl didn’t achieve much, but it was better than nothing. Vien castigated herself for being a coward. It should be her, standing against her keeper. She thanked Heather wholeheartedly, hiding her true feelings. Next time she promised herself to not be that meek. 

“Does the council know you intend to keep her alive?” Haldane returned from Reante and first thing visited his friend.

“No, but I won’t dispose of her! No Riadisan woman could give me a healthy boy. That’s why I let Heather live. She was my only surviving child, so I hoped for a grandson from her but now I can have my own male offspring.”

Bernet was disgusted. “Did you try to identify the child’s sex?” 

“Not all the things people from other planets do are wrong. And no, I didn’t, but it always can be a son.”

“Are you sure it’s yours?”

“Yes, I am. She bled after the meeting with Carroll, and after that I forbade anyone else to touch her.”

Bernet nodded. “I see. When do you plan to speak with the council about your request?”

“Didn't decide yet. But will you help me to convince them? You of all the people should understand what I feel? Will you, Bernet, please? There’s no need to end her now. I can do this the moment after she gives birth. It won’t change anything.”

“And what I will have out of this?”

“You can have Heather. For free. The doctors examined her and swear she should be fruitful.”

“Well, you have made that girl far too educated for my tastes but I will think about your offer,” Haldane muttered but his eyes shined. The man was interested. He may talk but won’t deny his support. 

Thornton could not stop the lucid dreaming. To have a living son was always his principal goal, and now this dream was close to come true.


	89. The Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual assault

Vien stood on the tiptoes trying to take a look at what was happening in the yard. Unfortunately, the window was placed too high to make it work. Her already distended belly didn’t help either. When the whole commotion started, one of Thornton’s guys pushed her inside and locked the door. She tried to fight him but the bastard was stronger. And now she was stuck here, not knowing what was going on. 

If only Heather was with her! Vien worried about the girl. Whoever invaded Thornton’s household may hurt her. And what about Jon? She made a truce with her keeper to leave him be in exchange for Vien not trying to get rid of the baby. Haldane teased Thornton for being far too lenient toward her, but the man didn’t mind. He wanted that child almost hysterically and was ready for some concessions to have her cooperating. Now all will be in vain. Knowing Riadisans, people who attacked Vien’s keepers may be even worse. Paradoxically, she wished Thornton and his men to win in a skirmish. It would give her and Heather a few months to work on their escape plan. 

Vien’s worst fears were made flesh when she heard the woman screaming. It could be Heather or one of the female servants. Whoever they were Vien couldn’t help them. She looked around in search of something to free herself, but nothing useful caught her eye. There was no other choice but to wait for an unknown fate. This impotence was driving her mad, especially when she heard even more loud screams. Then suddenly everything went silent. The fight had to be over but to what result? 

Heather fought with all her might but couldn’t win against the assault of the three men at once. Not that she cared about her precious virginity. Father decided to offer Heather’s maidenhead to that awful Bernet Haldane, so she could gladly get rid of it with the first willing partner just to spite both old bastards. If only they asked her nicely, Heather wouldn’t protest too eagerly. But she didn’t want to be used like that. Not taken by force on the bare ground and unaware of what happened to her friend. Are they able to rape the pregnant woman? She hoped not. 

“Let me go, let me go!” she shouted. “I have done nothing wrong!” 

As it could be expected they didn’t listen holding her in an iron grip and tearing her clothes. Soon the fabric was in shreds. Worse, someone covered her nose and mouth and Heather started to choke. And then she heard this. 

“Leave the girl at once!” ordered the unknown voice. At first the assaulters seemed to not listen, but at least the one trying to suffocate Heather let her breathe freely again. 

“But it’s that bloody Riadisan’s daughter,” another guy protested. “Why can’t we play some with a little whore? She’s ready to be taken and much prettier than the others.”

“Leave the poor thing in peace or we won’t pay you. Off, off, you idiots! Now!” The newcomer was insistent. She felt the hold getting weaker and soon she was free. 

“I’ll take care of her,” the same voice said. “You go and help with searching in the rest of the rooms. We haven’t found what’s most important yet. If it’s indeed here, not in the other place.”

Heather sat up straight, dizzy after the assault. She tried to gather around what they left of her clothes to cover herself as much as possible. 

“Is everything alright? I hope they had not enough time to hurt you too much,” the voice inquired, soft and full of concern which seemed genuine.

Only now Heather could look at her rescuer. She never saw a male like that in the flesh. The tall, beautiful creature wore long curly hair of the purest gold, and his eyes were of the most enchanting violet colour. The man was armed with a disintegrator and a long anthracite coloured whip coiled at his belt. Heather blinked a few times, forgetting how to speak. 

“Is everything okay?” the blond urged after getting no answer. 

Heather felt ashamed. She was gawking at the pretty guy while Vivianne could be in a mortal danger. 

“I’m fine, sir,” she managed. “But can you check on my sister? She’s roughly of my age, fallow hair and visibly pregnant. I have lost her from my sight when it all started.”

The man looked at her in a strange way. “Your sister, you say? But okay, let’s find her. Do you have any idea where your sibling can hide?”

Heather nodded. “I may try,” she said. And then something unusual happened. Seeing her embarrassment, the stranger took off his jacket and offered it to her. The man who does such a thing cannot be evil, Heather thought. She felt she could trust him. 

“Thank you, sir. You’re the most kind lord I ever met,” she ventured, donning the unexpected gift which covered her misery. 

When they were looking for Vien another man joined them. He was massively built and not half as beautiful as her blond companion. 

"Oh you, Mr Fisher, always followed by the prettiest girl around," he said smiling. "How do you do it?"

Mr Fisher? Now it clicked. Vien rarely talked about her master from whom she escaped. The subject was too painful for her. But among a few things she revealed was the information about Mr Kennert's best friend and deputy. His name was Thomas Morton Fisher. These people weren't there because of Thornton, they came for Vien. And it meant she could be killed on spot for bringing shame upon her owner by running away and more so for getting pregnant with Heather's father. What should she do now? Both men probably don't expect her to fight, so Heather could make an attempt at grabbing the disintegrator. But even if she would be able to eliminate them, there were the others outside. She wasn't trained in dealing with such situations. Together with not knowing where Vien may be, it made it a suicide mission, doomed to fail.

Before Heather decided what to do one of the mercenaries appeared.

"Mr Fisher, sir," he said not hiding his satisfaction. "I think we have found what we've been looking for. Care to take a look? She's out there."

  
  
  
  



	90. Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness and despair. You have been warned.

“I’m sorry but it’s for my colleague to decide what will happen with her.” Now Mr Fisher wasn’t as nice as in the beginning. What he just stated was his constant answer to Heather’s pleading to let her see Vien. The scientist accepted the change of clothes and a supper Heather prepared for Vivianne, but she couldn’t deliver them personally. 

Heather found the way he was watching her disturbing. Is it because she lied about Vien being her relative? It wasn’t a terrible lie. They both were closer now than many true siblings. He of all people should understand what such a bond means. 

“You can use me however you want, but please let me be with her,” Heather tried once more. “She must be dying of uncertainty with no one to comfort her in a dreadful situation.” 

He purposefully ignored Heather’s offer. “Soon Nat will arrive and you can ask him for a favour. I’m here because we didn’t know in which place his slave may be at the moment. Nat covered another possible destination but is on his way already. He is the only one who can dispose of her this way or that.”

“All you need is a little patience,” he added in a much gentler tone. 

“But if… but if… if he, Mr Kennert, I mean, chooses that… Please, it can be the last opportunity to talk to her. I know you’re not that cruel to rob me of this!” The thought alone was so terrible Heather was sobbing uncontrollably. Through the tears she saw another man apparently summoned by Mr Fisher to get rid of her. He embraced Heather with a tenderness so very unlikely in such a big bloke. She recalled his name. Gordon Andravis. 

“It won’t be that bad,” he said when they were outside of Mr Fisher’s temporary lodgings. “I’m sure of it. And Fisher is not the guy you should beg about anything related to your buddy. Everybody knows he’s not a great friend of hers. I bet he’s delighted to see the poor woman in trouble, but luckily it’s not him who has a last word. Have faith.”

It was another example of how misleading the outward appearance may be. “Being honest, girl,” he continued even more confidentially, “I think this is why the boss sent me with him. Artri usually trusts his beautiful friend, otherwise he would not ask him to lead the parallel mission. But this is the matter of the utmost importance and he wanted double insurance no mysterious accident happens to his beloved.”

Things Gordon said calmed Heather a little, but sitting idly while waiting for Mr Kennert grated on her nerves. Not knowing what to do with herself, she went to visit poor Jon. At least they didn’t forbid her that. The character of his injuries saved Carroll from imprisonment with the rest of the household’s men. So far the Galdanedians treated his compatriot well. They even gave him the proper dose of painkillers and changed his bandages. It was her job so far, but Heather was glad she didn’t have to look at the mutilations her father had ordered to inflict on him. 

Carroll welcomed her, eager to hear the news, and Heather had to disappoint him. “I wasn’t able to see Vien after the invasion. They don’t let me and say I must wait for her master.”

“This is too bad. Exactly the thing I was dreading.” His face fell after hearing what she had to say. 

“Is he really such a terrible person? That Gordon guy assures me there’s no reason to despair. But I don’t know. I’m so worried. And also for you.” 

She touched his hand delicately. Why the worst things always happen to good people while bad are thriving? At least Thornton will pay for all his evil deeds, but she won’t rejoice in the latter if Vivianne and Jon would be punished together with him. It seemed Heather was their only advocate. But will anyone listen to what the unknown Riadisan girl has to confess about those two? Will that man be merciful or more like her native males, ruthless and vindictive? 

“My former boss is a walking deception,” Jon said. “I have no idea what he may plan to do. I only hope he will concentrate his anger on my cursed person as the one who started the whole mess. There’s not much left of me, so it won’t be a big waste.”

“Please, don’t say such things. You’re a good man and deserve better,” Heather whispered, moved by his boundless selflessness. They were talking some more, but Jon was too weak to continue for much longer and the painkillers made him drowsy. When Carroll fell asleep Heather felt even more lonely. She tiptoed from the room to not wake him. Still there was not a trace of Mr Kennert and Heather found herself pacing, both anxious and determined to do everything what’s in her might to avert the worst. 

It came out she braced herself for nothing. Mr Kennert when finally arrived didn’t want to hear her. She saw him for a split second and only from afar or more precisely, his back and the black hair gathered at the nape of his head. Heather tried to move closer, but the guards the scientist had with him blocked her efforts. Heather tried to find Gordon, but the sympathetic guy was nowhere to be seen. It soon became obvious they will evacuate the whole camp. For a moment Heather was sure she would be left behind but then the young man approached her. 

“My name is Grant Sperrin,” he said. “My boss ordered me to ask you if you’re willing to go with us. He promises to take care of your future, regardless of what your father has done...”

“Of course I’m coming,” exclaimed Heather, not letting him finish the sentence. She followed the boy to the ship where he invited her to a small cabin. “I’m sorry, but I have to lock you in here,” he warned. “It’s for your safety so you won’t be tempted to roam the craft alone. Some mercenaries cannot be fully trusted and they could hurt you. You will regain your freedom after reaching our destination.”

Heather nodded in agreement because she had no other choice. When Grant left, she stood by the window watching the Galdanedians transferring the rest of their prisoners to the underbelly of the ship. 

When the ridiculous procession ended she spotted people carrying the stretcher. The person on it was almost completely hidden under the cover. It must be Jon. But then another duo with a stretcher appeared following the first one. 

Heather’s heart stopped beating. Was it Vien in there? But why? When Heather last saw her Vivianne could walk just fine. What had happened in the meantime? And what if she was dead already, murdered by the jealous master? She had no way to tell with the human shape wrapped in the blanket and partly obscured by the witnesses standing between them. Soon they all disappeared from the view leaving Heather in anguish not knowing if any of her dear friends is still alive. She could only cry and shout, but nobody listened. 

  
  



	91. Before and after

Vien had a major shock seeing Tommy Fisher at the threshold. Stunned by his unexpected presence, she was incapable to say or do anything. It was like an encounter with a ghost, something that shouldn’t take place. When the temporary stupor left her it was too late. The blond physicist turned on his heels, retreating as hastily as he appeared, leaving her shut down once again. 

She swore and scourged herself for letting him surprise her like that. Why wasn’t she better prepared? These weren’t holidays, Heather needed her and Jon too. If they are alive. But Artri’s men cannot execute them in cold blood, the innocent girl and crippled man! Then she recalled once more the view of mangled bodies from the Perennian estate and wasn’t so certain about it. 

After all he claimed, Vivianne didn’t expect Artri may look for her. If he worked for this, it was presumably to seek revenge for undermining his social and political influence. Is it why he didn’t come in person but sent Tommy instead? Or was it Fisher’s own action to present the lost slave to his friend? So many unanswered questions. So many crazy theories. 

Did Fisher notice her condition? But even if he didn’t, they’ll soon find out. And it was hard to ignore what her contract with Kennert stated about a fact like this. 

“Getting pregnant with another is punishable by death.”

And even if later Artri specified that the ultimate punishment applies only to a pregnancy resulting from a premeditated deed or a severe lack of prudence, the last one perfectly fitted Vien’s present situation. Running away according to the roughly sketched plan was precisely that - the scandalous lack of caution. Her attempts at intercession may only aggravate the fate of those for whom Vien would plead. 

She laid the hand on her belly. Vien loathed that baby as much as she despised their father. The sole reason she let that thing stay undisturbed inside her body was to ease the sufferings of dear Jon. Now it has become a bother. Especially when being with a child didn’t serve her well. She was constantly tired and nauseous while the bastard grew too fast. Thornton rejoiced in the latter. For him it was the best proof the whelp will be a strong male. These idiots didn’t use any kind of prenatal care so he could only hope. 

Maybe she could get rid of the little creature before someone comes for her? Would it count as the first part of Vivianne’s penance? But no, it was silly. Did she start to lose her mind? 

At first it looked as if the Goddess answered to her prayers. The doors opened, but not for Tommy this time. Of the two unknown men one aimed at Vien with his disintegrator ordering her to stand back. The other guy put on the floor the bundle of cloth and a tray with food. 

When the intruders retreated Vien cautiously approached the gifts they left. The bundle comprised her own spare clothes. Vien squealed with delight, recognising them. Another thing confirmed her assumptions. The food on the tray was arranged exactly like Heather did it. There was also that special herbal tea she used to prepare for Vivianne’s nausea. Clever girl. She knew they may not allow them to meet, so found the way to show she’s alive. Whatever happened with her she was well enough to prepare this. Vien drank the tea almost sobbing with relief. She wasn’t hungry so didn’t touch the food. 

Soon after, she became dizzy. It happened frequently since conceiving again, so Vien didn’t pay much attention to the feeling. After forming a nest from the clothes she got at her disposal, Vien laid down to wait. She had no idea how long her confinement would last, so there was no sense to waste the energy. Vivianne didn’t notice when the sleep overcame her. 

When Vien opened her eyes, she could not see anything. Her body was tied to something, and the cloth covered her head almost completely. This position reawakened the fresh trauma, and she tried to free herself instinctively. Her uncoordinated yet vigorous efforts succeeded in one thing. 

“It seems the lady is with us earlier than expected!” the masculine voice noticed. Even if the guy used honorific title, there was no trace of respect in the way it has been said. Vien didn’t mind because someone uncovered her nose and mouth so she could breathe freely. When the panic attack subsided, she looked around. Vien was lying on the floor’s level and two men stood above her as if waiting for something. Or someone. She didn’t recognise them. Could they be Artri’s new employees or has he nothing in common with them? What if it was only Tommy’s staff, or he sold her to someone else? If so, nobody will find her. Vien will never see Heather or her sister. 

She ordered herself to stop. Imagining the worst horrors was the shortest road to madness. Why not use the opportunity and try to find out what’s really going on?

“Sirs, may I see Mr Fisher?” she asked politely. “And could you be so kind to tell me where I am? And how are my friends?” 

“My, my, that wretched woman is so curious,” the taller man teased. “No, you cannot,” he said, getting serious. “Your master will tell you everything when we reach our destination. Now lay still. You’re tied only for your safety. No talking or trying to free yourself or we will put you to sleep again.”

“I see,” said Vien. She didn’t intend to riot. Being drugged was the last thing she wanted. Better to be conscious all the time. At least Artri will talk to her. Maybe there’s a way to show him how sorry she is for everything that resulted from her folly. She was ready to promise him anything to be sure the others won’t suffer for her own sins. But will it be enough? 


	92. Separation

When the journey was over, Vivianne’s wardens took her still tied to the stretcher. Before stepping out, they covered her face, so she had no idea where they were heading. Inside the building, they freed Vien and delivered her to the hands of a new group of men. Among them she recognised one guy. It was Gordon Andravis, Lea’s beloved. Apparently he worked now for Artri.

“It’s nice to see you, Mr Andravis,” she began, relieved to discover the familiar face. She knew Gordon was a respectable man, otherwise Lea wouldn’t accept him. She suffered enough in the hands of her previous owners to be picky with a new spouse. “Can you tell when my master wants to meet me? I need to apologise to him,” Vien asked impatiently. 

The answer wasn’t the one she expected. “I’m sorry, girl, but he changed his mind and doesn’t plan to visit you yet. I will inform you when it will happen, but don’t suppose it to be soon.”

It was a severe disappointment. So much depended on that encounter, and now it was postponed? The delay didn’t bode well, so she was desperate.

“But I need to see him! They said he will come to me! I must plead for my friends. Jon and Heather cannot be punished for my misdeeds!” she cried.

“You didn’t want to look at your master anymore, running away from him,” Gordon replied, unmoved, while the others gazed at her with obvious dislike. “It’s hard to be shocked that he is now not so keen to meet the unfaithful slave. Please calm down. You may harm yourself in that state. Mr Kennert won’t torture or kill anyone without a fair trial. And you are the last person to bargain with him.”

If Gordon’s statement was intended to sooth her fears it failed because almost casual mention about killing and torture made Vien even more distressed. 

Then two Gordon’s companions stepped forward and took Vien under arms forcing her to turn and walk with them. 

She flinched when the doors to the unknown room opened, but there was nothing sinister with the place. The room wasn’t big but comfortably furnished with a small wardrobe, soft bed covered with flowery blankets and it’s own restroom.

“Here, you can rest and change from those sweaty clothes. Someone will bring you the supper,” Gordon said after dismissing the others. “Remember to be patient and show obedience to the staff. In everything they do or ask of you, the boys are authorised by the boss. Also, be careful because we will watch you all the time, so try nothing stupid.” His tone was stern and judgemental. Vien didn’t know Gordon from that side. 

“Yes, Mr Andravis,” she said. Because what other alternative she had? At the moment, the only way to help Vien’s friends was to comply with whatever demands her current keepers will impose on her. 

When Gordon left Vien could look through the window to find out where she can be only to meet with another disappointment. A high fence surrounded the area to which the windows were opening. All Vien could see was the patch of grass and a few flowering bushes. She could be anywhere. They put her into a comfortable prison, but a prison nevertheless. 

  
  


After the ship reached their destination Grant returned for Heather who was let out from her cabin. “I’ll show you to your rooms,” he said. “Make yourself comfortable and I will take you to the boss when he will have time to meet you. Mr Kennert apologises for not granting your request before, but he was too busy with supervising everything.”

“It’s understandable,” Heather muttered, following her guide. She could only hope further waiting won’t be too long because her patience was at its end. While walking Heather looked around but spotted no trace of Vivianne. She longed to hear her voice again and to know if she’s safe. Sadly, nobody wanted to tell her anything about Vien’s fate.

“Mr Kennert will receive you.” A new boy who came for Heather seemed a sympathetic one too, so she dared to ask him about her friend. 

“I’m terribly sorry, Miss, but I may not share any information with you. The boss will tell you everything he sees fit,” was his polite yet negative answer. Miss? Nobody ever called her like that. It sounded so strange in Heather’s ears. 

“My name is Thad Thaddeus, but you can call me just Thad,” the young man said. “Now let’s go, better not keep our lord waiting.”

Heather nodded, trying not to show how shaken she is, but Thad noticed her pitiful state and rushed to comfort her. “Don’t worry. You are here by your own volition. Not the prisoner, but Mr Kennert’s guest. I’m sure he will be pleasant to you. He had rescued many girls from their oppressive owners, your compatriots among them, so you have nothing to fear.”

Heather thanked Thad with a reserved smile. It was nice to have another someone who wished her well. These people were so unlike the three beasts who attacked her on Riadis. 

“Mr Kennert, I have brought the girl,” Thaddeus announced. 

“Thank you Thad. Let her come in,” answered the rich and soft voice, and she could see her host. 

Despite being nervous, Heather considered herself sufficiently prepared to meet the famous scientist. She had many lonely hours of flight to plan her performance and now was determined to not spoil the occasion. 

Coming here Heather expected someone very similar to Mr Fisher - rather typical, even if extraordinarily handsome, male. The man she saw now was so much more than just a beautiful human creature. There was an otherworldly quality to his striking features - dreamy green eyes, long but shapely nose and full lips accented by the use of a transparent gloss. The man’s fair skin contrasted with the abundance of soft coal black locks surrounding the longish face and reaching past his shoulder blades. The physicist wore the white shirt trimmed with lace and black trousers. The simplicity of his garb was augmented with the assorted jewellery, the silver chain around the neck and a few rings adorning his long aristocratic fingers. 

Heather was impressed. Now she could understand her friend’s infatuation with this man. Even if Vien rarely talked about Artri Kennert, there was no doubt she loathed and missed him terribly at the same time. Not that his perfect beauty mattered anything to Heather personally. The guy could be God himself, but if he murdered the only person Heather really cared for, she would kill him without hesitation if given such an opportunity. But it also meant he must be spoiled and narcissistic, much like her own father and his friends, certainly not an easy partner in the negotiations. 

“Welcome, my dear child,” Mr Kennert spoke first, “I hope you found the accommodation to your liking."

Heather curtsied, hiding her true feelings. Did he plan to torment her with a small talk when she was dying to know that one, most important thing? He had to know about it!

“Yes, I thank you, my lord, but it is far too exquisite for someone like me. I came here only to serve my friend, who was unwell since getting pregnant with my brother or sister. Will you let me take care of her as I did before?” 

“As for a Riadisan woman you are unusually bold,” Mr Kennert noted. “Or did you learn that from my girl?” 

“Please forgive me my straightforwardness, sir. I didn’t mean an offence,” Heather apologised. Annoying him wasn’t her intention. 

The physicist smiled. “I’m not offended, just curious. I may even say I like it. Okay then, an honesty for honesty. You seem like a good and loving girl. My employees told me how much you longed for the news about certain persons. I’m sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long, but I wanted to tell you this myself. What will become of them depends on their will to cooperate. If I will be satisfied with both, they have nothing to fear. I think my slave and guard suffered enough for the sheer stupidity of their decisions. I won’t add to it if they will not force me to change my mind.”

Despite the warning in the end, Heather felt an enormous relief. So not everything has been lost. Mr Kennert was merciful. 

“Thank you, sir. It is the most welcomed news! When can I expect to join her?” Heather asked, full of a new hope. 

“Well, did I tell you that you could? I don’t intend to punish you because you’re innocent and being your father’s daughter is not a crime. But I cannot say the same about my errant slave. I will let Ivvi send you a message, so you might know she’s in good health, but she is forbidden to contact anyone outside of a few chosen ones I trust. ”

“No, my lord, please,” Heather groaned, forgetting about any precautions. 

“Don’t worry, I believe she’s able to redeem herself so your separation won’t last forever,” Artri Kennert said, patting her shoulder in a soothing gesture. “Until such a time you can live with us as my guest or find someone else to care for you. You may also move to my friends, whatever makes you happy I’ll accept.”

Heather probably should be grateful. One of the most powerful men offered her his hospitality and tutelage, demanding nothing in turn. She tried to convince herself it’s far from the worst scenario she feared not so long ago. But in that moment, she hated Artri Kennert with a vengeance for stealing Vien from her. 

  
  
  



	93. The Marking

One of the guys who put Vien in the seclusion brought her the promised meal. She thanked him and dared to ask. 

“May I know your name and that of your colleague’s, sir? It will be easier for me to address you.” 

Vien was prepared to be ignored or scolded, but the man showed no hostility. “Sure, this is not forbidden. I’m Nahim Vegerz and the other one is Codian Despenser. We worked for some time with Gordie and he recommended us when Mr Kennert wanted to add new boys to his crew.”

“Oh, so you are friends with Mr Andravis then?” 

“You may say that. That’s why he trusts us with this delicate mission. Now, though, I must leave. We can’t keep you company for much longer than strictly necessary.” 

“I see. Thank you again for the supper, Mr Vegerz. And for being kind to me.”

“No problem,” the man said and slipped out of the room after wishing her good night. 

Being alone was probably the part of intended punishment. This, or Artri didn’t want to give her occasion to fraternise too much with the new guards. Was he afraid she could make them side with her and help her with escape like Jon did? If so, it was stupid. Even if she could Vien would never leave not knowing what happened to Heather and Jon. 

The food Nahim left tasted good, and Vien tried some. After the meal, she examined her tiny apartment. The wardrobe contained a few plain dresses, three nightgowns and a bathrobe, but no shoes or slippers. And no under underwear either. 

The bathroom was also scantily equipped but had all the basics she may need. When there was nothing more to explore, Vien laid down with her own thoughts as the only entertainment. 

Despite the gnawing unease, she fell asleep with no difficulty.

After the awakening, a new tray with breakfast already waited for Vien. When she finished, Gordon with Codian in attendance entered the room. 

“What do you want to do?” Vien looked with horror at the guard holding the syringe. “What kind of toxin is this?!” 

“It’s not a toxin, silly girl,” Andravis snorted. “Nobody wants to poison you. It’s because the boss ordered to chip you, so we will always know where you are.”

“I understand,” muttered Vien, relaxing. It was another proof Artri doesn’t plan to dispose of her or at least not instantly. Otherwise, the man wouldn’t bother with marking the slave. But does he really need it? She’s locked already with no opportunity to move out without her keepers’ permission. 

Gordon mistook her reluctance for something else.

“It won’t hurt, not more than any ordinary injection,” he assured Vien. “They are intelligent nanochips, no bigger than your platelets. Blood will carry them throughout your body. They will anchor onto the skeletal tissues and remain there for the rest of your life. It’s the best way to deal with such a fickle creature. Now, give me your arm. Let’s get it done.”

Even if she didn’t agree, they would make her go through the procedure by force, so Vien let Andravis inject the spying devices into her veins. When it was finished the afterthought appeared in her mind. She didn’t ask if it’s safe for the dweller of her belly. 

“Good girl,” Andravis praised her, “as a reward for being docile you can spend some time in the garden. But only if it pleases you.”

“I would prefer to see my master instead,” ventured Vien. “All I desire is a few words with Nathoo. Is it really impossible? Mr Andravis, please! Can you speak for me?” 

Gordon answered her with a scorn. “Why after making the first positive impression you’re set to ruin it immediately? Didn’t I tell you that you must be patient?” 

“Yes, but…” Vien tried, desperate. 

“Enough,” Gordon didn’t let her continue, “your master will see you when he finds it appropriate. Now think about what you want to say to your Riadisan friend. The boss allowed it so she wouldn’t have to worry about you.”

At last, thought Vien. “Please tell my lord how thankful I am for the opportunity to meet my friend,” she cried. “I hope she’s doing well without me. I was afraid your men might hurt her. When will she show up?” 

“You don’t understand. She won’t. You are not allowed to meet any people except for your appointed supervisors. Say what you want and she will watch and listen but you won’t see her nor will be able to contact her otherwise.”

After the wave of joy, it was a major disappointment. But even this was better than nothing. At least Heather will know Vien is okay. 

This time Gordon left her the communicator to summon him when she would be ready. “You will have three minutes for your speech, not more,” he warned. 

When alone Vien tried to produce the most concise message to share with Heather, but her thoughts were with the girl she so yearned to see. If it was not a cruel bluff, such a request may mean Heather was well cared for. But should she expect anything less? Artri had no reason to abuse Thornton’s daughter. Surely the famous Makantaran is sensible enough to recognise a good girl when he meets one. Besides, Heather’s looks are not so dissimilar from Vivianne’s and Artri must regard them appealing to his personal tastes. Is it possible he may try to woo her? The thought was not entirely disagreeable. Heather was perhaps the only woman for whom Vien would never be jealous. But these were too far-fetched hypotheses. She quit her musings to focus on the goal at hand. 

Somehow Vien was ready to deliver her message to Heather, avoiding stuttering or weeping. At the end, she even smuggled a barely disguised plea to Artri himself, hoping he would listen too. 

Everything would be so much easier and simpler if he didn’t avoid her. Sadly, even if Artri heard Vien’s words, her situation didn’t change. 

Next days were dragging out without the news and nothing to do besides eating and sleeping. Until one morning when Andravis ordered Vien to prepare herself for the medical examination. 

To her great joy the guard revealed the doctor her master hired for a job was no one else but Percy Salter.


	94. Jon

Doctors visited Jon often, and the nurses took care of his every need, making sure he feels no pain or discomfort. They asked what he wants to eat or drink and always complied to his wishes. Maybe he should refuse to accept the service paid with his archenemy’s money, but Carroll hoped by staying alive he may be of use to his lady one day. In the morning, the medics told him they prepared the regeneration of his lost eye and the male organs. 

“You’re patched well enough to go through the process. After we finish, you’ll be as good as new,” doctor Zesskin said, “Mr Kennert spares nothing when it comes to your return to health. I’m sure you can’t wait to be whole again.”

Before the medics started Carroll’s full regeneration, Thad came to the infirmary. It was the first time any of Jon’s former coworkers visited him. 

Thaddeus looked a little uncomfortable. “Hi,” he said. “I’ve heard you’re doing quite well now.” 

Jon had no idea what to say. His act of defiance put the rest of his colleagues in a serious danger. They could lose everything together with their lives, and it was a miracle they kept their jobs. 

“I’m sorry, Thad. I’m really sorry but I saw no other way to go,” Jon tried even if it sounded pathetic. 

“You were an idiot, Carroll,” the man said, but there was no venom in it. Just a simple statement of fact. “The only persons your decision put in harm’s way, were you both. It could end much, much worse for all of us, but what didn’t happen doesn’t count. I didn’t come to hear your apologies. Mr Kennert sent me to announce him so I would prepare you.”

Jon watched Thaddeus go. That’s how he lost his friends and gained nothing in return. 

When Artri Kennert appeared the dominant male was dressed in an outfit adorned with the handmade lace, the shirt alone worthy of Jon’s weekly salary. His neurowhip was the object of art, just as its owner. The physicist didn’t look like the man who suffers or is unsure what to do.

At last, Jon could ask the question which bothered him since the moment he understood that they would cure him instead of continuing the tortures Riadisans began. “Why are you doing this?”

Kennert looked at him as if he saw Jon the first time ever. “You think I should revel in your pain to feel better? No, the bloody Riadisans tormented you in my stead, unasked. Now I cannot lower myself to their level, or can I? I know what you think of me, but it does not work that way.”

“Oh, okay, if so, you would just leave me in peace. But paying for my expensive full regeneration? It makes no sense if you ask me.” Jon knew he sounded ungrateful but could not help it. 

“Money means nothing to me, Carroll. Only those who lack financial resources pay attention to something that vulgar. There are things you can’t buy with money, and it happens, those are usually the most important. I’m doing it only because of her. And partly because of myself. She would hate me if I hurt you, and it’s the last thing I want. Being good to you is something she will be grateful for and it may sweeten her own punishment and the unavoidable change of her status. Unfortunately, I cannot let you roam free. You will stay here as my personal prisoner. Nobody can discover you’re alive. My people will provide you with everything you need for a comfortable existence, but freedom is not one of these things.”

So Artri wasn’t as furious as he could be. Jon decided to take a chance. “Please don’t be too harsh to my friend! She didn’t mean to hurt anybody, least of all her child about whom she didn’t know while escaping. And I assure you, there was nothing more between us than the pure friendship. I know Vien missed you all that time. She never wanted to leave. It was me who convinced her. I’m sorry it ended that way, if we knew about the baby we would never endanger them.”

Artri didn’t interrupt his speech but scrunched his beautiful face in an obvious disgust. “Her contract made clear that she could leave my household if not wanting me anymore. Vien knew about it all the time. There was no need to take such drastic measures. If you both wanted it, you could become her legal caretaker and I would move out of the way. What you have done instead was the worst potential choice of action. Now we all pay for your complete lack of judgment and will be paying with the rest of our lives.”

“I think the most severe punishment for you is to know you have helped to ruin her life. I can understand my girl, she was young and inexperienced, and probably panicked, but you should know better.”

Artri was right. It seemed the worst revenge on his part will be letting Jon live, knowing about the ultimate disaster his actions led to. 

“I will leave you with your doctors,” Kennert said. “They probably get impatient by now. The regeneration will last a few hours so we won’t see each other until tomorrow.”

Jon knew he should thank him but the words of gratitude stuck in his throat. Luckily, Artri probably didn’t expect them. 

“Have you already chosen the method of execution?” Tommy asked when Artri returned from the infirmary. 

“Did I what? No, there’s no need to hurry. Nobody knows about their fate, and living Riadisans may yet be useful for me. It was a perfect choice to not bargain with them. They may suspect me but nothing official ever passed between us, so there are no clues I may be involved with disappearing of certain citizens.”

“I didn’t mean Riadisans,” Tommy specified. “I meant _her_ execution.”

“This joke isn’t funny, Fisher,” Artri spat, annoyed, but Tommy was insistent. 

“You know, I’m not joking. Now you keep her under strict control, but I know you. Eventually, you will indulge her again, not minding your already tarnished reputation. Ending her now together with her bastard, you’ll save yourself much trouble.”

“Can’t believe you value your friend’s reputation more than his happiness,” Artri noted. 

“Happiness?” Tommy raised his brows. 

“Yes, don’t you see she has been given me on a silver plate? Feeling guilty, remorseful, confused. Poor little sweetie will let me do anything with her and in addition will be grateful for it.”

“You’re crazy!”

“No, I never was so sane in my life. I am much obliged for the support you’ve given me, but it doesn’t mean I need you to meddle in my private affairs. And now excuse me, brother. I have somewhere else to be.”

Tommy was still fuming, but Artri didn’t mind him. 


	95. The Touch

“Ready to go?” asked Gordon. Codian who accompanied him lowered one of those floating chairs so Vien could take a seat.

“So it won’t happen here?” she voiced her surprise, already used to believe they will keep her in this place until delivery.

“Of course not. The doctor needs his equipment to check your bump thoroughly, which is impossible outside of the infirmary. The boss prepared everything the man needs to take care of his pregnant slaves long before he met you. By accident he didn’t need these chambers for the long time, but today they’re waiting for you. Now come here.”

When Vien approached the men, Codian clipped on her neck the collar he held and then covered Vivianne’s eyes with a black cloth.

“Before we go I must warn you,” Gordon continued after the break, “talking without asking is strictly forbidden. Any attempt at indecent babbling results with immediate gagging. Besides, the news about such-like wilfulness would greatly disappoint your master, and I think you displeased him enough. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Mr Andravis,” Vien whispered. So much about the cherished hope to gain any important information from doctor Salter. But what did she expect? That they will let Vien talk freely with a person from the outside world? She should expect they will find the way to make it impossible. 

“Do you promise to keep silent when not asked?” Gordon inquired, as if sensing her reluctance. 

“Yes, Mr Andravis,” Vien repeated, thankful for the cloth on her face.

“Good, so let’s go.”

The transport to their destination lasted suspiciously long. Either it was that far from Vivianne’s prison or they didn’t take the shortest road. When their trio reached the intended place at last, it was empty if not counting the gynaecological chair with leathery restraints in its middle surrounded by the bunch of unknown apparatuses and the trays with surgical instruments. But the most scary object was a big basin on the floor, located straight under the place where her pelvis soon would be.

Vien winced when her bare feet touched the cold tiles, fighting with the panic attack, which overwhelmed her after seeing what had been prepared. She tried to reason with herself, Mr Salter would never agree to take part in a medical torture. It couldn’t be that. Artri had every right to keep her in a deepest disfavour, but surely he wasn’t as evil as Thornton or Haldane. 

“The doctor will come soon,” Gordon said, not paying attention to her more than obvious nervousness. “But first we must check if you prepared yourself sufficiently. Despenser, please undress her.”

After taking off Vien’s clothes, they helped her to climb on the chair and secured her limbs with the straps. The cold air on a naked skin together with dread and uncertainty made Vien tremble in her restraints. 

“Shaking in fear, are we? You should think about the consequences before breaking the trust your master put in your unworthy person.” 

No Gordon said that, nor was it Codian. The voice belonged to no other but Artri Nathoo Kennert himself. Now she understood the whole perfidy of the ban on talking they superimposed on her. Artri was here and she couldn’t communicate with him. Could not say a word from many that crowded under her scalp for days. 

The next moment Vien realised this may be not her biggest problem. Salter wouldn’t hurt his patient, but about Artri she wasn’t sure at all. What if he came exactly for this purpose? The corpses from the vault came to her mind again.

Such a realisation was too much to bear. “No, my lord, please!” she cried in horror, forgetting about her promise. 

Gordon at once covered her mouth with his big hand. “Should I gag that imprudent slave?” he offered. 

“I think we may pardon her this one time. Although I hoped she would be a bit more enthusiastic to meet me after so long an estrangement. Are you not happy to see me, darling?” Artri teased, apparently playing with her.

“Yes, yes, I am!” Vivianne tried to sound firm, but she knew she failed her first important test. 

“You’re so tightly strung,” the physicist said, coming closer so Vien could see him in the full grandeur of his ageless beauty. His hand rested on her nipple and it hardened under the touch. She had no man since Thornton impregnated her so despite the fears and stressful situation Vien’s body answered to his close presence as if by its own volition. 

“Isn’t it pretty?” He asked the guards, petting suggestively her distended belly. “I see the tendency to form the dark line through its middle, that’s one of my favourite signs of that condition. You’re so gorgeous while pregnant. What a pity it’s not mine but worry not because the next one surely will be. Now loosen up the muscles, so the good doctor could do the vaginal examination if he finds it necessary.”

The wave of relief washed through Vien. At least for now, she was safe. 

Before Percy arrived, Artri’s unrelenting stimulation made her climax two times in a quick succession, moaning and trembling this time not out of fear. If this was the second part of the test, she did better. Submerged in the powerful sensations, Vien didn’t notice when Percy Salter joined them.

“I have helped your patient relax a bit,” Artri said with a smirk, but Perry did not comment on his behaviour. It looked as if he wanted to make the examination as short as possible. Through all its time Artri stood close, playing with her toes. After Perry was done, he left together with the doctor, probably to discuss the results in private. Vien hoped it wasn’t their last meeting. 

The next day after breakfast Mr Salter visited Vien in her room. His face was so serious she knew immediately something must be not right. Surprisingly Gordie and his boys let them both talk without a chaperone. 

“I’m sorry, my child, but the foetus is lethally deformed,” Perry broke the news a moment after they were left alone. 

So that was it. “Does my master know?”

“Yes, as soon as I was sure about what we dealt with. He thought you may not believe him so asked me to inform you. Even now he’s not your enemy and was ready to take the parental responsibility for the poor thing. Not making them his primary heir. Certainly, it would be too much. More like with Canny being his ward. Do you have any particular questions? Your master allowed me to give you all the explanations you may need."

It was obvious Perry didn’t judge her. 

“What kind of deformations are these?”

“There are many additional handicaps, but the most severe is the lack of a forebrain and cranial bones and also serious spine deformities. Even the advanced medicine cannot offer any successful therapies for the malformations like these at this state of the child’s development. If it was earlier the attempts to heal them at least partially could be made, but even then the chances of a decent life for a newborn would be slim. You know we can regenerate lost organs when lost by accident by the otherwise healthy individuals, but saving your baby would demand the complete rearrangement of their whole organism. We cannot do such wonders yet.”

“I see,” she said. “Is it my fault? I mean, I have lost one already.”

“No, it’s not at your side at all. Thornton’s genes made it. I’ve heard he lost many children his slaves tried to deliver, either in utero or soon after birth. Which is no wonder regarding the lack of prenatal and early postnatal care on Riadis. On any civilised planet such a condition would be discovered in early stages and pregnancy terminated. On Riadis, though, you know how it is.”

At least she will be able to have children in the future. In her head the horror mixed with relief. 

“And what will become with this one?” 

“Artri left this for you to decide. He doesn’t want to torture you with forcing your organism to keep the baby doomed to perish. It would be pure sadism. You can carry them to term if such is your will, but they will pass out soon after birth or may end as a stillborn. Of course they can die anytime in a womb, and if not, there’s always a possibility to end this immediately.”

“And it’s not too late for the abortion?” 

“No, we can make it. I have to do a few additional tests and we may start even tomorrow. Of course, you don’t have to decide here and now…”

“No, I want it terminated. I would want it even if it was healthy, but I was sure it’s too late. Please do these tests and I want it out of me!”


	96. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a suicide attempt. I didn't plan it since the beginning so added it to the tags just now.

Left alone in her room again, Vien desperately wanted to talk to someone. Mr Salter, however kind and supportive, had to hurry to his other patients. The only consolation in this abandonment was confirmation the medic gave her regarding Heather. Perry not only saw the girl, but upon Mr Kennert’s request provided the checkup on her. Hence he could assure Vien that Heather avoided rape. She escaped the danger with only a few minor bruises and a torn dress. It came out Mr Fisher saved her in the last moment from the assaulters. 

Unfortunately, Perry knew nothing about Jon. He hasn’t seen him and nobody mentioned the unlucky guard, Vivianne’s partner in crime. Was it possible Artri has shown leniency only toward women? She tried to convince herself the lack of bad news is good news, but it didn’t work. 

Another day passed, but nobody mentioned anything about taking her to the infirmary. Vien wanted to get rid of Thornton’s child, and the unexpected delay made her restless. What if Artri changed his mind and wants her to keep it till the natural miscarriage? 

Vivianne’s supervisors like many times before refused to talk to her. They limited their contacts with Vien to bringing food and taking back dirty clothes. If only she could ask her master what it all means! But her hopes to see Artri again remained unfulfilled. Sometimes she was close to believe, him and Percy were nothing more than a realistic dream born of loneliness and frustration. 

On a fourth day without a change, Vien couldn’t stand it anymore. Lest they punish her for the transgression, but she must know what’s going on. Annoyingly enough, Gordon disappeared either, and she had only Nahim and Codian to bargain with. 

It happened, the former came first. “Mr Vegerz, please stay for a while,” she pleaded. “Tell me what are the plans regarding me and my condition? Doctor Salter said he could perform the abortion anytime. They should relieve me of this malformed creature two days ago! Do you know why it was postponed and for how long?” 

Vien’s outburst left the guard unimpressed. 

“What Mr Salter told you is irrelevant. Only direct orders from the boss matter, and we received none. I know as much as you, and that means nothing. We must wait for his decision.”

“Can’t you see I cannot wait? This thing is growing bigger every day and it will be even harder to expel it,” Vien groaned. 

Nahim sent her another dispassionate look. “Well, I know little about the pregnancies and stuff, but I’m sure the boss is aware of the consequences. You have to trust him and be patient.”

Be patient! Their favourite mantra she was sick to hear. Vien wanted to shout and curse, but ordered herself to calm down. 

“I understand, Mr Vegerz, that you are the dutiful employee of my lord and I appreciate that. But would you consider helping me, his poor slave, out of the goodness of your heart? I swear I will reward you promptly for a favour after winning my master’s grace and regaining the former position.”

The guard laughed. “You what? There’s no chance you can become anything higher than a body servant. Or a carrier at best, assuming you will be able to bear healthy babies. Do you really think it possible for any decent man to forgive their slave such a colossal blunder? I certainly would not, let alone such a powerful individual who can have tens of willing and loyal girls. Why should he bother with the unfaithful one and pregnant with his enemy? For the incomprehensible reasons the boss does just that, but therefore you should not abuse his mercy. Because it may be withdrawn from you anytime.”

Nahim couldn’t be more precise. She wanted the guard to contact Artri and tell him about Vivianne’s grievances. Now it was clear the man had no interest in helping her. She could try with Codian later, but suspected it may end with the same results. 

“I see, sir,” she said. “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

When Nahim left without another word Vien huffed in exasperation. This idle waiting was killing her. If only she had something, anything to distract herself with, the imprisonment would be easier to bear. Her only available entertainment was going out to her microscopic garden. With its always cloudless skies and no breeze coming through the high walls, the place wasn’t much better than the inside of the house. But she had not much of a choice so sat for a while on the green grass. 

Reclining under the bush, Vien wondered if it would be possible to contact someone from the other side. At first she dismissed the thought as silly, but the curiosity eventually won. 

“Hello! Is there anybody out there?” she tried. The only answer was silence. There may be no people here. Artri had many estates in different places, so he could place Vien in one only with her personal guards and nobody else. 

But the curiosity once awakened didn’t want to leave her that easy. When the subsequent attempts at contacting the others failed, she decided to bore the hole in a garden wall to see what’s outside. Maybe this will let her identify the planet at least. Definitely, she should do this earlier.

It was hard to pick a tool suitable to work with a hard surface. She tried a few utensils from a restroom but found nothing useful. When ready to quit, Vien came across the spoon left after one of her meals, forgotten under the bed. “It won’t hurt to give it a go,” she murmured, installing herself between another bush and the wall so her keepers couldn’t see what she was doing. 

Vivianne put all her anger in digging, and eventually the wood gave up under her relentless efforts. But instead of a hole to the other side, she had found something entirely different. It wasn’t man made for sure. Under the panel, Vien saw a layer of what looked like a mother rock. 

She checked another place but to similar results. The meaning of Vivianne’s discovery hit her hard. The garden was not a garden but a fake, and not especially well made at that. The entire apartment had to be isolated somehow from the outside world. Judging by the presence of a bedrock it was most probably hidden underground and the Goddess Herself only knows how deep. Vien nearly threw up, realising the horrible truth. It wasn’t only the prison, but a potential underground grave. It would be so easy to end her if Artri ever changed his mind. They may leave her to starve or suffocate, or she will wake up in the night with cold water slowly filling the room. 

Now it all made perfect sense. Artri probably didn’t want to kill the innocent baby. Judging by how well he got along with Cangian, the physicist loved children and they liked him. But Thornton’s cub was doomed to die, so they could eliminate its mother with clear conscience, as the one who brought disgrace on her master. Why should Kennert waste his money to pay for the abortion and medical care when she can die here? 

Yes, Artri mentioned their future children, but it was before he knew the truth about Vivianne’s current pregnancy. Besides, the man was a liar and the first grade manipulator. Why should she believe his words? He could lie to Perry too. 

Sick and shaken, Vien curled up into a ball as much as her belly allowed. The worst nightmare materialised itself, reawakening the fresh trauma from the room of water torture. No way she could ever sleep peacefully in her cosy bedroom, knowing what she knew. 

“No, I won’t let them play with me anymore,” she whispered to herself. She had to get out now, even if it meant her body will remain here. It was but a small price for being free from fear and suffering. For ever. 

Easier said than done. Vien had not much of a choice, but determined to try at least she went to the bathroom, climbed the bathtub intending to land on her back on the hard tiles. There was a chance she would break her skull in the process. The first attempt didn’t work. Her own body betrayed her by acting on a self-preservation impulse and instinctively protecting the head. An animal part of herself apparently didn’t want to die yet, but Vien had no intention to let it rule. Groaning from pain of her bruised back, she crawled from the floor and again balanced on the bathtub’s edge, gathering all her strength and determination to do it properly this time. 

When she was falling, someone’s muscular hands caught her in the air. “No, let me go!” she roared, struggling against the intruder. But then another pair of hands joined and kept Vien firmly, despite her crazy attempts to free herself. 

Another thing she felt was the stinging when the sharp object pierced her skin. Soon everything went black. 


	97. The Impossible

Vien woke up in the same bed in which she slept last night. So they neutralised her and nothing changed. But no, not everything was exactly the same. The entrance to her bedroom was opened wide, and behind the wall Vien could hear the male voices she knew very well.

“I leave for one day, one day only, and what is it I see? You nearly let her kill herself. And if not kill, then at least inflict severe damage,” Gordon was scolding his underlings. “How will I look now at my friend and employer? Because it was me who recommended you both for this job. You were obliged to watch her all the time, without exception, no matter if she sleeps, eats or vomits. Every bloody, single minute!”

They had to spy on her because soon after Vien opened her eyes, Gordon stopped his tirade and entered the room. 

“How are you, kid?” he asked, looking at her with something close to genuine concern. 

“What happened that you are nice to me for a change?” Vien couldn’t stop herself from throwing the bitter remark. 

Gordon sighed. “That’s how I was ordered to act. Artri may be my friend outside of work, but when he pays for my service, it is a different thing. Besides, we couldn’t indulge you too much after what you have done. But it was nobody’s intention to push you to self-harm. You may judge it differently, but no one aims to hurt you on purpose.”

“No? Then why have you placed me in this underground tomb? To bury me unaware one day, why else?!”

Andravis looked offended by her revelations. “Who has told you such nonsense?” 

Vien pouted. “I found out by myself! Do you think me that naïve to not notice it was all fake?”

“You found what you found and immediately jumped to conclusions, but you’re mistaken. We do this for your safety, so your person would draw no unwanted attention. We can’t let anyone from the outside see you pregnant because people would know it’s not your master’s child. Someone could denounce you, and you know the consequences. Artri has many enemies between Galdanedian conservatives and for them it would be a true gift of heaven.”

It sounded plausible, but Vien was not yet ready to believe. 

“I guess Riadisans know,” she noted. 

“We can always dismiss their claims as fabrication made to discredit him more. But I didn’t come to argue about these things. Artri will be here soon. I told him he shouldn’t reward your disobedience with his presence, but he was on his way already and didn’t want to change the plans set beforehand.”

So her owner planned to come visit! If she only knew she would act differently. Maybe they didn’t want to push Vien toward the act of defiance, but keeping her constantly in the dark about almost everything did the trick. And it will be Vien who would bear the consequences of her master’s displeasure, not them. 

“And here’s my troublesome baby!” said Artri, handing his neuro and disintegrator to Codian. When the guard left, he sat on the edge of Vivianne’s bed and took her hand in his gloved ones. There was no trace of unsettling behaviour the man presented last time in the infirmary. 

“Gordie told me about the horrible accusations you have thrown at us. Is it what you really meant?” he asked. 

“I… I don’t know. I only don’t want to be here because it is like being buried alive. And you know why I feel like that.”

The physicist didn’t relate to her words. “Well, it’s obvious I have made another big mistake, assuming you will be grateful for treating you gently,” he said. “Apparently I was wrong all the way.” 

There was sadness in his voice but also barely veiled warning. It brought her back to harsh reality. Under no circumstances she can afford to anger this man, and it means Vien has to keep her negative emotions in check. He is the highest court to which she can apply, so she must use the occasion to the last bit. If Vien fails, the next one may never come. Or may come too late to salvage her sanity. Gordon and the others proved many times they would do nothing without Artri’s consent. Talking to them was like talking to no one. 

“But I am grateful, my lord,” Vien said, trying to sound credible.

All she had achieved was the frown on his face. “Well, if so, you have chosen the strangest way to show your gratitude. I wish to know what was the aim of this dramatic demonstration. Care to enlighten me?” 

“I… it was a folly, my lord. I have lost it when I found what was outside of the garden wall.”

“It’s not the answer to my question. What did you want to accomplish?” 

There was no sense to lie. Artri would know if she wasn’t honest with him. “I wanted to kill myself.”

Artri let go of Vien’s hand and moved away from her. “So it’s even worse than I thought.” She was unable to recognise what that look on his face might mean. Disbelief, indignation, hurt? Probably all of it and more. Whatever it was, didn’t bode well for Vivianne’s fate. 

“I’m sorry, Nathoo!” she cried, throwing herself at his feet. “I didn’t know what I was doing! I was so afraid. Please forgive me!” Vien begged, desperate, prostrating herself on the floor. For one terrible moment she was nearly sure everything was lost, but then Artri sighed and said. “Return to bed, you silly thing. Why am I doomed to have feelings for such an evil and cruel woman?” 

It wasn’t the first time he called her cruel. And feelings? Did she hear correctly? 

“I’ve said return to bed,” Artri repeated with the hint of annoyance, so Vien complied. 

“Good. I don’t want you to faint,” he said, tucking her under the blanket. “You’re lucky to be so young. If you were older, I would treat you differently, but as a little more than a child you need nurturing and teaching you better habits, not the immediate condemnation. Even after all the misfortunes you drew upon us out of the lack of trust.”

“I thank you, my lord,” Vien whispered. In this moment she felt like a traitor to Carroll’s cause but was too afraid to ask about him to not damage her own chances of survival. She desperately wanted to believe Jon would forgive her. 

Artri took off his glove to touch her face. Vien stopped breathing for a while, but then Gordon stepped in. “Is everything all right? Do you need anything?” he asked, not minding the intimate scene. 

“Ah yes,” Kennert said, stroking Vien’s hair, “we need a lot to drink for our little rebel. And tell the boys to prepare the bedroom upstairs for her.”

“Is it wise?” Now it was Gordon’s turn to frown. 

“Another one to question my orders? I don’t want you to teach her that,” Artri said half jokingly. 

“I’ve heard nothing, my lord,” Vien assured him but Artri ignored her. 

“I don’t intend to let her rule herself anymore, Gordie, but this is an absolute exception because the situation is exceptional too. Surely you get it, right?” 

“Yes, I do. My lady wouldn’t let me live if anything serious happened to your slave when I was on my post,” confessed Gordon. 

The way he looked at Vien told her without doubt, she must be past the immediate danger.

  
  
  
  



	98. The Breach

After some time, the guards sent information. The bedroom upstairs was ready. 

“Come, let me carry you,” Artri said. “The floor is cold and you have no shoes.”

“And I won’t get them?” Vien dared to ask. 

“Not now, maybe later, it depends on… Well, it depends. And now let’s go, I thought you didn’t want to stay here.”

“No, I didn’t,” Vien confirmed eagerly. She kneeled on the bed, letting him take her. 

“It’s nice to feel your body close to mine after such a long time,” he said. “I think you lost weight despite being pregnant. I should notice it before.”

They moved through the long corridor to reach the elevator at its end. This time nobody covered her eyes so Vien could see where they were going. She soon realised her former prison was placed three stores under the ground level. So deep! If they wanted Vien to disappear, nobody ever would find her body. The thought was so terrible it gave her the creeps. 

Artri noticed how her demeanour changed but didn’t link it with a genuine cause of the disquiet. “Don’t worry. Percy knows what he’s doing. Everything will be fine,” he said, holding her closer. 

The chamber to which Artri brought her was much bigger than her former rooms. All the windows had bars, but behind them Vien could see the hilly countryside covered with a thick layer of snow. There were no people nor any neighbouring houses in sight. 

The landscape reminded her nothing she saw before, when during their honeymoon they had visited her master’s various properties. 

“It’s a new place. I could not transfer you to any of which people know about,” Artri explained, even if Vien wasn’t asking. “Deep South of Galdanede. So now you probably know why there were no shoes or warm clothes in your current wardrobe. If by any chance you would find a way to escape the house, weather alone would stop you.”

“Master, do you really think a girl like me could have a chance with three armed mercenaries, especially after the spying bots invaded my body?” 

Artri smiled. “I agree the probability of success is infinitesimally rare, but this time I’m taking no chances. You should get used to it. Now sit down and take it off.” Seeing her disbelief, Artri explained. “I have to take a look at your back. We must do something with the bruises before Perry arrives. I don’t want him to accuse me and my boys of beating the pregnant girl.”

After taking care of Vien’s injuries, Artri let her put the dress on. 

Even if she had no doubt about her wishes, Vien felt tense before the unknown, so wasn’t able to talk much. The situation was rather awkward between them and she awaited Perry impatiently to save her both from embarrassment and the apprehension. 

“I’m glad, Artri, you decided to free that poor girl from the dungeon,” Percy said, looking around with satisfaction. And then he turned to Vien. 

“I will administer the medicine first, which will put the baby to sleep. We must wait until it works and then we can induce the labour. That’s basically it. Artri was kind enough to let me use painkillers during the whole action, so you won’t feel a thing. And if you want, I can add another one to make you detached from reality while staying conscious. So, what do you think?” 

“Please, doctor, do what you deem the best,” answered Vien. 

“Okay, I’m glad you trust your medic. It’s the first part of success,” Perry said, procuring the syringe with an opaque liquid. 

“So we won’t go to the infirmary?” Vien asked, surprised. 

“There’s no need. In case of an emergency, you can be moved there anytime. But I believe it won’t be necessary.”

It was as Perry predicted. No complications arose. At least he said so. Artri stayed with her all the time and when it was over took the little creature somewhere. Vien didn’t wish to look at it and was glad that nobody forced her to change her mind. The only thing she wanted afterwards was going to sleep, which they let her. 

When Vien woke up, it was the late morning. To her great joy, she found Lea sitting at the bedside. The woman smiled at her. “Everything went well. Mr Kennert asked me to nurse you through the first days of your recovery and I gladly accepted.”

“I’m sorry,” Vien said, “for lying to you when we last met.”

“You’ve hurt yourself the most. Running away from problems is not the best idea. If something troubled you that much, you should tell me. You silly girl, we were so worried about you!” 

The next day Artri returned. He came to Vien holding the bouquet of white flowers. “For you,” he said and leaned over to leave a fleeting kiss on her lips. “I’m sorry for abandoning you after your ordeal, but you were sleeping and Percy assured me there’s no danger to your health. I needed time to sort things out at work. You were safe, so in the meantime I let myself take care of my career.”

“I understand, you don’t need to explain yourself before me, my lord,” said Vien, taking the flowers and breathing in their subtle scent. “I thank you for being with me through this. I do not deserve your kindness.” She tried to keep the calm face but could not stop the tears that appeared against her will. Artri didn’t comment on what he saw. He continued the conversation as if nothing unusual happened. 

“How do you feel? Sound enough to talk about unpleasant things?” 

“I’m mostly okay,” she said, and it was true. 

“Good. You are aware I will have to punish you for what you have done?” 

“I… yes,” despite best efforts, her voice became shaky. 

“And I don’t mean singular whipping. It’s much, much more serious than that.”

“Yes, I guessed it would be so.”

“I wish to spare you the consequences, but sadly we cannot resume our relationship as if nothing unusual happened.”

“I’m aware,” Vien said now barely seeing him through the tears. 

Artri sighed. “I see it’s too early yet. I’m sorry for making you cry. You should tell me you’re not ready. We will return to this talk later, now rest and recover.” Despite the softness in his voice, the man sounded close to offended. Vien knew she should ask him to stay, but when she gathered the courage to say so he wasn’t there. 

  
  



	99. Vien & Leandra

When Lea returned, she found Vien still sobbing uncontrollably.

“Oh dear me, what’s the matter? Was Mr Kennert unpleasant to you?” the woman inquired, seriously worried.

“No, Nathoo was civil to me. I don’t know why I behaved so irrational, scaring the master away.”

Lea sat next to Vien.

“Well, it happens sometimes for the girls in your situation. Even if you didn’t want that baby, your body may suffer when the level of pregnancy hormones suddenly dropped. I remember feeling like that when I had birthed Canny, and they took me away from him. I could cry for hours, and I would if not the man who bought me. He ordered to beat me for showing any signs of sorrow, so I stopped. You’re lucky Mr Kennert is nothing like those people. He may be cruel, sure, but only to the people who deserve it. Now, let me put these gardenias into a vase. It would be a pity to waste them.”

Only now Vien realised the bouquet she received lies abandoned, wilting on a duvet. She gathered the sweet-smelling blossoms and handed them to her friend.

“Aren’t they pretty?” Lea asked. “If Mr Kennert had evil intentions, he certainly would not bring you such beautiful flowers, don’t you think?”

Vien nodded, but with no particular conviction.

“I will put them near your bed so you could admire them,” Lea said with a delicate smile.

Vien sighed. “Thank you. I’m sorry for being such a poor companion. You have left your son to be here and I cannot even relish in having you near me.”

“Canny was quite happy to stay with Murray and his parents. With them, my boy has the best care anyone could imagine, so you don’t have to worry. I guess he would love to accompany me to this place, if only to play in the snow, but I can take him any other time.”

“You’re happy with Gordon?” Vien asked, fighting the tears once more.

“Yes, very. He’s good for me and makes such a fantastic foster parent for Cangian. You should see Canny’s face when he met his two new adult stepbrothers! In fact, we think now about adding another one to the equation.”

“Oh, really?” Vien exclaimed.

“Yes, we want to have a child together,” Lea admitted with a beatific smile. “Maybe a girl because none of us had a daughter yet.”

“I wish to be you,” Vien murmured, frowning. She knew that even if Artri Kennert would keep her in his household, she would have to share him with many others. Her future seemed so bleak and uncertain. And of course there was one more important thing, about which she didn’t dare to ask so far.

Lea mistook Vivianne’s sadness for something else.

“Don’t worry in advance,” she said, “Mr Salter assured your master that your fertility won’t be compromised after the miscarriages. So it may even happen we would be pregnant at the same time. Wouldn’t it be fantastic? Now when Gordie works for Mr Kennert our future kids could grow up together!”

It was hard for Vien to share Leandra’s optimism, but she didn’t want to be impolite, so haven’t opposed to the older woman’s assumptions.

For the rest of the day, Vien had an impression Artri was avoiding her on purpose. She had to displease him more gravely than she initially thought. Those stupid tears revealed the extent of her mental instability.

Vien would go to the man to set things right, but they forbid her to leave the room, and she was too afraid to disobey the direct orders, lest they put her again in that underground cell. The last eventuality scared Vivianne to death, so she was stuck in the current place, unsure what to do.

Leandra’s presence was the only consolation she had. At some point Vien gathered her courage and decided to use it.

“Lee, may I ask you about something?” she began cautiously.

“And what is it, darling? I suspected something else was eating you out, but didn’t want to be too nosy.”

Kindness the other woman has shown her motivated Vien to try. “Please, don’t tell Nathoo I have questioned you about the certain person, but do you know anything about Jon Carroll?”

Lea’s face didn’t lose its friendly demeanour. “Why are you asking, Vien?” Her voice was even softer now.

Vivianne blinked as if seeing her companion for the first time. “Why am I asking? He risked his life to give me freedom. It is only natural I care about his fate. I can’t stand the thought he may suffer when I sit here peacefully. Do you know what happened to him?”

“Luckily I don’t, so I would be not tempted to break the trust Mr Kennert put in me,” said Lea. “Don’t get me wrong. I really, really like you, but there is so much about you I probably will never understand. That man had ruined your perspectives for the brightest future a girl could expect not only on Galdanede, but in a whole Federation. If not his crazy schemes, you wouldn’t be sitting here as a prisoner in rags, hiding your shame from the world, but would enjoy the perks of your life as the Galdanedian first lady. And you wouldn’t offend the man who loved you truly and always worked toward the same goals your compatriots fight for.”

What Leandra said reminded Vien that despite all her sympathy and kindness, the slave of Gordon Andravis was a product of her upbringing and will always see some things differently. Vivianne had no energy left to argue. Crying and worrying tired her already. She wanted the day to end, and probably would go to sleep early if not Artri, who had chosen the time to come to her again.

“Still so sad?” he asked, coming closer after Lea curtsied and left. “If you don’t want to see me, I can postpone my visit until tomorrow.”

Vien could not lose such an occasion for the second time, so the only natural answer was. “There’s no need, my lord. Please stay.”


	100. Promises

“You can call me Nathoo,” Artri offered. “When nobody listens, we can depart from unnecessary formalities. And I missed hearing this from your lips when you were away.”

Vien sent him a strained smile. She looked pale and worn. Only now he realised how much. It should not surprise him after what she went through during the last months. The way her fingers were pinching the duvet in an automatic, compulsory gesture could seriously worry. Apparently it wasn’t a suitable moment for burdening her with grim perspectives of future retributions. There will be time enough to talk about serious matters. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, covering her hand with his own to stop its frantic activity, “for my lack of empathy. I am a man and therefore will never know how you feel in a situation like this. Perry scolded me severely when I told him about what I had attempted to do. He will come tomorrow to check on your recovery.”

“You are too good for me, sir,” she whispered. 

“Is this what you really think?” Artri asked and immediately regretted the words he used. “No, it’s not what I wanted to say. I meant you don’t need to hide your true feelings from me. The lack of proper communication between us was one of the most important reasons you had yielded to Carroll’s persuasions. It’s high time to change it.”

Hearing that last name her body jerked involuntarily. She probably knew how improper her reaction was because her eyes instantly filled with fear. But the next moment the anxiety gave way to sheer determination. “Had your people found him alive?” she blurted. 

Was it possible she felt something more for the man? It would be easy to ignore her, refusing to answer, but it would be the best way to lose her.

“Why do I get the impression it’s not the question you really wanted to ask?” Artri said, putting the great effort to sound as casually as he could. She shouldn’t know the extent of his jealousy. 

If the poor thing was deathly pale before, now her cheeks burned with an unhealthy red glow. 

“That’s okay,” he said, “to care about one’s friend.” 

“Is it?” Her eyes bore into him with a mixture of hope and disbelief. Artri could almost feel the wheels turning in her head. It was obvious she both craved to know and was afraid to hear the truth about Carroll’s fate. 

“Yes, if anyone dared to do something like that to Tommy, or Tan, or anyone I care for I would be livid and seek revenge. It’s only natural to be concerned. But no fear. The friend of yours is safe, and those who hurt him, and you, will pay for this and dearly.” 

“Oh, so you didn’t?” she rasped. 

“Didn’t I what?” 

“No, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to imply anything wrong,” she tried to justify herself.

“Please, calm down. I don’t blame you for being emotional,” Artri said, applying the most soothing tone. “Both your friends are safe under my protection. Even with my position weakened because of last unfortunate events I am able to give them shelter for as long as they need it.”

“And the female servants in that man’s house?” 

“Luckily or unfortunately, it depends on the point of view, they returned already to their homes in the village. No single innocent person suffered during our actions. Ah, yes, one team included three black sheep who attacked Heather, but Tommy was there to stop them in time. I assure you as long as I live these guys won’t find the job anywhere within the Federation's borders.”

For a moment Vivianne was speechless, as if the girl tried to absorb what she heard, but then that determined look appeared on her face again. 

“I will make it up to you, with my whole life, if you still want me,” she whispered, bringing Artri’s hands to her lips, wet from tears that started to fall anew. But they differed from those she shed in the morning. 

“How would I not?” Artri said, moving closer so he could embrace her. He was aware Vien won’t learn to trust him unconditionally overnight, but it was a start. “If I didn’t I would not go to such great efforts to find you. I was losing hope so many times, but now when I’ve got you I won’t let anyone separate us ever again.” 

When the black-haired deity left, Vien was at a loss, not sure what to think. What Artri told her sounded far too good to be entirely true. Why should he spare the man who messed with his plans and made his cherished reputation suffer? Showing him mercy made little sense in the light of everything Vien knew. Unless Artri wanted to turn Jon into the living guarantee of Vivianne’s good behaviour. Him and maybe Heather too. And then he can always say she displeased him enough for them to pay for it. Vien’s suppositions seemed close to sacrilegious, but her head kept creating disturbing scenarios. 

“Hope you feel better now?” Lea asked. Only now Vien noticed her presence in the darkening room. 

“I’m sorry, Lee,” muttered Vien, “didn’t expect you tonight. I thought you wanted to spend the night with your master. You should use the occasion now when Canny is far away.”

“Well, I didn’t come to this mansion for a holiday. Both of us are here on duty,” Lea said. “It’s getting late. What do you want to eat for supper?” 

“I’m not hungry!” 

“Perhaps, but you should eat nevertheless.” Was it a disapproval in Leandra’s voice? “Your master needs you healthy and ready to serve him to repay for his mercy and kindliness.”

Vien didn’t like how it sounded. In a moment like this, she missed Heather even more. She didn’t question Lea’s good intentions, but the woman was loyal predominantly to the men. Despite the tender care Vien received from her, the slave of Mr Andravis was nothing more than another of Vivianne’s prison guards. That’s how her life will look from now on, always under strict surveillance, unable to take a single move without the others spying and reporting to her owner. 

“Well, if you insist, please bring me a bit of yoghurt with honey and some berries,” Vien ordered. 

“Excellent decision, my dear.” Leandra nodded with approval and went to fulfil Vivianne’s wish. 


	101. The New Surroundings

Perry found nothing worrying in Vien’s condition. He declared that returning to full procreational health will take time but demands no additional therapeutic interventions. The doctor also mentioned he could fasten Vivianne’s recovery by the regeneration process, but he and her owner agreed on letting her biology work naturally and at her own pace. This, he added, will give Vien ample time to adjust to the perspective of resuming the regular sexual intercourse with her master. Nobody asked her if she wanted to bed him. For them it was obvious the slave has no say in the matter and it would happen as soon as her body would be physically ready to respond to his attention. And it was only about the penetrative sex. They could return to the other forms of close physical intimacy as soon as the bleeding ends. 

For the rest of her re-convalescence, Artri left Vien where she was. She stayed there with her caretakers while Artri visited her from time to time to ask Vien about her health and check with his lordly eye if everything is alright. During these visits Vien and Artri talked only about neutral, non-engaging matters, as if they were two casual acquaintances, not master and slave. 

When the bleeding almost ceased, Artri let her come out for a walk through the snowy hills. The neighbourhood reminded Vien of her Argossynian home with its long and harsh winters, so it was a pleasant change of surroundings after months of staying in closed spaces. Artri himself accompanied her outside. It seemed weird to be fully dressed in so many layers of fabric, and she needed time to readjust to the feeling. The lack of physical activity made her so out of shape Vien got tired sooner than she expected. When they returned, she found herself drenched in sweat. If Artri noticed that when undressing her he didn’t say a word. She was almost sure the man would accompany her to the bathroom, but Artri stopped at the threshold to make his farewell. Urgent matters were calling him to the Centre. He said he would be absent for a few days, expecting her fully recovered on his return. These plans had to be changed. Artri would not come, but demanded for Vien to follow him. Now when the last traces of her folly disappeared, the physicist wanted her to get the new position in his household. He didn’t specify what her role will be. 

They didn’t bother to dress her for a journey north. The guards wrapped Vien in a blanket and carried her to their vessel the way she was - in a nightgown and barefoot. When their small group reached its destination, they ordered her to put on the long dark cape and the veil, so only her eyes were visible. Before leaving the ship, Vien had to say goodbye to Lea, whom Nahim was supposed to take to Canny. Leandra promised to rejoin Vivianne soon if only Artri would agree. 

At least she could see where Gordon and Codian were leading her and be sure they aren’t heading to another underground trap. This time she was placed in a big, multi-chambered apartment with the large patch of garden attached. The area was fenced, but in such a manner that it was almost invisible behind the greenery. This place reminded Vien of the Cycads Valley. It couldn’t be a part of Artri’s principal residence, but the terrain surrounding the latter was so vast it could hide many satellite buildings. Yes, that had to be it. 

“Hope you like it here,” Gordon said. “We will leave you now so you can make yourself comfortable. Mr Kennert will come later when his duties allow.”

The new lodgings were spacious, but Vien’s belongings remained as scarce as before. She didn’t mind this, happy for the possibility to feel the sun on the face and a wind in her hair. After changing into the white chemise, she ran to the garden to enjoy these small comforts and to find out what creatures share this place with her.

Vien watched the pair of wood doves on a tree when realised she’s not alone. After turning back abruptly, she saw her owner. 

“Why so skittish?” Artri asked. “You should know already you’re safe with us.”

“I know, but Gordon told me you were busy, master,” Vien said. “I expected you much later, is all.”

Despite the casual tone she used, Vien was aware of her sudden discomfort. Will she ever feel at ease again when with him? 

Being honest Artri didn’t look intimidating, he was the same gorgeous creature which enchanted her in the beginning, more like an elf than a mortal man. He carried no weapons, and his expression could be the best described as hopeful and worried. 

“There’s no need to fear me,” he said, coming closer. “Will you give me your hand?”

Now, that was new. Is he trying to play the shy romantic lover? That’s ridiculous when they both know the fact he is the master of her life and death. 

“And if I refuse, what would you say, my lord?” she ventured, carried by the same streak of defiance that urged her to contest his orders before. 

“Well, I will wait until you will be ready to trust me again. I don’t want to rush things if it may bury my chances to win your acceptance.”

“To win my acceptance? Please, my lord, stop acting as if I had a choice. As if I ever had a choice. You know that I must show you every obedience because you keep my friends in your might.”

It wasn’t the good thing to say, but after keeping her thoughts to herself for so long, the outburst was inevitable. 

“You are unjust to me, my lady,” Artri said, not losing his calm. I have gone to the great efforts to save you from the danger you put yourself in. I have spared you the consequences of your actions the others in similar circumstances would suffer. Yes, I have to keep you in the strict seclusion for the time being but not because of my choice. I have yet to find the least harmful way to show you to the outside world. But did I order to beat you, to starve you or deny you medical help you needed? No and you know why?"

"Because I remind you of the old toy of yours you damaged?" 

"You are not the toy for me," he groaned, "even if you may think differently. So, no it's not the proper answer. If you want to hear me I will tell you everything. 

He kneeled in the grass in front of her. 

"Do you want to listen?" 

"Everything?" she asked hesitantly, putting her hand on the physicist’s black mane. 

"Everything without the slightest exceptions."

"Well, I guess I have nothing to lose," she said, intrigued against her better judgement. "But let us go inside, I can't stand for too long without my back aching."

And so they did. 

  
  
  



	102. The New Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past rape and suicide attempt mentioned but without further details.

Artri sat on a sofa and patted the place next to him. Vien shook her head and remained standing. 

“I guess when I’m recuperated you will beat me severely for what I have done?” she said.

The physicist looked shocked. “Do you really think I could do such a thing? No, of course not. Why do you think so?” he asked, frowning. 

“You’ve said, master, I am to go through punishment, haven’t you?” she reminded him. 

“Yes, but I didn’t mean that. It would be inhuman after what Riadisans had done to you. We have so much to talk about, to soothe your fears once and for all. Darling, please sit down. Is your back not aching?”

“Yes, it is,” Vien admitted.

“If so, Perry must know there’s a problem. Something is not right, because you should not feel the pain. So, maybe better lay down while I contact him? I will follow you soon.”

Vien accepted Artri’s proposal with a nod and marched to her yet unused bedroom. Despite his promise, the physicist didn’t come for a long time. Waiting for him, she fell asleep. 

Waking up in an unfamiliar room made Vien confused and unsure about her location. At first she mistook the place for Thornton’s house and for a moment everything that happened lately seemed to her only a strange dream. 

“Heather, where are you?” she whispered, only to scream in terror, seeing the dark silhouette near her bed. 

“Sweetie, calm down,” the soft voice spoke from the shadows. “Everything is okay.” She didn’t protest when Artri Kennert’s warm embrace enveloped her still shaking body. Surrounded by the well-known scent of limes and sweet flags, Vien slowly relaxed. 

“Everything is okay,” the physicist repeated, hugging her closer. “I didn’t want to scare you again, just watched you sleeping. Tommy contacted me after my conversation with Percy and I had to leave for a few hours. Your guards told me you fell asleep in the meantime, so there was no need to hurry.”

“Are they spying on me all the time?” Vien snorted. 

“I wouldn’t call it that, but yes, their orders are to supervise you day and night. I would never forgive myself if something wrong happened to you. Your last attempt terrified me. You can’t imagine how much!” Even in the darkness she could see the painful expression of this perfect face. “One of the capital offences a slave may be guilty of is to run away from her master’s powers, and suicide is the ultimate form of escape. But it’s even greater sin for a lover to do such a thing to their beloved, leaving them forever alone and devastated.”

“So do you think we are still…?” 

“Are we still lovers? Well, I have no doubts about my own feelings and I know that you want me. If I’m wrong, please look me in the eye and say you don’t. Are you able to say that?” 

“No.” Her whisper was barely audible, but for Artri it had to suffice because he smiled and hugged Vien once more. Then he released her, returning to his previous place. 

“I can see you’re exhausted. Maybe you would prefer to postpone this talk until tomorrow morning?” came out another question. 

“No, I want to get it done,” said Vien, gathering the blankets around her body. “So, why haven’t you killed me, as you promised?” 

“Sweet Infinity,” Artri groaned, “I know that man raped you and multiple times. You are an innocent victim, not a culprit. Dex Thornton was a true offender and he will pay for this.”

“Nobody told me he lives!” Vien exclaimed, agitated. Submerged in her own misery, she assumed Thornton was dead and never asked about his fate. But now she craved to know. “Do you have him? Is he here?”

“Yes, I keep him in chains, but not here. During the assault on his house the vermin tried to slip away but my people were faster. I have played with my prisoner a bit but kept him alive for you and Heather, in case you would want to take part in the said payment.” 

“You talked to Heather about Thornton?” 

“Yes, a few times. She told me how he threatened you with hurting her or Carroll if you won’t surrender. Besides, Heather has her own business with the bastard after what he had done to her mother. One day I will leave Thornton with you both, to do whatever you want with him.”

“It means that not yet?” 

“There’s no need to rush things. He won’t go anywhere. First, we must normalise our mutual relations under the new rules. I’m sorry, but the contract we signed is no longer binding.”

Such a statement was predictable, so it didn’t surprise her much. 

“You know that I followed all its points, and if I ever departed from our agreement, it was only to your favour. It’s the lack of will to cooperate on your side that made this document pointless. But we aren’t here now to judge you and your catastrophic decisions, but to talk about my faults that affected them.”

The physicist was ready to continue, but Vien interrupted him.

“Master, pray tell what’s your plan regarding me. I wish to know this to prepare myself beforehand.”

“Don’t be afraid,” Artri said, stroking Vien’s hand. “I’ll take care of you to the best of my abilities, but will be the only one to decide about important matters concerning your person. Naturally, I will ask about your opinions in most cases, but I’m not bound to comply with them. Such an imprudent girl needs a firm hand to guide her, so she won’t jeopardise herself anymore. Giving you too much liberty was a mistake, and I don’t intend to repeat it. Under no circumstances I can let roam free either you, or my former employee, but not because I want revenge. My chief goal is to keep you safe.”

Artri said this in such a tone, as if he were a teacher, explaining something obvious to a dumb pupil. Was it how he treated his actual students when they disappointed him with not being bright enough? 

Vivianne’s face had to show her mixed emotions because he added. “Come on, it won’t be that bad. I don’t want to be a tyrant for the sake of enforcing my views. It is all for your benefit, and ours as a couple.”

“I guess I’m in no position to argue,” Vien said. Maybe she should show more enthusiasm to please him, but in her current state of mind it was too hard to pretend. 

Even if her reaction upset him, Artri didn’t show it. “I’m sure you can adjust to the new role, eventually. Maybe it will be easier after getting to know everything about me so you won’t be afraid I might abuse my power.”

This time Vien tried to smile. “I hope so. Okay then, I’m listening.”


	103. Artri's Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many atrocities mentioned.

“Before I begin, I must remind you I was never obliged to share every detail of my past life with you, and certainly not the matters which don’t affect you directly. I have left some things untold, to not disturb your peace of mind and the sense of security. It was a great mistake resulting from my inexcusable hubris. I falsely assumed these facts would stay hidden if I would work hard enough to conceal them. Unfortunately, my enemies and false friends didn’t let it happen, and so here we are. And before you ask, I know about Francesca.”

It didn’t sound good. Despite her reservations against the woman, Vien cringed internally, thinking about Francesca’s possible fate after her involvement was revealed. 

“Was it Jon who denounced her?” she asked, holding her breath.

“He didn’t need to. Frances exposed herself most stupidly, confiding to her friend. That friend of hers was terrified to hear such dangerous news, fearing the punishment for hiding what she knew and didn’t tell. She went straight to her master and he to Varian. It was a few weeks after you disappeared.”

“And what happened to her?”

“I’m not sure if you want to know.”

“Did you kill her?” Vivianne whispered.

Artri looked at Vien with disgust. “Me? Murdering the defenceless woman, no matter how guilty? Of course not!” he spat and added more calmly.

“The monster as I am, I never even considered such a blasphemy. Besides, Francesca belongs to my father, and he’s the only one with the right to decide about his slave. At first he did nothing, only watched her and waited, but after the Riadisans emitted those scenes with you and Carroll he lost it. The girl was whipped to the point she barely survived, put in chains for life and her tongue torn out.”

Vien felt close to throwing up. 

“I’m sorry, but I could do nothing to stop him,” Artri said, watching her without emotion. “I asked Varian to be lenient because she only told the truth, although the naked truth may be a hundred times worse than the most outrageous lies. I know the bare facts scream against me, but it’s not the whole truth. Darling, are you listening?” 

“But how? It’s…” Vien had no words to describe her outrage. 

“Francesca has chosen him for a partner out of free will. I have warned her Vari may be dangerous, but she didn’t listen. At least Varian let her live, so maybe there’s a sliver of hope he would change his mind one day. Maybe you will make him, asking for mercy with his grandchild in your belly.”

Vien frowned. “Do you think I could succeed?” 

“And why not? His deepest wish is to see me happy and with a big family of my own, so it’s fairly possible. My little Argossynian, perhaps you are her only hope.”

“But what about her injuries?” 

“The regeneration process can mend them. It’s an easy, even if costly procedure.”

The emotionless way the angelic creature talked about torture and gore seemed more terrifying than the signs of the outward aggression. But she noted one thing positive in all this. Galdanedians have a way of regenerating lost organs, and it means Vivianne’s dear friend can be returned to his previous state. It wasn’t the time to breach so sensitive a subject, but Vien promised herself to do everything in her might to afford that for the one who suffered because of her. 

“I had to inherit my difficult character after someone,” Artri said half jokingly, “but I assure you I know how to keep my cruelty in check. That’s why I’m killing the worst of the Galaxy’s scumbags, to feed my dark side. Such people must be eliminated, and the existing law has no proper instruments to deal with them. The mutilated bodies Carroll admitted showing you on Perennis belonged to the men who tortured and raped children, sometimes their own. If you wish me to, I can document each example to the sickening details. No innocents suffered there. Carroll knew about everything, and yet he didn’t utter the word of an honest explanation, but presented me as a hopeless degenerate to convince you to escape with him.”

“If I spared that dangerous idiot, it was only because you’re fond of him.”

So Jon wasn’t entirely sincere with her? But why? Vien wondered, confused by her master’s unexpected confession. 

“I see you don’t believe me,” he said, shaking his head. “Of course he was aware of the situation. I have advanced him to the highest post in my security team, so he had all the information required for this position. And I would rather expect him to die protecting you than endangering what I hold most dear.”

“I’m sorry, Nathoo,” Vien whispered. “If I only knew, I would act differently. But I should suspect not everything was as black and white as it seemed at the moment.” 

Vien found Artri’s hand and squeezed it. The physicist didn’t reciprocate the gesture. 

“Well, let’s go to Vai now,” he said. “It’s such a painful memory I’d love to have the talk about her behind me. But first you tell me how they described what happened.”

It wasn’t easy to say this to his face, but Vien had no choice. 

“Francesca said and Jon confirmed, you were angry with her for not reciprocating your feelings and after she got pregnant you have left her shortly before the labour presuming she would die giving birth to your firstborn. But something went not according to the plan because it was the baby who died and she survived despite the heavy haemorrhage.”

Artri sighed. “This story is close enough to the true one, but they weren’t there to see it. Their narrative, apparently based on the most foul gossips, lacks one crucial detail. I never planned to be absent during the labour. Yes, I have left Vai on Perennis about two weeks before the expected term. She begged me to not go because she was afraid, but the doctors said I have time aplenty to return before the great day. Yes, I have dismissed her fears, but I was sure they were unfounded. Now I know I should listen to her forebodings because sometimes women, even the first time pregnant, know better than their medics. I had flown to Galdanede to celebrate the major success of my theoretical team, the one coordinated by Brinsley Schwartz. At first everything went okay. The fête was grand, and I was basking in all that glory and increased popularity. Until the message came to me from one of the medics. Vai’s contractions began. It was a signal I should evacuate myself as soon as possible. So I went to my older colleagues to say farewell. Brin was absent among them at the moment, but the rest teased me because of how excited I was. They said the first delivery always lasts long and I don’t need to hurry. After even more teasing, someone offered me the parting drink. It was probably meant as an innocent prank, but enough to say I woke up the next morning with the unknown blond woman at my side and the communicator overflowing with unread messages. The labour went awry, and the cesarean was needed to save mother and child. The problem was they could not perform the surgery without my explicit consent. I have sent it immediately, but it was too late. Our daughter died and her mother nearly followed. By some miracle, Vaicia survived but lost the significant amount of blood and was in a coma for a few days. No wonder that after awakening she wanted nothing in common with me. It was the way I lost them both, because I let Vai go to the man she had chosen. The rest you already heard.”

“Nathoo, I’m so sorry!” Vien exclaimed. “Such a tragedy! But you should tell me earlier, I would understand.” 

She disentangled herself from her blankets and crawled to his lap to embrace him. Artri acted reluctantly at first, but then returned the hug. 

“How could I say this?” he muttered into her neck, “I wanted the family with you and was afraid such a knowledge may scare you to death and discourage to have children. That’s why I was so cautious with our budding relationship and wanted to keep the smallest details under control, only to fail again.”

“No, no, it will be okay,” she said, kissing his furrowed brow. “We can make it. I will be the best slave you ever had, you only need to show me how.” 

“It’s not the first time I hear similar promise from your lips,” Artri reminded her. 

“I know and I’m sorry. Please, forgive me. From now on it will be different. I swear.”

“You’re so gorgeous when mine,” Artri said, smiling at last. “I can only hope it will stay this way during the hardships we must go through because of you desertion.”

His words should work as a cold shower for her newly found enthusiasm, but Vien didn’t mind. Her former life has ended, but she can find the new meaning even in the current situation. Only being in her master’s good graces she can help Francesca, Jon and the others. She was elated when he decided to stay for the night. 


	104. Closer

After the shared supper, the reunited pair spent the rest of the evening cuddling and kissing in bed. Only now Vien realised how terribly she craved for the closeness with another human being. Lea gave her the company she needed and helped her with daily activities when she was weak after the induced labour, but outside of that they rarely touched one another. Besides, since the beginning both women had separate beds. The same unrequited want was responsible for the fact Vien now ignored the moments of unease she had while listening to her master and jumped the first occasion to shorten the distance between herself and him. The story of his loss sounded so heart wrenching she didn’t even need to fake sympathy. 

“It had to be terrible for you, to find out you were too late to save the child,” Vien said, playing with Artri’s black locks, trying not to think about who could touch them before her. 

“Yes, that was the worst of it. Knowing that I failed my girls without the chance to fix it. After our parting, I have recreated great many alternative scenarios, thinking obsessively about all the actions I could take to avoid the disaster - listening to her forebodings and staying with Vai, returning to Perennis straight after the celebratory party, leaving the documents giving the medics a free hand and so on. It was pathetic!”

“No, I don’t think so,” she disagreed. “Nobody is perfect. If you didn’t want to punish her deliberately, it was just bad luck. And you were very young then, I guess.”

“It is so sweet of you to cheer me up, but I was older than you are now, almost twenty-six, not a boy anymore. And when you ran away and disappeared, the story repeated itself, I was too late to save our baby. If I chipped you earlier, it could not happen.” 

“I had no chance yet to say how sorry I am for losing them,” she whispered. “Now I realised, for you it must be like a ghastly deja vu.”

“Carroll informed me you didn’t know about your pregnancy when leaving Galdanede. Is it true?” 

“Yes, it was too early. If I knew I would never take such a risk.” The latter statement was a lie, but the safe one, probably something he liked to hear at the moment. She didn’t dare to inquire if Artri knew Vien was able to conceive. Most probably she would never know the whole truth. 

“Does your father know about my return?” she asked quickly to not let him question her further about the matter. 

“If you feel uncomfortable thinking about my contacts with Varian, I can stop them, anytime,” the physicist offered instead of the answer. 

It was not exactly what Vien wanted to achieve. “But you can’t. What will happen with Francesca if you quit talking to him?”

“You have such a tender and forgiving heart. But must I remind you we owe her nothing? She was playing for the high stakes and lost. This fall is her own doing.”

Vien didn’t want to give up. “Yes, I know, but isn’t the punishment disproportionate to a fault? I don’t question what you have done to those men, if they were rapists and murderers. But she? Francesca couldn’t foresee the full consequences of her intrigue. The only thing she aimed for was to put the wedge between us. She’s not responsible for the decisions I made. Not more than…” 

Vien stopped abruptly, realising that in her zeal she went too far. Nothing terrible followed, though, because Artri laughed. 

“That’s okay,” he said. “If you care that much about the wench, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you!” Vien cried, relieved. The man’s compliance bode well also for her own life here, giving her hope for the better. 

“Not every girl has such a magnanimous and benevolent master,” she risked the compliment, making Artri laugh even more. It was almost like in their best days together before the wrong things happened. For the first time since the certain fateful night, she felt safe and positive about her future. 

The morning was sunny and warm, so they were sitting in the garden. According to Artri’s earlier announcement, he should be already elsewhere, but the man was stalling.

“I have a surprise for you. Can you close your eyes and extend your hand?” Artri asked. After Vien had complied he put something on her outstretched palm. When Vien could look at the thing she saw the well-known piece of jewellery, its green stones shining in the rays of the Galdanedian sun. 

“I hoped you would like to have it back,” he said. 

“Your mother’s bracelet!” Vien gasped. “How did you get it?”

Artri shrugged. “My people retrieved it from the thieves who robbed Carroll. And now I really must go. So many things wait for me today. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to join you tonight.”

“I’ll be waiting, nevertheless,” Vien promised. Only when the physicist left, she realised she didn’t thank him for the gift. The jewels didn’t fit her plain dress, so she put them aside. 

Another surprise reached Vivianne soon after when Gordon brought her the brand new communicator. As the guard explained, the thing let her contact only her master and the immediate caretakers, but at least she gained long awaited access to the news and entertainment, even if non-interactive. Another of many good signs, Vien thought, making herself comfortable under the tree, ready to catch up with what was happening in the world during her forced confinement.

The last meeting dragged longer than Artri expected. Because it was too late, he postponed his return to the Cycads Valley until the next morning. It tempted him to do the opposite, but there was no sense to wake Vien in the middle of the night. He could live a few more hours without her. 

Tommy didn’t leave with the others. 

“How come you don’t hurry to your next lover?” Artri inquired, looking at his friend relaxing in the plastochair. “I guess she should wait for you ready in bed.”

“Do you have anything against my customs, Nat? Surely you don’t expect the regular men to follow your strange example,” the blond retorted with barely veiled annoyance. 

“If you want to attack me for who I am, better go home,” Artri said. His great matter was close to finished, and the thought about gathering its fruits made him almost giddy with delight. The word fights with his friend were the last thing he wanted, especially at this hour. 

“Nat, don’t do this!” Fisher quickly gave up the last pretense of indifference. “She’s not worthy of the effort. Can’t you see her only indisputable charm is being the mirror image of Vaicia? Apart from that, the girl is nothing but special. There are thousands like her and of much better nature.”

Artri had it enough. “Tommy, you’re repetitive. Listening to the same arguments again and again starts to be boring. And no, it’s not entirely about her. It is about me, I just don’t like to hide for the rest of my life. The half measures won’t satisfy me when I can have it all.” 

“Okay,” Fisher spat, “I can see you have learnt nothing from your past mistakes. Do as you like, but don’t come to cry on my shoulder when she will hurt you again!”

With these words Tommy left. Artri, who was prepared for a much longer discussion, could only roll his eyes. Luckily, his deputy was the only one to question Art’s goals and methods of achieving them. 


	105. The Quarrel

Apparently Artri felt contented with their night of cuddles and friendly intimacy because soon after he announced the slave may be allowed the short meeting with Jon Carroll. Vivianne could barely believe her luck and thanked Mr Kennert a hundred times or more. She didn’t mind the strange way Artri looked at her when she kissed his hands and assured him over and over how much she appreciates his good will. 

“Jon!” Vien ignored the heavily armed guards standing around her. She was afraid to see her friend in the wheelchair, but the man stepped into her rooms on his two legs. He looked healthy and well rested, as if none of those terrible things happened. Vien burst forth to embrace him. “I was worried so and so, but you look great,” she whispered, revelling in his solid presence. “Does it mean everything is okay?” Vivianne asked, but she already saw there was nothing frail in his embrace; Jon was as strong as before.

“Yes, Mr Kennert took care of all my injuries. He appointed the best doctors and nurses to cure me. I must confess I had judged him unjustly and deceived you in turn. He could finish us both for our betrayal but didn’t. For this we have to be grateful and accept whatever he decides. We owe him that for all the unnecessary trouble.”

They probably instructed him what to say, and he had to repeat it, so Vien didn’t pay attention to the choice of words. She told him she’s okay too. Suspecting it may be their last meeting, she thanked the man for everything he had done for her and apologised for his sufferings because she felt partly responsible for them. 

Their time together was measured and ended sooner than she wished for. 

The exact meaning of Jon’s speech soon became clear. She found it in the news. 

“Today the famous physicist Mr Artri Nathoo Kennert informed the public opinion he had retrieved his personal slave lost a few months ago. Interplanetary police found out the place where the girl was kept by the pure chance when chasing the band of smugglers. Despite the initial suppositions, Vivianne Tray Kennert wasn’t the willing participant in her departure from the Galdanedian system. She was tricked to take part in the journey by his chief of security, who promised to take the slave to her master but proved to be the well paid Riadisan spy. Some native Riadisans were also involved in planning to kidnap Mr Kennert’s property, but we can’t reveal their identities yet for the sake of the investigation, which still goes on. The girl suffered in their hands but is on the best way to full recovery. Maybe we will soon see her at her master’s side.”

  
  


First thing after Artri visited her was showing him the incriminating article.

“Is it true?” she asked, shaking with anger. 

Artri nodded. “Yes, it’s the text my spokesperson sent to them. I preferred to tell you about this by myself, but it’s good you already know. Isn’t it great you’ll be free from the blame? We won’t need to hide our love from the world anymore.” The physicist sounded so smug she wanted to hit him.

“Nathoo, how could you do this? He went through the hell of pain because of me, and you made people think he was a villain? Jon does not deserve his name to be soiled like that!” she cried, unable to contain the fury. 

“You’re forgetting yourself,” the man said, unmoved by her outburst. “I could turn him into a corpse instead he wasn’t that far to become. It would be easy to finish what Thornton and his helpers started. Nobody would stop me. When I return, I want you to calm down and behave how befits the dutiful slave. And I do not wish to hear about that runt anymore. You both had more luck than wisdom.”

Kennert left as quickly as he appeared. 

“Girl, are you mad? What has got into you? Can’t you be rather silent than ruin your chances by speaking up?” Andravis who heard everything scolded her at once, but there was more pity in his words than anger. “It was a masterpiece of strategy, expensive too, and the only thing you’re capable of is to protest? The boss has done everything in his might so you could reassess your former position at his side and this is the reward he’s given?”

“I meant no offence,” said Vien. “He didn’t let me continue.”

Gordon shook his head. “What is to continue after such a vicious attack on your benefactor? You have just shown him the total lack of respect. I hoped Leandra could talk some sense to you when you were together, but my girl failed with her mission. She will cry over you, I’m sure.”

  
  


Artri was restless. He couldn’t shake off the feeling the cursed Argossynian brat was not better than Francesca. Like the latter, Vien never cared about him as a person. It was only lust, the strong physical attraction she would gladly shed to be free of the burden, to stick for good with her idiot friend. It’s possible she submits to Art only to ensure he will keep the former guard alive. There was an obvious difference in the way she clung to Carroll when they were together and similar actions taken while with her owner. The latter looked stiff and calculated compared to the enthusiastic and spontaneous throwing herself on that sorry loser. 

Was it possible the girl valued him more than Artri, even if it was Carroll who endangered her and, even if unaware, also her pregnancy? The only grave mistake Artri made with Vien was threatening her with drowning. But hasn’t he paid enough for that one night of fear? These thoughts were plaguing him during the rest of the afternoon. 

After two interviews he promised to give, Art resolved to stay in the city apartment. Before going to bed, he sent Gordon the instructions for the next day. 

  
  


“Do you have new orders regarding me? Will you take me to the dungeon now?” she asked Gordon, keeping her head high and looking him in the eyes. 

The guard ignored her provocative posture. “Don’t be silly. There’s no need to hide your person anymore. You may not believe me, but your master cares about his favourite slave’s well-being. If he wants you to fulfil his expectations, you need the access to the sun, the fresh air and moderate exercise. I came to install something.” He took his hand from behind his back to show her the broad metal collar. “You have to wear this all the time. Only Artri Kennert himself can free you from it or change to another model. Come, I have to do it now.”

Vien approached Andravis, but before he touched her she flinched, noticing one thing when close to him. To the inner surface of the collar was attached the white cord with its long free ends falling outside of the metal band. 

“What… is it for?” she stuttered. 

“You never saw the collar intended for the slave who displeased her wielder? It’s the sign of disfavour and may be changed after you satisfy him enough to make up for your fault. It doesn’t mean we will use the rope, it serves as a symbol.”

“Yea, sure,” Vien mumbled, unconvinced. The neurowhip was a symbol too, but it didn’t mean that neuros were never used to punish or discipline slaves. 

“Come on, you shouldn’t be surprised, girl. You have been working for it,” Gordon urged. After all, he was only fulfilling his orders, so she gave up.


	106. Changes

Vivianne spent the night alone. That thing they forced her to wear was a menace, and it took her some time to find the position comfortable enough to sleep. 

The morning passed and turned to noon, but the state of things didn’t change. Vien started to worry and contemplated contacting Artri, but wasn’t sure if the call would not disturb him during something important. Before the girl decided what to do, she heard fast approaching footsteps. Turning around, Vivianne saw her owner, apparently straight from the Centre, because the physicist still wore his full regalia with the neurowhip attached. What surprised Vien far more was the identity of his companion. She didn’t expect to see this person so soon after yesterday. 

“I have brought that boy,” Artri announced, “so he could present his point of view. Carroll, tell her.”

“Mr Kennert mentioned the reservations you had on my behalf. I’d like to assure you, nobody coerced me to take part in the intrigue,” Jon said, looking at the physicist and when Artri nodded he continued.

“Being honest, the first idea was mine. Lying in infirmary, I had a lot of time to think about what I did wrong. I earnestly hoped to make up for my mistake one day, and to give you back what you had lost because of me. At first, I wanted to confess to manipulating you into running away. But it wouldn’t change anything because the decision to leave your lawful master would still be yours. Mr Kennert was gracious enough to lend me a friendly ear, and together we found the much better solution. It puts all the blame on Riadisans, while making Thornton’s testimony unnecessary, so he can stay hidden to await the just punishment, far more appropriate than the official law would guarantee. The ultimate idea resulted from our discussions, but it was Mr Kennert who made it work. I have added my small part gladly, and would do far more to spare you the consequences of my poor decisions. You don’t need to worry about me. I am treated much, much better than I deserve.”

Vien could spot no shadow of deceit in Jon’s hazel-grey eyes. She wanted to take him by the hand and look into them from the close distance to be entirely sure. Unfortunately, Artri’s presence made such a move impossible. She didn’t want to anger him more.

“Thank you, Jon. I believe you,” was all she could say before the black-maned summoned the guards to escort Carroll out of her chambers. 

“Happy now?” Artri asked when the doors closed behind the group. His attitude reminded Vien one moment from the past - the day she saved Francesca from the whipping. He showed the same mixture of superiority and cold indifference, but then his disdain was aimed at the other woman. Now Vien served as the only target of his ironic stare. 

“Thank you for the humane treatment poor Jon received, especially for healing his injuries. I didn’t expect you would be that generous,” she said. “Yesterday, I should begin the praise, before my temper had taken the best of me. Will you accept your slave’s humble apologies, my lord?” 

“It depends on how humble they will be,” Artri answered with the smirk, “but it’s nice you came to your senses at last.”

“No, not so fast,” the man stopped her from approaching him. “We will work on your temper soon. Now, I need your cooperation to make this story credible. The journalists may ask about the details of your stay among the Riadisans, so you must be prepared to answer. I will send everything you should know to your communicator. The only thing you have to do is to learn your alternative memories by heart.”

There was no better way to show Vien her inferior position. 

“I know what you’re thinking, baby, but I didn’t instruct Carroll what to say. He’s not my slave, you are. And therefore you will do everything I tell you. Besides, I have saved your skin twice so you owe me.”

There was undeniable truth in the last statement, but the way it was delivered chilled Vien to the bone. She knew how people whom that man despised ended. 

“Yes, master. I know this,” she said, hiding the overwhelming disquiet. “Will you work all day?”

“Perhaps.”

“Does it mean you won’t join me for the night?” 

“I don’t know yet. Why are you asking? Would you prefer someone else in your bed?” 

Vien couldn’t believe in what she heard. Was he jealous of poor Jon? What a nonsense! “If you meant it as a joke, I don’t find it funny. Since the first day we met, I wanted only you.”

“I guess it was low, I’m sorry.” Miraculously, Artri relented. I’ll try to come this time, but it may be late.”

“No problem, I’ll be waiting.” She hoped for the smallest intimate gesture, but Artri kept the distance. 

Vien watched her owner go until the only trace of his presence was the smell of his favourite perfume. She sighed and sat down to await the promised message. 

When Vien was reading, the group of guards entered the garden. They passed her by as if nobody was there, carrying something long and heavy. The mystery solved itself after she went to examine the place from which the boys returned. In the middle of the clearing, Vien found the construction very similar to the one used for her punishment after flirting with Carroll. The whipping post. 

“Another symbol?” she mumbled to herself and nearly jumped when someone touched her arm. 

Vien turned around. “Mr Andravis, you scared me!” she cried.

Gordon didn’t look repentant. “You should get used to the constant supervision,” he said, as if she was guilty. “Do you admire the view? I’m ordered to use the thing if I find it necessary, without consulting Mr Kennert.” Vien could swear she saw the glint of satisfaction in his brown eyes. Apparently, Lea’s beloved was nothing like Jon Carroll. 

“I don’t plan to give you a reason, Mr Andravis,” she said. 

“Well, knowing your lack of proper manners, I seriously doubt it, but we will see. Are you ready to check if you have learned your part?” 

“And if I’m not, will you beat me?” 

“See, this is exactly what I was talking about. No, I’m only asking, nicely.”

Vien swore inwardly. To let him provoke her like that was plain stupid. “It’s quite detailed and I’m afraid I need more time to get through it,” she admitted. 

Gordon only shrugged. “Okay, call me when you’ll be ready. Dinner will be served as usual. I wish you a pleasant afternoon, my lady.” The guard bowed before her, but Vien knew it was an outward mockery. She needed some time to calm down after he left. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	107. The Unlikely Threesome

Artri was free earlier than expected, but didn’t return straight to Vien. Before joining her, he visited his two other slaves. The physicist rarely saw his girls nowadays dealing with the aftermath of Vivianne’s folly. The naughty Argossynian should see him doing everything possible and impossible to clean the stain her escape left on their shared reputation. Maybe it would give her the chance to better appreciate Artri’s efforts and forget about the annoying former guard. 

Unfortunately, Artri will never know if her feelings for him are as genuine as before or she fakes the affection to not endanger her friends, especially Jon Carroll. Carroll! Always him! If only Artri knew what a terrible pain in the arse the guard would be, he would never employ the man. The only way to find out is to set him free and then see what happens. But it is too early to afford such a move, so the problem won’t be solved anytime soon. 

Things shouldn’t look like that. She was supposed to be remorseful and confused enough to be easily guided and ready to admire her saviour with no reservations left. Why it turned otherwise, Artri could not tell. Tommy would laugh at Art if he only knew about his trouble. 

“Master, are you with us?” Karie asked. “You seem tired.”

“I probably am,” Artri admitted, smiling to the girls. “You were both fantastic, but it’s time for me to go. Hopefully, in a few days we will return to the former routine of public events. Until such a time, I’ll make sure you will want for nothing also in terms of entertaining yourself. Whatever happened, it was not your fault and you should not pay for someone else’s mistakes.” 

“You’re the best master we ever had!” Karie exclaimed. “Isn’t it Rea?”

“Yes, nobody cared that much about our comfort,” the other woman admitted with an equal zeal. 

“Well, for such a great service I’d love to give you more than just a simple livelihood,” Artri said, looking at Reana and then at Karie. “A pity the man is not always the master of his own feelings.”

“Ah, we know,” the auburn-haired girl whispered. “Regardless, I so wish, sir, you could stay with us the whole night.”

“Maybe some other time,” Artri said, stroking her shining locks. “Now though, you can help me dress,” he offered. 

He didn’t need to repeat it twice. It was a pleasure to be waited on by two such lovely creatures. Now when Vien was safely placed under his care, Artri could enjoy the perks of his position, no longer worrying about her life. He had every right to entertain himself with his lawful property. The contract they had with Vien expired so there was no obligation to honour its points. After the reflection, he decided to get back. “I think it’s time to meet your mistress in person,” he said to the very surprised slaves. 

  
  


When the threesome reached their destination, they heard the loud commotion in Vivianne’s chambers.

“Return to your rooms,” Artri said and hurried inside, only to step into the disturbing scene. In the main hall two guards were dragging the screaming and fighting slave toward the garden doors, while Gordon watched with the neuro in his hand.

“Leave the baby alone, now!” Artri yelled at the men. He had to give them justice. They were quick to respond. “What the hell is happening here?” he asked, embracing the shaking girl. 

“She refused to obey the direct order, and it was my duty to correct her unacceptable behaviour,” Gordon said without the hint of remorse. 

“And you could not deal by yourself with the solitary female?” Artri spat. “Pathetic! I want you all out!”

“I’m sorry, darling,” he said, brushing the fallow hair out of Vien’s face, still red from the exertion. “Giving Gordie certain prerogatives I never imagined he may use them so soon and in such a stupid way.”

“I’m glad you came, Nathoo,” she began, but Artri shushed her. “You will tell me everything but later. Now, let’s see if you didn’t suffer too much from these idiots.” 

Vien let him do whatever Art wanted. He unclipped the heavy collar from the slave’s neck and then stripped the girl from her torn dress to inspect her body in search of the fresh bruises. Not finding anything worrying, Artri positioned her comfortably in his lap, covering the naked slave with a blanket. That way he could feel her warmth through the thin fabric of his clothes. 

“I didn’t want to be disobedient,” she said, fidgeting a bit. 

“Hope so, but what happened exactly? How did you provoke him to use the brute force?” 

“I, please don’t be angry at me, I’ve told him I couldn’t repeat most of these words you sent me to learn.” She closed her eyes for the moment as if expecting the blow which didn’t come. 

“And why is that?” he inquired gently. 

“It’s because they aren’t true and I’m not the best of liars, master. The people will know I’m not honest with them. I’m sorry, but it may do more wrong than good for our cause.”

Artri suspected it’s not the actual source of Vien’s reluctance, but it would not hurt to pretend he accepts her explanation. 

“You may be right,” he agreed. “I didn’t think about that aspect of the whole situation. Well, if you feel like this, then maybe we can announce you are too traumatised to talk about the painful details of your imprisonment. Yes, I’m okay with that.” 

“Oh Nathoo, thank you!” she sighed with an obvious relief. "You are the best master any girl can have."

Artri smiled, recalling the similar statement Karie gave not so long ago. She cast her arms around his neck to kiss him. The sudden move made the blanket slip down, uncovering her anew. Despite the lack of the medic’s formal permission, she was probably ready to be taken. None of the two miscarriages left the visible marks on her youthful body and it ceased to bleed more than a few days ago. It was tempting to use the occasion regardless of the doctor’s orders, but the sense of responsibility prevailed. She won’t go anyway, so there was no need to rush things terribly and risk the scolding from Percy Salter.

  
  
  



	108. The Discovery

Vien woke up early to find Artri sleeping in her bed, which was a rare occurrence nowadays. With his long hair fanned around the head, he looked as adorable as ever. Whatever happened between them, nothing could change Vien’s admiration for this ageless beauty, both stunning and intimidating. Because the ordinary girl like her can never feel equal to such unattainable perfection, no matter how hard she would try. 

Artri was right. Vivianne had more luck than wisdom to keep that man’s interest despite the shame her deeds brought on his reputation, and not only this. Concentrating on her own hurt and the fear for her friends’ uncertain future, she never really tried to understand how her lover may feel with the terrible mess their life had turned into after Vien’s escape. If not for Artri Kennert, Vivianne and Jon Carroll would soon be dead and Heather given to the monster for the life of unending torture. They were all safe now, only because of his sheer determination and cunning. It was so easy to forget about that. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, sitting up on the bed to see him better. For the short moment of peace she could pretend Artri belongs only to her; it was such a pleasant illusion. 

Waiting for the master to wake up, Vivianne recalled the streak of yesterday’s events. How the dusk was approaching, and she found herself in the growing turmoil. Because at first, she honestly wanted to cooperate with her wielders, but the more she read, the more appalling it all seemed. And she couldn’t help but hate the things they wanted to put in her mouth, blaming Jon for the atrocities he would never even think about. Even if he himself agreed for everything, she could not say this out loud in the public to anyone. 

For a few hours, the guards left their charge at peace, but she knew that eventually Gordon would ask about the progress. The whipping post loomed large behind the bushes, making her shiver in a dreadful anticipation. Desperate, Vien wanted to contact Artri and beg the man to rethink his ideas. Unfortunately, his communicator was off whenever Vien tried to call him and her messages remained unanswered. She had only faint hope for convincing the physicist to share her views, but had to make an attempt at least to save herself from the punishment, even if she was afraid Artri would not defend her. 

And here she was wrong! Her master took Vivianne’s side even before finding out what’s going on. And then he gave her friendly ear and discussed the matter with her as if she was his equal, not a slave in disgrace. Against all odds, their former bond was not completely severed and could be rebuilt from the ashes. It will take time and a lot of effort, but she was determined to do the work. 

“Since now it will be different. I can give you more than just empty promises and a lack of trust,” she thought, lowering her head to kiss the black locks spread on the pillows. When her nose touched them, she caught the whiff of an unknown perfume. It smelled sweet, flowery and decidedly feminine, not like his usual stuff. Yesterday, because of all the stress, she didn’t notice, but it had to be there. Vien’s heart almost skipped the beat after realising Artri had to be close with someone. Actually, that close so their scents could mix. Vien knew what it probably meant. That’s why his communicator was off when Vien called him. She had no way to check if it was part of his social duties or something else, but whatever the case, the discovery upset her. When she was brooding over herself, another wiser and more shrewd woman could use the occasion to steal his fancy. 

Vivianne groaned silently. How stupid it was to assume he will be faithful to her all the time! The man like him, insanely popular and universally admired, had countless occasions to quench his desire. Is this why he refused her yesterday? Surely, he didn’t need to wait until Vien would be ready. From the rational point of view, Vien should suspect such things may happen, but finding out about them touched her deeper than she could imagine. 

Vien turned on her side to hide the sudden tears in case Artri would see her. When he opened his eyes eventually, she was prepared to hide her uncertainty and to smile, pretending everything is fine. 

But Artri was not so easy to deceive. “How’s my baby today? Nothing hurts?” he asked, gathering her close to kiss the top of her head. 

“Nothing, my lord. I’m okay,” she said, returning the embrace. 

“Really? It seems you’re not entirely honest with me. Something is off and I’d like to know. Is it about Gordon?” Artri inquired further. “Believe me, darling, Lea’s beloved is a good man who would die in your defence. But he’s not used to the willful Argossynian brats. Especially to those who dare to have their own agenda. I’ll teach him better behaviour, I promise.”

“Thank you, my lord, I don’t hold the grudge against Mr Andravis.” Gordon was the last one she could pay attention to when her entire world was shaking in its foundations. 

“I’m glad, but if not him, what is it that disturbs your mind?”

She risked looking him in the eyes. “Nothing at all. My master is good for me so I need little more.”

“Well, if you don’t want to talk, I won’t harass you. I’ll better call the doctor, to not miss anything important,” he said, ignoring the flattery. 

Vien didn’t comment on this decision, but internally rejoiced in the perspective of the doctor’s visit. She hoped for his permission to resume the unrestricted sex life, something Vien dearly needed after the last finding. 

During the breakfast Vien forced herself to eat even if she barely recognised the taste of the dishes. It was a purely mechanical thing to bite, chew, and swallow. Even if Artri noticed her struggle, he said nothing. 

All Vivianne’s efforts to keep the serene face came to nought after Percy Salter’s statement. Although her insides were healing well, she had to avoid engaging in the intercourse until her first period after the termination or better yet for another full cycle. 

Vivianne didn’t dare to oppose loudly, but it was so devastating she couldn’t stop the tears this time. Artri sent off the medic and let her cry as long as she needed to calm down. 

“It will be okay,” he whispered, kissing her wet, reddened face. “There’s no need to despair. If you so wish, we can play many other ways, but I can take no risk when your health is concerned. It’s of the utmost importance if we want to become parents.”

His words sounded reasonable but could not soothe her fears. Especially after she was left alone again. 


	109. At the Dinner

Something has changed. The distance Vien unwittingly put between them even in the moments of physical closeness disappeared. The way she looked at Art, the way she talked to him and touched him differed from yesterday, as if the Argossynian woke up a different person. Artri hasn’t seen Vien like that since the fateful night when he broke her trust for the first time, almost completely destroying results of his careful efforts to win the girl. 

Perhaps she was ready to think it through and concluded that Artri had made up for his past mistakes. Or was it because he had defended her from Gordon’s attempt at punishing the slave? If so, they couldn’t plan it better. Andravis must apologise for his too far gone eagerness, but if the latter assumptions are true, the guard deserves extra gratification for letting Art be her rescue. 

When Percy told Vivianne they must wait with the full consummation of their renewed relationship, her despair was genuine. It took time before she calmed down enough to stop crying and let Artri go. 

“It won’t be long,” Artri told her, “my work is almost done. I think the outside world is sufficiently prepared to welcome you again.”

“And it will be as before?” she asked, her eyes full of joyous anticipation. 

“Well, not exactly, but it’s unavoidable. People cannot unsee what they already saw, and we can’t make them forget it overnight. It’s something we must deal with for a time,” Artri said. 

Vien seemed undeterred by his statement. “I trust you, my lord, with everything. You know what’s the best for us,” she said and then tiptoed to kiss Artri again. It pained him to part with the miraculously reformed slave, but he had to leave. Unfortunately, an important business awaiting Art couldn’t be settled without a personal contact, but he promised the girl to return as quickly as possible. 

The way Artri responded to her attempts at warming up their relations elated Vien. It seemed so easy now, and Vien could not figure out why she hasn’t tried this earlier. Perhaps her troubles would end much sooner if she did. 

This time Artri didn’t make her wait the whole day. He was back after a few hours accompanied by Gordon Andravis. It didn’t skip her notice both men kept their neurowhips. The guard expressed his deepest regret for being too harsh with her last time. He promised to listen to Vien’s objections always before administering the punishment and inform Artri about the potential issue in case of the slightest doubts. 

“I don’t hold the grudge, Mr Andravis,” she said, “because I know you wish me well. And I’m sorry too for the trouble I caused when under your supervision.”

“Not sure what you have done with that kid, boss, but I can’t say I don’t like it,” Gordon teased good heartedly. “Somehow I suspect, my duties will be much easier from now on.” 

“I hope you’re right,” Artri said, encircling Vien’s shoulders with his arm. “Gordie will stay for dinner,” he informed her. “We have many things to communicate to you before you’ll be able to leave the confinement. To make the things run smoothly, you must know what awaits you.” 

In different circumstances, such a solemn introduction would sound disturbing in her ears, but now she was determined to please her master. 

“The thing is, even if I forgave you, the woman who willingly took part in the illegal coupling with another man, no matter for what reasons, can’t keep her former status of her master’s favourite slave. So, for the time being, this place will officially belong to one of the girls I have bought after your escape.”

Vien nodded, careful to show no negative emotions. “If need be, I can be your other slave’s servant,” she offered. “I care about no privileges as long as you’ll keep me at your side, master.”

Artri must find her words gratifying because he grinned, hugging Vien closer.

“Isn’t she sweet, my friend? No, darling. I value your willingness to sacrifice your ambitions, but it won’t be necessary. I want to be the one you serve. Outside of the public eye, you will always be my first.” 

Sadly, the first didn’t mean the only, but she had no chance to change the state of things anytime soon. Reclaiming the lost ground will be an arduous, long-term goal. 

“I see bots have already set the table,” Artri noticed. “Aren’t you hungry? Because I am.”

Before taking their seats, the men handed Vien all the weapons they carried in an obvious demonstration of trust. Not that she had a chance to escape after killing them, but still the gesture mattered a lot. When she wanted to take her place, Artri stopped her and asked Vien to sit in his lap. 

Gordon watched with an indulgent smile master feeding the slave. On the scientist’s demand he described what awaits Vien in her new position, the knowledge Artri denied her until today. 

Vivianne quickly realised the whole arrangement wasn’t designed only for her and Artri’s shared pleasure. The man obviously wanted to know Vien’s real attitude to the things revealed before her. Ordering Gordon to do the talking while keeping her close, let him concentrate on the nuances of her bodily reactions to find out how honest Vivianne’s verbal responses were.

Vien knew enough about the Federation’s customs to avoid the culture shock and accept the inevitable. The girl with her upbringing couldn’t be happy with many aspects of her new situation, but to stay with this man she was ready for certain concessions. It was hard to not mourn the lost possibility of returning to her interrupted studies, but regular contacts with males who didn’t belong to Artri Kennert’s household were now strictly forbidden. She could only hope things will change one day, but for now was in no position to refuse him anything.

Artri had to be satisfied with the response she gave because after Gordon left he showered his slave with endearments and most tender caresses. 


	110. Searching for a little hope, A rainbow when it rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivianne's new life is not a piece of cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title stolen from the lyrics of my once favourite band Feeder.

“It’s so pretty. I thank you, my lord,” Vien cried, clutching the new gown to her breast as if it was the most valuable thing in the world. The outfit didn’t match the elaborate clothes she wore before the escape but still surpassed with its quality everything Vien had in her current wardrobe.

“Your ethereal beauty deserves far more than this,” Artri said. “It’s a pity I cannot give it full justice, but overdressing the girl of your status would be perceived as a lack of good taste.”

“But you would look great to me in whatever garb,” he added, coming closer, “and better yet with no garb save my collar only.”

Vien blushed as if she wasn’t naked a few minutes ago. Despite Artri’s former plans, Vivianne’s first public appearance after returning from Riadis had to be postponed for various reasons and was preceded by her official entrance to the master’s bed. The pair could enjoy unrestricted sex life for weeks already, and Artri hoped to make her pregnant during this cycle. They worked for this relentlessly. Not that Vien didn’t like it. She craved to make up for the lost one, but his unwavering conviction that the success is within their reach stressed her out. Because what if her body won’t rise to the challenge? Artri wouldn’t criticise her inability to conceive outwardly, but he will be disappointed, she knew. 

“My lovely future mother,” he whispered to her ear. No matter how long they were together, the man seemed to never have enough. But will he stay equally interested if she cannot fulfil his dearest wish? 

“Master, please,” Vien groaned silently, “I don’t want you to hate me if…” 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Artri didn’t let her finish the sentence. “I couldn’t hate you and never did. Even when Riadisans used your naivety to discredit me, my predominant thought was how to save you from greater harm.”

These words were meant to soothe Vien’s anxiety, but left her feeling even more guilty and insecure. What Mr Salter told her during his first visit? That people often lose their minds trying to please Artri Kennert to avoid falling out of his favours? Vien remembered how easily she dismissed the notion. Now she would give a lot to regain her former self-assurance. But the sweeter and more amiable her lover was, the more she feared it may change without the warning. 

Some time ago, Artri brought his other slaves to her rooms so Vien could meet them. It was an extremely humiliating experience because Karie and Reana were dressed sumptuously while she had one of her plain garments and the broad collar with the cord inside. Of course they knew the exact meaning of that wretched thing and had to judge her accordingly. 

On the outside both girls were extremely polite and nice to Vien, most probably following their owner’s direct orders. She was determined to respond with the same, but her resolve wavered after her guests came closer to shake hands. Vien immediately recognised the scent. It was the same perfume she found in Artri’s hair shortly before the meeting. She needed all her willpower to absorb the sudden blow and act as if nothing disturbing happened. Vien quickly looked behind to check if Artri noticed anything, but he wasn’t there. The master left them alone to socialise in peace. 

Somehow, Vivianne got through the evening and parted with Rea and Karie without fainting or bursting to tears in front of her visitors. Only when they left, she let herself break down and cry. And that was how Artri found her. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” he asked, enfolding her shaking body in his arms. “Did any of them offend you? Which one, or maybe both? Just tell me and I will deal with it.” There was genuine concern in his voice. For the moment, Vien considered a lie to get rid of her would be antagonists. Would Artri believe her word against theirs? She had no occasion to check, because her deeply instilled sense of justice prevailed, and Vien felt ashamed to even think about such a blasphemy. “No, they were good,” she choked out through the tears. “Please don’t harass them because of me.”

Now Artri seemed confused. He didn’t respond immediately, allowing her to soak wet his shirt for as long as she needed. 

“Oh, I think I know,” he said when Vien calmed down a little. “I should not let them come here dressed like princesses while you… How could I overlook such an obvious problem? It was so inconsiderate of me to upset my dearest baby. Will you forgive me?” 

Vien wanted to cry again. She had nothing to forgive. It was nobody’s fault but hers. If Vien complied to the certain points in the contract, Artri would never punish her with the water room trial. Without it, neither of the things that followed had to happen. She would be blessedly unaware of the painful and tragic issues in Artri’s past, and the idea of escape would never appear in her mind. If she didn’t escape, Artri wouldn’t need to engage more slaves. She could be the only one happy, prosperous and honoured. The things Vien refused to do then await her, eventually. Rebelling against her master’s will, she gained nothing but the uncertainty of her future and an enormous debt to pay. 

Vivianne barely realised Artri kept talking. “My baby should not feel belittled because of this pitiful incident. You see, they were contracted to perform very specific goals. I treat them similar to the security stuff or other manservants, not like actual companions. In their case, any kind of genuine affection is completely out of question. The only way I can make up for the lack of feelings is to offer them every comfort I can afford. But it is all they could ever expect from me. With you, it’s exactly opposite. Even in an ordinary dress, or dirty rags, you will always be the only woman I care for. Material signs of wealth mean less than nothing in comparison. They are perfectly disposable.”

How desperately Vien wanted to believe him, both on that day and now. But for the whole insurance she had only words. Could this be enough when Vien felt like her potential rivals were breathing down her neck? She had to admit, nothing suspicious happened since long. No questionable odours or unfamiliar hairs materialised to torment her. Apparently Artri stopped visiting his Galdanedian girls and dedicated his free time to Vien alone. And yet she could not get rid of the nagging feeling it all looks too perfect to last. Her enemies both big and small were ever watchful, ready to gain from Vien’s mistakes, and their number increased. 

“You worry too much,” Artri said. “It won’t be that terrible. The guards will watch over you so no one would bother you or come too close. The only thing you have to do is to sit in silence for as long as it takes and eat or drink whatever they bring you. Reana will accompany me among the other Merriver’s guests, but you know it’s purely for the show.”

“Yes, master. I understand,” Vien said, frowning. He repeated the same informations for the umpteenth time as if she was too stupid to remember. 

“Good. Let’s go to clean you, Squirrel. I cannot let my slave attend Keith’s famous party with my seed smeared all over her thighs and underbelly. It’s not that kind of gathering.”

“Not yet,” Vivianne thought, resigned. The degradation from Kennert’s partner to the mere sexual slave and his household’s resident womb tasted bitter, but Vien had only herself to blame. The only relatively quick way to improve her position would be to die honourably while giving birth to her first child, but the posthumous fame was the last thing that interested Vien. 


	111. The Starting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivianne's first public appearance after the break.

In contrast to Vivianne’s first ever public appearance, at Mr Merriver’s party she belonged to the second-rate guests. Such was an official line, but nothing could be further from the truth. Because the secret goal of the gathering was to start familiarising the Galdanedian higher society with Vivianne’s presence. Many important people were invited for a single purpose - to see Vien and to acknowledge her as a legal part of her master’s household. Even if Keith served as a host, Artri had chosen both time and the place, and Merriver consulted the guest list with him. 

Before the event, Artri gave a few interviews. Officially, they were about his work, but he encouraged the journalists to ask about his private life too. Artri used them to update the wide audience on the current status of his women. The information he shared included promoting Reana to Artri’s chief companion and making Vien the reproductive slave, in Galdanedian lingo - the carrier. 

He said that although the inner family court acquitted Vivianne of participating in planning her own escape, she didn’t deserve to regain her former position because of letting the kidnappers use her without putting enough of the fight. Nevertheless, being the victim of foreign manipulators, she could await eventual forgiveness, but only after years of loyal service and fulfilling the goals for which Artri designated her. Until such a time she was deemed the slave in disfavour, forbidden to move freely or talk to any persons not allowed by her owner. 

In fact, the family court didn’t take place. Artri wouldn’t let anyone interrogate or judge her, let alone his father whom he didn’t trust with such a delicate matter. 

Another fake news was “choosing” Rea. The girls had drawn lots by themselves to pick the winner. The scientist only accepted the result because he didn’t care who would be the figurehead at his side. 

Sometimes Vien thought those two must hate her for what she is for the master, but had very little control over the situation. 

When she voiced her reservations, Artri said. “Don’t be silly, darling, I keep no one by force. If whichever girl didn’t want to serve me, I would release her the same day.” 

What he left unspoken, Vivianne was the only female around him devoid of such rights. But, paradoxically, its lack was the privilege in itself, for which many women would envy her if they knew. 

“Nervous?” Artri came to check on Vien. The physicist himself was ready, dressed in black, with rubies on his neurowhip as the only colourful accent. The view made a feast for the eyes. She could look at him for hours. 

“Is everything all right?” he asked, mistaking her speechlessness for something else. 

Vien smiled. 

“Yes, yes, it is. After what they had done to me, how could I be afraid of such a simple task like sitting down for a few hours?” 

His gloved hand touched her cheek. “One day you will stand beside me again,” Artri whispered to her ear. Their mouths touched and wouldn’t part for much longer if not for the loud grunt from an intruder. 

Turning back, they saw a group of guards with Reana among them. “Excuse me, sir” Thaddeus said, “but Mr Andravis sent us to escort you and mistress Rea to the Centre. He says it’s time.” 

Vien could not notice the other woman’s outfit. She wore the crimson dress with subtle black ornaments on its sleeves and the hem of the skirt. Rubies on her golden collar matched the ones on Artri’s expensive whip. 

“My lord,” Rea said and curtsied with natural grace. For the moment Vivianne thought Artri would give her his hand, but the man didn’t move. 

“Okay, please take thy mistress to the transport,” he ordered instead. “I’ll join you in a moment.”

“Darling, I’m so sorry,” Artri said when the rest couldn’t hear him and waited until Gordon with his companion appeared to take her. 

“Boss, Grant and I can manage by ourselves,” Andravis joked. “I assure you we need no help.” Vien saw the piece of fabric in his hand. It might have something to do with her, because its colour was like that of her dress, but slightly darker. 

“I’ll do this!” Artri said. He took the roll from the guard and approached Vien. 

“What is it, master?” she asked. 

“The veil. I forgot to tell you. It’s for your comfort, so the paparazzi won’t harass you when on your way to the main hall. Covering your face will shield you from their bots’ attempts at taking photos. I don’t want any unauthorised images of my beloved in the state of disgrace to leak to the media, so our future kids could see them when old enough to understand their meaning.”

Vien sighed. “Ah, yes, I see. That’s wise but…”

“You can take it off inside. The hall will be safe from the intruders, and everyone checked before entering.” 

Artri expertly draped the cloth around her head, neck and shoulders, leaving only the narrow gap between the fabric at the eye level so she could see where to put her feet. Only then he left to join his titular first slave and her escort. 

During the party, Artri didn’t interact with Vivianne. She could only see him from the distance, moving with that cat-like grace of his, infinitely charming no matter who talked to him at the moment. Through the whole evening the physicist looked after Reana, holding the girl close and taking care of her needs. Rea proved to be an excellent actress, and despite all the mixed emotions, Vien had to admire her skills. 

Vivianne’s presence, after being absent for so long, had to raise great interest. Luckily, the participants of the gathering were mostly cultured, well-behaved people. From time to time she caught the inquiring looks, but nobody dared to stare openly at the disgraced woman. 

A bit of alcohol would do Vien good, but in case the master impregnated her in the meantime, it was strictly forbidden for the slave. She had to content herself with juice or lemonade. With a lot of free time and no interference from the other guests, Vien sipped her soft drinks and watched the crowd in peace. This undemanding activity was a welcomed distraction from contemplating her own humiliation and spying after her owner and his fake fiancé. 

Despite everything, the evening at Mr Merriver’s turned out to be a fairly tolerable experience. 

They were on the way back to the Cycads Valley when Artri ordered their vehicle to stop. Then another, smaller carries docked at its rear end. 

“Are you leaving us, master?” Vien asked, seeing him rising from his chair. 

“No, _we_ are leaving, sweetling. Keith invited us both to the exclusive afterparty. Come!” With a mischievous smile, Artri extended the hand to her, clearly satisfied with the surprise he made. Vien couldn’t let him wait. 


	112. Slightly Different Afterparty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with seasonal greetings so can only say Happy New Year! 🎉🎆🎇🎆🎊

Vien was afraid the whole Artri’s team would wait at their destination. To her great relief, the only people who welcomed them were Keith Merriver and beautiful Anabelle. Sara was absent, but Vien didn’t ask about her. Now she realised she hasn’t seen Sally at the party either. 

“Darling, it’s so good to really meet you. At last!” the woman exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Such an emotional reaction surprised Vien. Before the escape, she maintained good relations with Artri’s friends’ slaves, but she and Bell never were particularly close and Vien always found the statuesque beauty slightly intimidating.

“I’m okay, mistress Anabelle,” she said, “no need to worry.”

“Oh, come on, don’t call me that,” the woman huffed. “I’m not that older than you, to demand respect. And aren’t we equal?”

Vien touched the heavy sign of disfavour surrounding her neck. “Well, not exactly, I guess,” she compelled to remind Anabelle about the shift in her position. 

Mr Merriver’s slave sent her a small smile. “In our inner circle we all know the truth, so pretending it’s otherwise makes no sense to me.”

Vien nodded. It was nice to know, but this knowledge had little to no influence on her everyday life with Mr Kennert. And for the inner circle of his coworkers, she downright rejected them once and now was afraid how they would treat her when given the opportunity to have their revenge. It applied to Keith Merriver too. Hopefully she isn’t here to start with him. Vien promised herself to follow all her master’s wishes, but didn’t feel ready to fulfil that obligation just now. 

Even if Vien quickly schooled her features to impassive, Anabelle had to notice the look of desperation in her eyes. 

“Poor darling, I’m sure you must be tired after exposing yourself to the inspection of so many people. What would you say to the warm bath to wash off all that stress and then a bit of beauty treatment?” 

Vien thought this proposition doesn’t bode well. It could be a perfect introduction to something she would like to avoid. But if Artri wanted that, she had no choice but to submit. 

“Well, I don’t know,” she said hesitantly, “must ask my master if he lets me.”

“My sweet, dutiful girl, I’ve heard everything,” Artri said, appearing at her side. “Go, take your time if you so wish. Keith and I know how to entertain ourselves.” He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Looking at him, Vien thought it was impossible the man could plot anything sinister. “I’ll take it off to not stand in the way,” he even offered, freeing her from the collar.

Vivianne gave Anabelle her hand and let the other woman lead her to the inner part of the apartments. 

“I’m glad you agreed,” Bell said, “I had no better idea how to take you from them, so you could rest from men. It must be emotionally exhausting to live surrounded only by males for so long.”

Vien didn’t know to what extent she could open herself before Anabelle. “So there will be no bath then?” she asked. 

“Oh no, no, of course it will be. Bots just finish preparing it.” 

And indeed, when they reached their destination, Vien found the bathtub already filled with water and bacretia scented bubbles. “My favourite perfume,” she noted cheerfully. “How nice of you to remember!”

“You welcome, that’s why I picked it. We want you to feel good.”

Vien frowned. “We?” 

“Yes, I hope you have nothing against Sally joining us?” 

“Nothing could please me more,” Vien said. For some reason she trusted Sara more than any other woman living in the XY Zone, excluding only Heather.

Vien didn’t wait for the newcomer to speak. “I’m so happy to see you, Sally,” she cried, rushing to meet the golden-haired physicist. 

“Hm, should I feel jealous?” she heard Anabelle asking, but turning back she saw her eyes were full of mirth. 

Anabelle helped Vien to pin up her hair. After that, they quickly shed their clothes and submerged their bodies in the fragrant liquid. For some time they haven’t been talking, soaking in the pleasantly warm but not too hot water until Sara broke the silence. 

“You can talk freely with us. Keith never was a control freak like your master, so this place is safe. If you need any help or our intercession with anything, don’t hesitate to ask. We are here to help you as much as we can.”

Vien was grateful for showing interest in her wellbeing but didn’t want pity from neither of her hostesses. Besides, talking about her situation with people outside of Artri’s household would be a risky business. What if unaware she blurts something that should stay hidden or would be glaringly incompatible with the official viewpoint she agreed to honour?

“I thank you with all my heart,” she said, “but I need no help. Nathoo is the embodiment of a good master. Actually, he treats me much better than I deserve.” 

She didn’t intend to be rude, but her answer could sound a bit aggressive, and Vien was afraid her swift refusal might offend Sally and Bell. 

Her fears proved to be completely unnecessary. 

“If you don’t want or cannot talk,” said Anabelle, “we won’t force you. I have invited you to have a good time and relax after the trying hours, not to add to your burden. And now, will you accept the beauty services from us?” 

Vien smiled. “Only if you let me reciprocate the favour.”

After the girls took care of Vien’s body and hair, she realised how much she missed close contacts with other female creatures. It’s not that similar care provided by her master lacked in anything, but he and his people were doing it for a reason. Only friends could be entirely selfless in their efforts, expecting nothing in turn. Because what the disgraced slave could offer them for their kindness? Certainly not much. 

“It’s getting late. I’m afraid we must dry ourselves and return to our men,” Bell noted to Vivianne’s chagrin. She would love to stay here for much longer but tried to console herself with the thought she soon can have a female companion of her own. After Percy confirms Vien’s next pregnancy, Artri would let Heather join her at last. He promised her that together with more servants when the child will be born. 

Artri and Keith stood up to welcome them back.

“I hope you girls enjoyed yourselves,“ Kennert said to Vien and Bell, because Sally stayed behind. 

“Immensely, my lord,” Vien chirped, exposing her neck so he could clip the collar back. 

“Your admirer can only pity my lady has stolen you from me,” Keith spoke, measuring Vien with his stare. “But nevermind, there will be many more occasions to meet.”

“Hope so,” said Vien, even if she didn’t mean exactly Mr Merriver’s person. 

“I have summoned the carries already,” Artri explained. “It’s important for you to have a proper amount of sleep, you know.”

Luckily nobody noticed Vien blushing with her face still pink-tinged after the bath. 

When they reached the Cycads Valley, Vivianne’s good humour soon evaporated. When undressing for bed, she noticed blood on her thighs. 


	113. Moja krew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor warning in the end notes

“Oh, no,” Vien groaned. Occupied with preparing herself for the public appearance, she had to miss the signs and didn’t see it coming. Will Artri be angry? Perhaps. But it also meant she won’t see Heather for another month or more. They were allowed to talk through the communicator a few times, but it was not the same. Now Vien must inform her master. Not a very pleasant duty, but he would soon find out by himself, so there was no sense to delay the inevitable.

Easier said than done. Standing before her owner, Vien lost all the courage she gathered. Her mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out from slightly trembling lips.

“Is something you wanted to tell me?” he asked, watching her strange behaviour. “I bet it can wait until tomorrow morning. You must be tired. Please go to bed, I’ll join you soon.”

It was tempting to agree and postpone the confrontation. If Vien faked sleep, maybe Artri would leave her in peace. But no, what if he would want to wake her up with initiating the intercourse? How can she explain this?

“M’sorry, my lord, but you should know my period just began,” she blurted and then looked at him with apprehension.

“Ah, really?” Artri snorted, making her heart stop for a few seconds. He must be so sure about the success, Vivianne’s confession had to surprise him. But the man quickly overcame the initial confusion. The frown disappeared from the physicist’s face and the man gathered her close.

“My poor baby, don’t worry,” he said, kissing her hand. “It’s not your fault. Apparently, we need more time, is all.”

Maybe he wasn’t happy with the news, but at least didn’t blame Vien for the failure.

When Vivianne fell asleep with her fawn head on Artri’s breast, he waited until the girl started to snore and carefully extricated himself from her embrace. He hoped Percy Salter wasn’t sleeping yet.

“What is it, Artri? Something wrong with my most important patient?” the doctor looked alarmed because of the late call.

“No, I have to ask you about something. Squirrel is okay, but she started menstruating.”

Percy wasn’t impressed. “And what of it? It’s a perfectly natural thing in case of a woman who doesn’t use contraception and tries to get pregnant.”

“It’s not funny, Perry. Shouldn’t she conceive already? You assured me she was fertile, and the tests confirmed her readiness. There’s nothing amiss with me either. I don’t understand what could go wrong.”

“Artri, calm down. You sound like a fifteen years old with no idea how female physiology works. It’s a living being you talk about, not the automaton operating exactly as programmed, with repeatable results. Human procreation is a capricious thing depending on many factors, psychological included. Must I remind you, all the horrors she went through not so long ago? Why not give the poor child a break so she could work out her traumas before becoming a mother? As far as I remember, some of your actions didn’t exactly help to make her feel safe.”

Deep inside, Artri knew Perry was right. He sighed. “Sounds reasonable, but we cannot wait too long. Naming her my breeding slave was a strategically important decision. She should deliver better sooner than later. Otherwise people will gossip and call into question the purity of my intentions. Believe me, it’s a delicate situation with direct influence on the status of our future offspring and hers as their mother. So much depends on how quickly I can show her up carrying our child.”

“That’s great you care about the future of your family, but maybe the official announcement was too rushed after all? I think you should wait until the confirmation of a joyful event. Now you absolutely cannot reveal before her what you just told me. It may have a disastrous effect on her ability to conceive and continue a pregnancy.”

Art was aware Percy couldn’t tell differently, but it didn’t satisfy him.

“I thought you could examine her once more, just to update me,” he said.

“And what for? It may only raise your slave’s suspicions. We certainly don’t need that. The best you can do is to be silent, do your thing and let mother nature work at her own pace, okay?”

“If that was that simple, Perry. There must be a way to ensure…”

“No, there’s no such thing!” Salter interrupted him. “Unless you want to use artificial methods, but it’s too early for any medical interventions. And even they don’t guarantee her organism would keep the embryo. I know you are used to getting whatever you want, but in this case you don’t set the rules. Nature is oblivious to your orders, Artri. If you want success, make the girl feel safe and loved unconditionally, and she will respond accordingly. In time. Now, my boy, let me end this conversation. I had a tiring day and I want it to end.”

Not waiting for the response, Perry ended the call. For a long time Artri was sitting in silence, thinking, until the girl came to him. She was barefoot and with her hair in disarray.

“Oh, here you are!” she exclaimed. “I woke up alone and was afraid you left for good. So I have to displease you, didn’t I?”

“No, no, not at all,” Artri said. He pulled the slave into his lap and tried to tidy up the mess on her head. Vien leaned into his touch, purring with delight. It was only a matter of time before she kissed him. Close presence of the deliciously warm and vulnerable girl reawakened his desire.

“Stand up,” he ordered, and when she did, Artri scooped her into his arms and carried where he wanted them to be.

“Where are we going, Nathoo?” she asked when they passed the bedroom’s door.

“To your master bathroom, darling,” Artri explained, not hiding his amusement. “Did you ever make love when on your period?”

“No, is it safe?”

“Yes, we are both healthy, so there are no counter-indications to have sex now. So, how do you like my idea?”

“I’m willing to try,” Vien said, clinging to him with heart-warming confidence. “And thanks for asking. You know that you don’t need to do this every single time.”

He could only rejoice in such a bold demonstration of trust. But when they were both naked, her resolution wavered. She looked at him hesitantly.

“But won’t you find the mess we’ll make disgusting? My bleedings when I have them are rather excessive.”

“That’s why we are here, dummy, not in bed. And how could I be disgusted by so natural a thing?”

Vien nodded but seemed not entirely convinced.

Artri lowered himself so she could feel his body and whispered into the girl’s ear. “Actually, the sight of blood and its scent makes me incredibly horny. So it’s not an inconvenience, but a real treat. It wakes a monster in me, the beast that would devour you whole. But don’t be afraid because I will be gentle. If you find anything uncomfortable, tell me at once.”

“Yes, my lord,” she gasped with her pupils big and round. The girl was trembling, but not out of fear.

“Good, so can I pull it off?” Artri asked, pointing at the tampon in her vagina.

“Yes, please,” Vien didn’t hesitate this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talk about the period sex and preparing for having one - after "Where are we going, Nathoo?"


	114. The New Beginning

“Congrats,” Perry said, smiling. “My little spies detected the genetic mosaics in your uterus. They estimate its age for about two weeks."

“Oh,” was all Vien could manage at the moment. Artri had asked Mr Salter to check on her health during his temporary absence. It was supposed to be the regular follow-up visit with no great surprises, especially with no such surprise. 

Gordon who worked as her master’s deputy during the examination looked at the slave with barely veiled disapproval. He probably expected the Argossynian to jump with joy after hearing the news. Vien decided to ignore him. The annoying man wasn’t her master, and whatever he may say to Artri after the physicist returns, she had a tremendous advantage over the guard. After all, it wasn’t Gordon who hosted the master’s precious offspring in his belly. 

“Is something wrong?” asked Perry, seeing her frowning. 

“No, I’m okay,” Vien found her voice at last. “It’s just… you have the strangest way of announcing someone is pregnant.” She uttered the joyous grin, addressed solely toward the doctor. 

The medic reciprocated the smile but got serious soon after. 

“I must warn you though, it is still very early. A significant number of embryos in that stage of development is lost through spontaneous miscarriages. The percentage is even greater than on the Earth, because of the differences between our old planet and the new worlds we inhabit now. Our ancestors had chosen for terraformation the globes most similar to it when it comes to orbital period, a day’s length, gravitational force, their stars’ characteristics and so on, but we all know they aren’t exactly the same. It will take many generations to fully adjust to the changed habitats. I hope it won’t be a case with you, my dear, but we must be aware of the fact. It will be reasonable to not pass the news to Artri yet. There’s no need to excite him prematurely. I’m talking to you, Mr Andravis. Let your boss lead his conference in peace, there will be enough time to tell him.”

“Well, I don’t know. The boss ordered me to report anything important or unusual regarding our mistress, and this is most important for sure," Gordie muttered. 

“Gordon, you’re so predictable,” Vien thought. “See, it’s only about the mistress,” she exclaimed, “I’m not a lady of this household but my lord’s lowest servant, so you can keep your mouth shut for the time being. Besides, I want to tell Nathoo myself.” 

“You’re too clever for your own good, Vivianne Tray Kennert,” Gordon said, shaking his head. “And therefore clever enough to know exactly what your master meant!” 

“But she’s right,” Perry said, stepping forward to stand at Vivianne’s side. “It is Vien who will go through all the discomforts and challenges of her condition, not you or your employer. For this she deserves a minor privilege to be the one announcing the good news to him, don’t you think?” 

It was clear Perry’s arguments didn’t convince Andravis, but before the guard had a chance to counter them Percy continued. 

“Acting against her wishes would cause unnecessary stress, while stressful situations are the last thing the girl needs in such a sensitive period. As twice the father, you should know this.”

“Nice! Are you threatening me, doctor?” Gordon asked, eyeing them both. “But well, if you so insist… It’s her physician to whom the last word belongs. I’m not a gynecologist so I cannot undermine your decisions, Mr Salter. Now you take the full responsibility for their consequences.”

The way Gordon managed to save face while agreeing to Vien and Perry’s demands was to be admired. 

“Thank you, Mr Andravis,” Vien said, feeling genuinely grateful. She didn’t expect him to yield that easily. 

The guard stood up. “Now, come here, kid. Let me congratulate you too.” The next moment he enveloped Vien in his powerful yet soft embrace. Vien giggled. “It’s good Lea can’t see us now. I bet she would be jealous!” 

After the men left her alone, Vien could hide under the duvet and think about her current situation. She was aware of the constant invigilation of her person through the hidden cameras but has got used to the practice enough to not mind the prying eyes of her supervisors. It must bore them to death, watching the slave laying in bed, she noted not without a bit of schadenfreude. 

Nathoo will be surprised as much as she was, Vien realised. Their last lovemaking session took place on the penultimate day of her bleeding, and after that Artri had no time to indulge them more. He promised Vien to make up for the break when his duties allow (and just in time to catch her next fertile days). He would never expect his last visit to be fruitful already. 

Apparently Vien’s organism had its own ways of dealing with things, like when she got pregnant for the first time while theoretically still on the contraception. Vien could only hope the microscopic life form growing in her won’t meet the premature end that took their older sibling. She didn’t grieve them then, too occupied with the fates of her adult friends. Now it would be much harder to stay unaffected, knowing how much depended on her procreational success. Suddenly, Vien ached for Artri’s presence to share her hopes and fears with the master. For the moment she was close to sending him the message, but changed her decision in the last minute. 

  
  
  



	115. Eradicate the Doubt

On his way out, Perry once more advised Vien to wait for the next two weeks, at least with breaking the news about her condition to anyone. She promised him to think about it, but as soon as soon as she saw her master, the willingness to heed the doctor’s advice crumpled and turned to dust. 

“I guess you liked our last couplings, didn’t you, my lord?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“How could I not? It was beyond amazing. My previous partners agreed to grant me that privilege sometimes, but never with great enthusiasm. You were the only one to give me such a passionate answer to my specific desires. I don’t need more to prove mother nature has made you especially for me.”

“I’m glad my body’s response satisfied you, master, but sadly I can’t for the time being indulge you with your favourite bloody business.”

“And why is that? It seemed you enjoyed the thing as much as me. Or were you faking pleasure? Some women are capable of doing just this, but I would never imagine you could be that manipulative.” It looked as if Artri despite his intelligence didn’t catch her meaning. It was so disappointing. “You know that deceiving your owner on purpose may cost you a lot of pain when discovered?” 

Vien was not in the mood for the power play. She held her head high while measuring the man with a dispassionate stare. “I have to disillusion you, my lord, you cannot punish me physically for at least forty weeks since now on. The next time you should get rid of this thing before entering my chambers,” she said, pointing at Artri’s neuro. “You won’t need it with me.”

What Vien had done was against all the good doctor’s warnings, but she could not stop herself from accentuating one of the very few advantages the Federation women could have. 

The famous physicist had to be completely dumb to not understand, but his reaction surprised Vien. “Are you kidding me, girl? It’s not a subject to joke about!” he growled. 

Vien took a step back. “Why do you think I was joking? You have left something in me and my body has made the fair use of it. If you don’t believe me, ask the doctor!” 

At last he got it. “Ivvi, I’m sorry. I’ve heard it’s possible but didn’t expect... Come to me, my darling girl, let me thank you.”

“Mr Salter insisted on not telling you yet. He said it is too early to confirm I’ll be able to keep it,” she said, letting him cover her face with kisses. 

“Of course you’ll be able to keep it. Can’t see why you wouldn’t. Everything will be fine.”

It was an enormous relief to share the weight of responsibility with the other person. “But…” Vien started only to be silenced with Artri’s hand on her mouth. 

“No buts, we must think positively. Your first miscarriage was all your kidnappers’ doing. Thornton testified to what they had done to you while unconscious. There’s no reason the situation could repeat itself.” 

  
  
  


“Percy, why do you scare your patient?” Artri attacked his old friend. “Shouldn’t you rather comfort her than predict the failure?” 

Perry sighed. “That’s why I asked Vien to not tell you yet, but unfortunately she did not follow my advice. Artri, my darling boy, I didn’t predict the failure but was only frank with your slave. Didn’t want to give her the false sense of security. It’s too early to tell if it would last. Remember, she’s from a different planet and you are a highly modified man while your partner is not. There are so many things that can go wrong in this combination. She deserves to know the truth.”

“It’s the truth which stresses her out now when she needs peace beyond all else,” Artri spat. “What a pity I could not be there to stop you from discouraging her.”

“I see you’re cocksure about the success, but what if my warnings prove to be justified? What would you say then?” 

Artri had the answer ready. “If the worst happens, I would deal with the situation accordingly. Now it’s not the time for catastrophic scenarios.”

“You want that child so much, Artri, I know. To the extent that If you were a woman, you would be capable of a false pregnancy but luckily your girl seems to be a more down-to-earth person of you two. She lived through the loss already.”

“And I didn’t? It was me who received the remains of our son. You seem to forget I was ready to wait for the right partner in parenthood for the indeterminate time, so I can wait now a little more. It won’t be the end of the world. But wasn’t our first perfectly healthy? Her pregnancy would surely continue if not for those bastards.”

“Okay, do as you want, it’s you who owns her, not me. I wish for one thing only. Don’t rush with the next examination. I advise you to wait at least to the supposed term of her next period and inform me if it won’t come or she would find anything abnormal or worrying. Until then, don’t harass her. Can you do this for me?”

“Well, okay,” Art agreed. He valued Perry’s enormous experience and professionalism and only wanted to voice his reservations, not to quarrel with him. “I’ll do as you say, but please send me the complete data from your last visit. I may question you about the details after reading your report.”

“I know you’re a control freak, Artri, but there’s not much to show yet. You are the one who’s paying though, so you’ll have your report.”

After ending the call, Artri headed back to his beloved’s apartments. He found Vien marvelling over the abundance of her new wardrobe. 

“But Natti,” she said with a shy smile, “I surely don’t need that many clothes. It’s warm here and I can’t wear any of this to the public meetings.”

“Well, not yet,” he said, kneeling beside the girl. “But you can put them on at home. You liked your first set of garments, but these were made especially for you to enjoy. You know that I keep my promises, don’t you? So, maybe you would want to share the part of your new possessions with your ex-Riadisan friend? You both are of the similar build.”

“Oh, Natti, does it mean I can send Heather a few?” Her eyes showed pure delight with the idea.

It was the moment Artri waited for. “I think it won’t be necessary. Gordon, you may come in.”

  
  
  



	116. The Reward

Vien was so elated she wanted to thank the master immediately, but Artri stopped her. “Now enjoy your time with this lovely young lady,” he said with an indulgent smile. “I guess you have much to talk about. We will meet at the dinner and then discuss all the conditions of her living here. Her possessions are already on the way, they should be delivered soon.”

“Does it mean Heather can stay?” Vien asked, barely believing her luck.

Artri seemed surprised by her reserved demeanour. “Sure, why not? I asked her to come exactly because of that. Just like I promised.”

“Yea, but what if…”

Artri patted her delicately on the shoulder. “No ifs, remember? Everything will be alright. See you both in a four hours’ time. Guards are instructed to prepare the meal so you don’t need to trouble yourself with anything.”

“This place is beautiful,” Heather said when they had enough hearty hugging and Vien could show her around their apartments and the surrounding terrain, “but so heavily guarded. Even at my father’s you had more freedom than here.”

Vien shrugged. “At least it is safe and cosy. I’m sure you will get used to it. And it’s only temporary until I could be trusted again. You know what Thornton or Haldane would do to the woman who would dare to do what I had done, don’t you? Living in a seclusion for some time is but a small price for being alive and well, and to see you and Jon thriving.” 

“Besides,” she added, “if you won’t like this place you are free to go and make a new life for yourself. You’re so brave, kind and pretty any man would be privileged to take permanent care of your person.” 

“That’s not what I aimed for,” Heather said softly. “You know that I want to be with you no matter what, if only they let me. And if you’re comfortable with your current situation, I’m okay too. I wish to stay for as long as you need me and want me by your side.”

“Thank you, Heather.” Vien felt herself blushing with shame. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to sound confrontational, and nothing would make me more happy than hearing this.”

After that they hugged again and sat down in the shadow to rest. 

“Don’t want to be nosy, but may I ask about what you were talking about before Mr Kennert left?” Heather said. “Of course you don’t have to answer if it can make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, it’s okay. You have an absolute right to know. I thought you might guess, though.” 

“Sorry, but I didn’t.” Heather looked at Vien intently, as if sensing the uncertainty in her.

“Nathoo probably didn’t tell you, but your presence here is a reward for me getting pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant?! Congratulations!” Heather exclaimed. 

“Well, I’m not sure if I may receive them. It’s not full three weeks yet. On Riadis, nobody could detect such an early pregnancy and I would be oblivious to my condition. Percy, my doctor I mean, says there’s a fat chance I may not keep it. Up to thirty percent even, but Nathoo refuses to acknowledge the fact. He promised me to let you join me if I conceive, but I’m not sure what will happen if I lose this one too. Next week or so may be crucial to its survival, so I’m nervous.” There she said this. Heather didn’t try to cheer her up with a false sounding enthusiasm. She had lost many unborn siblings to know better. 

“I can only hope he wouldn’t be that mean,” said Heather, squeezing Vivianne’s hand. “Your master doesn’t seem to be entirely evil. His friends I lived with couldn’t stop to praise him. And it was Mr Kennert who paid for all the expenses of keeping me and all the things I might need up to the smallest trinkets. I wanted to hate him for holding us apart. In the beginning I really did, but it was harder and harder to manage, especially after you talked to me and I knew you and Jon were alright.” 

Vien sent her the crooked smile.

“Now you probably wonder why I tried to escape from such an ideal of a man.”

“No, no, not at all. You had your reasons, important enough to decide to take such an enormous risk. Nobody has the right to judge you because no one was in your position.”

“Nevertheless,” Heather quickly applied the lighter tone, “you are my mistress now and I’m bound to obey and serve you. And you may give me orders and punish me if I won’t satisfy your demands. Must I address you as my lady or do you prefer the mistress, hm?”

Vien laughed. “Oh, Heather, you’re such a tease. I missed you so much. You know the best how to make me feel better. And now remember, you Riadisan brat, these are the Federation’s laws. Where I was born, we are all sisters. I will certainly punish you for addressing me as your superior. And now come, it’s time to choose the suitable clothes for the formal dining with the master.” 

“Speaking of which, I’m afraid I must stay in what I have,” the other girl noted. “My things haven’t arrived yet.”

“I’ll ask Gordon to check what happened to them. And in the meantime, I’m willing to offer you some items from my wardrobe Nathoo encouraged me to share. Let’s go, I want us to be prepared.”

For Heather, they have chosen the short-sleeved gray dress with a silver lining, a silver sash and bow and flounces around the neck and the hem of a skirt. Vien asked her friend to let her hair loose from the braid she wore. 

“Wow, you look ravishing,” she said, admiring the result. “It will be hard to match such loveliness.” 

“And now who’s the tease?” Heather giggled. “Let’s prove you wrong. You know what? If I’m all in pastels, you should choose vivid colours, like crimson, amaranth or burgundy. Yes, I saw something suitable in the latter. This!” Heather took out the strapped dress with a lace top and a flowing skirt with a single slit reaching high above the knee. “How do you like it?”

“Well, I don’t know, my tits will be showing.”

“Only a bit. Just try, I’m sure you will look perfect.”

Vien reluctantly agreed, but after donning the dress, she had to admit Heather was right. The thing felt like a second skin, although it could cover a bit more. But before she had a chance to think about the replacement, Artri Kennert himself appeared in the fitting room. As the master of the house, he didn’t need to ask before entering.

“Sweet Infinity,” the physicist swore theatrically, “what a precious view! Gordie told me I’ll find you here making yourself beautiful, but he didn’t warn me I’ll meet the angels in this humble closet.” 

“You surely exaggerate, my lord,” Vien said, casting her eyes down. Suddenly she felt almost naked. 

“I’ll leave you to finish the preparations. You will find me in the dining room.” He kissed their hands and retreated to wait outside. 

“The dining room,” Vien muttered, half to herself, half to her companion, “so it will be the formal meal, indeed.”


	117. Heather

When Heather with Vien reached the dining room, they found out the whole feast prepared for them. Among the platters with various delicacies stood vases full of white and yellow flowers. Their fresh, fruity smell permeated the air, mingling with the aromas of the dishes served. Some of them Heather never saw before, but they look so appealing she was willing to try. 

“Whoever made this surely went overboard,” said Vien, taking the place next to Heather and in front of Mr Kennert. 

“Do you think so? I dare to disagree,” their host said with a smirk. “It shouldn’t be too much with four people at this table.”

His statement made Vien blush. “Four? Master, please don’t,” she choked out, clearly embarrassed by his straightforwardness. 

Artri Kennert seemed to be not affected by her obvious reserve. Heather wanted to say something to make Vien feel better, but couldn’t find the right words. Luckily, the scientist himself quickly changed the subject. After that he was entertaining them with the exaggerated compliments and casual chatter. 

Despite his efforts to light the solemn atmosphere, it was still awkward and a little strained. The realisation of the fact provoked the subsequent reaction from Artri’s side. 

“Come on, it’s not a funeral party,” he said, sending them an amused look. “I wish you to be at ease, but I am not sure what I’m doing wrong.” 

The smile on his face had to encourage Vien to speak. “You’ve said, master, we will discuss things, so we may feel a bit nervous waiting for this, and it’s Heather’s first day in your household, so…” 

“Darling, you don’t need to stress yourself because of me, and Heather neither. It won’t be a big deal. I’ve got only a few easy to meet basic conditions and the rest you may arrange as you want.”

The black-maned apparently wanted to continue, but then one of his employees came in. 

“Excuse me, sir, for the disruption,” the young man said, bowing slightly, “but we just found out what happened with our guest’s belongings. There was a glitch in the system and they were all sent not here but to the Perennian estate.”

“I didn’t know there was a problem,” Artri said. 

“Well, I have asked Gordon to check what’s going on with those things, because they weren’t long coming,” Vien explained. 

“I see. Have you ordered it back?” Artri asked the boy. 

“Yes, boss, immediately, but it will take time to return them. I’m terribly sorry, Miss Heather’s things may arrive in the middle of the night if not in the morning.”

Artri waved him off. “It’s not your fault, Sperrin. It had to be Keith who mixed it up. So typical of him. But nevermind, we are sufficiently prepared for such an emergency. Thanks for the information, you may leave.”

Then he turned to his slave. “How fortunate I have equipped you, Viv, with an allowance so you can easily supply your friend with everything she may need until her luggage reaches the Cycads Valley.”

Vien nodded. “Thank you, Nathoo, you were very open-handed with your gifts.”

“I too am grateful for the amazing generosity you showed me, sir,” Heather joined with her praise. “Especially when I’m your bitterest enemy’s daughter.”

“First of all, you are my beloved’s close friend who helped her a lot when in captivity. As such, you deserve the best. It’s a pure pleasure to take care of two such accomplished and charming creatures,” Artri said with a smile. “Have you chosen the bedroom for Heather already?” 

“I thought that maybe we could share mine,” Vien suggested. Before Artri came, they didn’t discuss that point, but Heather liked the idea very much.

“I’m sorry, sweetling. One of the conditions of her staying with you I wanted to list is that you should have separate bedrooms.”

Vien looked saddened after this statement. “But Nathoo,” she protested weakly, and Heather considered it appropriate to intervene. 

“It’s okay, Vien. We will have enough time for keeping ourselves company during the day,” Heather offered, touching her friend’s hand. She didn’t like to be the bone of contention between the lovers, craving to make the life of the other girl easier, not more complicated. 

Mr Kennert nodded with approval.

“No way I’m jealous of your intimacy, girls. It is only about the simple convenience. I may visit my slave during the night unannounced, and in such an arrangement I won’t be constantly disturbing your sleep, Heather, or make you feel uncomfortable.” 

For this Vien said nothing. Her silence probably meant she won’t question the matter any further. Heather planned to ask her later about what she really thinks. 

Undisturbed, Artri continued talking about the rest of his demands, but none of them was nowhere near as controversial as the first. Being honest, they were all fairly reasonable and easy to predict. 

Until this day, Heather never watched the interactions between Vien and her master. Now, when such an opportunity presented itself, she immediately noticed how Vivianne’s voice changed when talking to him. There was an unusual softness in it and the unspoken plea. This and her body language revealed her feelings for the man. Beyond doubt, Artri Kennert held the unrestricted power over her, not only as the owner but on the much deeper level. People like Heather’s father and his colleagues had no chance to evoke this kind of devotion in their subjects, depending solely on the terror and punishment. Refined and mesmerising, this man was a thousand times more dangerous than the brutes she knew so far and the wounds he could inflict more deadly than the results of physical abuse. 

There was nothing Heather could do with her awareness at the moment. She hoped Mr Kennert would never use his many advantages to hurt her friend, but she didn’t know him well enough to tell for sure if he won’t. 

“Will you excuse me, Heather, if I steal your friend from you for a few hours?” Artri asked when bots were cleaning the table. 

“There’s no need to ask me, Mr Kennert. I can take care of myself just fine,” Heather chirped and Vien was thankful again for the Riadisan girl’s easy manners. 

“In case you would need something, you can always call the guards. They are here to offer you every possible help,” Artri said, always the caring host. 

“I will,” Heather assured him. “Take your time and don’t worry about me.” 

“You were so uptight, darling,” Artri whispered when they were alone in Vien’s bedroom. “Luckily, I know how to make you feel better. It’s important in your new condition to be able to relax and forget about your worries, even for the short moment. Will you let me help you with this?” 

“You want to have sex with me to ensure my pregnancy will develop without the complications?” Vien asked, painfully aware of her voice shaking. She tried to regain control over it, but with rather poor results. 

He kissed her nose and smiled. “No, dummy. It’s because I love you. With or without children, it doesn’t really matter. You will always be like the eldest and most beloved child of mine. My life partner, my best friend, my everything. And it is not only for you, but for me in an equal measure. I can feel how your body fragrance begins to change. I wish to follow those changes with my nose and with my mouth. I want to taste you, all of you.”

Now he was holding her even closer, his one arm securing Vivianne’s trembling body while the right hand sneaked easily under the burgundy lace covering her left breast, making her standing on her toes and moaning involuntarily. “See, you’ll be more and more sensitive now,” he whispered to her ear. “The pregnancy, despite some ailings, that may or may not appear, has its advantages too. Until after the delivery we must forget about the rough sex, but it won’t be a problem for me. And for you?” 

“No, Natti, of course not.” 

“Well, in such a case may I take you to my apartments, to not embarrass our little Heather with your cries of pleasure?” 

“It’s a great idea, my lord,” Vien agreed, letting him carry her wherever he wanted. 


End file.
